


People like us

by sugaestheticss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation Kink, Dick Pics, Drunk Sex, Feelings, Felching, I'm so gross, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Panty Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Recreational use of alcohol, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, So much angst, blowjob, but good angst you know, this growing list of kinks is unnerving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 105,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>The thing was, Kuroo wasn't even unhappy to begin with. Sure, he drank a lot and had a lot of unemotional sex, but he was alright for someone who sometimes started drinking at twelve in the afternoon.</i>'</p><p>Kuroo meets a hot blond in a nightclub, and they have really hot unemotional sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this extremely lewd porn.

The thing was, Kuroo wasn't even unhappy to begin with. Sure, he drank a lot and had a lot of unemotional sex, but he was alright for someone who sometimes started drinking at twelve in the afternoon. He could usually be found at the nightclub he was currently sitting in, hitting on someone or jerking someone off in the bathroom, whiskey still in hand.

But he needed to get laid. And by laid, he didn't mean some decent sex in the alleyway, or a blowjob in the girls restroom. He needed some real sex. Hot, slightly painful, unemotional sex. He didn't care whether the person was male or female, he just wanted to get it in. And soon. 

It'd been a while since he'd bottomed, and that would be nice, he enjoyed it a lot, but he also wanted to pin someone down and completely dominate them. Maybe leave a few marks as a souvenir.

He took a sip of his whiskey, eyes scanning the room for his new prey, when a tall blond sat right next to him. And fuck, did he love blonds. They were always kind of odd in a way, making them really fun to top, and they always had smooth, pale skin and biting, bored, eyes. And more often than not, they loved what Kuroo did with his mouth and his hands. This particular blond was slim, with pale skin, and yellow hair curling at the nape of his neck. Glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, frames thin and black. His, face was in a scowl, so casual it looked permanent. He wore a plain black t-shirt and dark fitted jeans. Well, Kuroo had found his new toy. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou," he smiled, turning on his stool and holding a hand out. He was eagerly leaning into the other boy's space, only earning a frown.

The blond disregarded his hand, glancing down to it quickly, then back up again to Kuroo's face. His eyes flickered over the darker haired boy's lips, tracing the shape. "Tsukishima," he glared boredly before ordering his drink. So, he was a daiquiri kind of guy. It wouldn't be long before Kuroo had him in his bed.

Before he could pay the bartender, Kuroo cut him off with a sly grin and a hand moving in front of the blond's money. "Please," he said, "It's on me." He paid the bartender, winking at him, and turned back to this Tsukishima. "Anyway, what's your first name?" 

"Kei." Ah yes, he was exactly Kuroo's type. Bitter and hard to get. He'd be easy enough to get home. Kuroo was plenty used to assholes, and confident enough in his skills. "What do you want?"

"Well, Tsukki- can I call you Tsukki?" The blond shook his head, frown deepening. "I'm a pretty horny guy. And I really love sex. And you just happen to be exactly my type. I feel like we could have a pretty good time together. You wouldn't regret it, Tsukki." He was giving his signature Cheshire grin, circling his finger against the rim of his glass.

"Let me finish my drink and I'll think about it." Bingo.

"Will do." Getting him home was the easy part. Finding out what he was into, not so much. He looked like he could be a top or a bottom, depending on who he was with. He also looked like he could be into some pretty basic stuff, or some really kinky stuff. Kuroo hoped for the latter. He was in the mood to choke someone. When Tsukki shifted forward, knees spreading apart just the slightest bit, Kuroo might as well have had his answer. He tilted his head a bit, showing his lack of dominance, sitting up straighter to seem taller, even though he was already taller than the darker haired boy. Though it was simple and basic body language, Kuroo never missed a beat. There was no doubt that Tsukishima wanted to have his pretty blond hair pulled, and to be throat fucked until he was covered in his own spit. And Kuroo aimed to please.

"Let's go then," Tsukki said, setting his cup down, standing up to pull the hem of his shirt down. Kuroo stood along with the other boy, eyes moving over pink lips. It really had been a while since he'd taken anyone home with him. The anticipation was practically killing him.

They walked out the door together, Kuroo complete with a back pocket full of condoms and his wallet shoved in one of his front pockets, along with his lanyard and keys. Kuroo led the other boy to his car, smirking as he did. " How'd you get here?" he asked, unlocking the doors. He opened the door for the blond, eyes sliding up and down his body as he bent to get in the car.

"I walked, " he said. "It's not like I wasn't expecting to go home with someone tonight." He looked up at Kuroo with bitter gold eyes, lashes shadowing his pale skin. He smirked in the slightest, mouth turning up at a corner just barely. He was undoubtedly one of the most attractive people Kuroo had ever had the pleasure of taking home. He was just mean-looking enough to be intriguing, and intelligent enough to be beautiful. Kuroo had a thing for pale, bitter blonds that could probably match IQ levels with him. It explained a lot about his best friend, too.

"Cocky, are we?" Kuroo grinned, shutting the passenger's seat door and walking over to his side of the car. Slightly dizzy, he got in, turning the key and taking off down the road. "So, tell me about yourself, Tsukki," he said, turning down the road to his apartment. Luckily, his place wasn't even ten minutes away from the nightclub, because he most definitely had been drinking. Quite a bit, actually.

"Well, I'm hoping you're not taking me to your place just to talk," he snarked, eyebrows raising, along with Kuroo's interest. So, Tsukki wasn't one for useless chatter, either. The sex was going to be undoubtedly amazing. Kuroo pulled into the space for his apartment, laughing at the blond's response. They hurried out of the car, up the stairs to his apartment. He pulled his keys out of back pocket, volleyball lanyard handing off of his wrist. He opened the door, flickering his eyes back to see Tsukishima's reaction. His place wasn't super fancy, but it was definitely nice. That was one of the perks to being a somewhat well-known dj: he could afford the shit he wanted. Tsukishima didn't seem to care too much about anything, but he did seem slightly impressed with Kuroo's state of living.

"Shall we?" the shorter boy asked, leading him to his room by his wrist with a unbreakable grin. The blond nodded, wetting his lower lip with his tongue. Kuroo couldn't wait to have his tongue and lips on him. They were so pink and so wet, he couldn't even begin to imagine how they feel on his neck or even, wrapped around his cock, like he hoped they would be in a few minutes, if not seconds. 

He leaned in really close to Tsukki, breathing hot against his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard Tsukki." He bit his earlobe with his front teeth, flat edges pressing into sensitive skin. The other gasped, ever so quietly, hands quickly tangling in messy hair as Kuroo started kissing his way down his jaw to his neck and over his prominent collar bones. He sucked a hickey over one of them, moving his mouth to the order to do the same. "You're okay with biting and hair pulling?" he asked. It didn't hurt to make sure. Plus, he didn't want to do anything to make the hot blond not, enjoy himself. That would just be a turnoff. The blond nodded encouragingly, tugging at Kuroo's eternal bedhead. "And choking? What about throatfucking?"

"God, yes, just hurry it up," he scowled, kissing Kuroo once again. They were in Kuroo's room, surrounded by his bed, nightstand, and closet. Tsukki pulled Kuroo ontop of him onto the bed by the collar of his shirt, kissing him so hard it made Kuroo feel likes his lips were going to bruise. Kuroo bit at his lips, tongue licking over the recently abused skin. The taller boy groaned into his mouth as he did so, nails digging into the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. Of course, the primal sounds being released from the blond only made Kuroo's erection even harder, pressing at the front of his tight jeans. He rubbed his palm into the front of the other's pants, hard enough to earn a whimper and a grind up into his touch. Kuroo chuckled at his and Tsukki's arousal, biting down hard into the others neck.

"Take yours pants off," he whispered against skin damp with his saliva, pulling at the waistband of his dark pants. The blond hurried them off, unbuttoning them and pulling them down to his things in no time. Kuroo couldn't help but marvel at his unbelievably long legs, running his palms over the smooth skin, nails digging into the skin as he turned away, leaving angry red marks. One of Kuroo's favourite things about pale skin was how easily it showed evidence of being touched. Bruises, bitemarks, and scratches all showed so beautifully across ivory.

Kuroo grabbed the lube out of his nightstand, opening it to spread some over his long fingers. "I'm gonna assume you're bottoming?" he smiled, looking at the boy lying so deliciously on his bed. He crawled on the bed, sliding his fingers under dark denim to pull his pants and boxers the rest of the way down and off of his ankles. His pushed a clothed knee between Tsukki's bare ones, sliding a slick finger up his thigh.

"I guess I am," he shrugged, wriggling his hips closer to Kuroo's hand. Kuroo pressed a fuller into his warm heat, feeling how the other boy willed himself to relax, even though he was obviously physically trying to get rid of the intrusion. And boy, was he tight. Kuroo wasn't sure how ling it's been since he'd been fingered, bit it was clearly too long. Even for Kuroo's index finger, it was a tight fit. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get his dick in him in the next few hours. Even though it would feel amazing. He wasn't sure that was a struggle he wanted to live through.

"Have you ever bottomed before?" Kuroo asked incredulously, looking down to where his finger entered the blond. Tsukki was hard as well, cock pressed against his long torso, tip flushed and wet.

"Of course I have, I'm not stupid," he snarled, frowning up at the darker haired boy.

"I never said you were, Tsukki," Kuroo grinned, finally getting his finger all the way inside the other boy. He started moving it slowly, twisting his hand to get him loose quicker. The blond's fingers clutched at his shirt, his breathing speeding up, sounds becoming louder with every movement. "When was the last time you had anything in here?" he laughed, slowly pressing the tip of his second finger next to the first. He was approaching painfully hard, but he was to infatuated with loosening Tsukki up to really give a damn.

"I literally fucked myself yesterday. Don't sound so surprised that I'm still tight." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, taking Kuroo's wrist and pushing his fingers in deeper. Kuroo could hardly move his hand at first, but he rubbed circles into the blond's thighs to get him to relax, and it was instantly easier.

"I hope you know I'm gonna have to eat you out," Kuroo grinned, shoving into the other. "I hope you don't mind too much," he winked, pulling his fingers out of the taller boy.

Tsukki spread his legs even wider, leaning back so he was only holding himself up by his elbows. Kuroo leaned down so he was level with the blond's body, wiping excess lube off on his sheets. "While I'm doing this, I want you to tell me how you fucked yourself, okay?" He felt the other nod, unbuttoning his own pants so he could wrap a hand around his length. Tsukki also wrapped a hand around himself, laying all the way back and sighing.

Kuroo flicked his tongue out, licking across the other, as a low whine escaped the other's throat. He pressed in further, burying his face into the other before giving a few, hard licks. "Well," Tsukishima panted, slowly stroking over himself. The sound of his voice breaking was enough to get Kuroo squeezing and palming at himself. "My roommate's been out for a couple of days, and I have a pretty nice toy collection. So I was in the main room all alone, and I wanted to be as loud as possible, so I grab my favorite one, you know? And I start fingering myself, and eventuality I get four fingers in, and I keep adding lube so it's extra easy and slippery. I take the toy, which is-" he gets cut off by the prodding of Kuroo's tongue, hot, wet heat dipping inside of him. "Fuck. About an eight inch and really thick purple vibrator, and I lay down with my feet in the air, and I just ram it into myself. I don't even want to ease it in because it hurts so _good_ , and I could feel every inch because it was- ah!" 

By now, Kuroo was stroking quickly over himself, sucking on Tsukishima's hole, tip of his tongue entering him again. The other was also jerking off pretty quickly, other hand tugging Kuroo closer by the hair. Kuroo sucked even harder, teeth grazing his flesh as he pulled away for a breath. He leaned forward to suck one of his balls, slowly moving his tongue down until he was circling puckered flesh again. He moved his hand off of himself to spread Tsukishima's cheeks apart so he could tonguefuck him even further. He was glad he moved his hands when Tsukishima started gasping for air and moaning, because just those noises _alone_ could've had Kuroo coming in no time. Hell, he almost was anyway, even with his lack of stimulation. Tsukishima was quick to start up again. "And then I rode the vibrator and I was so loud because it was so good and I kept sitting on it just _right_ and I didn't even care because I could feel every inch and I loved it so much."

His cock started dripping, so Kuroo gently took his hand off, biting into an asscheek. Tsukishima whimpered, but didn't fight back, so Kuroo continued flicking his tongue over his pink hole, adding his fingers back in, spreading them and twisting his hand around his tongue. When Tsukishima really loosened up, he added a third finger, just as a precaution, and shoved up hard into sensitive nerves. The blond practically yelped, moving his hips for more sensation, pulling Kuroo's hair as hard as he could probably manage. 

Kuroo sat up, removing his fingers and grinning. "I don't think you minded that too much," he winked, attempting to pull his open pants off of his hips while still leaning on the bed. "You think you're ready yet?" He was grinning, hoping for some even better noises once he got his cock in the younger boy. Then again, he was so hard he might actually explode if he got it in. That would be a shame. They'd probably even have to go for a second round.

"Let me help," Tsukki kneeled in front of Kuroo, kissing him briefly before sinking down onto his stomach so he could pull his boxers out of the way. He stroked Kuroo's cock close to his face, holding his eyes upward so he could study the darker haired boy's reactions as he took the head of his cock into that pretty mouth of his. He sucked slowly, gold eyes holding contact with black one's. His tongue moved along the underside of the ridge, teeth scraping at the slit. For too-much sensation, it sure felt awesome. 

Tsukishima slowly slid the rest of Kuroo's length in his mouth, not even gagging when it hit the back of his throat, or when it slid farther. Kuroo had a sneaking suspicion he was going to keep this one around. He was great at giving head himself, and even he could admit that Tsukki was borderline amazing. The blond sucked hard when he slid his lips back to just the head, pad of his tongue rubbing along the underside. He started moving his head faster, blond curls bouncing with his bobbing head. Whenever he'd take Kuroo in to the hilt, he'd him appreciatively, probably at Kuroo's size, which made vibrations course through all the right parts of his body. His mouth was hot and wet and so perfectly tight that it was hard to not facefuck him until he came down his throat.

" Get off me," Kuroo said, pulling blond hair and earning a growing moan from the other. "Otherwise I'm gonna just come in your mouth and just call it a night." As Tsukishima pulled off of him, he scraped his teeth along the underside, making it hard for Kuroo to control himself. He grabbed the lube off of the nightstand, throwing it at the younger boy. "Put more of that on," he grinned, reaching in the back pocket off his discarded pants for a condom. He tore out open, rolling it on himself as he watched the blond finger himself. He looked so good, his cheeks a pale pink and his eyes a dark gold, lips parted and red from sucking Kuroo off. Soon, his skin would be littered with hickies and bitemarks, and maybe even a hand print or so; maybe a few on his ass and one on his throat.

As Tsukishima lie down, setting his glasses on the nightstand next to them, Kuroo grabbed his legs and hoisted them over his shoulders to give Tsukki the best angle possible. "I'm not gonna go slow," he smiled, thumbs gently rubbing over his ribcage. He leaned down and forward-looking thrusting himself about halfway in, biting down on the connection between Tsukki's neck and shoulder.

Tsukishima gasped, grinding into Kuroo's touch, hands shaking as he shifts to tangle his fingers in Kuroo's hair. "Wouldn't want anything else," he choked out, whining when Kuroo pulls back, fingers digging into sharp hipbones, and thrusted all the way in, drawing a low moan from his own throat. Not only was Tsukki _tight_ , he was hot and he kept wiggling closer to Kuroo, scooting down by pulling himself with dark hair. With every snap of Kuroo's hips, long fingers scratched down his scalp, to his broad shoulders and down his back. The blond didn't even seem aware of what he was doing, which was perfectly fine with the older boy, because the pain felt good. 

He worked his hips against Tsukishima's, looking down at him to enjoy the expression in his face. His eyelids kept fluttering shut, his gold eyes hazy and dark with arousal, and his cheeks were tinted pink. His hair was a mess, blond curls pointing in every direction. They'd barely started having sex and he already looked totally fucked out.

Kuroo bent down to press his teeth into the soft skin of his torso, moving over his ribcage from his neck, moving back up to his collarbones. He bit hard enough to leave imprints, sharp edges showing on light skin. Tsukishima was squirming under him toes curling against the other's back. Kuroo curled his fingers around the blond's length, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts, movements becoming easier with all the precome the blond's cock was leaking. "You're so cute, Tsukki," Kuroo whispered against his skin, finishing his sentence with a bite to his jawline.

"Don't call me that," he tried to frown, but his voice was shaky with pleasure. "Just choke me or something." He was smirking, tilting his head to offer is throat in response. Kuroo stopped thrusting into the blond to grin at him, leaning down closely so that his lips were right above the other's. He slid a hand up his torso to where his neck met the rest of his body, pressing the tips of his fingers into the sides of his neck. He pressed his lips against Tsukishima's so hard their teeth clashed together, lips tingling with sensation. Kuroo started moving his other hands on the younger boy, jerking him off in time with the smooth motion of his hips.

When Kuroo finally tightened his grip on Tsukishima's neck, the taller boy let out a loud moan, cock twitching in Kuroo's hand. He really did like being choked, a lot more than Kuroo had expected. He was going to keep this one around. Not really though, he was more of a hit it and quit it kind of guy. "You like that, Tsukki? Is that good?" he grinned, snapping his hips quickly, sharp hipbones bruising the back of pale thighs. The blond just let out a hoarse moan, nodding as much as he could with Kuroo's hand wrapped around his neck. He was almost smiling, flushed lips curled over white teeth. It was a good look, really, his half lidded eyes glinting up at the darker haired boy, smiling like he'd never gotten it this good. And he probably hadn't. Kuroo released a groan, grinding his hips into Tsukki's when he bottomed out. Tsukki was panting, little gasps and whimpers barely making it out of his throat whenever he exhaled. "I want you to be louder for me, can you do that? I want to hear how good I feel inside of you," he growled, squeezing the base of his cock for affect.

Tsukishima gasped for air, leaning up into Kuroo's hand, bucking his hips for more sensation. "You feel so good, you're so _big_." He gasped the last word, fingers scraping jagged lines down Kuroo's muscular back. "Fuck, Tetsurou, I'm going to-" he arched off the bed, spine curbing impossibly as he pulled Kuroo closer. "I'm going to come, let me come please, you feel so good, please," he babbled, hands gripping Kuroo's shirt tightly, begging for release.

"Come for me, Tsukki," he growled, biting down on the blond's neck hard, sending goosebumps over his skin, as he came over the darker haired boy's fingers and over his own stomach. Kuroo stroked the last of his orgasm out of him, pulling out of him as his aftershocks shook through his body. He harshly kissed his lips, tongue sweeping the inside of his mouth and teeth tugging on his bottom lip. When he stood back up, he licked the come off of his fingers, grinning at a fucked out Tsukki as he did so. He rolled the condom off, going out and throwing it in his trashcan so he could continue. He was stroking himself quickly, standing over the younger boy. "Can I come on your face?" he asked, looking down the bridge of his nose to Tsukishima, who was sitting up on his knees quickly. He placed a hand on the back of Kuroo's thigh, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"I'd rather you just facefuck me, honestly," he smirked, sticking his tongue out and leaning forward to take Kuroo nearly all the way into his mouth. Kuroo grinned his signature grin and tangled his hands in a mess of blond curls, drawing his hips back so he could slam forward, hitting the back of the younger boy's throat. He tightened his fingers in Tsukki's hair to hold his head still so he could buck up into Tsukishima's wet heat. His mouth was slippery and warm, spit rolling down his chin when Kuroo pulled back out. He kept moving his tongue however he could, sucking and moaning loudly as Kuroo rammed his cock into the back of his throat. As soon as Kuroo stopped halfway down his throat, Tsukishima pushed on the back of his thighs so he could swallow around the other's girth, sticking his tongue out momentarily to lick a line of spit along his balls. When he stuck his tongue out, his mouth got tighter, so Kuroo couldn't help but press himself all the way into that dripping mouth, holding the back of his head so he couldn't move, nor could he breathe around Kuroo. He groaned, Kuroo's cock as far down his throat as possible. His tongue was still out, so he licked at his balls the best he could, sucking Kuroo in, drawing a laboured exhale from the older boy. There was no way Tsukki's throat wasn't going to be sore in the morning. 

Kuroo pulled out to let Tsukishima breathe, waiting a few seconds before thrusting into his mouth with short, quick thrusts that had the younger boy covered in his own spit in no time. He scratched angry red lines into Kuroo's hip, moaning, the vibrations causing Kuroo to come hard. He didn't even so much as come in the blond's mouth as he did down his throat, white flashing through his vision as he bucked the last of his orgasm across Tsukishima's tongue. He fell onto the bed as aftershocks trembled through his legs, falling almost directly next to Tsukki, who was wiping spit from his skin. 

"That was fucking awesome, Tsukki," Kuroo admitted, throwing an arm across the younger boy's chest. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy as he smiled appreciatively at the blond. "Stay the night so we can do that again in the morning."

"Call me Tsukki again and I'll leave," he frowned, bite from his words hardly existent. He was already leaning back and closing his eyes, allowing Kuroo to pull him closer. Kuroo could taste his own come on the other's lips when he kissed him, before closing his eyes and trying to recall how Tsukki looked while coming so he could fall asleep with a smile on his face. Hopefully they'd be able to go for another round in the morning. If not, well at least they'd had fun while they were going at it.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou has the weirdest fucking friends on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much porn in here, but the addition of relationships and characters makes up for that, I suppose.

It turned out that Kuroo and Tsukishima didn't go for a second round in the morning.

Tsukishima left before Kuroo had a chance to wake up, leaving nothing behind besides the smell of his sweat on Kuroo's bedsheets and the taste of come on Kuroo's skin. Kuroo didn't really miss it, he was used to leaving people in the morning himself. The only part he did care about was how good Tsukki had felt sucking him off or squeezing around his cock. It was amazing, really, how much one hot blond could do.

He walked out of his room, not caring enough to throw boxers on. Making himself a cup of coffee was the first step; finding his roommate was the second. He wanted to make sure he hasn't been home for Kuroo and Tsukishima's session. Not that Kenma wouldn't be used to it. Kuroo had quite a bit of sex per week. Kenma was found in his room, sitting against his bed, playing a videogame. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days, and since that was a new videogame he was playing, he probably hadn't.

"Yes, I heard you two last night," he said without looking away from the screen. "It was loud, someone called to make a complaint about the noise." He was wearing a red hoodie and black sweat pants, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

Kuroo crossed the room to peck a kiss to the top of his head, watching his movements with observant eyes. "It sounded good, didn't it?" he grinned, ruffling died blond hair. "I don't know why they're complaining, it's practically a blessing to be able to listen to me in action. Speaking of, how long has it been since you slept?"

Kenma got sick easily, he couldn't just let him exhaust his immune system. "Not that long," he shrugged, not bothering to pause the game as he looked up at Kuroo.

"I highly doubt that. Go take a nap or something." Kuroo held his hand out in front of Kenma, silently asking for the game controller. Kenma saved his game and reluctantly handed him the control, looking boredly up at him. "I'm getting a drink." It was past noon, and Kuroo was starting to get a hangover. The best way to get rid of a hangover? To start drinking again. Not that Kuroo got wasted every day before he could even wake up. He was usually just buzzed.

He went to open a beer when he heard Kenma's quiet footsteps behind him. "How was it?" Kenma asked, grabbing the beer out of his hand and setting it back in the fridge. Kenma didn't like when he drank before sunset.

Kuroo laughed, nodding to himself. "So good," he grinned, head pounding. "It was a blond." He remembered the way his fingers ran through silky curls, pulling, only to elicit a moan from the other. Fuck, he really wanted that morning session.

"Sounded like it." Kenma was tapping on his phone screen, responding to a text message. "You two were loud."

"No one does better than I do," Kuroo winked, settling for coffee instead of beer. "Anyway, I'll probably be out tonight, I'm not really sure what Bokuto's plan is." He was supposed to go to a small party Bokuto was holding, in celebration of he and Akaashi's company winning over a rival company. And Bokuto said they would be drinks. So basically Kuroo had no choice but to get shit faced with one of his best friends. "You can come too, if you want," he said, regarding Kenma.

"I have a game to finish," Kenma said, looking up at Kuroo with catlike eyes. "You and Bokuto will just end up making out, anyway. I don't think I'd live through having to watch that again." He said it in a completely bored voice, but the corners of his mouth twitched up in what could almost be a smile.

"So not true," Kuroo rolled his eyes jokingly. "You know Bokuto has a boyfriend."

"He did last time too. Akaashi should be used to it by now." He grabbed the game controller off of the counter, walking back to his room, cute butt twitching away in sweatpants that made it even better. 

Kuroo needed to get laid. Again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kuroo always dressed somewhat nice for partys. Dressing nice was his equivalent to looking like a douchebag, but it seemed to work for him. He wore a black blazer over an Ingested t-shirt, with jeans and his regular shoes. Yeah, he definitely looked like a douchebag.

He arrived to the party ten minutes late, adding to his demeanor. Everyone was sitting on the floor, Bokuto next to Akaashi, who was next to Tsukishima, who was next to some kid named- Wait. What the fuck. No way was the best lay he'd ever had at the same party he was. That just wouldn't happen. But it was. And Tsukishima was doing everything in his power to avoid looking at Kuroo.

"Hey Bokuto!" Kuroo yelled, strutting over to the white haired boy. Bokuto was grinning, hand laced in Akaashi's as he leaned up expectantly. Kuroo bent down to give him a sloppy kiss, tongue pressing in between Bokuto's smiling lips, which tasted like really cheap alcohol. Bokuto kissed him back eagerly, nipping at his lips and leaning into him. When Kuroo pulled back, Bokuto almost looked disappointed, but his happy demeanor snapped right back, smiling at his boyfriend, who just raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I won't steal him from you," Kuroo winked at Akaashi, plopping down next to his owl haired friend.

"Trust me, you couldn't even if you tried," Akaashi deadpanned, leaning forward to set he and Bokuto's liked hands in Bokuto's lap. Kuroo opened one of Bokuto's deluxe really cheap alcohol bottles, chugging half of it before anyone had time to say anything else. He definitely preferred whiskey, but alcohol was something he wasn't willing to turn down. When he set the bottle down, Bokuto had his tongue down his boyfriend's throat, teeth making clacking sound when they pressed against each other even harder. Alcohol did amazing things to people.

Kuroo decided that this was the perfect time to down the rest of the dollar store beer and engage in conversation with a particularly attractive blond. "So Tsukki, how've you been since we last talked?" he grinned, running a hand through his mess of black hair. He tried to seem like he wasn't totally flirting himself back in the blond's mouth. Which he was. And if he happened to not succeed, which was very unlikely, then oh well. Tsukki just owed him another go at it. Plus, it was always good to try things twice.

"Tsukki?" Bokuto asked, pulling away from a very disappointed Akaashi. "You mean glasses? How do you know him?" He was so excited he was practically bouncing in place.

"We don't." Tsukishima was glaring at Kuroo, permanent frown a lot different from the expression he had been wearing the previous night.

"We used to be really close," Kuroo winked at Tsukishima, earning an even deeper scowl from the younger boy. He cracked open another can of beer. So bitter yet so very appealing. And he didn't mean the drink.

Bokuto looked confused, ignoring both of their comments to turn back to his grumpy boyfriend. "I'll never understand people," he said, giving Akaashi a quick kiss on the lips. "Except for you Keji." He stopped for a moment, shaking his head. "Who am I kidding, I especially don't understand you." He tackled his boyfriend to the ground, kissing him slowly while grinning. As uncomfortable as it looked, they certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. "I love you anyway, though." By now they we pretty much making out, lips pressed together and tongues visible from the sides their mouths as they bit each other's lips. Akaashi looked relieved to be getting attention from his boyfriend, shoulders relaxed as he was pressed to the floor by Bokuto's weight. The way things were going, they were going to be the first ones to leave their own party.

"Tsukki," Kuroo sighed, scooting around the other two so he could sit next to the blond. "Just come home with me tonight. After that, I'll be done and finished. I don't like having sex with anyone more than twice, anyway." He was putting on his predatory grin, looking at Tsukishima as if he was about to treat him apart. If everything went according to plan, he would be tearing him apart.

"Besides me!" Bokuto called out, raising his hand from under his boyfriend.

Akaashi made a growling sound, leaning forward while sitting on the other's hips, kissing his lips briefly before he could mutter, "be quiet." Kuroo had never seen anyone handle Bokuto better than Akaashi could. He almost had a calming affect on him.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Bokuto," Kuroo laughed, turning back to Tsukki with a lopsided grin. By now, he was on his third beer, and he was feeling very, very good about it. "Don't listen to him," he told the blond, shaking his head. Bokuto was right, of course, but he was an exception. He and Bokuto were sex friends. It's just what they did when neither of them could get good lay. It was better than jerking off alone. "Anyway, you do owe me a round two."

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, leaning away from the older boy. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked. "I'm not the one who decided we were going to do it again."

"But Tsukki, let's be completely serious right now. That was probably the best sex you've ever had and probably ever will have, in your entire life." Kuroo knew he was right, and the hateful look the other gave him only proved it even further.

"Besides me-" Bokuto started, trying too raise his arm again, but being cut off by his boyfriend, who was still sitting on his hips. Akaashi was now leaning down even farther, pinning his wrists to the carpeted floor.

"Stop talking," he warned, rocking forward on Bokuto, who was probably hard by now, if Kuroo was right. Akaashi kissed him again, biting his lips and moving down to press teeth into his jawline. "If you don't shut up, we're staying here until everyone else is gone. And I might even ask Kuroo to stay the night." When he looked back, Kuroo could tell he wasn't serious about that last bit, but as stupid as Bokuto was, he could almost be convinced that they were never going to have sex again. "Just stay quiet and kiss me."

Kuroo turned back to the blond incredulously. "You've had sex with Koutarou?" He was knitting his eyebrows together, partially surprised and partially trying not to laugh at the the mental images he was getting of the two of them attempting to have sex. Somehow it just didn't look right.

"It was only once. There's a reason for that," Tsukishima looked at Bokuto pointedly, earning a disapproving nose, and a hush from Akaashi, quickly averting his eyes back to Kuroo. "We were also a one time thing. Not that it was," he cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "bad, or anything. It was good. But when people start constantly hooking up, they start having feelings for each other. I don't do that."

"Tsukki, honestly. Don't flatter yourself, I don't want a relationship or whatever with you or anyone else. All I'm asking is that you let me get up on that again. I just like your ass and what you can do with those lips. Emotions are out of the question, relationships are out of the question, let's just bang." His ass was tight and Kuroo wanted in on that, quite literally. As he thought about it, his dick twitched in his pants, letting him know that it was time to leave. The only problem was, he'd only had about four beers. Yet again, maybe that was an okay thing, considering he had to drive home and have sex. He wanted to live through at least the second one.

"This is the last time," Tsukishima said, grabbing his beer and standing up. Kuroo quickly followed, tossing his keys next to Bokuto's head.

"Akaashi, can you drive us to my house?" Kuroo asked. Akaashi was a heavy weight, and he'd had the least to drink, so if any of them were going to not get them killed, it was him.

"Finally, my man it's gonna get a little," Bokuto grinned, wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek. Akaashi sent him a dirty look, getting an afraid and surrendering Bokuto in response.

"Sure I can," Akaashi nodded. "As long as Bokuto doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He leaned in to give Bokuto a quick kiss, but was met with the palm of his hand instead. He instantly frowned deeper, questioning.

"What do you mean 'while I'm gone?' No way am I passing up the opportunity to ride in Kuroo's sweet ass car," he grinned, finally kissing Akaashi back. "That car is like family to me." He winked at Tsukishima, making Kuroo somewhat uncomfortable, before practically bolting out the door, Akaashi's wrist in his hand. Kuroo rolled his eyes but continued out the door to Bokuto's house with Tsukishima, who was glaring boredly at the world in general.

At Kuroo's car, Akaashi was standing on the curb of the sidewalk, Bokuto leaning against the car, while they kissed each other aggressively. Akaashi's hands were on Bokuto's shoulders as he leaned into him, Kuroo's keys hanging limply on his index finger. Bokuto was leaning his head back to reach the other, his hands traveling somewhere under the back of his boyfriend's shirt.

It gave Kuroo goosebumps just thinking about someone's hands up his shirt. It was fucking cold. "Guys, get a room," Kuroo raised his eyebrows, marveling at how short of a time it took Bokuto to get hard. 

Akaashi just shrugged and hopped in the car, signaling for Bokuto to get in the other side. Kuroo let Tsukishima in first, sliding in after him and closing the door. Akaashi started the car, turning the heater on full blast before driving down the road. His car warmed up quickly, blowing hot air to the back seats in no time. Everyone was silent, so Kuroo figured it was a good time to pull his phone out. Kuroo was checking his phone for any missed texts or calls from Kenma, when he heard the unbuttoning of jeans and the tug of fabric. Oh fuck no.

Bokuto was leaning over to the driver's seat, hand somewhere in Akaashi's lap, tongue peeking between his teeth, which were showing because of the shit-eating grin he happened to be wearing. Oh fuck no. Bokuto leaned forward, arm moving rhythmically, head disappearing in front of the seat as the car lurched to a halt.

"Bokuto, don't," Akaashi said, not really convincingly. He sounded a little annoyed, but Kuroo got the feeling that he didn't really mind whatever Bokuto was trying to do.

"Dude, road head is dangerous. Sober up a bit." Kuroo also didn't want any come stains on his car. He'd have to have it reupholstered and everything.

"Come on," Bokuto whined. That's precisely what Kuroo was afraid of. "I'm not gonna make a mess. There's no way anything can spill if it all goes in my mouth." He grinned at Kuroo reassuringly, while Akaashi started down the road again. This wasn't a surprising idea from Bokuto, but Akaashi was obviously a lot more drunk than Kuroo thought if he was okay with this.

"You're so gross," Kuroo groaned. Bokuto winked back, leaning back over to his boyfriend's lap, giving a muffled laugh and bobbing his head. Gross.

Except it wasn't all that gross. Kuroo hated to admit it, but the sounds Bokuto was eliciting were kind of making Kuroo's cock twitch against his tight jeans. And when Akaashi exhaled loudly, Kuroo couldn't help but let the anticipation get to him. He had a half chub, and he hated himself for it.

Akaashi had surprising self control when he pulled into Kuroo's regular parking space. That, or Bokuto wasn't as good as he claimed he was. Which literally everyone in the car knew wasn't true. Kuroo practically threw himself out of the car, pulling Tsukishima with him, who just raised his eyebrows at the sight in front of him. Kuroo opened the door to the passengers side, getting an eyeful of Akaashi's hands pushing Bokuto's head down, breathing heavily, cheeks pink. Kuroo shook the image out of his head, throwing money at them. "That's for a taxi," he hurried. "Don't make a mess."

If Kuroo didn't deserve best friend of the year award, he didn't know who did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink and drive, and don't give or receive road head. Especially while drunk. Bokuto's an idiot.


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'This was the last time, you know that?'
> 
> 'Yeah, yeah. I know.' "
> 
> Tsukishima finally gives Kuroo that second round he owed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there'll be plot soon. Enjoy, and thanks for reading my filthy porn!

They got undressed even faster than they did the first time. It was the anticipation, probably, but it was a few seconds at the most before they were completely naked, pressed against each other and kissing like their lives depended on it.

As Tsukishima was dropping to his knees in front of Kuroo, he remembered that Kenma was definitely still in his room. Kuroo picked his phone up from the nightstand, where it was shoved clumsily next to Tsukki's glasses, and dialed Kenma's number at lightspeed. Tsukki frowned, but continued stroking his cock, looking up at him. Kuroo grinned down at the blond as Kenma picked up the phone. 

"What," Kenma's voice said from the other line, two rooms over.

"I'm home. With the blond I was telling you about earlier. So, just to warn you, it's probably going to take a while, and it's definitely going to be loud. Sorry but not really- ah!" He grunted as Tsukishima took all of him into his mouth at once. The younger boy sucked hard, raising his eyebrows up at him as if challenging him to keep talking.

"You're gross Kuroo," Kenma said, buttons clicking in the background.

"He's just," Kuroo panted, cut off by teeth scraping along the underside of his cock, "good. And apparently eager." He bent down around Tsukishima's head to brush his hair out of his face and pull it. "You like that, don't you?" he whispered. "You like sucking me off?" The younger boy only gave a high-pitched moan, vibrations causing Kuroo to shudder.

"I'm gonna hang up, you're gross," Kenma said, so obviously frowning.

Tsukishima was bobbing his head, groaning every time Kuroo's cock hit the back of his throat. "Go ahead," Kuroo chuckled, almost losing his grip on his phone. Bitter attitude notwithstanding, Tsukki was enthusiastic about giving head.

He heard Kenma hang up, almost immediately throwing his phone on the bed to tangle his fingers in blond and pull back, hard. Tsukishima's eyelids fluttered, and Kuroo leaned down to whisper again. "You make me so hard, Tsukki, I can't wait to- nnng- fuck you again." The blond nodded as well as he could with a mouthful of Kuroo, swallowing around him. The darker haired boy whimpered, hips bucking at the sensation. Tsukishima pulled off of him, standing up to crush his lips against the other's. Kuroo stroked the blond's length, tongue sweeping out the inside of his mouth.

"Let me sit on your face," the blond murmured against his lips. Kuroo could've come just from hearing him say that. Tsukishima was grinding against him so nicely, nibbling on his neck with his front teeth, and Kuroo swears to God he almost came. Maybe it was the alcohol.

"God, yes," he groaned, breaking apart from Tsukki to lay on his bed. He beckoned the younger boy with a hand, feeling the weight on the bed shift as long fingers gripped his thigh. Tsukishima kneeled above his stomach for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. He was pretty much inhumanly beautiful, with his glistening pale skin and his pouty gold eyes framed by long eyelashes, and his blond curls that made him look strangely angelic, even though his cheeks were pink from alcohol and arousal, and his lips were red and slick with spit from sucking Kuroo off. He was a dichotomy of beautiful features, and it really worked for him.

"You sure I won't smash that pretty face of yours?" Tsukishima asked, smirking down at him. His arm was bent so he could stroke Kuroo while still facing him, thumb slipping easily over the precome beaded at Kuroo's slit.

"I sure hope you do," Kuroo sighed. "Turn the other way, though. I want to see what I have to work with." He tugged Tsukishima the other way, so when Kuroo pulled him onto his mouth, he was backing up to meet an eager tongue. His thighs were just barely shaking, and Kuroo could wait to make them give out. "Look at this cute little hole," he grinned, hot breath sweeping across sensitive skin. He gave an experimental lick, enjoying the gasp it pulled out ourm of Tsukki. He pulled his cheeks apart so he could press farther into the blond, giving his entrance slow kisses. His breathing sped up almost immediately, turning from his slow, natural pace to a deep laboured one. Kuroo bit one of his ass cheeks, chuckling at the grunt the other gave. "You taste so good, Tsukki," he mumbled against his skin. And he did. Tsukki was so nice to eat out, with all the noises and movements he gave. Kuroo circled his tongue around the flesh, stiffening his tongue so he could press through the muscle. Tsukishima groaned, legs shaking even more as he reached back to pull Kuroo's hair. He pulled him closer to himself, and Kuroo couldn't help but laugh at how well the blond was taking it. With the other hand, he started pumping over Kuroo, sliding easily over him because of the precome leaking out of the head of his cock. Kuroo buried his face even deeper into Tsukishima, thumbs parting his cheeks while lapping wet stripes over him. He pushed hard against Tsukishima's hole, through the muscle so he was soon thrusting his tongue into him. The blond's legs were trembling around Kuroo's head, skin damp with sweat. When Kuroo sealed his lips over the younger boy's entrance and sucked, his legs gave out and his full weight was pressed against the darker haired boy's mouth. "You like when I tongue fuck you?" he grinned, teeth scraping against Tsukishima. "You're twitching so much here, do you really want me that bad?" Kuroo was grinning at how much the stoic Tsukishima was panting and gasping for him.

The blond moaned, nodding quickly. "Fuck, yeah, just fuck me, plea-" his words were cut off by Kuroo using strong fingers to pull him onto Kuroo's face even more, fingertips bruising pale skin and lips sucking on his hole.

"Are you gonna beg for it?" Kuroo grinned pushing the younger boy off off him so he could turn him around and kiss him aggressively, spreading Tsukishima's taste through his own mouth. Kuroo pushed the both of them onto the bed, his knees on either side of the younger boy's hips, hands pressing his wrists into the mattress. Tsukki looked really good underneath him, limbs stretched out and sheen of sweat glistening over his skin. He couldn't help but admire the lean muscle shifting over pale skin.

"Am I going to have to?" Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, corners of his mouth twitching. Kuroo kissed those corners lightly, rocking his hips down onto the other to get some friction.

"You might have to beg to come," Kuroo grinned, "but for now, I'm way to horny to hold of any longer. Wanna ride me?" Riding was one of his favorite positions. The other looked great, and maybe he didn't mind getting taken advantage of once in a while. He also liked not having to use any effort to get a good fuck.

"Yeah, where's the lube?" Kuroo tossed him the bottle from his nightstand. "I don't wanna finger myself," he frowned, looking as if the lube itself had just suggested something ridiculous.

"I want you to finger yourself. Besides, you can watch me while I watch you. It's a win-win situation." Kuroo grinned, watching Tsukishima slick his fingers in lube. He sat against Kuroo's headboard, spreading his legs. The older boy had a feeling he was really going to enjoy this.

"What makes you think I want to watch you?" Tsukki snarked, pressing a finger at his entrance. His cock twitched at the touch, as did Kuroo's. He could hardly wait to tear that up again. As the blond wriggled a finger inside of himself, sighing, Kuroo slowly moved his hand in time with his finger. Tsukki watched Kuroo's hand, eyes glazed over and dark. Kuroo really loved when his eyes got like that. From experience, it meant that something totally awesome was going to happen to Kuroo, and very soon.

"Are you denying you want to watch me?" Kuroo smirked. "Face it, Tsukki, I'm hot." He winked, averting his eyes to watch what the blond's hand was doing.

"You're obnoxious," Tsukishima frowned, mouth turned down in concentration. He added another finger along the first, wincing at the pressure.

Kuroo gripped himself tighter, twisting his hand up from the base to the head, laughing at how good it felt. "You look so good spread out like this," Kuroo groaned. "I can't wait to fuck you." Watching Tsukishima was nice and all, but he really wanted to start actually having sex. He crawled on top of Tsukki, guiding his hand, moving it faster and deeper. "Curl your fingers," he purred, pushing his fingers in as far as they could go. He could tell when Tsukishima did by the way he whined an exhale, shudder visible throughout his body.

"Just fuck me," Tsukishima sneered, frown lessened by the blush of pink across his cheeks.

"Wanna ride me?" Kuroo smirked, pressing his lips against the other's neck. His skin was warm and damp with a sheen of sweat. The blond nodded, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip at the suggestion. He pulled his fingers out of himself, wiping them on the sheets before kneeling. Kuroo scooted closer, ghosting sharp hipbones with his palms.

"Fuck, we used the last condom last night. Do you have any with you?" Kuroo asked, looking at the curve of the blond's neck.

"You can just come in me," Tsukishima shrugged, looking down his nose at the darker haired boy.

"I'm down if you are," Kuroo smiled. He sat against his headboard, watching the pull off muscle under smooth skin as the younger boy straddled hips, throwing one arm around his neck and the other behind him to guide Kuroo's cock to his entrance. This close, Kuroo could feel the quick beating of Tsukki's heart against his skin, and the hot breath escaping his lips with every exhale. Tsukishima groaned when Kuroo's cock bumped against him, fingers curling against his neck. He lowered himself onto the darker haired boy, tensing at the sudden intrusion, but not hesitating to sink down farther. Kuroo threw his head back and groaned when Tsukishima slid all the way down, quivering around him. His fingers gripped pale hipbones, pressing bruises into the skin.

"Ah, I only used two fingers," the blond winced, sighing blunt nails into the skin at the nape of Kuroo's neck. Thinking back on it, Tsukki was a lot tighter than he was the previous night. He was actually painfully tight, but a little pain was perfectly fine with Kuroo.

Tsukishima lifted himself and dropped down slowly, soon setting a gentle pace. He was panting, chest rising and shoulders shaking. "You're beautiful, Tsukki," Kuroo admitted, eyes tracing the shape of pink lips. He curled a hand around the base of his cock, stroking upwards in a hope to make him come before the darker haired boy had a chance to.

"Shut up," Tsukishima breathed, looking sideways with a flush of his cheeks and lowering himself with a wiggle. "Just fuck me." He kissed Kuroo on the mouth, grinding his hips down onto him. It made Kuroo crazy, the way he could move his hips without putting effort into it. He just rolled his hips into they other's cock, not even understanding how much it effected him. Tsukishima whimpered as Kuroo bucked up into him, rubbing against sensitive nerves. His fingers were tangled painfully tight in black bedhead.

Kuroo grabbed pale hips, holding the blond still so he could thrust in quickly, cock slippery and pounding easily into the other. Tsukishima only pulled his hair tighter, high-pitched moans bubbling up from his throat. Kuroo bit down on the other's neck to stifle his own moan, teeth nearly breaking skin. He kept up his quick pace, fisting over Tsukki's length in time with his thrusts. Precome was dropping down the shaft, pearly and warm. Kuroo gathered some on his fingers and slicked them over the head, enjoying how loudly he gasped. "You're ass ass just eats me up, doesn't it? You love my cock that much?" He was whispering to the younger boy as he fucked him open, fingers grazing over the soft flesh where his cock met asshole.

The blond nodded, making a whimpering noise that was supposed to be an agreement. "I'm gonna come soon," he warned, good eyes scraping over Kuroo's face.

Kuroo used one hand to hold him still so he could ram into him, cock repeatedly hitting his prostate, the other hand jerking him off quickly, thumb pressing onto the slid and along sensitive veins, until the blond came hot over his fingers, white streaks striping his skin. Kuroo used these fingers to push into the blond's mouth, until the tips of his fingers were down his throat and his knuckles were completely enveloped in wet heat. Tsukki sucked as much as he could, aftershocks still coursing through him, entrance pulsing around Kuroo.

"Want me to keep going?" Kuroo asked, scanning the other's face for any signs of pain or discomfort. The blond nodded, wiggling his hips in assurance.

Kuroo pulled his fingers out of Tsukishima's mouth, spit clinging to them and the other boy's lips. He moved his hand to play with his own balls, saliva streaking over them. He moved his fingers down so they brushed against his own entrance, so he was pressing one into himself by the time Tsukishima was grinding down on him and whispering, "come inside of me, Tetsurou."

And well, that's when Kuroo Tetsurou experienced the greatest orgasm possible to mankind.

Kuroo came, white flashing over his vision, head thrown back in pure bliss as he pulsed around his own wet fingertip, loud moan ripping out of his throat.

Tsukki stood up off of him with a wince, come dripping out of him and rolling down his pale thighs. Kuroo slumped down onto the bed, exhausted and very pleased. Tsukishima stood next to the bed, pulling a shirt over his head, frowning. 

"Come here," Kuroo said, grinning and beckoning him forward with a lazy hand. Tsukki acquiesced, letting Kuroo pull him down into a slow kiss.

"This was the last time, you know that?" the blond reminded, pulling away to put his glasses back on.

"Yeah, yeah," Kuroo chuckled. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually so gross it's embarrassing. Apparently I'm disgusting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kuroo and Tsukki's crazy monkey sex, ft Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, and a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's happy everyone's cranky and hungover. (Except for Bokuto and Akaashi who are probably making out right now).

"We really can't do this anymore," Tsukishima sighed, grabbing his wallet, his keys, and pulling on a pant leg. He was in a particularly grumpy mood. Kuroo's idiocy didn't really help, either.

"Tsukki, you've said it a thousand times. You said it before we fucked yesterday too. It's starting to lose it's meaning." Kuroo was grinning, leaned back on his computer chair, bouncing a ball against the wall. His grin usually made Tsukishima want to light himself on fire, but for now he'd have to settle for a glare.

"This time I mean it. We're not having sex again, we're not talking again, I don't even really want to see you again." The blond started rolling a sock up his ankle, scowling at Kuroo's general beingn and the hangover pounding at his head. He kind of hated him. 

It was hard not too, honestly. It was also kind of hard to hate him, because he was charming and good in bed, but Tsukishima still managed just fine. He was an idiot with stupid hair and an even worse personality. He was arrogant and affectionate and attractive and if that last one want bad enough, Tsukishima didn't know what was.

"How rude, Tsukki," Kuroo winked. "You don't think we could go for another round before you left?" His angled his hips towards the taller boy, grinning lazily with those stupidly nice half-lidded black eyes with those dumb long eyelashes.

"Shut up," he hissed. "We're not doing this anymore." He pulled his other shoe on and stood up. He patted his pockets to make sure he still had his phone on him.

"Can I at least take you home?" Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his already haphazardly messy hair. Seriously, his hair was right on the brink of terrifyingly awful. Especially after how often Tsukishima had pulled on it the previous night, he was going to need some major help fixing it.

"I guess. Whatever. Let's go," Tsukishima sneered, heading out of Kuroo's room to see a badly dyed patch of blond hair. The boy was sitting on Kuroo's couch, clutching some sort of game. His thumbs were tapping away furiously, so the other didn't think he had noticed him until his eyes flicked over to him quickly.

"You're the blond?" he asked, still staring at his device. His hair fell in front of him, mostly covering his face.

Tsukishima had no idea what he was talking about because of course he was blond, until he realised that's what Kuroo had called him when talking on the phone last night. "I guess I am," he muttered, eyes wandering off to the side. He'd never really bothered to look around Kuroo's apartment, and then again, it didn't really matter whether he had or not. This was hopefully the last time he'd ever be here. All of that to the side, Kuroo's apartment was clean. The walls were bare and the surfaces clean, which was surprising considering what Kuroo's hair looked like.

Kuroo stepped beside him, grinning lazily at the boy on the couch. "Ah Kenma," he said, "I see you've met Tsukki." He brushed the nape of Tsukishima's neck with his fingertips, making him shiver. He tried to shrug out of Kuroo's touch, but Kuroo was already sliding his hand under his shirt, making it difficult for him to visibly move. Kuroo turned to him, smiling. "This is Kenma, by the way. He likes to listen to us have sex." He winked, turning away to Kenma to see his reaction.

Kenma only lightly shook his head, thumbs still tapping. "No I don't." It was hard to believe that someone as calm and decent as Kenma was able to get along with the obnoxious flirt that was Kuroo. Or as Tsukishima liked to call him, the embodiment of everything wrong in the world.

"We should go," the taller boy frowned, watching the floor. He didn't want to spend too much time with either of these people. He might turn into a weirdo or something.

"Sure thing, babes." Kuroo was tossing his keys up, smirking. He started for the door, back muscles shifting under his tight t-shirt. Tsukishima hated him.

"Don't call me that." Tsukishima followed Kuroo out the door, definitely not watching the pull off his shirt at his shoulders.

Sure, Kuroo was hot, but he was also irritatingly hot-blooded.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They got down to Kuroo's car in a few minutes, Tsukishima frowning at life in general and they brightness of the sun when Kuroo sighed, "what the fuck." When Tsukishima looked at him, he we covering his eyes with his palm, fingers digging into his temples. A laugh came from the car and Tsukishima reluctantly looked through the window to see an owl-haired boy and his cool-headed boyfriend laying back on the passenger's seat. 

"Well hey, Tsukki," Bokuto winked, running a hand through his sleeping boyfriend's hair. He was leaned back, shirtless, Akaashi's head resting on his bicep, breathing evenly. His black curls were strewn everywhere, over the seat and between Bokuto's fingers. Akaashi was wearing clothes, dark blue shirt pushed up in his hip.

"I literally gave you two money for a cab. You could've waited until then to fuck," Kuroo sighed, still not looking down at them. "Instead you decided to have sex in my car. I swear if there's come on my car I'll kill you."

Bokuto watched Akaashi's face for a second before chuckling. "Dude, you don't understand. We were both getting laid at the same time. That's like the highest level of friendship." He looked so pleased with himself it was hard for Tsukishima to frown so deeply at his hangover.

Kuroo laughed, looking down at the two of him in his car. "You're ridiculous. Now get in the back and give me my money." He pulled himself into the driver's side, glancing up at Tsukishima briefly until he was out of sight. 

Bokuto sat up slowly, careful not to startle Akaashi. Tsukishima stepped out of the way so he could open the door, murmuring. "Hey, baby, wake up okay?" His hand slid into the other's, fingers intertwining.

Akaashi groaned, blinking slowly up at Bokuto. "Why?" he frowned, lips pouty with sleep.

They got out of the car, or rather, Bokuto picked Akaashi up out of the car and stood him up next to him. "Kuroo's here. We fell asleep in the car last night, after we were finished." Bokuto grinned at the memory.

Akaashi rested his chin on Bokuto's chest so that the taller boy could lean down and kiss him on the lips. "Mm, that was good," Akaashi said after Bokuto pulled away. "Can we do that every night?"

"Gross, guys. Get in the car or go up to my place. Your choice." Kuroo called from the car. Tsukishima would have liked to get in, but Bokuto was unknowingly blocking the door.

"Babe, if it was up to me, we'd do that every second of every day. Although I'm pretty sure I'd have to take naps occasionally. And food breaks. But otherwise, fuck yes," Bokuto grinned, receiving lazy kisses on his chin.

"I don't think we'd need food breaks," Akaashi yawned. "I'll just eat you instead." He smiled sleepily, leaning up to kiss Bokuto's lips.

"Guys, what the fuck. I did not need to hear that," Kuroo sighed from the car.

Bokuto choked, either on site or his own saliva, Tsukishima couldn't tell, he kissed Akaashi again, slowly, sweetly, so intimately Tsukishima wanted to look away. Bokuto broke away from Akaashi's lips and leaned down to talk to Kuroo. "Okay we'll go to your place. He stood back up looking apologetically at the blond. "My boyfriend can't control his mouth when he's tired. Kuroo's used to it but I'm sorry he had to share that with you," he laughed, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

Kuroo sighed loud enough for everyone to hear, visibly pretending to slam his face against the steering wheel.

"We're leaving, don't worry," Bokuto chuckled, winking at Tsukishima and dragging his boyfriend off.

"If you have sex in my house, I'll kill you," Kuroo warned, laughing.

"Don't worry, the most it'll be is a blowjob," Bokuto laughed back, earning a finger from Kuroo.

Tsukishima got into the car, closing the door behind him. They sat in silence for a minute, neither of them paying any attention to the other. "Wanna have car sex?" Kuroo grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Fuck off," Tsukishima frowned.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once they were at Tsukishima's place, Kuroo had insisted on walking him to that door. Tsukishima had groaned and complained, but eventually agreed. They stood at the blond's door awkwardly.

"So this is it?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head to the side. The edges of his eyes and his mouth were turned up, making him look like he knew something the other didn't. Tsukishima hated that look. It just made him look even more self centered and hot blooded than he already was.

"Of course it is. We're not in a relationship." He was unlocking his door slowly, watching the way Kuroo's hand was fiddling with his belt loop. He opened the door, looking around his apartment for a brief moment before being slammed inside. Suddenly he was against a wall, his tongue in Kuroo's mouth and Kuroo's tongue in his. For a moment, he didn't even register what was happening. Then for the next few moments the other's mouth felt so nice against his he didn't care. He just kissed Kuroo back, nipping at his slick lips, hand tangling in that awful hair.

The darker haired boy slid the tips of his fingers down his jeans, pulse thrumming quickly. His skin was so hot he wanted to get out of it, wanted Kuroo to treat him out of it and screw him through his apartment floor. He wanted to feel the burn of Kuroo's lips against his neck and Sergei inch of his skin so he could run his fingers through messy black hair and pull. He didn't care how many marks Kuroo would leave or how sore he'd be because he was already fucking sore so it didn't really matter. He wanted Kuroo to make him forget about why he shouldn't be gasping at Kuroo's teeth against his jawline, forget about everything he said about not having sex again, forget about all of it. He wanted Kuroo to absolutely ruin him.

But that thinking was only temporary. He was snapped back into reality as Kuroo's hand slid down his boxers, brushing over sensitive skin. "Stop," he demanded, voice hoarse. "Get off of me, I said no more."

Kuroo sighed, adjusting his hair as if it was messier than usual, and smirked at Tsukishima. "And here I thought you'd change your mind, Tsukki. Your dick sure did." He winked, lowering his eyes to where Tsukishima's pants were tented at the front.

"I don't care. We're not having sex again. I already told you." He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, glaring at the other.

"Why not?" Kuroo all but whined. "You're so tight and so horny and I'm so..." he looked down at himself, grinning, "well I'm probably as close to perfection as any of us will ever see, so I don't really understand what you're trying to say here." He was grinning, challenging Tsukishima to give him an answer. Luckily, Tsukishima wasn't an idiot, so he thought before he talked.

"Look, Kuroo. I'm not interested in sleeping with anyone more than once. I'm really not that kind of person. Yeah, you're good, whatever, but after sex comes emotions, and one of us is going to want a relationship or a commitment or scrubbing completely ridiculous and I'm not available for that. Seriously. I'm not willing to get attached to anyone because it's bullshit and I just want to fuck people." He took a breath, "also you're annoying." He pushed his glasses up into his nose, still glaring. If he had to spell it out for Kuroo, then so be it. 

"Tsukki, I don't think you understand exactly who I am. I doubt care about anything other than getting laid. And drinking, but that's another story. I don't want a relationship, you don't want a relationship, so there's no harm in fucking. Were simply not compatible, besides for having sex. It's not a matter of getting attached. You're just a good fuck, that's all." Kuroo's grin was gone and his writers were dark, not in the way they were looking at Tsukishima the night before, but a cold, serious dark. He didn't like it.

Tsukishima shook his head. "I'm not risking it." It wasn't so much that he thought he would get attached right away. He wasn't the type of person to do that. But Kuroo was already wanting to have more sex, and after that he had the potential to get attached. Kuroo was already attractive and charming enough, even if, like he said, they weren't compatible. He didn't want to spend time with him because they weren't compatible, and it'd never work out. Not that he wanted it to.

Kuroo shrugged. "You'll regret it, you know." His grin spread over his face again, and he turned away, waving a hand behind him. "Whatever though, Tsukki. Catch you later. Or not." He's chuckled to himself as he stepped through the doorway. "You're so bitter," he called.

Tsukishima supposed he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Or having sex at Kuroo's house).


	5. Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wants to get it on with nearly everyone who crosses his path. And he almost does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I even writing anything anymore or am I just being sold indulgent trash?

Kuroo honestly liked bitter people. They were a nice challenge every once in a while, and above all else, they were so easy to annoy. 

Which is exactly why, while Tsukki estas asleep, he put Kuroo's number in as 'The Muffin Man' and changed his screensaver to a dick pic. Man, he wished he could be there to see his reaction. He'd never get over it.

What really annoyed him was how much Tsukishima thought one of them would fall for the other. Kuroo certainly wasn't up for liking anyone, much less a blond with a stick up his ass and a sneer on his face. Kuroo only wanted to get laid. And if you try something twice, and it's good, you keep trying it. It was simple logic. And Tsukishima seemed to be the only one who could keep up with his sexual stamina. Kenma got tired, Bokuto would end up crying about Akaashi, no one wanted to fuck there days in a row. And they almost did.

But the blond seemed to think that sex always had to lead to a relationship. Kuroo could fuck all the men and women in the world and not develop feelings for any of them.

For now, Kuroo was standing in his apartment with Bokuto and Akaashi. Or rather, Bokuto was trying to cook using eggs, vanilla and hot sauce, and Akaashi was calling him an idiot while Kuroo stared at the mess that was now his kitchen. There was smoke, and the fire alarm was going off so obnoxiously that he tried to shut it off. It turned out that his smoke detector was broken, so he chose to rip it off the ceiling. Bokuto was right on the brink of pouting as Akaashi chewed him out.

"I told you not to put hot sauce on the burner," he reminded. "And now lol what's happened. Sorry Kuroo," he nodded in Kuroo's general direction, still frowning at Bokuto.

"I'm used to it, honestly," Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his hair. Bokuto was always trying to cook stupid things at his house. Why his apartment has suddenly become central park for gay teenagers, he didn't know.

"I was trying to make you food," he whimpered, lower lip sticking out. His hair was still up with gel, but since he'd had sex (in Kuroo's car, Kuroo reminded himself), and slept, it wasn't exactly orderly. It was actually starting to resemble Kuroo's.

Kenma, apparently the walking dead, emerged from his room for the first time in twenty years. "What's happening?" he asked boredly. He probably had to pause his game to come out here, and that was by no means pleasant for him. Most of the time it wasn't pleasant for Kuroo either.

"Bokuto set our house on fire by trying to cook. No biggie, you can go back to your cave, Gollum," Kuroo laughed around the smoke in the air, watching Kenma quickly retreat to his room. That kid needed some sun. Or some good dick. It was all the same to Kuroo. 

"Why would you put these ingredients together, Bokuto? It's common sense."

Bokuto slumped his shoulders. "I saw it in a movie once. I just wanted to make you happy." He started down at the mess of vanilla and hot sauce eggs, like he wad going through an existential crisis. And for Bokuto, he probably was.

Akaashi's eyebrows rose slowly as he looked up at his owl headed boyfriend. "I don't want to eat this," he started, making Bokuto slump even closer to the floor. Soon he'd be one with it. "I already told you what I want to eat."

Bokuto stared at the food some more, not quite realizing what the other had said. Then he popped up quickly, grin back on his face. " Oh?" he smiled, leaning down to kiss Akaashi's lips. "You meant that?" He excitedly kissed him on the lips, practically bouncing in place. Kuroo had never seen anyone get that excited over a blowjob. With Akaashi, it was understandable though.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Bokuto thought for a moment, tapping his lips with his index finger. "Well I just didn't think you liked su-"

"Guys, Jesus fuck, not while I'm around," Kuroo intercepted, thankfully cutting them off before they could give him any more details. And they thought he was the lewd one. Speaking of, he needed to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back, no sex," he said, halfway lost in his own thoughts.

He tried to not run to the bathroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Once he was in the bathroom, he grinned at his reflection in the mirror, eyebrows high and arched with mischief. He pulled his pants down, grinning at himself, and opened the camera app. There was nothing better than annoying a bitter blond.

He palmed at himself for a minute, to get himself decent for the picture. He tugged at the base, getting halfway hard in no time. Eh, it was good enough. And he didn't really want to jerk off with three off his bestfriends in the house. Not that any of them hadn't seen or heard him. Fuck, now that he'd thought about it, he'd pretty much slept with everyone he knew. Iconic.

He snapped a picture of his (mostly) hard dick, and sent it to Tsukki, with the caption 'Thinking of you~(⌯͒▾ ˑ̫ ▾⌯͒)ฅ⃛.' He snickered to himself as he pressed send, starting to pull up his pants. His phone vibrated in his hand, so he grinned, ready for Tsukki's snarling reply. Instead, he got a message from an old 'friend' of his.

'When are we hooking up again? I bought something yesterday that I want to show you ──☆✿✿✿'

'Oh yeah?' 

Kuroo typed quickly, careful not to waste time he could use getting laid. He took another picture of himself, this time in the mirror. His cock was in hand, his stomach was showing, and a lazy grin was spread over his face. 

'You can come over right now if you want to (*ゝω・)ﾉ'

He pulled his pants up over his hardon, knowing how quickly the other could get here when he wanted to get dicked. It was kind of amazing, actually.

'Fuck off,' was Tsukki's oh-so-clever response.

'That's the reason I'm thinking of you ₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎◞ ̑̑' he responded, chuckling to himself.

He opened the bathroom door to see Bokuto and Akaashi making out, Bokuto fully laying on the couch and Akaashi laying on top on him, fingers on the sides of his neck and knees on the sides of his waist. He was pretty sure they'd fucked on every surface in his house. That's just the way they were.

'You're annoying stop texting me.'

Akaashi, for example, was a really calm guy who didn't have many facial expressions and could come off as an asshole because of it. And yeah, all that was true, but being befriends with his boyfriend really opened Kuroo's eyes. They were both some of the horniest fucks he'd ever met. And that's coming from him. But if Bokuto wasn't getting yelled at our whining, Akaashi was usually the one to get him riled up. Sure, it was kind of mutual at this point, but Bokuto would hardly be able to find his pants, much less get a blowjob.

'You're the one egging me on, Tsukki~ =^∇^*=' he typed out quickly, listening to the sounds of his friends shifting against and with each other.

"For fucks sake guys," Kuroo groaned melodramatically. "At least let me get in on this if you have no self control." He was kidding- mostly. Getting laid two days in a row had been far too kind; he was pretty much permanently horny now. Usually it was an underlying feeling, but now it was pretty much his emotion. He needed sex, and soon.

Akaashi pulled away from Bokuto, inviting Kuroo between them. Akaashi wasn't much for kissing anyone but Bokuto, but he certainly had no problem letting Bokuto kiss other people. Hell, he'd even let Kuroo have sex with him every once in a while. Kuroo sat on the arm of the couch, leaning down do shove his tongue down Bokuto's throat.

His favourite thing about kissing Bokuto, was that even while kissing Kuroo back, Bokuto was grinning. He was all teeth and tongue and although it shouldn't have been enjoyable, Kuroo hummed into his smile. Akaashi tugged on Kuroo's beltloops, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"It's what best bros are for," he could practically hear Bokuto say, as Akaashi pulled his dick from his pants and boxers, stroking slowly. He was really good with his hands, Kuroo remembered, just when his thumb slid just under the head, pressing into sensitive veins. Kuroo groaned, bucking into his touch for a moment. He shouldn't have let himself do this, especially with his little present on the way. But hey, he was horny, and if he came once, he still had the ability to come again, depending on how good the other would be. With this one, he'd have no problem getting it up more than once. Not at all.

Bokuto's hand joined his boyfriend, tugging at his balls as he pulled away from the kiss. "Do you wanna blow him or should I?" Akaashi asked, Bokuto running a hand behind his ear, the other pressing into the base of Kuroo's cock. Bokuto seemed to always be touching his boyfriend hair in some manner. Akaashi's hand was giving Kuroo long, even strokes, thumb rubbing across the slit whenever he reached the head.

Bokuto kissed Akaashi on the mouth, biting his lip as he pulled away. "I wanna watch you suck him off, is that alright?" He was grinning up at the both of them, pointed canines white. He twitched his eyebrow suggestively.

Akaashi nodded, leaning forward, still straddling Bokuto. Bokuto's hand was playing with the hair at the base of his neck, there other slipping under his shirt. He gave Kuroo's length a few more strokes, twisting his hand perfectly. He stuck his tongue out, eyes studying his length, as he leaned forward more, flat of his tongue meeting the head of Kuroo's cock. 

Then there was a knock. 

And Kuroo's pretty sure if it wasn't who he wanted it to be it was going to be bad because he undoubtedly had a hardon, and he was in the middle of something rather important. If this was the right person, it'd be worth it, but otherwise... Well, he wasn't sure he'd be able to convince the pizza delivery guy to suck him off.

He stuffed his dick back in his jeans, swearing under his breath at the wildly inappropriate timing. He'd been looking forward to that mouth of Akaashi's. He opened the door to see messy brown hair, wide brown eyes, and a seductive smirk etched into a flawless face.

"Excited much?" the boy said, patting the front of Kuroo's pants and stepping closer. Their mouths were a few inches apart, breaths mingling together.

Kuroo smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "Hello Oikawa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, definitely trash.


	6. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is angry 900% of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because I've had workers block for approximately 85 years

Tsukishima pretty much hated Kuroo Tetsurou. He hated his predatory grin, his bedhead, and his personality on general. He was undoubtedly an asshole. And with that little stunt he tried to play with Tsukishima at his apartment, he could've killed him.

But he had been at work, so thinking about it as much as he had been, was just a dumb thing to do. He shouldn't have given Kuroo the pleasure of thinking about him.

Tsukishima was an IT at a printing company. He wasn't sure he liked his job, but it was something to do and he made money. His coworkers were obnoxious, and they never shut up, but he supposed that's just hope everyone was. Maybe he just wasn't a people person.

At the moment he was sitting in his office, scheduling a meeting as requested by his manager. His manager was one of the few people he didn't want to strangle in their sleep. He was calm and level-headed, and kept everyone in order, all while not being a total dick. As was his assistant manager. His assistant manager was actually the nicest guy he'd ever met. He was cheerful, but he wasn't in your face about it, he was just a nice guy.

"Tsukishima," the PR said, stepping through the door to his office. "Kageyama is having trouble with his computer. He said something about not being able to access the internet without it crashing. Asahi sighed, smiling apologetically. "I know it's a lot of work for you but do you think you could go down there and check it out?"

Tsukishima sighed through his nose. Speaking of obnoxious coworkers, Kageyama was one of the worst. He never asked for help because he thought he could do it himself, but in actuality he just made things worse. He also made Tsukishima want to rip his arms off and beat him with them.

"Yeah, next time just tell him to come to me, could you? You shouldn't have to worry about his problems." Asahi was the other one he could stand to be around for more than thirty seconds. He was quiet, and intelligent, and even though he was nervous, he was one of the company's best workers.

Asahi rubbed the back of his head, just under his bun. "Sure. Well, I should be going, this meeting Daichi is wanting is killing me," he admitted, eyebrows raised.

Tsukishima shrugged. "Trust me, I know. He's having me set up the mics and put a slideshow together in the next week. He's been pushing me to my limit lately."

"That's good though. He wants quality, so he'll have it I guess. See you later." Asahi backed out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Tsukishima's phone vibrated, a quick noise, so he picked it up and opened the message, expecting it to be an email from someone who couldn't figure out how to turn on their computer. Instead it was a message from 'The Muffin Man.' He hadn't used his phone yet today, so any changes Kuroo had apparently made were completely unknown to him. He opened the message reluctantly, afraid of what that idiot was going to say.

' _Thinking of you~(⌯͒▾ ˑ̫ ▾⌯͒)ฅ⃛._ '

Attached to the message was a picture Tsukishima really did bout want to view. He did anyway, of course, and instantly regretted it. It was a dick pic. Of course the regal Kuroo Tetsurou had sent him a picture of his half chub. He didn't even bother to get himself fully hard, and Tsukishima would know. When he'd seen Kuroo in person he was a lot... bigger.

Tsukishima took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. God, Kuroo was such an idiot. He didn't want anything to do with he or that half chub of his.

He pressed the home button, prepared to completely ignore Kuroo, when he noticed his screensaver. Now that was Kuroo's real size. And it was a close up, so he could see nearly every detail in the picture, from the veins rubbing along it, to precome leaking out of the tip. Tsukishima had no idea when Kuroo had taken that picture, considering they'd fucked for a good portion of the time they were with each other, but it didn't really matter. He hated him nonetheless, and he hated how his own cock twitched in his slacks. He tried to ignore the feeling, but his eyes slid over the image again, dismissing the growing knot at the base of his spine. His mind briefly clashed with memories of Kuroo's hands, tongue, and cock. He thought about Kuroo's voice purring low against his ear, vibrations crawling across his skin. His mind wandered too rough hands squeezing bruises into his hips, bruises that were yet to fade. He remembered what it felt like to-

Fuck. And Tsukishima was hard. He say up a little straighter, glaring at his phone. He couldn't jerk off in his office. He couldn't let Kuroo get to him like that.

' _Fuck off,_ ' he typed out, not wanting to handle Kuroo's sarcastic response or annoyingly correct observations.

Tsukishima subconsciously rubbed at the head of his cock, beneath his slacks and against his thigh. He sighed at himself, long fingers pressing against his length. By no means did he want to masturbate in his office. What if he got caught? What if someone could hear him or walked in at the wrong time? He couldn't afford to lose his job because of a hardon.

Well, his desk wouldn't show anything if anyone walked in, and if he just kept quiet, there couldn't really be any damage done, right?

The blond squeezed himself through his pants experimentally. There was no easy way around this one. He unzipped his pants, pulling his heavy length out of his boxers, so he could stroke quickly. He was already leaking precome, making it easier to glide his hand across hot arousal. Thumb sliding over the slit, he thought of how Kuroo had eaten him open both times, making the entrance of his fingers much easier. Kuroo had pinned him to the bed the first night and choked him, just enough to make Tsukishima dizzy. He could practically feel Kuroo's fingers all over his body, pressing into his throat, his hips, and pulling his soft blond hair. At the thought of Kuroo biting into his flesh, he held himself a little tighter, twisting his hand all the way up to the head. He wanted to feel Kuroo in his mouth again, hot and slippery down his throat and smooth over his tongue. He wanted to taste his come again, tonguing over the slit and pressing hard into sensitive veins.

Soon he was bucking up into his own grip, hips rocking to the steady rhythm he had set. He was stroking himself quickly, breaths speeding up as his chest rose. It would have been much easier to come with Kuroo here, just watching him like he had the night before, eyes so dark and hungry for him. The way Kuroo watched him as if Tsukishima was his prey, and Kuroo was ready to pounce. The way Kuroo had basically torn him apart with his bare hands, making him into a breathless mess before he could even fuck him. How Kuroo would always smile teasingly, wanting to drag the process on for as long as he could, but too horny to actually do so.

When he thought about how roughly Kuroo had fucked him, growling into his ear, he came hard over his tight fist, white streaks spilling over flesh. He quickly wiped himself down with tissue, making a mental note to himself to clean up in the bathroom when he had the time. He zipped hiss pants back up, scowling when his phone vibrated. He scowled impossibly deeper when he saw that the message was from The Muffin Man. He threw the tissues on the trash can under his desk, cursing as he picked up his phone. 

' _That's the reason I'm thinking of you ₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎◞_ ̑̑'was Kuroo's response. Tsukishima mentally ended away three blush that spread across his cheeks. He could practically see the bastard chuckling to himself, Cheshire grin mischievous across his face. Straight teeth were always showing because of his grin, shining against pink lips. Tsukishima had several bitemarks to show just how straight Kuroo's teeth really were. And it was annoying. He was annoyed at how much time he'd spent thinking about the older boy, how much he'd affected him just by sending him a nude. Tsukishima wanted to move on, and with Kuroo's constant annoying him, it was almost impossible to do.

' _You're annoying stop texting me,_ ' he responded to Kuroo's text, frowning at the characters forming under his thumbs.

He glanced at his clock, noticing how little time he had before he could head home. Finally this shirt day could end. First, he had to deal with an annoying hot-headed blue eyed problem that sat in an office a floor above him. Kageyama, also known as one of the most annoying people Tsukishima had ever had the pleasure to meet, right after Kuroo, right above Bokuto.

Tsukishima sighed, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose where they had slipped down from. He shoved his phone in his pants pocket, ignoring the vibration that came from it. He walked to the elevator with a relaxed frown, now permanent on his face. There elevator doors slid open to reveal his manager, Daichi Sawamura, and assistant manager Sugawara Koushi. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, grinning at each other.

Daichi had short black hair and a broad frame, but an equally broad smile to even it out. Suga was less broad, with grey hair and the friendliest smile Tsukishima had ever seen. They were currently smiling at each other, Daichi pushing grey hair behind his ear and bumping his nose with his own.

"Oh, hey Tsukishima," Suga smiled, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Daichi was a bit redder, nodding to Tsukishima.

"Hi," the blond said, averting his eyes to the elevator buttons. He pressed the number three, the number Kageyama was on, trying not to visibly show his disgust.

"Kageyama again?" Daichi asked. Clearly Tsukishima hadn't kept his facial expressions in control. Kageyama was just that annoying.

Tsukishima nodded, trying not to look directly and the hands interlaced between Suga and Daichi. He didn't really care what they did, as long as he didn't have to get involved. He wasn't much for human interaction.

The elevator door dinged open, and Tsukishima stepped out, dreading the encounter he was forced to experience. "Good luck," Daichi smiled apologetically, alongside the other. Tsukishima attempted to smile back at the two least-annoying people he knew, but he was pretty sure his face just twitched awkwardly. Go figure.

He walked to Kageyama's office, staring at the front of the door before he could get enough willpower to open it. He's pretty much rather do anything than go help genous Kageyama fix a computer. 

He opened the door, quickly taking back his previous thoughts. There was something worse than helping a hot-headed rage ball fix his probably functioning computer. And that was watching orange hair bob over Kageyama's grin, moans bubbling from the both of them. Kageyama's fingers were tangled in orange curls, eyes shut as he leaned his head back.

"Holy fuck," Tsukishima blurted, staring wide eyed at the monstrosity that was Kageyama's office. Kageyama snapped his head in the blond's direction, eyes opening and frown forming over his previously relaxed face. He opened his mouth to say something, so Tsukishima slammed the door in his own face, backing out of everything he'd just witnessed. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could block that memory.

When he blinked, all he could see was Hinata's form kneeling in front of Kageyama. Maybe Tsukishima would just gouge his eyes out.

"Oi, Tsukishima," Tanaka hollered from across the hallway. "What's got you looking so distressed?" He was raising his eyebrows as if he was on the brink of laughter.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "You're all just idiots." At least he was honest. He walked past Tanaka, earning a sneer from the shorter boy, and simply rolled his eyes. All his coworkers were honestly just too hot-blooded for Tsukishima to handle.

His phone vibrated, and he sighed, pulling it out of his pocket.

' _You're the one egging me on, Tsukki~ =^∇^*=_ ' was Kuroo's response. It just made Tsukishima angrier. He wanted to strangle Kuroo in his sleep. But he also wanted to have a few glasses of daiquiri and sleep with Kuroo like he had the previous nights. It was a shame he hated Kuroo as much as he did. If he didn't hate him though, he'd only end up wanting more and more of Kuroo until he wanted commitment. He was already craving the taste of Kuroo in his mouth, after a long and stressful day at work. Maybe he actually just wanted a nap. He wasn't even particularly horny, not after the time in his office. He was just stressed and he wanted to take his aggression out on Kuroo, since Kuroo was one of the main reasons for hours stress. And he knew Kuroo wouldn't fail to fuck him silly. Kuroo knew how to be tough enough to make Tsukishima forget about his day. Tsukishima ignored the text, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Too bad he hated Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter finished in the next week but I have school again and I type all of this on my phone so it's v difficult.
> 
> I have a tumblr: oikawas-iwachan


	7. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck, they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, once again, for my lewd porn.

After excusing himself from the mini threesome he was having with his best friends with a quick and devilish glance, Kuroo leaned closer to Oikawa and slid his arms around his waist so he could grab at his ass.

Oikawa was honestly one of the most attractive people he'd ever seen, and ever had the pleasure of sleeping with. He had wide chocolate brown eyes framed by dark lashes and fair skin. He had messy (but not Kuroo messy) brown hair and perfectly straight white teeth. He had long limbs, lean muscle shifting under smooth skin, over a completely perfect bone structure. Not to mention he was practically a deity when it came to sex.

"You're hard already," Oikawa smiled, eyes half lidded to look at Kuroo's grinning mouth.

Kuroo leaned in so his lips were pressed against the shorter boy's ear. "I've been waiting for you, baby," Kuroo smirked against Oikawa's skin. The anticipation was killing him. It didn't help that his best friends had just been ready to sleep with him once again. "I just really wanna fuck that tight little ass of yours right now." He bit his earlobe, earning a gasp from him, fingers suddenly tightening on Kuroo's hips.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Oikawa smirked, tugging on a beltloop. His teeth chewed on a pink lip, blinding white against a flushed hue.

Kuroo didn't say anything, just watched the lighter haired boy's expression as he was pulled inside by Kuroo's hands on his ass, mouth quickly finding its way to his pale neck. Kuroo bit down, drawing a groan from his throat. He started dragging Oikawa to his room by a wrist, leading him into privacy.

"Wait," Oikawa breathed, planting his feet down on Kuroo's hardwood floor. "Aren't they joining us again?" He gestured to Akaashi and Bokuto, still in the same position they were in when Kuroo went to answer the door. Akaashi looked blankly up at him, then averting his eyes to the grey haired boy underneath him.

"They're busy right now, baby," Kuroo said, winking at Akaashi. "Just come with me so we can have a good time by ourselves." He dragged Oikawa with him as he went, pulling him into his room so he could slam him down onto his bed, straddling his hips and sucking a dark bruise into his neck. Kuroo rubbed his palm into the front of Oikawa's jeans. "What were you wanting to show me?" Kuroo asked, already having a good idea of what it was. He reached his hand under Oikawa's shirt, lightly scraping his nails down the other's ribcage.

"Get off of me and I'll show you," Oikawa smirked, placing his hands on Kuroo's hips. He kissed Kuroo quickly as the darker haired boy backed off of him, licking his lips. Oikawa already looked fucked out, brown eyes dark and lips red and wet from kissing. His hair was progressively getting messier and Kuroo couldn't wait to clench his fist in it and pull.

Oikawa stood up, pulling his shirt over his tight lithe body, muscles shifting with every movement. Kuroo looked at the taller boy as if he were going to eat him. He wanted to mark that perfectly smooth skin with teeth marks and bruises. Kuroo immediately pulled him closer, biting into his hipbone. Oikawa gasped, but pushed Kuroo away. The darker haired boy instead pressed messy kisses to the spot just under his navel, above his waistband. Oikawa unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down just under his ass. Kuroo mouthed down without looking, tongue hitting lace. He pulled away, grinning.

Oikawa was in sheer black lace panties that cupped his round ass _perfectly_. There was a pink bow just above his bulge, pink string following the waistband so it could tie together in the back. Kuroo got so hard he almost passed out.

"Oh my _fuck, baby,_ " Kuroo groaned. "Hold up." He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to process how one thin layer of lace could do so much for one person. "Let me take a picture, okay?" Kuroo grabbed his phone from his pocket quickly, hands nearly shaking with excitement. He snapped a few pictures, even turning Oikawa around so he could capture the _real art_. And they said ass wasn't an art form.

"You like?" Oikawa smiled, straddling Kuroo's lap. He wriggled his hips, giving Kuroo some serious focusing problems. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't get it in soon.

Kuroo swallowed silently, nodding. "Get on the bed, I want to eat you open."

Oikawa practically scrambled onto the bed, resting on his knees and his elbows. His back arched _beautifully_ , muscles tensing as Kuroo turned to face him and pulled the black fabric over Oikawa's ass, just around the middle of his thighs. He grinned at the sight, leaning forward until his mouth met sensitive skin. Oikawa mewled and Kuroo groaned at the taste, missing the feeling of flesh on flesh, tongue exploring every crevice of Oikawa's body.

In all honesty, Kuroo enjoyed Oikawa so much because he was _easy_. There wasn't really a moment where Oikawa wasn't horny, and he never complained about Kuroo's taunting attitude, because he knew he'd get it good either way. He liked making Kuroo happy, and the kid's natural liking for skimpy lingerie made pleasing Kuroo very easy to do.

Kuroo's saliva dripped from Oikawa's hole, down his balls so he was shivering seconds after Kuroo had started. Kuroo licked him slow and deep, enjoying his time and the noises the other boy made. He used the flat of his tongue to get Oikawa nice and wet before he could go any further. He occasionally bit Oikawa's ass cheek just to get a pained inhale from him. Kuroo stiffened his tongue, circling around the other's entrance and pushing deep into his asshole. A high-pitched moan bubbled from the brunette's throat when Kuroo shoved into him again, fingers gripping sharp hipbones. The taller boy's thighs were trembling around Kuroo's head, encouraging Kuroo to continue faster.

Kuroo pulled away just enough to let the vibrations of his voice slide against Oikawa's skin. "Aw, your legs are shaking, does it really feel that good?" He leaned forward again, sucking hard on Oikawa's entrance.

Oikawa gasped for air, nodding his head quickly, jaw clenched tightly. "Please," he begged. "Fuck me Kuroo, please." The way Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed reminded Kuroo of the way Tsukishima always scowled at him, even if he was enjoying himself.

"Sit up," Kuroo demanded, rising onto his bed so he could stand. He pulled his pants down, boxers tossed top the floor along with them. He was so hard it was painful, cock flushed a deep red and leaking precome. Oikawa was on his knees, panties pulled up around his hips again, mouth expecting what was to come. "Open your mouth and get ready to suck," Kuroo said, running his fingers through feathery brown hair. Oikawa opened hiss mouth widely, sticking his tongue out just barely past his lips. "Come on," Kuroo cooed, watching the other red lips with lust, tugging lightly on his hair. "Be a good little slut and suck my cock."

Oikawa leaned forward, whimpering at the name, and enveloped Kuroo's thick cock in wet heat. He moaned as he sucked on Kuroo, lips only around the head, tongue dancing across the slit. Oikawa gripped the base with his hand as he moved down, pushing his tongue into sensitive veins, not stopping until huge twisted his hand around the base and began bobbing his head quickly, large brown eyes looking up at Kuroo. It was when Oikawa's throat reflexively closed up and his eyes watered that Kuroo noticed he was wearing mascara.

"I know you can go farther, baby," Kuroo sighed, leaning his head back as Oikawa followed his wish. Gag reflex notwithstanding, Oikawa still loved giving head. It was obvious by how desperately he sucked cock, looking up at the other for approval. And when he bottomed out on Kuroo, his throat was closing around his girth, and tears were leaking from his eyes, but he looked so happy to have Kuroo's cock in his mouth.

He held himself there until he needed to breath, pulling off quickly to let the shaft of Kuroo's cock slide against his tongue, gasping for air. Lines of spit connected his mouth and Kuroo's cock, so he leaned forward and took all of the other into his mouth at once, twisting his head off of Kuroo so he got as much excess spit and precome off of him as possible.

"You feel so good," Kuroo grinned, moving Oikawa's hair out of his face. "Can I fuck you now?"

Oikawa lowered himself onto the bed so he was laying on his back, legs spread so Kuroo could see every detail of his flushed wet cock through that gorgeous black lace. "Please," Oikawa whimpered, chewing on his bottom lip. "Please," he begged again, scooting his body closer to where Kuroo was standing on the bed.

Kuroo stroked himself above Oikawa, grinning down at him. "Please what? Let me hear you say it." Kuroo loved teasing Oikawa, mostly for how desperately animalistic he got, clawing at the bedsheets, legs trembling. He was one of those people you loved to watch fall apart.

"Please fuck me, Kuroo," he babbled, "please, I need your cock, please, please, please." He stretched his head up as if he was offering his neck to Kuroo.

Kuroo's grin spread wider as he dropped to his knees in front of Oikawa. "We still have to prep you, though. You don't want my cock going in dry, do you?" His fingers teased at his entrance, circling and pushing lightly. Kuroo was so hard he felt like he was going to explode, but the way Oikawa's lip trembled was worth every bit if teasing.

"I don't care," he whined. "You know I like the pain, just do whatever you want." Oikawa pulled his panties down around his thighs again, spreading his legs as much as he could.

Kuroo grabbed the lube off of his nightstand, twisting the cap open and squeezing some onto his fingers. "That's the thing, baby," he whispered, leaning forward and pressing two fingers against his entrance. "I don't want to hurt you." He shoved two fingers inside of Oikawa, earning a gasp and fingers tightening in bedsheets. Oikawa groaned and closed his eyes, reflexively pushing himself farther onto the darker haired boy's fingers. Kuroo chuckled at the reaction, deep voice rumbling low in Kuroo's chest. "That was such a cute noise," he cooed, twisting his fingers when he felt Oikawa relax around him. He started moving his fingers, slowly thrusting into him. He curled his fingers when he felt necessary, making Oikawa moan and rock his hips up, hoping for more sensation.

"I'm ready, Kuroo, fuck, _please_ ," he gasped the last word, Kuroo distorting his fingers inside of the other's heat.

"Alright, alright," Kuroo grinned, leaning over to get a condom and tearing it open with his teeth. He rolled it onto himself, shuddering at his own touch, and completed the action by slicking more lube onto himself. "You're lucky you're so pretty."

He pulled the other's panties off and pressed into Oikawa slowly, groaning when he bottomed out. The brunette shuddered, hands coming up to link behind the other's neck. Kuroo moved to lift Oikawa's legs over his shoulders, feeling leg muscles tense and relax with every breath he took.

Kuroo rolled his hips slowly, enjoying how fucked Oikawa already looked, had looked from the start. Oikawa was breathing shallowly, chest barely rising and falling. Kuroo watched the curve of his throat and the dark curls that rest behind his ear, a hand coming up to tug on that hair. He balls his fist in the brown hair, pulling Oikawa's head back so he could mark that fragile skin with his teeth. Flat edges met warm flesh, sinking into it, pulling a moan from that very throat. 

Oikawa's hand slid down to wrap around himself, stroking in time with Kuroo's quickening movements.

When Kuroo slams his hips up into Oikawa, the taller boy whimpers. The nails of one hand scratch down the darker haired boy's back, leaving angry red trails on tan sweaty skin. Kuroo growled at the pain ascending down his back, fucking Oikawa faster and harder.

"Do you like that, slut? You like taking my cock?" Kuroo smirked against Oikawa's neck, lips moving against sweaty skin. He groaned as he fucked deeper into the other, moving both of his hands down to grip tightly at sharp hipbones.

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and nodded with a moan that could've been an answer. Kuroo was too far gone to care. Oikawa was hot and tight around him, and huge honestly wanted to fuck him open. He was already an incoherent mess, finishing the job couldn't be too difficult.

The problem was, Kuroo kept looking down at Oikawa expecting blond hair and a bitter sneer. Not that he was disappointed with the celestial beauty under him, it's just that the wide brown eyes were so unlike the glaring gold ones he kept accidentally expecting. Oikawa was _pretty_ , he really was. And more often than not, he wanted to break his face, which just ended with really good sex. But that was the only similarity he had to Tsukishima. Kuroo was honestly confused as to why the blond kept popping up in his mind. If Oikawa was in any way similar to the bitchy blond, he'd understand. But they were practically opposites. Flirtatious attitude against a bitter outlook on life. It was odd how Kuroo could be so attracted to two completely different beings.

It was the sex, Kuroo supposed.

"I'm gonna-" Oikawa started, hand stroking quickly over his own length, movements jerky and off-beat. Kuroo ground his hips into Oikawa, hitting sensitive nerves. The taller boy came over his own fingers, white spilling onto fair skin.

Kuroo could feel Oikawa tense and shake around his cock. He exhaled a groan, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and rolling the condom off. He kneeled in front of Oikawa's face, jerking himself off to the way the lighter haired boy looked. Oikawa just opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

Kuroo came in stripes across Oikawa's face, sticking to his features and pooling on his tongue. He swallowed, giving Kuroo a satisfied grin and relaxing on Kuroo's bed.

Kuroo flopped down next to him, burying his face in dark blue sheets. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Oikawa interrupted Kuroo's pathway to slumber. 

"Kuroo," Oikawa sighed. "I think I'm in love."

Kuroo would've rolled his eyes if he hadn't been drifting off to sleep. "Again?" He propped himself up on his elbows to squint at Oikawa. The taller boy was quite famous for falling in love with multiple people and realizing they weren't what he wanted. He usually figured this out after he slept with them. Kuroo knew this from first-hand experience.

"No, I mean it this time. Well, I mean, I think it's love. What's it called when you don't just wanna bang someone, but you want to eat their food too?" Oikawa groaned at the ceiling, looking genuinely concerned for his thoughts.

"Oh man, you're in deep," Kuroo snarked, chuckling at his own humour. "Dude, why'd you have to break this to me five minutes after taking my dick? You couldn't have told me before we fucked?"

Oikawa fidgeted restlessly. "I was _horny_ ," he whined. "Anyway, ask me who it is."

"Who is it," Kuroo groaned, shoving his face back into his sheets. He just wanted to sleep, he was too tired to care about emotions.

" _Iwa-chan_ ," he sighed. "I'm in love with Iwa-chan."

Kuroo gathered up the strength to push himself back up on his elbows. "What? You mean your grumpy best friends with the arms?"

"I love those arms," he pouted.

"Who doesn't? Anyway, why are you whining about it? Let me get some sleep." He lowered himself to his bed again, swearing he wouldn't get up again. It was either sleep or abstinence, and it was obvious which he'd prefer.

"What if he's not gay," Oikawa whined. He was honestly ridiculous.

"He puts product in his hair."

"So? What does product have to do with sexuality?" Kuroo could feel him shift on the bed, probably curling himself into the ball he loved to be in. Kuroo liked the kid and all, but post-sex talk was one of the worst ways to Kuroo's heart. He needed at least twelve hours of sleep after sex in order to be fully satisfied.

"Think about it. You put product in your hair, Bokuto puts product in his hair, I attempt to put product in my hair. Product equals liking dick. It's simple science."

"Oh!" Oikawa hummed, "I guess that does make sense. Thanks Kuroo." The darker haired boy could hear Oikawa grinning, probably totally convinced of Kuroo's science.

"You're welcome. If you could let me go to sleep now that'd be great." Kuroo pulled himself farther onto his bed, muscles and mind relaxing.

"Sure thing, Kuroo," Oikawa said, practically bouncing on the bed. Not everyone could be as painfully energetic after sex as Oikawa Tooru could.

Kuroo drifted off, before the other could start talking about how pigeons were probably aliens. He had Tsukishima on his mind as he fell asleep, thinking, maybe it wasn't as hard to like someone as he thought it was. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending kind of sucked but I should be asleep so idc


	8. After and before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after Oikawa, morning before the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute shit and I'm sorry it's so short

Kuroo needed a drink. And badly. He had gone all day without one yesterday, and quite frankly he didn't want to have to deal with the crushing pressure of his thoughts or the aftermath of having sex with Oikawa Tooru.

Sure, Oikawa was cool, but he also had more energy than a caffeinated five year old. No one, after that amount of sex, should be able to wake up at 7 in the morning and hum happily. Kuroo didn't actually think he was capable of humming happily.

Kuroo tried to cover the sound of Oikawa's joy with a pillow to his head, but after half an hour he decided it'd be best to just wake up and start drinking while Kenma was still locked in his room.

He shuffled out of his room, running a hand through his hair and blinking sleep out of his eyes. Oikawa was standing in his kitchen, in only boxers, making coffee while talking to Bokuto. That idiot was going to say something and get Kuroo in trouble. Which idiot he was talking about, take your pick.

"Bokuto," Kuroo frowned, unnerved by how enthusiastic the both of them looked. Oikawa was jutting his hip out, not quite looking at Bokuto, but just glancing at him enough that it was so clearly turning Bokuto on. _Pervert_.

Bokuto always did this _thing_ when he got turned on. He would lean against something to try and make his hips the closest thing to the other, and he would glance at a sleeping Akaashi as if he knew he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

And Oikawa was just having fun with it. He was only being a friendly flirt, twirling his hair in his fingers and leaning close to Bokuto. Kuroo had seen them both try to get laid far too many times for him to not notice the visible flirting.

"My man, what is up? Oikawa here was just telling me about last night," Bokuto grinned. Yeah, Kuroo was going to end him.

"That was fun," Oikawa winked.

Kuroo was having a hard time not looking at Oikawa's ass in those boxers. He cleared his throat. "Bokuto. Go wake Akaashi before you get any harder." A smile spread across Kuroo's face as he thought it. 

Why did everyone feel the need to only wear boxers when in his house? No one was actually wearing pants, and Kuroo, although fond of the idea, was way too unhappy for this.

Bokuto grumbled something about dicking someone and slumped over to his boyfriend. He shook Akaashi awake gently, kissing him on the lips when he sat up. Akaashi had a mixture of bed head and sex hair, and it was really working for those black curls. He blinked around a few times before making Bokuto pull him up by outstretching his arms. Bokuto pulled him up with a smile, kissing an old hickey on his neck from the previous night. Akaashi leaned into the touch, humming softly.

Cute couples made Kuroo want to vomit.

"Oikawa," Kuroo frowned, tugging on his bangs. " Why are you still at my house?"

Oikawa looked personally offended by the question. He fanned himself with a hand as he rolled his eyes. "Well, Kuroo darling, I was just being a doll and making my favourite fuck-buddy some coffee." He turned away to stir something into his coffee. Whatever he thought he was doing, he sure as hell wasn't making Kuroo any of that. He drank it black.

"Don't you have a boy toy to get a hold of?" Kuroo smirked, leaning against the counter next to Oikawa. Oikawa traced the shape of Kuroo's lips with his eyes, blinking slowly. Kuroo loved being attractive. 

"I already called him," Oikawa shrugged, bashful. He lowered his voice, pink rising to his cheeks. "We're going on a date this weekend."

Kuroo grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "Told you you could do it." He opened the fridge, reaching for an opened can of beer. He quickly swallowed half of it, paranoid that Kenma would come out of his cave. "Anyway, Bokuto."

Bokuto snapped his head towards him, white hair messy and out of place. He tilted his head at Kuroo, confused. Kuroo raised his eyebrows, smirk spreading across his face. When realization hit him, a grin stretched wide over his mouth and his eyes took on a new devilish twinkle. "Party time?"

Kuroo just shrugged. "I need to get me some booty."

Oikawa snorted. "You got some last night." He frowned, looking like Kuroo had said ask of that to offend him. 

"And it was great." He took another drink of beer, hoping it would hit him before Oikawa could ask about Tsukishima. "But I'm moving on. And you have no room to talk, mister 'I'm I'm love with my best friend.' Don't even."

"It's the arms," he whined. Bokuto had pressed Akaashi against the couch, kissing him slowly. Clearly his attention span couldn't care less about the damn party. He just wanted his regular booty. Maybe that's what love was.

Kuroo honestly just wanted to see Tsukki again. It felt like forever since he'd seen the bitter blond, and he wanted to just stare at him to make up for lost time. The way his blond hair curled at the nape of his neck, and the way his glasses were pushed all the way up the bridge of his nose.

"Is Kenma at work?" Bokuto asked, momentarily pulling away from Akaashi. He sounded kind of breathless, which was really gross, if you wanted to ask Kuroo. Why everyone decided his house was gay sex central, he couldn't say. Maybe he just have off that type of vibe.

That's right. Kuroo didn't even need to worry about being able to drink, because Kenma was doing all his programming stuff. Nerd.

Kuroo decided to celebrate by finishing the beer in his hand and opening another. Alcoholism never hurt anyone.

Well.

"I'm going to make a phone call," Kuroo said, grinning to himself and walking away. He picked his phone up off the end of his bed, dialing Tsukki's number. He got unreasonably excited when it didn't go straight to voicemail.

" _What_."

Kuroo's heart was pounding in his chest. He really wanted to bone. "Hey Tsukki," he purred.

" _What do you want?_ " He was so cute when he was bitter.

Kuroo chuckled. "There's this party Bokuto's throwing."

A few seconds passed before Tsukishima responded. " _So?_ "

Kuroo grinned. That pause had meant that he had considered it. It was a possibility that he had been distracted, but knowing Tsukki, he'd actually thought about it before answering. "Wanna bang at it?"

" _No._ "

Honestly, they both knew how it works turn out. "Come on, Tsukki. Let's party, we don't even have to fuck. Let's just get drunk and chill, yeah?" Alcohol usually resulted in a really sloppy blowjob or sex, but Kuroo decided not to remind him. Both times they'd had sex, it was because of heavy drinking. Kuroo didn't mind.

" _I'll see._ " There was a click, and Kuroo's face spread into a Cheshire grin. He was going to get laid tonight. 

When he walked back out to the living room, Bokuto and Akaashi were being grossly cute, cuddling and giving each other gentle kisses. Oikawa was sipping coffee and smiling at his phone when it vibrated.

Kuroo briefly wondered how many beers he could chug in ten minutes.

"Oi, Bokuto. Let's set this fucking party up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of fun though


	9. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time for Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now that whenever I put Kuroo in a t-shirt, it's some deathcore band, so I apologize but not really. I actually really like this chapter but also it's kind of shit so I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry this took five and a half million years, I'll try to update quickly next time.

The last thing Tsukishima wanted to be was a functioning member of society.

Unfortunately, Kuroo had called him just as he got to work. Kuroo was quite obviously buzzed, if not on the brink of wasted. He'd asked Tsukishima if he wanted to party, and quite frankly wanted to swan dive out of his apartment with a mixture of pure disgust and something that felt way too much like excitement.

The only way to make his day worse was if he saw another office blowjob.

Speaking of, Tsukishima _wanted_ a blowjob. He was pissy and achey, and even though he'd jerked off in his office, he needed to orgasm as soon as possible. He felt like shit, and the constant need to get fucked, ever since he had slept with Kuroo really wasn't helping the situation. Needless to say, he wanted to have sex with the mess of bedhead called Kuroo. Again. It was so stupid because he practically fucking hated Kuroo at this point and there was no way in Hell that Kuroo was good for him. Kuroo actually stressed him out. He was the embodiment of everything Tsukishima hated in the world, _and_ he was a borderline alcoholic. He wasn't really willing to deal with that mess.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hours later, Tsukishima got home, unlocking his door and briefly remembering how Kuroo pinned him to the wall and kissed him dizzy. How his warm, heavy hands tried to slip under his waistband. He wanted those hands to pin him to the wall again, this time by his throat, and kiss him until he was an incoherent mess.

But no matter, Tsukisthima would continue to hate him for as long as he could avoid having sex with him. Hell, he might even have sex with _someone else_ to show Kuroo he was over it. Even if he did secretly wish that Kuroo would join him.

' _Look,_ ' he texted Kuroo. ' _I'm only staying for a few drinks. Nothing else._ '

He wasn't even sure if he actually wanted to go to this party. The drinks wouldn't even be that good, knowing Bokuto, and it's not like he really knew anyone who was going. Rather, he didn't know anyone he liked who was going. At least it had some entertainment value.

His phone buzzed soon after he sent the text, a message from Kuroo flashing bright on his screen. ' _alright alright alright (^・ω・^ ) there are a lot of people coming,, see you at 20:00 sweetie .., My place_ ' 

He almost strangled himself right then and there. Seeing Kuroo would be... interesting in the least. Not to mention the character that was Bokuto Koutarou. Hopefully his boyfriend would be there to tone him down, but even then he wasn't calm.

Above all else, Tsukishima didn't want to seem like he was looking _forward_ to the party or anything. Because he wasn't. He figured changing out of his work suit would be best, changing into casual regular human clothing. Jeans and a t-shirt sat a lot more comfortably on his body, hanging loosely off his hips and shoulders. 

He frowned at himself in the mirror, eyeing a blond curl that had decided to move out and start a life on it's own. Damn his hair. He got a bit of hair wax on his fingers and cautiously put the hair back in it's rightful place. Now he looked a lot less like he'd just woken up. He didn't want to look like he was copying Kuroo.

It was already 19:45, so he figured he could head over there now without much hassle. The real hassle was all the wannabe frat boys he'd undoubtedly encounter at Bokuto's party. Including Bokuto himself.

Bokuto was nice to sleep with and all, but really he had too much energy afterwards and not enough while they were actually doing it. He had been good, with deep thrusts and slow to grind his hips down into Tsukishima, but it was so _slow_. Maybe it would've been nice if Tsukishima had been sleepy, and just wanted Bokuto to do all the work. But quite frankly Tsukishima was the kind of person who wanted to be fucked through the floor and screaming until his legs gave out. That was his definition of nice.

Hopefully Tsukishima would get drunk and get out of there, before he could do anything regrettable. Like sleep with Kuroo Tetsurou. Again. He would not go for a third time. He figured instead of doing that, he'd just stick his entire face into a blender or have a conversation with Kageyama.

Tsukishima got in the car to drive to Kuroo's apartment, telling himself he was only looking forward to shutting Kuroo down and getting drunk. It wasn't often he got to drink. He wasn't like Kuroo, where he started getting wasted as soon as he woke up. _He_ wasn't an alcoholic.

He arrived at Kuroo's house a few minutes late, much to his relief. He looked boredly at himself in the mirror for a second before slumping out of the car and walking up to Kuroo's apartment, hands in his pockets. He wondered if it would get cold later that night. He hoped now. Kuroo's apartment complex wasn't a bad little place, but then again, it couldn't be too great. Kuroo did live here, after all.

He knocked twice, half hoping no one would hear him. To his dismay, Bokuto opened the door, grinning. His white hair stuck up like a horned owl's, his teeth just as white as his skin, making his skin look even darker. When he saw Tsukishima, his eyes widened to owl size, his grin stretching wider across his face. "Kuroo!" he called. "Blondie's here."

A cursed man with a wretched soul.

Kuroo popped up quickly, grinning like he'd never seen the light of day until now. Tsukishima was honestly upset about how attractive Kuroo still was. Even with his fucked up bedhead he was still gorgeous. Tan skin contrasted against white teeth, half lidded black eyes making him look like he was always up to something. He was wearing a loose Oceano t-shirt with a pair of dark too-tight-for-Tsukishima's-health jeans. Damn him.

"Hey, Tsukki~" Kuroo sang, making Tsukishima want to throw himself into a blender. Kuroo stepped closer, eyeing the taller boy's face. It made Tsukishima feel a lot better when he noticed Kuroo had to tilt his eyes up to look at him.

"Don't call me that."

Kuroo winked and Bokuto grinned, stepping out of the way. "Please, come inside," Kuroo purred over his shoulder. Tsukishima followed, eyes avoiding the pull off Kuroo's t-shirt at his shoulders.

Kuroo's apartment was full of people around their age, all holding cans of beer or making out on his couch. He saw a few people he knew, but luckily none of them well. Two people were leaning against a door in the hallway, making out. They crashed through the door, Kuroo hurrying to get them up.

"That would be Kenma's room," he said, ushering them out and away from the room. "Go have sex somewhere else. Sorry, Kenma," he called at last, shutting the door and grinning back to Tsukishima. Bokuto pranced by, handing the blond a can of beer. He practically waltzed to his boyfriend, kissing him gently on the lips before smiling and going off on some bouncy tirade. 

Meanwhile, a gray haired guy even taller than Tsukishima towered over a short business-looking guy. The shorter one looked bored with what the other was saying, but his eyes followed every shift off muscle under pale skin.

One of the prettiest men Tsukishima had ever seen drank something fruity out of a cookie coloured plastic martini cup while staring lovingly at a pair of biceps. Rather, a pair of biceps in a tight button down shirt that could hardly hold his muscles hostage. The owner of these muscles was a short, angry-looking man with spiky black hair and a seemingly permanent frown. The two looked like exact opposite, the pretty one with obviously styled hair and designer jeans and a wide smile and even wider chocolate brown eyes. The angry one just looked pissed off, besides when the other would say something and he'd fight cracking a smile. 

Then there was gangly-looking Kuroo with his messy hair and thin t-shirt. He was a whole other level of holy shit. Every time Tsukishima looked at him, he wanted to look away or get closer. He didn't believe anyone was legally this attractive.

"Do you have a job?" Tsukishima asked, trying to keep his mind off of how great Kuroo looked. It was a valid enough question, he didn't see how Kuroo had time for all these parties and alcoholic rampages.

"What do you think I am, some kind of hermit?" Kuroo laughed. "Don't answer that. Of course I work. It's a part-time type of thing."

Tsukishima didn't care much what Kuroo did. He didn't care much about anything, and letting himself get curious about someone so utterly idiotic was stupid.

"What about you? Do _you_ work, Tsukki?" Kuroo leaned against the back of the couch, crossing his arms. That t-shirt sure did amazing things for him. The taller boy took a second to look at his biceps before opening his mouth to answer. 

He frowned. "I'm an-"

"HEY HEY HEY, SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME, EVERYONE!" Bokuto yelled, jumping on a couch cushion and holding up a bottle of what seemed to be actual beer. Tsukishima never thought he'd see the day where Bokuto held real beer.

"Let's go then," Kuroo winked. "I happen to be very good at this game."

Tsukishima didn't doubt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing some Oikawa/Iwa because I clearly can't keep them out of this story. If I have people who would be interested, I'll write it. If not, I'll keep smashing them into this one. xx


	10. Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun party time, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reaaaally long in comparison to my others, and I'm really happy with it, so I hope you are too!

Something was very wrong. Kuroo couldn't quite tell you what, or who something was wrong with, but there was definitely something. It felt like the few ticking seconds before a bomb exploded, or the jeering words before you get socked in the jaw.

As everyone crowded around his couch, everything seemed normal. People couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and no one looked thrown off like Kuroo was. Maybe it was the beer. Bokuto never bought the good stuff, so it probably had a lot of weird fillers.

Bokuto grinned, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I'll go first, then Akaashi." He spun the bottle, eyes following. No one said anything, just watched the bottle until the top landed pointing at Kuroo. Kuroo sighed, and _holy middle school flashbacks_. "My man," Bokuto smiled, leaning across the circle over to the darker haired boy. Kuroo's face stretched into his signature grin, teeth clacking with Bokuto's as they met in the middle of the circle, right over the bottle. Kuroo kissed him deep and slow, noticing a party tradition between he and Bokuto. His best friend's tongue slid across his lower lip, and Kuroo parted his lips to give him better access.

A few people whooped, causing them to pull apart, laughing. A few people clapped, but when Kuroo glanced over at the blond next to him, he just looked disgusted. 

"Jealous much?" Kuroo smirked, muttering so only the blond could hear him.

Tsukishima frowned, mouth turning up in obvious distaste. "In your dreams."

Bokuto bounced back into place. "That was awesome, bro," he grinned, pointedly wiggling his eyebrows.

Kuroo laughed, Bokuto's excitement almost getting Kuroo's mind off of the weird feeling he had. "It's what best friends are for, dude."

Akaashi leaned forward, eyeing Bokuto. It was a revengeful look, and Kuroo knew from experience that Bokuto should probably have been fearing for his life. He flicked the bottle, long fingers hanging in the air before the bottle landed, pointing directly at three stories of Russian weirdness: Haiba Lev. Akaashi's face dropped onto an almost-there scowl, before he regained himself and leaned over the circle. Lev looked overly excited, practically buzzing in place. As Akaashi's lips met his, Lev's eyes widened and he visibly grinned. The kiss didn't last long, only long enough for Akaashi to bite his lip and Lev to get pulled away by Yaku, his, _ahem..._ playmate.

As Akaashi sat back down, he studied Bokuto's face for any signs of jealousy (which were undoubtedly there). Spin the bottle was probably the worst game to play with a bunch of attractive young couples. Especially with everyone drunk as they were.

A few other people went, not landing on anyone Kuroo gave a fuck about, so he patiently waited his turn. 

He wondered if there was any way he could purposely land on Tsukishima. He was sure if he flicked the bottle gently enough, he could get him, but that wasn't really any fun, was it?

Tsukishima was beautiful. Kuroo hasn't just been saying that when he did because they were having sex. Tsukishima was honestly, irregularly beautiful. Kuroo just wanted to watch his every movement, but he wasn't sure he'd survive it. Partially because Tsukishima was an asshole who didn't want Kuroo staring at him, but also because he was so frustratingly pretty that Kuroo would hold his breath. With the lack of oxygen, and all the alcohol running through his system, he might actually pass out.

Tsukishima was just looking into the middle of the circle, unaware of Kuroo's thoughts. But Kuroo was tracing every curve and angle of his face with his eyes. His hair was between wavy and curly, his fringe and the hair at the nape of his neck the curliest. In Kuroo's shitty lighting, it was a dull yellow and - was that product? His skin was the same fair ivory it was before, this time not marked with Kuroo's liking. Every part of his face - from his eyes to his nose and down to his mouth - was aesthetically pleasing and perfectly proportionate. It was honestly frustrating. And when Tsukishima smiled at something in the circle, Kuroo could've sworn he saw angels descending. Then again, that might've been the alcohol too. But seriously, for never smiling, Tsukishima's smile was enough to birth unicorns. Kuroo's mouth hung open as he studied the other's face.

"Oi, Kuroo," Tsukishima said, turning to look at him. He probably forgot to frown, because he looked way too relaxed. "It's your turn."

Kuroo snapped back into reality, blinking hard a few times just to clear his thoughts. "Alright, alright," he mumbled, frowning at the bottle. He didn't really want to play this anymore. He was feeling rather odd, and he would've been happy with just chilling. He didn't feel the need to fuck anyone's boyfriend or girlfriend. It all seemed so boring.

He spun the bottle, not really paying attention. It landed on Oikawa's muscle man, Iwaizume Hajime. He chuckled, looking at Oikawa who was currently freaking out in place, like the talented little man he was.

"How do you want me to do this?" Kuroo asked Oikawa, getting a flustered blush from Iwaizume.

Oikawa thought, index finger tapping his chin, eyes wandering the ceiling. "As much fun as it'd be to see you two go all out... You can kiss him on the cheek." No one really ever understood how nice of a person Kuroo was.

Kuroo leaned across the circle over to the side, where Iwaizume and Oikawa say impatiently. Iwaizume squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward (and they called Oikawa the childish one), and Kuroo pecked him on the cheek, feeling how warm and soft his skin was. Kuroo almost felt bad for not wearing chapstick.

"Your turn, Tsukki," Kuroo said, seriously. All this party antics made him just want to curl up in his room with a cold beer and take a nap, but watching Tsukki made it all worth it.

Tsukishima moved to push the bottle, eyes following it's every spin until it stopped, pointing at Kuroo.

The blond sighed. "Of course it's you," he grimaced.

Kuroo laughed, hardly believing his luck. Tsukishima grabbed the neckline of his shirt, pulling him in closer, crushing their lips together. Kuroo was grinning until they met, feeling the way Tsukishima instantly melted into his touch. His lips were just as slick and warm as he remembered, tongue sliding over wet pink. The taller boy opened his mouth invitingly, shifting closer to the other.

And then his phone rang. Loud and clear in the pocket of his dark jeans, Kuroo's phone happily interrupted one of the best kisses Kuroo had ever been a part of. He pulled away, groaning, and stood up to answer the call. It was from his boss. He probably had another gig to play at, which would blow pretty hard. He shut himself outside of his apartment door, answering the call.

"Kuroo," his boss said, no playfulness in his usually amused voice. "We've come to an agreement."

"Who's we?" Kuroo asked. He had no idea what he could be talking about. 

"The company and me. We've decided to let you go, Kuroo. You can't even pick up a check without being drunk. It was fine at first, but we really don't think you can play gigs anymore with the condition you've been in. I'm sorry, Kuroo, but it's the way things have to go."

 _Click_. 

The call ended. Every molecule of Kuroo's being vibrated. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair, wondering _what the fuck_ Nekomata meant. Did he just get fired? For being drunk on the job? He was a fucking dj, he played at people's weddings and shit. Everyone else was drunk to. Fucking bullshit.

Kuroo suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. Burning, actually. Was he sweating? His blood was boiling, his skin felt like it was blistering off into ash. He wanted to tear his skin off through his clothes, or throw something, or hit something. _Anything_. His hands were shaking, though. They were shaking so bad he wouldn't even be able to tear his skin off. All he could do was lean against the wall and fume. They were shaking and cold and maybe he could cool the rest of his body down if he did tear his skin of, because they were so cold, and. Why were they so cold? He couldn't see straight, either. He'd just been fired. From playing music at parties. If he couldn't do that much there was no way he could get the rest of his life together, or make a living, or whatever the fuck it was that people wanted him to do so badly. He wasn't even good enough to press 'play' on a laptop and leave it alone for hours on end. He couldn't even fucking keep a job where he went maybe three times a fucking month? He was hopeless.

And the fact that his dick of a boss had called him in the fucking afternoon to tell him that he and the company had made a joint decision? Fuck that. That stupid prick was probably just outnumbered in staff and wanted any excuse he could find to for someone. That fucking company had nothing to do with it, it was a shit place anyway. Kuroo had no fucking way of fucking it up even more. Stupid arrogant asshole.

He was sweating by now, drops of sweat rolling down his face, down his neck. He was so hot he felt like he couldn't breathe. His throat was tight and his eyes fucking _burned_ with anger. He clenched his jaw, blinking away the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. No _way_ did he fucking want to cry like some dumbass, sweating outside of his apartment, breathing erratically. He tightened his fists, drops of salt water spilling from his face anyway, blending in with the sweat and dripping down his cheeks.

His limbs felt hot and full of energy, like he needed to move or he'd go insane. Fuck that stupid job, fuck his boss, fuck everyone around him, fuck himself.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

" _Fuck!_ " Kuroo yelled from the hallway, an impressive force shaking the walls of his apartment with a bang. Kuroo yelled again, the same banging noise shaking the walls once again.

Everyone froze in place, Tsukishima getting goosebumps at the sound of someone so chill so obviously distressed. He didn't like the sound of Kuroo being unhappy. It was uncomfortable. He couldn't even imagine Kuroo getting so upset he started hitting things, but here it was.

Some people rustled around uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. "Let's continue the game," Akaashi said calmly, looking to Bokuto for assurance. 

"But-" some guy with a blond mohawk said nervously, fidgeting in place.

"Yeah dude, it's all cool," Bokuto grinned. Maybe this was something that happened more often than Tsukishima thought. "Everything's cool, no worries. Now, who wants to see if they can do shots off of me?"

Tsukishima tuned out after that. As stupid as Bokuto could be, he sure new how to direct all the attention to himself. It was usually annoying, but honestly the kid wasn't too bad. At some point he'd lost his shirt, and he was trying to convince Akaashi to let people to shots off of his body. Akaashi wasn't giving in yet, but everyone knew that wouldn't last for long. 

A small body slipped out of the room next to Kuroo's, dark roots showing in contrast with bleached blond hair. _Kenma_. He silently slipped out of the door while Bokuto stood up to unbutton his pants.

Tsukishima had... liked Kenma. He wasn't hot-headed or obnoxious like Kuroo or Bokuto were. He was just even tempered and wanted to be left alone. Anyone who could manage to do that while living with Kuroo and having Bokuto around was practically a deity for obvious reasons.

He heard more yelling outside of the apartment, along with more banging and shaking of the walls. He wanted to go out and check on Kuroo, but he also remembered that he didn't care that much about Kuroo. It was a whatever type of situation.

He hoped Kuroo would be alright though.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kuroo was pretty sure he was collectively losing his fucking mind.

Kenma had come out to calm him down, but nothing he was doing seemed to be helping Kuroo's situation. He was pretty much full-out crying now, hot tears running down his face with his sweat. He continued to shake, the only feeling he got in his hands when he punched the wall. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, but he didn't really care. It was relief.

Kenma stood there, watching with no expression on his face, while Kuroo cried angrily and cursed, profanity followed by his fists hitting the wall. His blood dripped from his hands, trickling better his fingers.

"Kuroo," Kenma said calmly, watching Kuroo wipe his nose on the back of his bloody hand.

Kuroo paced, mumbling under his breath. "How could I fucking let this _happen_ , Kenma? They fired me because I'm always _drunk_. It's _bullshit_." On the last word, he slammed his fists against the wall next to him, leaning his forehead on the wall with his fists. He made a really gross sobbing noise, ignoring the way more tears streamed down his face, dropping onto the floor under him. There was blood all over the walls from his knuckles. He turned around to Kenma, feeling more hopeless than usual.

"You can find another job. This one wasn't that good anyway," Kenma said, semi-helpfully.

Kuroo slammed his head back against the wall, sliding down against it. "Am I actually so fucking stupid I can't even keep a decent job. I'm not even going to be able to pay fucking rent until I find a new job." He choked out another sob, running a hand through his sweaty hair. His breathing was quick and shallow. "No one wants me fucking working for them. I'm a dumbass." He was stupid and so was everyone else.

At least he realized he was an emotional wreck.

Kenma gently shook his head. "It's not your fault. They probably could pay all their employees so they had to let people go."

"I also feel stupid for fucking crying over a job. 'Kuroo Tetsurou, sex God and ideal mate, cries over getting fired.' I'm the coolest person I know."

"Then stop crying. I'm going to get you a towel so you can clean yourself up. I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone seeing you like this." Kenma gave Kuroo his tiny smile, slipping back through the door.

Kuroo wiped face off with the palms of his hands, taking a deep breath. Kenma had managed to calm him down just by being there. Kenma had a way of snapping Kuroo back to reality when he got like that. He never babied him, he just told him the way things were, but it always seemed to help. If Kuroo hadn't liked Tsukishima so much, he totally would've been after that kitten booty again.

Kuroo blinked hard, trying to make sure no one knew he was crying.

 _Wait_. If Kuroo hadn't _what_? This only further proved that Kuroo was yes, in fact, losing his mind. Good to know.

He took a deep breath, stretching. Kenma popped back through the door, handing him a damp towel and a can of beer. He hugged the blond, kissing him on the top of the head before wiping his face and his knuckles. "You're real wife material, you know that, Kenma?"

"You can get the walls later," was all Kenma said. "For now, give me the towel and go make out with someone." He took the bloody, sweat covered towel from Kuroo, grimacing at the colour of it, and stepping inside inferring of the darker haired boy.

Kuroo put on his infamous grin, stepping through the door, and eyeing everything that was happening around him. Bokuto was (are you fucking serious) doing body shots, off off his nearly naked body. Akaashi say close by, watching as Yamamoto took a shot off of Bokuto's flat stomach. Bokuto loved the attention, grinning like he'd been tickled whenever anyone drank off of him. A few others - including turnip head Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Bokuto's coworker Komi sat around the owl-haired boy, waiting for their turn to suck stuff of his naked body. Nice.

Inuoka, Lev, and Yaku were all sharing a joint, trying to blow it out Kuroo's widow, but ultimately failing since Yaku and Lev kept shotgunning. Kuroo almost wanted to get in on that action.

Iwaizume was leaning against a wall, looking at Oikawa like they were in an old western movie. One teeny problem: Oikawa was quite a bit taller than Iwaizume, so he had so look up at his giant model of a boyfriend. Or whatever they were at this point. They were both smiling happily, maybe Oikawa falling in love with his best friend wasn't such a bad way to go.

Kuroo didn't see Tsukki anywhere, which was kind of odd, given he just had a breakdown less than five minutes ago. He decided to go over with Lev and Yaku, who were currently shotgunning, Lev leaning against Kuroo's counter so Yaku could reach him. Cute.

"Hey, Kuroo," Yaku nodded, pulling away from his tower of a boyfriend. "You wanna join us?" His eyes were already starting to look red, blinking hard. "Although, it's probably not to great for you to get cross-faded right now." Lev swept up behind him, kissing the side of his neck, clearly distracting Yaku momentarily.

Kuroo chuckled to himself. It was just like Yaku to be concerned with Kuroo's health. Either way, Kuroo might as well get so fucked up he forgets about his emotions, right? "It's fine, I assure you. Here, hand me that Lev," he held his hand out for the joint, exciting Lev way more than he expected. Seriously, everything just made the kid buzz with excitement. Kuroo set his beer down on the counter next to him, taking the joint from Lev. He appreciated no one talking about earlier. He was sure everyone heard him yelling, if not also hitting things.

He inhaled deeply, coughing a little at the burn of the smoke in his throat. It had been a while since he'd smoked anything. He held it in for a minute, exhaling out the window as he handed the joint to Yamamoto.

"So, is that lanky blond your new... Whatever you wanna call it?" Yamamoto asked, watching the smoke come out if Lev's mouth with a grin. He looked so amused at the smoke coming out of his mouth, it was almost adorable. If you can call a 194 cm Russian adorable.

Kuroo shrugged, taking a chug of his beer. "I don't really know. It's not like we're a _thing_. We've just..." He didn't know how to put it so it didn't sound too lewd. Boned each other until we couldn't move for hours? Fucked until we couldn't see straight? 

"Ah, so it's just a sex thing?" Yaku asked, exhaling through his nose.

Kuroo took the joint, inhaling deep. As he talked, smoke blew around him. "I guess. It's only been a few times, though." He was already starting to feel good. With all the alcohol and weed in his system, everything was starting to feel pretty nice.

"That's how Yaku and I started out," Lev grinned. "Ah, I miss the days when he used to manhandle me for hours," he sighed, turning to his fun-sized boyfriend. "not that these days aren't great though! I think you've even managed to work of your gag-"

He was shut up by a punch to the ribs. Kuroo laughed out loud, mostly and how unabashedly Lev talked about his sex life, in comparison to Yaku's red, very embarrassed face. Maybe Lev wasn't such a bad kid, after all.

"If it makes you feel any better," Kuroo grinned down at Yaku, "that Tsukki kid doesn't have a gag reflex what-so-ever." He adjusted himself visibly, trying not to think about it too much. He didn't want to get hard while he was drunk _and_ high. His dick would probably just explode. He laughed at the thought.

Yaku groaned miserably. "That doesn't make me feel better." Lev laughed, kissing him quickly on the cheek before blowing smoke out the window. "I can't seem to get rid of my gag reflex at all." He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "And, I mean, it's not like Lev's _small_. At all, actually." He coughed uncomfortably, obviously not used to sharing something so personal. Kuroo was thoroughly enjoying this conversation. That, and the fact that he could feel every individual molecule in his body. "But I can only go like _half way_ before I choke. I always feel bad." He inhaled deeply, leaning his head back to shotgun Lev like that one scene in Spiderman. He handed it to Kuroo habitually, still leaning back for his boyfriend.

Lev spoke up as Kuroo smoked, not caring enough to blow it out the window. "Don't feel bad, I think it's cute," Lev grinned, pecking Yaku on the lips.

Yamamoto frowned as the joint touched his lips. "I think you're both disgusting," he breathed, smoke clouding around his face. 

Kuroo laughed, ignoring his comment as he spoke. "Dude, the more you work on it the faster it'll go away. Rather, the more it'll go away. Bokuto still gags every time he blows someone, but then again, he doesn't really try to get rid of it."

Lev handed the joint to Yaku, getting excited again and stepping forward. "Also, whenever we finish he's always really sleepy and grumpy and he says I'm too energetic for what he puts me through. It's _really adorable_ ," he grinned. "I think he's just saying that because his favorite position is standing up so I always have to kind of squat down so he can reach." He giggled so hard he snorted, covering his laughing face up and wheezing when Yaku punched him in the ribs again. 

Kuroo exhaled slowly, watching the smoke around him cloud the air around him. Yamamoto blew the smoke out quickly, handing the joint to Lev. "I can't believe I'm sharing a joint with three dudes who have all sucked dick, probably recently." No one denied anything. "Wait, which one of you tops anyway?"

Lev just snorted again at the statement, doubling over in laughter. Now he was about the same size as his boyfriend. Yaku just blushed, and moved his mouth like he was speaking, but no words came out.

"Leave the poor kid alone," Kuroo laughed, taking a quick and deep inhale with the joint between his lips. He handed it to Yamamoto, stepping away, still facing them. "Can't you tell anyway? It's obvious." He winked at Lev, laughing at a bashful Yaku add an even more confused Yamamoto.

Kuroo found Tsukki on the couch, boredly watching Bokuto's hoard of people get chased away by a now rabid Akaashi. Cute.

He fell into the couch next to the blond, appreciating the way his body felt like it was sinking into a mountain of cotton candy.

"You smell like weed," Tsukishima grimaced, turning his nose up at him.

Kuroo picked an open beer up of the floor, finishing it off. "Well, Tsukki. I just don't wanna be sober right now. Or ever. In fact, I might be able to arrange that."

Tsukki watched him for a minute before frowning. "Are you okay?"

Kuroo laughed loudly, almost tipping over on the couch. "I'm so good right now, Tsukki. So good. I got fired for being drunk." He burst into a fit of giggles, clutching his stomach with both hands and actually toppling over onto the blond's lap.

Tsukishima stuttered and looked off to the side. Bokuto interrupted whatever Tsukishima was about to sat by physically pushing himself between the two of them. How he did it, Kuroo could never tell you, but he did and took Akaashi with him. "Hey, my man. You all good?"

Kuroo sighed dramatically, rubbing an itch out on his eye. " _I'm good_ , Bokuto. Get blondie here to sleep with me and I'll be perfect." He wasn't sure if his words were actually slurred together, or if he was just imagining things.

Bokuto turned to Tsukishima. The blond sighed, "he got fired from his job for being drunk."

Bokuto stood up quickly, instinctively picking Akaashi up princess style. And Bokuto was only in his striped boxers. It was one of the funniest sights Kuroo had ever seen. Naturally, he busted up laughing right when Bokuto was asking him if he was okay, why he didn't tell him, something about a dog, blah blah blah.

Kuroo sat up quickly, remembering something he had to say. "Tsukki," he said, loving the feel of the blond's name on his tongue. "I had something to tell you."

"You're too drunk to talk. Just shut up." Shut down like that local western restaurant down the street. Tsukki was so beautifully bitter.

"No I'm being serious." Bokuto and Akaashi had sort of slowly walked away, groping at each other and eventually just rolling on the floor together. "I'm pretty sure... I think..." Kuroo hated confessions. "I think I maybe might like you, Tsukki?" He breathed out quickly, leaning in to rest his head on the taller boy's shoulder. 

Tsukishima jumped away from his touch as if he'd been burnt. He stood up, pushing his glasses up, and adjusting his t-shirt. "Kuroo."

"So what do you say?" the darker haired boy winked. "You wanna stay with me tonight?"

Tsukishima shook his head quickly. "No," he said. He was completely frozen in place, not taking his eyes off off Kuroo for even a second. "No, actually I need to go. I have something I need to-"

"What do you mean no?" Crushed. Tsukishima had reached all the way through his chest, to his heart, pulled it out and stepped on it. All while making Kuroo watch.

"I told you this would happen, Kuroo. None of this could possibly turn out well. I have to go." He pulled his car keys out of his pocket, walking to the door. Kuroo hurried up to follow him, stopping the door from opening when he got there.

Tsukishima looked angry, and maybe a little confused. "I'm still not asking for a relationship, you know? All I said was that _I like you_. Big fucking deal. Get over yourself." Kuroo breathed deeply through his nose, way too fucked up for this.

"Kay, dumbass? Get over _your_ self. I never fucking wanted any of this, and you can't just fucking throw this bullshit on me whenever you feel like it. I told you I just wanted sex. Once. I even fucked you again. But I didn't want anything more than that. I knew one of us would get attached, and it's fucking stupid, okay? I don't want to be here anymore do let me go."

Kuroo stood there, staring at the other. He couldn't move; his entire body felt prickly and cold. "Don't act like I asked for this," he said sadly. "I wanted this just as much as you did, remember?" His eyes felt prickly again, he sure hoped he wasn't going to cry again. "I'm not _trying_ to get into a relationship. I just fucking _told_ you. You're always the one making this into some big fucking deal like it's the end of the world if someone feels something. How the fuck do you know how anything will turn out if you never fucking try anything?"

Tsukishima stood to his full height, tilting his head up so he could look at Kuroo down the bridge of his nose. "Are you as stupid as everyone thinks? I knew it wouldn't turn out well and here we are. Kuroo you've fucking developed feelings for me, just like I said you would. I'm fucking over it. I can't do relationships, you clearly can't fucking handle anything right now, why even try? If you weren't trying to do something you wouldn't have put all this dumb fucking emotional bullshit on me right now."

"I never put anything on you. You brought it on yourself, Tsukishima. Don't tell me what I can and can't handle, stop being such a condescending dick all the time. You don't know what I can and can't fucking do, it's my life, not yours. I don't fucking care how it works out-"

"I do!" Tsukishima yelled, flinching at the use of his name. "I fucking care how it works out because okay, what if I do like you? Will anything good come out of it? No, because you're fucking unstable and I'm not interested in committing myself to such a self centered asshole. This isn't only about you, Kuroo. I don't want it, so I'm not going to have it."

"Listen," Kuroo said, stepping closer.

"No, you listen." Tsukishima automatically stepped away. " _I don't need you, Kuroo_." He tapped Kuroo on the chest with a long finger. "I don't fucking want you either."

He shoved himself through the door, walking away quickly, leaving Kuroo staring down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't sure if I portrayed emotions correctly. I'm happy with the turn out none the less, but angst is hard, man. 
> 
> Feel free to (please do) leave a comment, whether that be constructive criticism or you telling me you liked when Bokuto was doing body shots. Everything is appreciated!


	11. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' _Kuroo was successfully staring blankly at the wall across from his bed, blanket wrapped around him._ '
> 
> Feeling, everywhere; friendship time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it feels like I haven't updated in forever but really it wasn't even a week.
> 
> So, this chapter is fucking long tbh. It's the longest I've written, especially in such a short time. I feel this chapter is pretty groovy, if I do say so myself, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Everyone was so supportive last week, which was really appreciated! I loved all your comments, especially because I thirst so hard for comments, like you would not believe. Thank you all so much, it means a lot. xx

Kuroo was, to say the least, _broken_.

Anyone would be able to tell. He'd been drinking twice as much as he usually did, which, if you knew Kuroo at all, was an amount that should've probably killed him. Not only was he drinking beer, but vodka, whiskey, and any other alcoholic beverage that could possibly take his mind off of everything surrounding him.

He was crushed by the idea of Tsukishima not wanting him. Everyone else would jump at the chance of getting with Kuroo even once. Who _wouldn't_ want him?

The answer came to him through his other problem. _He was worthless_. He had nothing good going for him, besides his natural attraction and charm to people, and even that seemed to be failing him. He couldn't stay sober for very long, he had no job because of it, and right when he thought he hit rock bottom, he found a shovel and started digging deeper.

He hadn't even picked up his phone since the night before. Hell, he hadn't done anything since the night before, besides get a six pack of beer and carry it to his room with him. When he finished off the beer, he started on the vodka he had under his mattress. He couldn't feel his eyeballs anymore.

_I don't need you Kuroo._

Kuroo was successfully staring blankly at the wall across from his bed, blanket wrapped around him.

_I don't fucking want you either._

How could Tsukki say that to him? He was cold but he wasn't supposed to be cruel. Kuroo couldn't hear anything in his head besides those words, see that sneer as he shoved himself away. Kuroo had been practically immovable after that. Even after the door shut in his face, after Tsukishima was long gone down his blood stained hallway, he couldn't move. It's not that he didn't want to move; he wasn't pining. For the first half of it he had to process it. Tsukishima _was_ cruel. He was cruel and he was merciless and bitter and he was cold and _destructive_. That's what Tsukishima had done. He had completely destroyed Kuroo, after Kuroo had already been blown to bits. _I don't fucking want you._

Who did, at this point? He didn't even want himself, really. Kenma only stuck sound because he had no other choice. Bokuto was too oblivious to know if he _should_ stay around, and Akaashi just did whatever Bokuto wanted him to. He had no actual friends. He loved Kenma, and Bokuto and Akaashi, but was he _their_ friend? Was he really anything, in this pathetic moment of his life, besides a moping alcoholic? Not really. He was wasting away. _Unstable_.

Tsukishima had been right. Honestly, truly, Tsukishima had been right about everything. Kuroo was stupid, and self centered, and an asshole. He was all of these horrible, awful things. And he was nothing. What worth did he have, if he couldn't keep a job, couldn't control his emotions? It was real bullshit. It was bullshit that, even though Tsukki had told him on repeat that one of them would end up having feelings for the other, and nothing good was to come from it. He had been right. Kuroo had developed feelings. Nothing good came from it. 

Tsukishima had been right.

_I'm not interested in committing myself to such a self centered asshole._

Even though Tsukishima had been right, it still felt like ice had been shoved through Kuroo's stomach.

Kuroo felt disgusting. He hadn't showered since before the party, and his limbs were heavy and slow. He hadn't even attempted to change out of his clothes, and all that sweating he did yesterday didn't make for a pretty sight. His hair was greasy and his knuckles ached. There was still blood on the walls outside. He didn't really care. He didn't have room to care. All he could do is listlessly hold his whiskey bottle in his hand, staring at the wall in front of him, even though the lights were off.

_I don't want it._

Kuroo felt physically exhausted, but there was no way he'd be able to sleep. Even if he did try to sleep, the most that would happen is he'd drunk vomit in his sleep, and choke to death.

_I'm not going to have it._

He didn't even know what time it was. He didn't have a window in his room, and his phone had buzzed multiple times, but he didn't care enough to look at it. There was no way it was anyone important enough for him to bother looking at it. Tsukishima would probably never talk to him again. He didn't deserve to be talked to, after all.

_You clearly can't handle anything right now._

The most painful thing to imagine was moments before he told Tsukki he liked them. More specifically, when he didn't know Kuroo was looking at him, and was smiling freely. He was smiling. Someone who was never caught in a genuine smile around Kuroo, was smiling, right next to him. It was especially painful to think of that, then to think of how ruined they were right now. Those were good times, both of them content with the way things were going. Even when Tsukishima kissed him, it had been alright. The blond had melted into Kuroo's lips, fingers curled around the collar of Kuroo's shirt.

_Why even try?_

Now they were ruined. Everything had gone so downhill so quickly. Kuroo had made everything go to shit with just a few words. Now they were nothing. No, _worse_. They hated each other. Rather, Tsukishima hated Kuroo. He himself could never bring himself to totally hate the blond, even if he had made Kuroo the glassy eyed fuck he was. Kuroo had smashed any chances he had of happiness into oblivion, right after getting pummeled. Tsukishima had only kicked him when he was down.

Maybe Kuroo did want to cry. Maybe he did want to feel something, _anything_ other than this numb feeling he felt right now. He wanted to be as angry as he was when he got fired. He wanted to throw things, and hit things and yell, but he couldn't bring himself to it. His insides felt empty, the rest of him like he was literally wasting away. Kuroo didn't know how to describe it. It felt like his mind and body had been feeling too many emotions, so he was forced to completely shut down. The only thing he managed to do was stare at that fucking wall he couldn't care to know more about.

Fuck, he was out of whiskey. He didn't have anything else hidden under his mattress, either. He more or less rolled out of bed, standing up, blanket falling off from around his shoulders. He had forgotten how tall he was. He stared down at the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose. He must've taken his shoes off sometime between Tsukki leaving and getting into bed, because his shoes were lying in front of the door. He shuffled out the door, squinting at the sudden brightness of the lights. All the windows were open, and it only seemed to be about the middle of the afternoon. His apartment was trashed, cups and clothes, and everything else was strewn across his floor, along with a few people. Everything smelled like beer and weed.

He made his way to the fridge, eyes scanning the insides for a beer or seven. Kenma was making tea behind him, stirring something into his cup. Kenma wordlessly shut the refrigerator door, mug in his hand. Kuroo slowly moved his eyes to the smaller boy's face.

"You smell weird, go take a shower," Kenma said, hand still on the refrigerator door.

Kuroo didn't say anything, just looked around for an open can of beer or something. There had to be something out here he could drink.

Kenma sighed. "You're not drinking anymore." He raised his eyebrows, challenging Kuroo to argue. They both knew arguing with Kenma was useless.

Uselessness be damned, Kuroo had just lost his job and been turned down.

"Just let me drink," Kuroo frowned, blank stare meeting his best friend's chronically unimpressed one. He was starting to get a headache. Was it possible to be drunk and hungover at the same time?

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto yelled, barging through Kuroo's front door, Akaashi clinging to his back. He was carrying takeout in both hands. A bag slung over one of his arms. "Who's ready to party tonight?"

Kenma turned his head to look at the owl-haired boy. "As long as Kuroo doesn't drink any more."

Bokuto set the takeout on the kitchen table. "We're going to a nightclub! I'd be worried if Kuroo didn't have at least a few drinks." Akaashi had his arms wrapped around Bokuto's chest, eyes following Bokuto's lips. Kuroo's eyes just blankly stared at his hand, wrapped around the handle of the refrigerator door.

Kenma looked to Bokuto, then to Kuroo. "No more drinking until then."

Kuroo supposed it was a few hours past noon. The sun seemed to be out, closing in on the sky, and Kuroo wanted to get out of it. His headache was only getting worse. "I'm gonna stay here." He truly felt that the wall in front of his bed could use some more staring at. He might even be able to force himself to sleep.

"No you're not," Kenma scolded. "We're going out to get you out, you're not staying home."

Kuroo laughed, emotionless. "I assure you, I don't need to 'get out.' I need to get a drink and go to my room." He took his hand off the refrigerator, walking to the couch and slumping down. His whole body felt stressed out, like his muscles were going to give out and wither away.

A pile of garbage— was that Lev?— stood up knocking a few empty cups down. Kuroo acknowledged him briefly, before landing his eyes on half a cup of beer. He quickly picked it up, downing it as soon as his lips touched the cup.

Kenma snatched the cup from his hands, glaring at him. "Drink anything else and you won't be able to tonight."

Kuroo scowled. "I don't want to go anyway, what's the point?"

He fully looked at Lev, who was standing there frozen, only in his boxers. His cat-patterned boxers. "Kuroo-san!" he yelled excitedly, pouncing forward. As of Kuroo's headache could get any worse. "Have you seen Yaku?"

At his words, Yaku stumbled out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He was also in boxers, but they were a lot less ridiculous than his boyfriend's.

All these couples made Kuroo want to set himself on fire.

"Kuroo, you look like shit. Take a shower and get cleaned up," Yaku scolded, frowning with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Kenma won't let me drink," he pouted. His hands were already itching with the need to drink. If he didn't drink it was likely he was going to have another breakdown. Being drink was the only thing that had been keeping him from it, so far.

"Good!" Yaku all but shrieked, hurrying over to pick Kuroo up by the armpits. "You're going to drink yourself to death." He dragged Kuroo halfway to the bathroom before Kuroo let his body weight sag in Yaku's arms.

"At least I'd die happy," he groaned, dropping to the floor and laying there. He stared at the ceiling, watching the fan go in circles before mother-Yaku intruded.

"No, you wouldn't, because there'd be vomit everywhere and I'd make you come alive again just to clean it up. Then I'd kill you myself." He sighed loudly. "Also, you smell like you live in a gym. Go shower."

He pulled him into the bathroom by his wrists, dragging him across the carpet. "But _mom_ ," Kuroo whined mockingly, now staring at the bathroom ceiling.

"Now." Yaku slammed the bathroom door, leaving Kuroo alone to wallow in his self pity.

He heard those words again, saw that golden glare. _I don't need you, Kuroo_. He saw those thin, nimble fingers shoving the door open as he fled the scene. That sneer, the biting tone, was all Kuroo could process. Nothing else ran through his head besides a pretty blond with caustic words and a merciless expression.

He stood up quickly, hunching over just as fast to puke in the bathtub. He threw you everything in his stomach until he was just curled into himself, dry heaving.

He sat on the toilet, fully clothed, with the heels of his palms shoved into his closed eyes, while he let the shower run. 

_I don't want you I don't want you I don't want you I don't want you I don't want you I don't want you_.

How could he let himself fuck up like this? He, with his amazing observation and perception, fucked up everything beyond reason. There was no reason he should've liked Tsukki. There was no reason he should've lost his job. There was no reason he should've let himself go on thinking looking Tsukishima was the way to go and _letting himself continue with it and telling him moments after he lost his job just because he felt like it even though he knew he would be crushed_. There was no reason to any of it.

When he felt like he'd run the shower long enough, he stripped down, letting his sweaty clothes fall onto the floor, and got in the shower. It was warm enough. Usually Kuroo loved talking hot showers, he could spend hours in the shower at a time. This time he had no desire to be in there at all.

Kuroo had lost his job. The only reason he could live in a nice apartment, or throw parties or do anything he wanted to, was thrown out the window. Kenma paid half the rent, he paid the other. He didn't want to have Kenma pay the rent on his own. He could, while still being financially stable, but honestly Kuroo wasn't that much of a dick. And he didn't want to move out to make things easier on Kenma. Even if he did find a job in the upcoming month, it wouldn't be one that paid well. It'd be some greasy fast food place that paid as close to the very minimum wage that they could get away with.

If he did get a job like that, he still wouldn't be able to pay the exact half of the rent like he needed to. 

All the pressure if finding a new job and worrying if it'll be enough to cover everything and take care of him _self and Kenma and what if he couldn't make everything go back to the way it used to be before he fucked things up and had to live a way he didn't want to while staying with his best friend and what if he had to_ — made him feel like he was crumbling. 

His forehead was leaned against the wall of the shower, hair clinging to it, water droplets forming on stands and running down the side, until it hit the hand wrapped tightly around the handle on the side of the wall. He was hyperventilating, chest rising quickly as water hit the back of his neck. He couldn't stand being alone with his own thoughts for more than a few minutes. He was afraid he'd have another panic attack.

The door swung open right as he was stepping out, so he was caught completely naked, soaking wet, with one leg raised. Any other time he would've made a joke about how lucky the culprit was. This time he just stared at Kenma, unmoving.

The smaller boy set a stack of clothes on the bathroom counter, next to the sink. His hand was on the door handle. "Change into this."

Kuroo sighed loudly, fully stepping out of the shower. "Jeez Kenma, do you not have any decency?" The corner of his mouth twitched up as he said it, but it was nothing in comparison to his usual huge grin.

"You've slept with basically everyone here, don't act like it's nothing I've never seen." Kenma started to shut the door, when nine and a half feet of annoying Russian popped his head through the doorway, above Kenma.

"Hey Kuroo-san! Have you seen my pants?" He didn't really seem to notice that Kuroo was naked. Or he didn't care.

Kuroo huffed. "No, but you've seen be without mine," he growled, eyes burning holes into Lev's grinning face.

"They're right here," Yaku called from the living room. They'd probably been right where Lev left them. He was just an idiot.

"Oh!" he bounced out of the doorway, leaving Kenma and Kuroo in peace, to share a look. Kenma looked like he was trying hard not to follow up Kuroo's drinking habit.

Kenma shut the door. Kuroo got into the clothes Kenma had brought him, not bothering to look at what they were. He could've brought him Bokuto's ' **I EAT ASS** ' tie-dye shirt and he would have never known.

And, oh, the way Tsukishima had turned his lip up as he said those last words to Kuroo. He had outright sneered at Kuroo's suffering. As cruel as he was, there was no denying he was beautiful. He was all sharp angles on sharp features, with soft, pale colours. He was a dichotomy of beautiful things. There was nothing charming about him, really, he was actually a very repellent person. Besides his looks, there was nothing that made him worth being around. But Kuroo wanted to be around him. That was the concerning part. Tsukishima was mean-looking. Undoubtedly and wholly. But he was also intelligent. He was just mean-looking enough to be intriguing, and intelligent enough to be beautiful.

He was almost as intelligent as Kuroo himself, but the thing was, he didn't care to be. He didn't care about much of anything, and that was intriguing enough on it's own. Kuroo had never met anyone like him. Maybe that's what it was. Most everyone else was the same: same sex style, same motives, same everything. Sure, people like that were fun if Kuroo was just looking to get jerked off in the restroom, but he liked to be _interested_. Look at Kenma, for instance. Kenma was bored by Kuroo most of the time, and wasn't interested in much besides his videogames. _Different_. Bokuto was, well, Bokuto. _Different_. Tsukishima was so much more different than anyone he'd ever slept with, anyone he'd ever met. He didn't aim to please. He didn't care about anyone else's emotions or wants. And he was so fucking _pretty_ when he was bitter, but even _prettier_ when he was enjoying himself.

 _I don't need you, Kuroo. I don't fucking want you either_. 

And there it was. This dichotomy feelings Kuroo had, the hurt, the want, the unmistakable need he had, for _something, someone, anything_ , was only a reflection of Tsukishima. And it fucking sucked.

He glared at his reflection in the mirror. He _did_ look like shit. His hair was, well, his hair, and the circles under his eyes were so dark he could've created shade with them. He shook his head away from himself, leaving the bathroom.

Everyone was eating around he table when he got into the living room. Kenma was standing against a wall, picking at something with his chopsticks. Yaku was most definitely on Lev's lap, watching the taller boy scarf his meal down more than he actually ate. Bokuto was on the couch, Akaashi's legs draped over his own as they ate in a surprising silence. Everyone looked worn out and ready to get out of the house. Kuroo supposed he should stop being so selfish and just go out with them.

Kenma pointed to a box of takeout with his chopsticks, looking pointedly at Kuroo. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, especially after vomiting everywhere, but he figured if he had to go out, he didn't want to literally waste away. His sanity was already doing that enough.

The takeout was good enough. It was some pork and vegetable concoction with noodles. It tasted good, Kuroo supposed, even though it was tasteless to him. He felt full after the first few bites, but saying something like that would be enough to put Yaku into his mothering mode. He didn't want to risk it.

They finished in silence, throwing their boxes into an already full trashcan. Kuroo didn't want to be around when his apartment had to get picked up. Hell, he didn't really want to be around anyway. The only thing that could possibly come out of going with his friends tonight was getting drunk. If he didn't drink, he was afraid he'd have to be snapped back into reality.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

To be safe, Tsukishima could accurately say he hated himself. It was true. He had no love for himself, or anything else. Nothing was good. Nothing made him happy.

He'd been at work since the asshole of dawn. He hadn't wanted to go, and he was hungover. His entire body felt achey, and he was buzzing with the need to let his anger out. His muscles felt tight and twitchy, like if he didn't throw a few punches, they were going to burst.

It was almost time for him to leave. He wanted to get home, eat, and get out of the house with Yamaguchi. He desperately needed a daiquiri. Or five. It'd been a while since he'd actually had a quality drink, since he'd either been at Bokuto's parties or too busy (avoiding Kuroo) too go to the bar again.

 _Shit. Kuroo_. That's what had him feeling so unmistakable shitty. He had shut Kuroo down just like he had said he would. Not the way he had wanted to, though. He had wanted Kuroo to try to get in his pants. That had happened. He wanted to turn him down. That had happened. He wanted Kuroo to grin that stupidly attractive grin and tell Tsukishima he was bitter. That hadn't happened. At all. In actuality, Kuroo had told him he _liked him_. Tsukishima had never understood anything less. _Why him_? Kuroo didn't seem like the type of guy to go around looking everyone he slept with. In fact, Tsukishima _knew_ he wasn't that type. So why him? Honestly, there was nothing to like about him. He was average looking. He was a dick. That's all there was to it. Kuroo had liked him, of _all people_ , and Tsukishima had fucking destroyed any chances of that working out.

More than likely, it wouldn't have turned out anyway. But inside of Tsukishima, there was a tiny sliver of hope. Tsukishima had successfully ruined that sliver. He had called Kuroo horrible names, told him horrible things, all for what? Was he trying to act better than Kuroo? Did he like the rush of power it should've given him to completely ruin everything? He wasn't, and he didn't. There was no rush of power, no sense of pride. Just the realization that he'd done something awful to someone right after they'd already gone through something fucked up.

There was blood on the walls. He couldn't get it out of his mind. There was blood on the walls and cuts on Kuroo's knuckles. Kuroo had a panic attack. He hit the walls, obviously repeatedly. Something bad enough to make cool, composed Kuroo completely lose his shit was clearly very bad. Tsukishima had gotten goosebumps just from listening to him freak out.

Tsukishima should've though before he yelled at Kuroo. At least, he should've thought of better things to say, less painful things to hurl at someone. He should've told him he was scared. He was scared he felt the same way, scared that someone so pretentious had caught Tsukishima's attention. He was scared that, in the end, everything would crash and burn like he said it would, but he was also afraid it would have worked out if he hadn't said those things to Kuroo. He was afraid of having feelings for anyone, really, but the fact that Kuroo _liked_ him now, made it so much harder for him not to admit he was at least a little bit fond of Kuroo.

Secretly Tsukishima did feel bad. He had massively fucked up, there was no denying that. He felt bad for calling Kuroo everything he did, especially because he'd already had a bad enough day. He called him stupid, self centered, and unstable. Maybe he was really arrogant, and kind of a dumbass sometimes, but still. It was just shitty of him to say it out loud.

Right now, if someone came up to him, and asked him if he liked Kuroo, he'd have to think about it. It had been so long since he had feelings for anyone, or even considered it, so maybe that's why he was handling things so poorly. He didn't want Kuroo to know that he'd have to take a minute to figure out if he actually liked him, so he'd gone of the rails to cover it up.

A lot of the stuff he'd said to Kuroo was completely true. He knew someone was going to end up liking the other, and he knew it wouldn't turn out well, because he didn't think he was interested in the commitment and neither of them could've been in a relationship. It wasn't all Kuroo's fault, though. A lot of the reason it wouldn't work out is because Tsukishima was afraid of the commitment and his own feelings.

He packed up his stuff— his laptop, papers, his coffee cup— to leave. He was done working for today.

He dug his phone out of his pocket as he walked through the door to leave. "Yamaguchi," he said as soon as he heard him pick up the phone.

"Hey, Tsukki! What's up?" Originally, Yamaguchi had been the only one to call him Tsukki. Kuroo and Bokuto had unknowingly picked it up after he and Kuroo started sleeping together.

Tsukishima got into his car, contemplating whether he should pick up takeout or not. "You wanna go out tonight?" Eh, he'd just eat with Yamaguchi.

"Sure! Where are we going?" Yamaguchi was always so cheerful. Probably because he didn't have the need to shut everyone he's ever had feelings for down. It must be nice.

"Just that bar I like. We can just get a few drinks, or we can stay longer, I don't care." Did he really care about anything, though? He was pretty sure that if he cared about anything, he wouldn't be as merciless as he chose to be.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine." He could practically hear his best friend's grin. It was a different sort of grin than Kuroo's. Kuroo's was mischievous, seductive, even. It was the typical 'cat eat canary' look, full of arrogance and teasing. Yamaguchi's grin was soft, full of genuine kindness and real happiness. He supposed Yamaguchi's smile logically should have been more appealing than Kuroo's devious one. If Tsukishima wasn't so fucked up, maybe it would have been.

#

Yamaguchi was cute, he really was. He was all smiles and freckles and support. They'd been friends since Tsukishima could remember, only deciding to live in the same apartment complex after Yamaguchi had started as an intern at Tsukishima's work.

Now they were neighbours, which was nice. Tsukishima still had him around, when he needed him, but he didn't feel suffocated like he always did with roommates.

"Hey, Tsukki," he smiled, opening the door to his apartment. Tsukishima stepped inside, breathing in the smell of food. His stomach grumbled, reflecting his mood.

The blond set his laptop down on Yamaguchi's couch, slumping down next to it. Yamaguchi cautiously stepped closer to the taller boy, studying him worriedly. "You okay, Tsukki?"

In all honesty, the nickname was making Tsukishima insane. Every time he heard it, Kuroo's broken expression flashed across his vision. He wanted to tell Yamaguchi to _shut up_ , to stop _calling him that_ , but he didn't really have any right. Yamaguchi had been calling him that for quite some time now, and he was his best friend, so it really wouldn't make sense to have him stop now.

"I'm fine," he frowned, not looking up at his best friend. He glared down at the carpet, in defeat of having nothing better to glare at.

The brunette fidgeted nervously. "If you wanna talk about it—"

"I'm _fine_ , Tadashi," the blond snapped through clenched teeth. He didn't want to fucking talk about it. More specifically, he didn't want to talk about Kuroo. Because he was shit to him. And he didn't want Yamaguchi to know how bad he felt about the whole ordeal. It was all just shit.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi cringed, backing away into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Tsukishima almost didn't hear him. He was so fucking pissed at himself for feeling so bad for Kuroo. Yeah, he fucking said stupid shit, yeah, the look that crossed Kuroo's face when Tsukishima was turning away, was horrible and broken, like Tsukishima had just torn his entire world down, but who was he to feel bad? He knew what he was saying, why did he care so much? Because he'd said all of that after Kuroo had punched the walls enough to tear the skin on his knuckles. Because, okay, he _did_ fucking care about Kuroo. As much as he hated himself for it, he definitely did. And he'd said all that shit to Kuroo, about Kuroo, even though he did care about him. He was a fucked up person, and he couldn't explain why.

"Sure."

He didn't want anyone knowing he cared for Kuroo. Fuck, he might even _like_ Kuroo, and that would completely go against everything he ever stood for. Tsukishima Kei wasn't the type of person to sleep with someone and end up liking them after _two rounds_. He and Kuroo had hardly spent time together, for fuck's sake. They were either sleeping together, or they were at a shitty party. Both had happened twice. There really was no reason for Tsukishima to be feeling the way he was.

Yamaguchi brought him his food, setting it on the table in front of him. It smelled great, and it helped that Tsukishima's body thought it was literally starving to death. He ate the rice and pork without hesitation, closing his eyes when he was finished. He'd been awake for far too long, for how much stress he was under.

"We should go soon," he said, standing up and adjusting his glasses. The sun was going down, and he really wanted a daiquiri. There was no use in depriving himself if something he liked when he was this stressed out. All he wanted to do was get a few drinks, lay back, and relax.

"Should I drive or do you want to?" Yamaguchi smiled. Tsukishima still needed to change out of his businesses clothes. He didn't want to go to a bar all dressed up, just with the intentions of getting wasted. He'd probably get stuff on himself anyway.

"I'll drive," he shrugged, standing up and stretching. "Let me get changed first."

He changed into the clothes he'd left at Yamaguchi's house the last time he'd stayed over: a plain black shirt and dark fitted jeans. Almost the exact outfit he'd been wearing when he met Kuroo. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

He didn't stay over at Yamaguchi's often, considering they lived on different floors of the same apartment complex. He and Yamaguchi talked consistently, but he usually only stayed over when he needed company or had nothing better to do. The shorter boy never complained about Tsukishima's moods, and he always let him stay over, even on short notice.

The blond met his best friend in the living room, seeing that he had also changed. He wore a nice blue t-shirt with faded jeans. He looked nice.

#

The bar was the same as always. It was quiet, besides the low thrum of music and the soft chatter of surrounding people. It smelled like cigarette smoke and real alcohol. He didn't like cigarettes, but the real alcohol was nice, for once.

Tsukishima had his usual daiquiri. Yamaguchi had the same. The brunette had actually been the one to introduce him to the drink, even though he wasn't a heavy drinker.

Tsukishima could understand how someone could get addicted to the feeling of being drunk. It was nice. From the buzz, to the point where you couldn't feel your throat, it was all so nice. It made the blond feel like he had no worries, besides the next drink. Even then, he was relaxed and bordering on cheery.

"This is fun, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi grinned, smile lines creasing at the corners of his eyes. Tsukishima wondered if he'd ever have smile lines. He hadn't gotten any this far in life, so it was safe to say the only lines he'd ever have were the frown lines already threatening to crease his face.

He idly nodded at his best friend's comment, sipping on his drink.

His mind couldn't sit still. A million things were racing through his mind in prevention of any thoughts of Kuroo. He'd rather think about wrinkles than messy black hair, or lazy dark eyes.

He found himself thinking of Kuroo again. As much as he wanted to avoid it, he couldn't keep the broken expression he'd last seen him with out of his head. Whenever he closed his eyes, it was like the image was stamped onto the backs of his eyelids. He hated it. He wanted to see the blindingly white grin again, feel Kuroo's eyes on him as he completely devoured his being. But he'd fucked that up.

"Hey, do you know them?" Yamaguchi asked, studying a large group of people that had just come through the door. White hair was spiked up into owl-like horns, black curls shortly following after. A tall, grey haired person stood, clearly visible over the tops of everyone's heads.

 _We have to leave_.

He wanted to say it, he felt it coming, but his mouth wouldn't move.

He saw short, brown hair, the hands if that person wandering up the tall one's torso. Bleached hair and dark roots shifted as the person looked down at a phone, clearly uninterested in everything else that was happening.

 _We have to leave we have to leave we have to leave we have to leave we have to leave we have to leave we have to leave_.

Black bedhead jutted up at every angle, tan skin resting against a casual frown and glimmering black eyes. A dark t-shirt with the name of some hardcore western band pulled against his shoulders, tight jeans clinging to his muscular figure. He slouched in place, frowning around the room until his eyes met Tsukishima's. The blond snapped his head away quickly.

He shrugged in response to his best friend. "I've never seen those people in my life."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Guys, let's go somewhere else." 

Kuroo was frozen in place. He couldn't step forward, or turn around and spring in the other direction like he wanted to. Of all places, all _times_ for Tsukishima to show up, why _here and now_? Did he live just good the sole purpose of making Kuroo's life Hell?

No one would get the fuck out of his way, so all he could do was stupidly stare at the blond sitting across the room. If Lev would move, maybe he'd have a chance to curl up in the exact opposite side that—

"You'll be fine," Kenma said without looking up, small fingers pressing into his back.

He wasn't going to be fine. It doesn't feel like it, at least. Tsukishima was so pretty that, even though it fucking hurt to look at him, he couldn't look away. He was so legitimately aesthetically pleasing that all Kuroo could do was look. Part of it was his beauty. He was attractive, there was no denying that. It was also that car crash value, though. You can't look away from a car that's about to crash. You wanted to see the disaster happen, see everything get destroyed. Kuroo supposed that's why he couldn't look away even after Tsukishima had left last night. He had been looking at the wreckage.

He felt like he was going to panic again. "Kenma, seriously. Anywhere else would be better."

"We should sit," Yaku said loudly, interrupting Kuroo's minor panic. He was standing close to Lev, fingers in the taller boy's pocket. Lev had his arm draped over Yaku's shoulders, long enough to practically cocoon him.

They finally moved forward, into a circular table close to the back. It wasn't as far away from Tsukishima as Kuroo would have liked, but it was good enough. As long as he could get some good alcohol in him soon, he wouldn't worry about his problem too much. He just needed to convince himself to start acting like a human being and start being a part of the crowd.

Looking around his table, he saw nothing unusual. Kenma was sitting close to him, looking down at his phone, the screen illuminating his face. Lev was talking excitedly to Yaku, literally bouncing in his seat. Yaku was smiling at every word that left his boyfriend's mouth. Bokuto and Akaashi... well, they were more or less trying to have sex in public. But in a very cute way. Naturally, they were making out. Bokuto had his arms wrapped around Akaashi's middle, so he could grab at his ass, while the darker haired boy's arms were wrapped tightly around Bokuto's neck, pulling them impossibly closer. One of Akaashi's legs was slung over Bokuto's, letting him easily be turned towards him. They were kissing slowly, as if they could never get enough of the other's taste. It was pretty disgusting to do in public, but who was Kuroo to talk?

A cute waitress came up to them and took their order. "I'll have a whiskey," Kuroo grinned charmingly, winning ever so slightly. She blushed and turned to take Kenma's order.

"Do you have Bloody Mary's?" Classic Kenma. He didn't get out enough to even know what they had. It was adorable.

Akaashi got Long Island Iced Tea, Bokuto went straight for Tequila. Lev got a Piña Colada because, apparently, he was ten years old. Yaku got a Mint Julep, all while telling his boyfriend he couldn't handle alcohol, even if he _was_ taller. Really, no one knew good alcohol like Kuroo did. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing, though.

"So, Kuroo-san, are you gonna take anyone home tonight?" Lev grinned, leaning obnoxiously forward on the table. The kid seriously took up like half the table with just his elbows.

"I'm taking Kenma home tonight," Kuroo chuckled. He glanced at Tsukishima, quickly averting his eyes back to Lev. He shouldn't have looked. He really, _really_ shouldn't have looked.

Tsukishima was leaning close to the person he was with, that cheery looking freckled fuck. The other kid was cute, undoubtedly, but _what the fuck_. They were really close, talking like they'd known each other forever, knees bumping and eyes meeting as they conversed. Tsukishima had been right again. He really didn't need Kuroo. He was acting completely fine and dandy. Maybe he was a little more bitter than usual, but after seeing Kuroo, why wouldn't he be? But he was perfectly happy chatting up some cute brunette after what he'd said to Kuroo. Go figure.

It upset him, but also he was fucking jealous. He was jealous because that kid got to be close to Tsukki when he couldn't. He had chemistry with Tsukishima, not someone who was so clearly the polar opposite of the bitter blond. He couldn't even understand how they got along. Kuroo and Tsukishima were alike. They were alike in the ways that they said what they thought, all while being sarcastic assholes. They were both nasty, to an extent, and they didn't care about a whole lot. They got along. With he and the blond attitudes, they could've spent time together without it being awkward. Like they did during spin the bottle. It had felt normal, like, even though they hadn't actually talked a lot, they could still hold a seemingly normal conversation where they just talked about how stupid nearly everyone else was. And here Tsukishima was with some happy-go-lucky dumbass who probably didn't understand how perfect Tsukishima was.

"Don't think about it," Kenma muttered, only loud enough for the darker haired boy to hear, while their waitress set their drinks down. Everyone but Kuroo reached for their drinks.

How could he not? He was so fucking _stupid_ , moping around all day, when Tsukishima could clearly care less. He was pathetic. He was worthless and pathetic and clean self centered, like Tsukishima had told him. He needed to get the fuck over himself.

"Are you listening, Kuroo?" Akaashi asked, prying Bokuto off of him. Bokuto was currently kissing his neck, from little pecks to sucking full on hickeys into his skin. Kuroo decided it was a good time to get more whiskey in his system.

"I definitely was not," Kuroo said, putting his half empty cup on the table. "What'd you say?"

"Koutarou and I were saying you should stay the night tonight." He looked at Kenma for approval. "Do you don't have to be alone again over night."

Bokuto popped up from kissing Akaashi's neck. "It'd be totally cool, dude. Plus, we haven't gotten like any bro time lately." He narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. "I _need_ bro time, dude."

Kenma looked up from his phone, drinking his Bloody Mary through a straw. "You can go."

Kuroo laughed bitterly. "Nah, it's cool, guys. I just wanna chill in my room for a while." A while, as in a week or so. With a few bottles of whiskey.

"You're going," Kenma said, tersely. The fact that Kuroo now beefed Kenma's permission to do anything made him look and feel like a dumbass. He should've been able to decide shit on his own, he was a grown ass man. Arguing really didn't have much of an effect on the situation, either.

He downed the rest of his whiskey, savoring the burning sensation it gave him, running down his throat. If he couldn't even keep his life in order on his own, how did he expect things to go over well with Tsukishima? He was kind of an idiot.

"So, is that a yes?" Bokuto grinned. "A yes to our eternal bromance?" He held his hand out for Kuroo to hold. Akaashi slipped his arms around the owl-haired boy's waist, leaning his cheek on his free shoulder.

Kuroo laughed, taking his hand. "I guess it is."

Without people like them, Kuroo was sure he would've drunk himself to death several times.

Yaku cleared his throat at an overly friendly Lev, as his hands slid down the front of his shirt. "I'm gonna go outside to smoke, is that cool?" He grabbed his discarded jacket as Bokuto and Akaashi moved out of the both so he could get through.

"You know you can smoke in here, right?" Akaashi tilted his head down at Yaku, who was sliding his jacket on.

"Yeah, it's fine. I like smoking outside anyway." 

Kuroo slid from the end of the booth, acknowledging everyone who was sitting down. "I'm going with," he announced, taking a few steps to follow Yaku. "I need fresh air."

#

Yaku was one of his favorite people. He supposed everyone in there, sitting at the circular booth was, but Yaku really _got_ him. He wasn't hyper or obnoxious like Bokuto and Lev were, but he could also converse like a normal human being, unlike Akaashi and Kenma. Don't get him wrong, he loved the four of them as much as anyone could, but it was nice to talk to someone who functioned normally.

"What're you smoking?" Kuroo asked as Yaku dug a lighter out of his jacket pocket.

"Menthol," Yaku shrugged, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and stuffing it between his lips. "You want some of the stuff from yesterday?" He lit his cigarette, inhaling deeply. The tip of the cigarette flared orange, catching Kuroo's attention.

"Well, I'm not one to turn down good weed," Kuroo shrugged, holding out his hand as Yaku handed him a joint and the lighter. The less sober he was, the better. Besides, being cross faded was fun.

"You're probably not supposed to smoke that out here," Yaku pointed out, blowing smoke away from Kuroo. He looked a lot more comfortable than he usually did, with a cigarette in his mouth. Probably the same way Kuroo was with alcohol, just in smaller proportions.

Kuroo grinned, putting the joint to his lips and lighting it. "Have I ever been one to do what I'm supposed to?" That's the reason he'd lost his job in the first place. He didn't really care if he got caught smoking weed in public. It'd only put a pause on him having fun, and then he'd have a _reason_ to drink himself to death.

Yaku didn't say anything back, just smoked like his sanity depended on it. Which, with Lev as his boyfriend, it probably did. That was something else Kuroo liked about Yaku. He didn't push the subject. Sure, if he was really worried about Kuroo's state of being, he'd pester him like the mother-figure Kuroo apparently needed, but if Kuroo didn't want to talk about something, he didn't make him.

"You and Lev are doing well?" Kuroo asked, exhaling smoke as he said it. He looked the burn the smoke gave him as he inhaled. It was similar to the burn of the whiskey, just enough sting to be nice.

"Yeah, we're great." He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry about, uh. Telling you all that stuff last night. I get talkative when I'm stoned."

Kuroo laughed appreciatively. "No worries. It's not a real party without the mom of the group reading everyone about their sex life." He took a deep inhale, looking up at the sky. "Sorry for totally freaking out last night." He felt like if he was going to apologize for crying outside of his apartment over a lost job, he was going to apologize to Yaku. It gave him a sense of ease, even if the situation still made him want to spend the rest of his pathetic life drinking straight vodka.

Suddenly he felt like throwing up. Whenever he thought about being unemployed, he wanted to curl into a ball and become the introvert he felt like. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to get fired. Even if the reason he got fired was bullshit.

Yaku shrugged, holding the cigarette between his index and middle fingers. "Everyone has bad days." He inhaled, watching Kuroo, probably for signs of panic. Luckily Kuroo had gotten past that stage. Now it was time to stare blankly at anything his eyes met. He felt sort of empty, but mostly exhausted. It wasn't a good combination. Someone who was mentally tired shouldn't also be empty and uncaring.

"Really though," Yaku snapped him out of it, smiling and trying to keep the mood light. "That gag reflex just won't go away."

Kuroo laughed sadly. "I'm telling you, man. The more you try to work it off, the easier it'll be." He wasn't in three mood for talk that'd only remind him of Tsukishima, but Yaku was obviously trying to cheer Kuroo up again.

Yaku laughed, smoke blowing around his face. "Have you seen that kid, Kuroo? He's a giant. You try shoving nine inches of pure Russian down your throat." He flushed, embarrassed by his own words, but nice enough of a person that it didn't bother him.

Kuroo inhaled, nodding, his eyes turning up at the corners. He was already starting to feel better. "You know," he chuckled, blowing smoke away from the shorter boy. "He's half Japanese too. That at least gives you an advantage."

Yaku shook his head, pointing his cigarette pointedly at Kuroo. "Not in this situation. He's big when he's _soft_. It's not fun when you can't even get half of him in your mouth."

Kuroo smiled, still not able to form the full Cheshire grin. "That's what your hands are for. Plus, it feels amazing." _Tsukki_. "Wait, was he serious when he said he had to squat just to give you the best position?"

Yaku blushed again, coughing smoke up and waving his hand to get it out of his face. "Standing is only my favourite position when I bottom." He shook his head fondly. "When I top, it's usually face-to-face, because that's what he likes. Not that I don't like it. His facial expressions are _great._ "

 _So were Tsukki's_. "Who tops more often? Or do you guys have a whole system so it's equal?" He just wanted to get his mind away from blond hair and biting golden eyes. Far, far away.

Yaku shook his head. "It's usually whoever feels like it, so usually he's topping. It's pretty equal, but he's so energetic, so I don't have to do much, I just have to stand there and tire him out." His face was bright red, but he didn't seem too uncomfortable with sharing the information. Just not used to it.

"Ah." Kuroo exhaled slowly, watching the smoke lift into the sky and disappear. He was starting to feel very nice. Everything was kind of fuzzy, in a good way. "I hardly ever bottom. I just like being dominant." Most everything also had comedic value, too. He loved when everything was funny.

Yaku coughed a laugh. "Just because you're a bottom doesn't mean you're not dominant. Can you imagine that kid taking control for even a second?" He put his cigarette in a nearby disposal, throwing what was left of it in the ashes. His nose and ears were tipped red from the cold.

Kuroo sucked in another long inhale before putting his joint out along with it. He laughed. "I'm sure he'd break everything around him." He tried to hand the joint back to Yaku, but he waved him off. "You can keep it. We have plenty back at our place." Kuroo shrugged wordlessly, shoving it into the tight front pocket of his jeans. He hadn't noticed how cold it was until he stopped smoking. He was glad to be getting back inside. Besides the fact that he'd have to face being in the same room with the same person who made him feel pathetic just by breathing the same air as he was, of course.

#

"You don't smell like fresh air," Kenma noted, still looking down at the illuminated screen in front of him.

Kuroo felt like his eyes were getting harder to his open. He laughed loudly. "What can I say? I just _love love_."

"Kuroo you smell like weed."

He smiled, squinting his eyes at the young small and adorable pudding head to his right. " _I love weed_. In fact, I love almost anything that makes me feel good. Blowjobs, for example. Anal, also." He laughed again. "Not to mention the nice feeling of being choked half to death."

"You're high, stop talking."

"Hey bro, you okay there?" Bokuto asked. Kuroo laughed at how much he looked alike to an owl. He loved that idiot. "You look funny."

Kuroo leaned forward to look Bokuto right in the face. "I'm gonna be totally honest right now," he slurred, taking a sip of Akaashi's Long Island Iced Tea. "I feel like setting myself on fire. But I am fucking _stoned_ , so I do not give a _damn_."

Akaashi looked down, unimpressed with Kuroo's interaction with his tea. "Drink your own drink," Akaashi said, lacing his hand with Bokuto's, on top of the table.

Yaku turned to Kenma. "He should get home soon. He probably shouldn't be out in public for much longer."

Kuroo giggled maniacally. "I _am_ the public." He blinked hard. "I almost said pubic." He lowered his voice into a low growl. " _I am the pubic._ " He exploded into a fit of giggles. He really felt like jumping in front of a moving vehicle. Nothing was good, but everything was funny. He didn't want to deal with Tsukishima or the dumbass who took his place, still sitting very happily next to his bitter blond. What a dick.

"Yeah, let's pay so we can leave," Kenma agreed, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

They gave the money to the waitress, Kuroo giving her the 'I'd eat you alive if I could' look and stumbling out the door. He totally didn't look at the beauty of a blond sitting at the bar. Not at all. He didn't look at him, because Tsukishima hated him, and he guessed he wanted to respect that.

But _fuck_ , was he pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot really happened in this chapter but also _there was so much._
> 
> I'm fairly certain I hate this chapter. I liked it at first, but looking at it now makes me feel like it's boring. Leave feedback if you wish.
> 
> Feel free to (please do) leave a comment, whether that be constructive criticism, any questions, or just to drop by and tell me anything you liked or disliked. Thank you all, again!


	12. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima thinks a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh I'm so sorry guys this took forever to write and it's super short and not very good. I'm really sorry, I've been awfully busy this week so yay it's a day late. I'm the worst fanfic writer ever, sorry sorry sorry xx

Kuroo hadn't stopped looking at him. As much as he would have liked to say he wasn't paying any attention to Kuroo, he couldn't help but notice the quick, fleeting glances Kuroo gave him when he thought he wasn't looking. Tsukishima had always been looking.

They had met eyes when Kuroo walked in. Yamaguchi had so helpfully pointed him out, without intentions of pissing Tsukishima off, and he had stared at Kuroo for what felt like minutes. Kuroo had stared back, the same mixture of fear, hurt, and discomfort on his face that was there when Tsukishima had slammed past him to run away and wallow in his own self pity.

Tsukishima really fucking hated that expression. He'd seen it far too many times, both in person and in his head.

"You knew them, didn't you?" Yamaguchi had asked, after they'd gotten to his apartment.

It was late, well past midnight, ahs Tsukishima could feel the lingering effects of good alcohol. He usually felt pleasant when he was as buzzed as he was. He was right between buzzed and drunk. Instead he just felt like he'd been running a race for three days straight, without taking any breaks. Mentally, he kind of had. Ever since he'd met Kuroo, it'd been one thing polluting his thoughts after another. He couldn't even explain why Kuroo had this much of an impact on him.

Tsukishima sighed, irritated more by himself than anything. "Yeah."

He got a cup from the cupboard, filling it with tap water. He didn't want to be hungover. He'd been drinking a lot more than he usually did this week. Maybe Kuroo was rubbing off on him. As he thought it, he hated the upturn of his lips that threatened to take place.

Yamaguchi sat on the arm of the couch, brown curly hair framing his freckled face. Large brown eyes studied Tsukishima's face, concerned. "Is one of them the one you like?" He winced as he said it, afraid of pushing Tsukishima's boundaries. Tsukishima was afraid of his own boundaries. If he was honest, he didn't know what his boundaries were, at this point. He was usually so well organized and knew exactly what he wanted and didn't want. This past week, he didn't know what the fuck was going on, physically and mentally. His head felt fuzzy, a side effect from the alcohol and all his thoughts buzzing around. He just felt tired, as if having the stress of Kuroo throwing glanced at him took energy out of him. He didn't feel like his normal, shitty self. He was usually shitty in a snarky way, moving anyone he felt the need to. Now he just felt shitty. He was kind of a dick. First, he'd done what he did to Kuroo, after he'd lost his job, then he'd seen Kuroo the next night. Just his luck. And it'd been so hard not letting Kuroo know he regretted it.

"I—" He frowned deeply, thinking of the right words. Was there really a right answer to this? "We just slept together a few times." He turned away from his best friend, not wanting to look at him or have this conversation anymore. He decided to fill his cup with more water. He didn't want to think about Kuroo.

Yamaguchi shifted behind him, clothing rustling as he did. "Tsukki... You've been drinking a lot lately." He hesitated again, staring holes into the back of the blond's head. "Are you doing alright?"

He drank more water, his mouth feeling drier with every word that left his friend's mouth. He sighed, setting the cup back on the counter. Was he doing alright? He wasn't very sure. Ever since he'd met that stupid bedhead his life had been turned around. He wasn't sure of anything, because he thought he'd been strong enough to not have feelings. He wanted to keep all these stupid feelings on the inside, like he always did.

He didn't want to have to make a confession. He hated feeling like he was in therapy. He turned to the brunette. "Yeah, he's the— I guess I— I'm fine." How could he say he liked Kuroo?

Yamaguchi chewed on his lip nervously. "What's his name? Which one was it?"

Tsukishima stumbled over to the couch, sitting down hard on a cushion. "Did you see they one with the shitty hair?" He dug the palms of his hands into his closed eyes. He ran his hands down his face, fucking up his features for a second.

Yamaguchi seemed surprised. "The white haired one? He seemed a little obnoxious for your tastes." He moved down to sit next to the blond, shifting his weight on the cushion.

Tsukishima sighed. Again. He felt defeated in about nine different ways. He was pathetic and stupid and Kuroo was... What was the word? Undoubtedly he was obnoxious as well, but there was something else. He was raw. He felt whatever he wanted, and he said the same. He wasn't afraid of other people.

He shook his head slowly. "No, the one with the black hair. It's not styled like that. The one who was wearing that western band t-shirt?" The one with bedhead that worked so well for him? The one with perfectly tan skin and dark eyes and a bright, alluring grin? The one who looked like he was up to something no matter what he did, the one who's voice ran over Tsukishima's skin like velvet? The one who's muscular body was toned to perfection, his biceps shifting with every movement he made, back muscles pulling at his loose t-shirts? Yeah, that one.

"Oh." Yamaguchi thought.

"His name is Kuroo."

Yamaguchi leaned forward in his seat, eyes trained on Tsukishima's expressionless face. "What's he like?"

Tsukishima frowned. What was he like? "He's— I— Uh I guess—" He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words again. "Kuroo is... one of the most honest people I've ever met. He's really in your face about everything, but he's... Nice?" The last word sounded like a question, and maybe it was. Nice wasn't the exact word for it. Yamaguchi was nice. He cared about people and their problems, and tried to help them. Kuroo didn't want other people's problems to be put on him. But he liked people, Tsukishima supposed. He enjoyed interacting in one way or another. It was that rawness again. He wasn't vocally raw, really. It was more that he was just real. His feelings, his entire being, was raw and real and there.

Tsukishima pursed his lips bitterly. Sadly. "And he really is too obnoxious for my taste."

Yamaguchi eyed him, concerned but genuinely interested. "Why do you like him?"

Tsukishima wanted to yell and get mad. He wanted to refuse to talk about this, and he wanted to shut everyone out. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. Even though he didn't feel like talking about his fucking feelings of all things, to Yamaguchi, he didn't want to hurt someone else he cared about. Yamaguchi didn't deserve that. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

He just frowned, lines etching themselves into his skin. "Fuck if I know," he exhaled. "He's annoying. I don't know why I like him." He shook his head, thinking. Why did he like Kuroo? What was so great about that bedhead stricken dumbass? "Well," he breathed, fiddling with a loose string on his jeans. "He's cocky, but he always covers it up by making a joke. He doesn't shut up a whole lot. He more or less wants to eat everyone alive."

Yamaguchi tilted his head. His brown hair bounced to the side with him. "None of those really sound like good things, Tsukki." He looked worried, chewing at his lip.

Tsukishima shrugged. "I don't know."

The thing was, maybe he didn't want good. He wasn't good himself, by any means. He was kind of an asshole. And so was Kuroo. There was no reason for him to be interested in someone who was good. Kuroo had character, diverging from morals and anything remotely healthy, but he was a real person. Tsukishima didn't see most 'good' people as real. No one was actually that nice. There had to be something eating them inside, making them bitter. The kindness was false. That's why Kuroo was real. When he was nice, it was real. If he wasn't in the mood to put up with bullshit, he wasn't going to. His thoughts and emotions were raw.

There was a knock on the door of his office, pulling him out of his thoughts and memory. "Yeah," he said, without looking up, typing a message to the head of his department.

It had been a week since he'd seen Kuroo at the bar. It was nice not having to see that pained expression.

"Um." It was Kageyama. Fuck. "So, what you saw last week..."

Tsukishima looked up at him slowly, bored eyes biting into blue ones. "You mean when shorty was sucking you off?" Kageyama was one of Tsukishima's least favourite people. He was irritatingly hot headed and he didn't know how to lower his fucking voice.

This time he was mumbling, clearly flustered by Tsukishima's abruptness. "Yeah, that. Um. If you're going to like, uh." He blinked quickly at the floor, thinking. 

"Just get to the fucking point."

Kageyama looked at him quickly, eyes wide. Too bad he was so painfully aggravating. He was kind of an attractive guy. Not that Tsukishima would ever, ever admit that, even under copious amounts of torture. "If you're gonna tell the boss, I completely understand." He said it quickly, all the air rushing out of his lungs at once.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, looking down at his keyboard momentarily. "I don't care enough to tell anyone."

"Uh," Kageyama bowed in Tsukishima's peripheral vision. "Thank you."

"I mean, it was disgusting," Tsukishima went on, shrugging. "I could've happily lived my life without hearing you moan, but really. I have more important matters to deal with." Might as well mock the kid.

The darker haired boy sputtered, blushing furiously. "Okay, um. Okay."

Intelligent words. "Get out of my office," the blond sneered. He finished his message, sending it and sighing loudly.

Work was shit. Usually he was fine with working, but ever since he and Kuroo had... What had they done? Argued? It was more Tsukishima yelling than anything. Split up? They hadn't been together? There were really no words for it. Ever since he'd done what he had, he hadn't been in the mood to work. The comfortable silence had just turned into him beating himself up. The calls and emails from his coworkers had just become more annoying. He had all the time in the world to get stuff done, yet he felt rushed to get it all finished. It was all so stressful and annoying.

He'd heard they were going to start working with another company to expand their business. The other company built computers and software, so Tsukishima was bound to be working with them quite a bit. Daichi told him that the use of this programming could be helpful to them. He figured that if the other company's users were also forced to come to the printing company, everyone would get paid better. Tsukishima wouldn't exactly mind that. 

The only problem he could really think of was having to work with completely new, and probably annoying people. He wasn't much for human interaction, especially when it came to meeting new people. It'd be easier since he'd be getting paid for all of it, overtime included, but he still wasn't looking forward to it.

His work phone rang, shrill and aggravating, so Tsukishima picked it up. "Tsukishima," he glared at the wall, voice informative as it always was when he answered phone calls.

It was Daichi. "One of the employees from the other company is here. Do you want me to send him to you or do you want to come here to meet him?"

Tsukishima sighed. He might as well get out of his office. It wasn't doing him any good being stuck up in here. "Where are you?" he asked, standing up and adjusting his glasses.

"Front office," Daichi responded. "See you in a few." He hung up, letting Tsukishima grab his actual phone and head out the door. He was glad Daichi wasn't the type of person to drag things out. He wasn't either.

Luckily the elevator was empty when he got in. He didn't want to deal with Tanaka's antics or anyone else trying to talk to him. He just wanted to get to work and stay busy so he could keep his mind off of Kuroo. It'd been a little over a week since he's talked to him and he was still regretting it.

He arrived at the first floor, instantly spotting Daichi's broad frame. As he walked closer, he could see a smaller frame standing next to him, dressed in a button up and dark jeans. It was only when he was standing directly in front of them when he realized who it was.

"Kenma?" he all but jumped, eyes not believing the brown roots and badly done dye job.

"Oh, hey Tsukishima," Kenma said, unaffected by the whole situation.

Daichi clapped, smiling widely. "Oh good, so you know each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's really fucking short but whoooo cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed??? I wouldn't if I was reading it, but I'm have you know I'm thinking in fear Tsukishima's thoughts. Ah, I hope you enjoyed nonetheless, please leave a comment (or not, don't feel pressured), tell me what you think!! I love you all by the way.
> 
> I should be asleep.


	13. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild progression, a lot of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but not as bad. No direct interactions between my two love birds, but more progression than last week's chapter. Thank you all, again, for your supportive words last week, because I really had no motivation to write until you all blew up my inbox. It really helps hearing your ideas and how you feel, so thank you forever.

Everything was painfully awkward. All while Tsukishima had given Kenma a brief tour, explaining everything they would be doing, Kenma didn't say a word. He hardly did anything, standing by Tsukishima's side, besides giving a few understanding nods, and looking around the building with his cat-like eyes.

Tsukishima pushed open the door to his office, letting Kenma step inside before he shut it. "This is my office, where you'll be working. I guess. You can use that desk and I'll be over here. Do you need anything else?" He watched the smaller boy, anticipating his brief answer. He figured Kenma wanted to get out of here just as much as Tsukishima did.

"No." Kenma shook his head, blond tips swaying over his shoulders.

"You're free to leave, then," Tsukishima scowled, opening his office door. He wanted to ask how Kuroo was, if he was his cocky self yet, or if that pained expression was still etched onto his face. He just wanted to know if he'd made any progress. He himself sure hadn't. He was still moping over that dumbass and his own feelings.

Tsukishima caught himself frowning again. As much as he wanted the overtime money that was soon to come, working with Kuroo's best friend would not be fun. It was already awkward. Neither of them were social people, and the fact that everything they had in common turned to shit a week before, didn't really help Tsukishima's case.

He could feel himself going into self pity mode again. He wanted to ask Kenma, considering he was one of the people who knew best, but he didn't want to sound overly interested. There it was again. The stupid urge to repress everything he felt. He didn't usually mind it, but when he was so stupid that he couldn't manage to ask a question about someone he cared about, there was a problem. Of course he wanted to ask. But on top of feeling needy to know over something he'd caused, he wasn't so sure Kenma would give him a direct answer. He didn't think the shorter boy was the type to deny him of an answer, but he did seem like the type to put Tsukishima's brain to the task of solving riddles. Tsukishima wasn't the type of person to do that.

Kenma was staring at Tsukishima's face, analyzing. He tilted his head slightly, lips in a steady pout. "You should go see him." He turned to walk through the door without acknowledging Tsukishima's obvious surprise. The taller boy opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Kenma had practically read his mind. He knew Kuroo was good at observing people, but Kenma was a whole new level of perceptive. He knew exactly what Tsukishima was thinking, even though neither of them had been talking about anything but work. Both of them, with their damn observations, made the blond f feel even more useless than he already did.

"In person," Kenma concluded, walking away. He disappeared down the hallway, brown roots fading in the distance.

Tsukishima stuttered wordlessly, trying to form words he didn't know, to someone who wasn't even here.

There was one problem with what Kenma said. Tsukishima had no fucking clue what he meant.

You should go see him. Everyone saw how well that worked out in the first place. Kuroo had admitted his feelings and the blond had completely destroyed any chance he had with Kuroo, even platonic. Not that he wanted to be platonic with Kuroo. He honestly wasn't sure what he wanted, especially with Kuroo, but he knew it was a lot more than just friendship. He wasn't sure if it was possible to ruin things any further, but he was sure he could find a way.

Moreover, he didn't know what they were supposed to talk about. He knew Kenma was expecting something from Tsukishima, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Did he just want the two of them to interact? It really didn't seem like Kenma cared personally about their issue— he was just looking out for a friend. Fee probably just want the two of them to sit down like the civilized grown men they were supposed to be. In case Kenma hadn't noticed, Kuroo was a full-time alcoholic and Tsukishima part-time didn't give a fuck about anything.

What would Tsukishima say anyway? Was he expected to apologize? He sure as fuck wasn't doing that, no matter how much he wanted to. He was stubborn. Against the world and especially himself. No way was he going to give in to his feelings and the pressure of his thoughts. He was sorry, and he did regret it, but he couldn't let anyone know that. He didn't want to seen like the type to let everyone know what he was thinking. Not that Kuroo would. That's kind of why there were in this mess anyway. But he hated feeling open. Just when Kenma had analyzed him to the point that he knew what he was thinking, he felt vulnerable. If he was the one that chose to open up, he was sure to feel exposed and uncomfortable. It's not what he did.

There would be no apology. Not from him. He could almost guarantee it. There was nothing else he could really say. Just acknowledging his mistake wouldn't be enough. Everyone knew he fucked up; he didn't want to dwell on it any longer than he had to.

Could he admit his feelings for Kuroo?

The thought almost had him laughing bitterly out loud.

No, he absolutely could not admit his feelings for Kuroo. He was insane just thinking it. Nothing good could possibly even come from telling Kuroo something that ridiculous. If he told Kuroo he liked him, he'd have to acknowledge those feelings, which he'd really rather not do. He wanted to keep those feelings very far down, deep on his mind until they were forgotten and he didn't have to deal with them. He hated having feelings. The last time someone had had feelings, this had happened. What was Kuroo supposed to do about it anyway? If Tsukishima told him, what we're any of them really supposed to do? He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with Kuroo at a time like this, and Kuroo himself had said he didn't want a relationship with Tsukishima.

Tsukishima felt nervous about everything, dragging himself to his desk so he could sit down. He wanted this mess to be over. He hated feeling this way, and he wanted to quit fucking up. Nothing had been this shitty in a while, and it was all because of him. He was expected to actually confront the fucker, and he didn't know how. If Kuroo had never come into his life, everything would be peaceful and calm, as Tsukishima wanted it to be. He didn't know how to fix himself, or fix the mess he'd created with Kuroo.

What he did know, was that he ready wanted to kiss Kuroo, even if only for a second.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Bokuto," Kuroo grumbled. Bokuto snapped his head away from Akaashi to look at the messy haired boy. "I think," he shook his bottle of sake at his friend, "I'm growing an immunity to alcohol."

Sake honestly wasn't that great, but it did the job. As long as he was drunk, he didn't really care how he felt about it.

The white haired boy grinned. "Right, dude. You're fucking smashed."

Kuroo's face did something that felt like a frown. "I am not. I can't even feel anything." Meaning, he wasn't as drunk as he'd like to be. There was a warm buzz under his skin, but he wasn't wasted to the point that he literally could not feel his eyeballs. A buzz was nice during the day, at the same time he had coffee, but it was close to sunset. Now was the time to not feel his eyeballs.

Akaashi popped up from under Bokuto, black curls a mess. "You're not supposed to be drinking," he said, bored eyes watching Kuroo finish off the bottle of sake. "If Kenma finds out he's going to kill you."

Kuroo opened a can of beer. "Kenma isn't my mother." He looked around Bokuto's house, just to make sure Kenma couldn't somehow hear him. He tipped the can back, letting the liquid run warm down his throat. "Oi, Bokuto, do you have any weed?" He could really use the burn of the smoke right now. Being drunk was great, don't get him wrong, but the most it could do is make him feel separated and incomprehensible. Being high gave him a lighter feeling, where he felt mellow and happy. Being drunk and high— incomprehensible and happy— that was the real deal. The less sober he was, the more he could forget about his life. It was a nice feeling.

"Kenma's the one who makes sure you're not going to drink yourself to death," Akaashi pointed out, Bokuto trying to mouth a line across his jaw. Akaashi just had his fingers tangled in Bokuto's white owl hair, still watching Kuroo.

Bokuto finally popped up from being disgustingly affectionate with his boyfriend. " We're out of weed anyway," he shrugged, blinking his wide eyes. "Akaashi and I used the last of a while ago. I don't remember why..."He put a finger to his chin, trying to remember. "Oh! We smoked the last of it then we fucked. Akaashi did this thing where he sucked me off right after breathing some in." He grinned at the thought. "There was smoke all over my dick."

Kuroo finished the beer in his hand, immediately searching for something else to drink. "At least I'll die doing what I love," he shrugged. He wasn't really worried about alcohol poisoning or anything unimportant like today. If he died, it was whatever. If not, okay. "Bokuto, I swear to god you two are the must sexually active people I'll ever meet. It's kind of gross but it's kind of nice." Really, there wasn't a whole lot of times when they weren't all over each other or making out. Bokuto's hands we're currently slipping beneath the waistband of Akaashi's jeans.

Akaashi frowned, tipping his head to the side to give Bokuto better access. "Last week you had three different mouths on your dick," he deadpanned, falling back under his boyfriend.

Kuroo chuckled quietly. "That's different. I'm allowed to have a high sex drive, I'm not in a relationship. That's sex with different people, wouldn't having sex with one person all the time get boring?" Sure, if they were really good, it'd be easier to bang them for a longer time, but still. No one could stay that good for that long. Bokuto and Akaashi had been together since the beginning of college. It had been years. Not to mention they'd been having sex for longer than they'd actually been in a relationship.

Bokuto detached himself from the darker haired boy. He shook his head quickly. "Dude, you've been blown by Akaashi. I could never get tired of that." He buried his face in the shorter boy's shirt, grinning to himself.

Akaashi smiled down at him running his fingers through his hair. "And we know each other well enough for it to not get boring."

It was grossly cute. Kuroo just nodded, giving a noncommittal grunt as a response. He wondered if he'd ever find that one person he could just fuck forever. Tsukishima had been getting there, with his snagging skills and silent understanding of what Kuroo needed. He had been so fun to fuck. Finding someone who was so into what Kuroo was, was usually difficult. Not everyone liked to be choked until their voice was raw. And Tsukishima hadn't even had a gag reflex, which was amazing by itself. Kuroo admittedly had a big dick. It was hard to fit all of it in your mouth. He was long and he was girthy, which was nice, but also difficult. A blessing and a curse.

Most people could hardly stretch their cute little lips around him, much less let him take full control and let Kuroo fuck himself into their mouths. Tsukishima had taken all of him with no problem. He's pink lips had stretched around him, tongue sliding a wet heat over his length, and when he took Kuroo to the hilt, he hadn't even choked. It was a rare thing to be able to do, and that's why Kuroo had wanted to keep him around in the first place. He was a sucker for good blowjobs, no pun intended.

Then he'd realized Tsukishima wasn't just good at sex. Sure, that was a huge plus, but he was also such an asshole. Kuroo liked that in a person. He liked even they spoke their mind, even if it wasn't nice, and he liked the intrigue of bitterness. Tsukishima was all of this, and it just made Kuroo want more and more. It was truly interesting how Kuroo's mind worked.

The two of them undoubtedly had chemistry. Tsukishima was cold, and Kuroo was hot. While Kuroo's emotions were all heated and energized, Tsukishima's were reserved, biting like ice water. Despite this, they were so similar. They both had a pessimistic understanding of the world, getting annoyed at the littlest things, but tolerating them in the most. The biggest difference was how they thought of one another.

Kuroo still wanted Tsukishima. They'd only had sex twice, last week, but Kuroo had always been hungry for more. He craved the cool touch of Tsukishima's long fingers, the bitter remarks he threw at Kuroo. He wanted to talk to him unconditionally, about everything and anything, but Tsukishima didn't.

Tsukishima hated Kuroo, he was sure. Of course, Kuroo had brought it on himself by being worthless, so he understood. Kuroo didn't even want himself. If Tsukishima never talked to Kuroo again, he would understand, because Kuroo was a fucking idiot. There was no other reason for Kuroo to lose his job and Tsukishima all in the same day. He hated himself, and that's why he couldn't stop drinking, even if his life depended on it.

Being drunk was nice, anyway. Reassuring, even. It let Kuroo know that, even though every detail of his life fucking sucked, he could still be happy in some ways. So what, if he hadn't been sober for more than five minutes since Tsukishima had took his insides with an ice cold hand and twisted them around? It had fucking hurt, there was no denying that. When he was drunk, he wasn't forced to think of how scared he was to not have a job, and how hurt he was offer some boy. He couldn't think straight enough to have petty worries like those.

He sat back on their couch, borrowing himself down into the cushions as far as he could. His eyelids felt heavy, his limbs exhausted from staying awake for so long, with all the alcohol in his system. A nap sounded like a good fucking idea right about then.

Akaashi and Bokuto hardly made it into their bedroom, kissing and groping all over the other, before Kuroo drifted off into a drunken sleep.

#

Pink lips against his own, Kuroo growled into the other's mouth, hands traveling down his slender body to slide down his shirts and grab at his ass.

Tsukishima gasped as Kuroo threw the both of them onto his bed, mouthing his way down the pale skin of his neck. He bit lightly, savoring the sweet sound of the blond's moan against his lips. Kuroo kissed him once more, hard enough to leave his lips tingling with pressure as he pulled away, before sliding down His body to pull his pants down off of his ankles so he could prop his feet up on the shorter boy's shoulders.

"I really missed doing this, Tsukki," Kuroo grinned, licking at his bottom lip hungrily. He kissed the head of Tsukishima's cock, mouthing his way down the shaft, leaving a trail of saliva. Tsukishima curled his fingers tightly into Kuroo's hair, whimpering. Kuroo sucked a ball into his mouth, using guys tongue to slide wet against it. The taller boy was panting loudly, trying to push Kuroo's mouth onto him more.

Kuroo moved his mouth lower, biting marks into his thighs. He wanted to bruise Tsukishima, to let everyone know that Kuroo was the one fucking this beautiful creature.

"Kuroo, please," Tsukki begged, bucking his hips toward Kuroo's face. Kuroo laughed, loving how quickly the blond got desperate. Kuroo nuzzled his face between the other's ass cheeks, watching his expression. He flicked his tongue out just enough to touch the blond's entrance. Tsukishima let out a high moan, legs tensing around Kuroo's head.

Kuroo smiled, holding his legs in place to keep from getting crushed. He put his mouth to the other, using the flat of his tongue to lick him. Long fingers tightened in his dark hair. He circled his tongue around his hole, feeling him tremble against his lips.

Then, he was laying on top of the taller boy, arms on either side of his head to hold himself up. The blond had his fingers wrapped around Kuroo's cock, guiding him to his entrance. Kuroo kissed his lips, teeth clacking together from the pressure. He pushed in slowly, feeling Tsukki stretch around him to accommodate his size. He pushed himself up to watch Tsukishima's hole swallow his cock, as he bottomed out. He looked down at the other to grin at him. God, he had missed this.

Tsukishima stared up at him with unfriendly eyes. His mouth turned up into a sneer, and he shoved Kuroo off and away from him. They were standing in Kuroo's doorway, the smell of weed and alcohol polluting the air. Kuroo watched Tsukishima's features grow meaner with every lasting second.

How someone could change attitudes within a few seconds, he didn't know. But the snarling Tsukishima he was standing before was a whole different person than the one he had just kissed. He didn't understand how someone could be so mean, but still so pretty.

"I don't need you, Kuroo." The darker haired boy watched a long finger tap against his the front of his shirt, cold. "I don't fucking want you either."

There was a knock on the door, waking Kuroo with a start. For once, Kuroo thought he'd been glad to be woken up. Until he sat up, that is. His head pounded with his own heartbeat, blood rushing far too quickly up to his head. The dim light on the ceiling was uncomfortable to look at. He rubbed his eyes, trying to block out the light. The sun was setting outside the window. He'd been asleep for at least an hour. It wasn't even possible to be hungover after just an hour nap, but he sure as fuck felt like cutting his brain out. He needed another drink soon.

He ran a hand through his hair, opening the door. He was studying the floor, not wanting to look up at the lights. He was afraid he was going to throw up if he did anything too uncomfortable.

"Who is it?" he grumbled, swinging the door all the way open and looking up slowly.

If you've ever been stabbed right through the throat with a hot piece of metal, then frozen to death, you would understand how Kuroo felt just within those few seconds.

Gold eyes, set deep into pale skin, watched him, framed by glasses and inky eyelashes. His lips were set into a hard line, expression unwavering. He looked great— maybe even better than usual— his light curls contrasting against the dark blue shirt he was wearing. His hands were still at his sides as he blinked down at the darker haired boy.

Kuroo's first instinct was to run, to shut the door in his face and try not to panic. But he was frozen with what felt a fuck of a lot like fear. The feeling of getting hurt over and over again washed over his skin, sending goosebumps crawling over him. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe either, but that was the least of his worries.

"Tsukki?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level, and not really succeeding.

Tsukishima didn't move either. "I think we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop with these cliffhangers I'm sorry. I'm really excited for the next chapter, though, and I hope you guys are too! I have a feeling this next chapter is going to be written very quickly. It's been a wild ride.
> 
> Please leave a comment, telling me what you liked, disliked, or want to see happen. Seriously, I cannot get enough comments from all of you, and it will never annoy me! Thank you all so much, really. It means a lot <3


	14. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima talk. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS HERE IT IS. God, I'm so excited for you all to read it, I even finished earlier than usual. Mild emotional pain in this one, tbh. Be prepared, I love you guys. It's just pure Kuroo and Tsukki, this time.

"I think we need to talk."

Kuroo's hand scrubbed at his sleep-ridden face. He was not fucking awake enough for this. "There's nothing to talk about." His body finally decided to start functioning, feet backing away, off of the steps in front of Bokuto's house, so he could start to shut the door. He didn't want to look at Tsukishima anymore. He didn't want to be reminded of what he couldn't have.

Tsukishima had other ideas. He came forward and reached out to stop the door, long, pale fingers gripping the edge of the door. "Can we just talk?"

Kuroo still wasn't looking at him. He gave a sad chuckle, eyes studying the carpet beneath his feet. "How'd you even find me here?" He looked around Bokuto and Akaashi's house, at the beer cans and alcohol bottles he'd strewn around the place. He had hardly moved off the couch, unless it was to get more alcohol or throw up in the kitchen sink. He was pathetic. "This isn't even my house." He kept his eyes trained on a particularly interesting patch of carpet.

Tsukishima fidgeted uncomfortably, backing down the steps. "Kenma told me. I already knew where Bokuto's house was since he had the party." He just stood there awkwardly, facing Kuroo. The darker haired boy finally looked up at him. He was as pretty as ever, body framed by the setting sunlight in the distance. And Kuroo couldn't tell what he was thinking. Besides basic body language, he was so well reserved that Kuroo couldn't pick anything up from him. He stood stick straight, not leaning one way or the other, and his face was expressionless. His natural frown was etched onto his face, but otherwise, there was nothing. Just a cold, beautiful blond standing before him.

Damn Kenma. Of course it was him. He always did what he thought was best for Kuroo. He wasn't usually wrong, but this time… Kuroo wasn't so sure. It only hurt even more to be forced into a conversation with the blond. He didn't feel relieved, or excited, or any of that. He felt like he was falling apart from the inside. Soon, he would crumble on the outside as well. Maybe he'd even cry. "I'm assuming he's the reason you're here in the first place?"

Tsukishim's frown deepened. The dim sunlight was doing amazing things for him. His hair reflected the orange of the sun, eyes lit up an impossibly pretty golden color. He looked like he was glowing. He turned his head away from Kuroo— a sign of defeat— and fidgeted. Nervous. "Yeah."

Tsukishima had nothing to be nervous about. He wasn't the one who got hurt. "Why are you supposed to be here?" The darker haired boy's voice was deep in his throat. He didn't sound like his usual flirtatious self. He sounded intimidating. He liked it. He was sick of being so weak over this boy, no matter how great he actually was. Kuroo wasn't a weak person.

"I—" The blonde looked around his surroundings, searching for an answer. So, he didn't even know why he was talking to Kuroo. He probably only did it because Kenma told him too. People tended to listen when Kenma talked. Unless, of course, you'd been friends with him for over 10 years. He looked back up at Kuroo. "Checking?" Tsukishima uttered, looking more confused about his words than Kuroo felt.

"Come on, Tsukishima, you have to give me more than that. Speak proper Japanese," he teased in a flat voice. He supposed it wasn't really teasing. He supposed he just sounded bitter.

The taller boy flexed his fingers at his sides, taking a deep breath. He looked unbearably uncomfortable in the darker haired boy's presence. He didn't seem to be enjoying this conversation anymore than Kuroo was.

Good.

"I was," he glared at the floor clearing his throat, "checking on you?" It sounded more like a question to Kuroo, but he was too hungover and pained to care.

Kuroo sneered. It felt odd on his face, but it was appropriate enough. "Doing great, thanks for asking." The sarcasm burned like smoke in his throat. It stung, but it was a rush he needed. "Catch you later." He started to swing the door shut, looking away from the blonde. He wouldn't feel things if he didn't look at him, right?

"Wait," Tsukishima's voice croaked when the door was almost fully shut. "Kuroo."

Spiders were crawling up his throat. He felt like he was choking. He swung the door back open to glare at the other. His glare didn't feel as good as the sneer had. It just felt fake. He didn't say anything, only watched Tsukishima scowl. Kuroo felt like ripping himself out of his skin. He didn't like how weak the other's voice sounded. Wasn't Tsukki supposed to be the reserved one? The one who could actually control his emotions? And now his voice sounded weak.

"I think we need to talk."

There it was again. "About what?"

A muscle in the blond's jaw shifted under tight skin. "About what happened." He sighed shakily, as if someone was wringing the words out of his throat. "About what I said." His eyes rose to study Kuroo. That's brilliant gold was making it hard for him to stand. He supposed if he collapsed, he could just blame it on the alcohol.

Kuroo ran his fingers through his mess of dark hair. "Oh, no, I get it. I now fully recognize that I'm a piece of shit. I don't need you to reiterate."

That delicate little frown was back. "That's not what I meant."

"Well," Kuroo said, covering his eyes with a hand to slide it down his face. His voice muffled as his palm brushed over his lips. "I do have to say I'm surprised. Who would've known that you'd even be willing to talk to my unstable and self-centered asshole. Last I heard, you weren't interested. The other boy opened his mouth to talk, but Kuroo quickly shut him up. He wasn't talking anymore, his expression grim and his eyes dull. "Really, I get it. "His own voice sounded sad to him, and he hope it wasn't obvious to Tsukishima.

The blond looked stunned. "I didn't mean that." His lips were parted in the slightest, eyes steady on Kuroo's face.

Thinking about what Tsukishima said hurt enough. Kuroo hated the words he had said, the empty feeling he'd been forced to be left with. "I'm just wondering what you could have possibly meant by 'I don't need you, Kuroo.' That seems pretty straightforward to me."

Tsukishima physically flinched at blanks words. The shorter boy absolutely did not feel bad about it. Rather, he tried very hard not to. But in the end, he understood why Tsukishima had rejected him. Kuroo didn't deserve someone like Tsukishima. Kuroo wasn't good enough.

The blonde pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I was—"

His body felt exhausted, despite the nap he had taken. "What are you trying to do here, Tsukishima?"

The other took a step forward, leaving a few feet of space between the two. "I told you, I'm trying to talk to you." He didn't look like the type of person who just wanted to talk. He wore a deep, unfriendly frown by default, and that was enough to drive people away. Or in Kuroo's case, it was enough to make him want more. Despite being cast in the golden hues, he was cold.

"What are you trying to fix?" Logically, there was no reason for the blond to just want to talk. He wasn't that friendly of a person. Kuroo gave a bitter laugh. "Are you trying to fix me? Really, you told me I'm unstable, but you're the reason for most of it."

For a second, Tsukishima's eyes widened, finally showing some emotion. "I'm not trying to fix you." His gold eyes watched Kuroo's movements, from the hand that tugged nervously at his bangs, to the shift of his feet as he leaned against Bokuto's doorframe. "Fucking talk if you're going to. Just. Standing there isn't going to accomplish anything." Kuroo wanted to go back to sleep. Watching Tsukishima was exhausting. Being bitter to keep himself from tackling the taller boy really took a lot out of him.

"I wanted to say that I didn't mean what I said to you. And if I did at the time, I, uh." He pushed his glasses up, momentarily hiding his face. "I regret it now." Kuroo I didn't say anything. He wanted to tell Tsukishima it was fine, but he did hadn't actually gotten an apology. "I guess I was just surprised at what you told me."

"Okay."

Tsukishima fidgeted again. "So, can we go back to normal?"

Kuroo chuckled, unamused. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's never really been normal for us, Tsukki."

"We can talk. Like normal people do."

Kuroo wanted that. He wanted he and the taller boy to talk like nothing had happened. To feel that chemistry they'd had to begin with. "I don't know." It hurt to say it.

Tsukishima came forward, on the steps, to grab the darker haired boy's wrist. It was only the closing of a few fingers around the bone, but it burned. The blond's hand was so cold it felt like it was burning Kuroo's skin on contact. The hands Kuroo couldn't get enough of, made him feel vulnerable. "I don't know what you mean."

He looked down to where their skin med, then slowly raised his eyes to golden ones. "Don't touch me."

Tsukishima stepped back down, eyes wide with surprise. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, and Kuroo literally felt like he was being ripped apart. "Why not?"

There was a feeling Kuroo didn't feel often. It felt like he'd been holding his breath for too long, and he'd finally been allowed to take a breath. It felt like a rope inside of him have been pulled and pulled, and it had just snapped. He hadn't ever been able to tell Tsukishima how he felt about any of this. And it was driving him insane.

Kuroo stepped forward, off of the stairs, to grab a fistful of the blond's shirt and slam him against the closest wall outside of Bokuto and Akaashi's house. Their noses were only a few inches apart, and Kuroo was yelling. "Because I fucking liked you, Tsukishima! I do like you, and that's makes it even worse. Because I know I can't have you because you're fucking arrogant, and awful, and fucking perfect. You're such a piece of shit sometimes, and I don't deserve you." He punctuated his words by shoving the blond into the wall, harder each time. "And it fucking hurts, like you wouldn't know. Hearing you tell me all that, it fucking hurts. It hurt seeing you at the bar, completely functionable, when I had to be forced to stop drinking and get out of the house. It hurts and you now, and I don't trust you enough to not hurt me again." He was breathing heavily from saying so much, and sometime during all that, he'd noticed tears involuntarily spilling down Tsukishima's cheeks with every shove into the wall. He didn't look hurt. Not much different than normal, besides a mildly shocked expression that plastered itself onto his face. It made Kuroo feel like absolute shit. As if he didn't already hate himself enough.

Kuroo still didn't let go of his shirt.

Looking down at his hands, he realized he was shivering, despite the one pair. He leaned his four head on the wall behind Tsukishima, just over his shoulder. He fell the taller boy tense up. "And you had to do it right after I got fired." Tears were dripping down his face, what he rolling off of his cheeks, onto the dark blue adorning blanks shoulder. He didn't really understand why he was crying, but at this point you can control it. "You don't know how hard it is to sleep, but I see when I close my eyes is you telling me you don't want me." He weakly shoved Tsukishima into the wall again. "I want you so bad, but you're right about everything. I can't handle anything right now. I ruined everything just because I actually ended up liking you, and I'm fucking sorry okay? I didn't mean for this to happen, but I couldn't help myself." He stood back up, looking directly at the wet streaking the other's pale face. "I don't even understand why I like you, you're kind of an asshole." He let his grip on Tsukishima's shirt go, slumping his shoulders in internal defeat.

It was quiet for a while. Neither of them wanted to say anything, and if they did, they didn't know what. The sun was almost completely set, a dark red filtering over everything.

"Kuroo," Tsukishima said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

THe darker haired boy stood to his full height, eyes filled with hurt. He hated all of it. He took a few steps back, shaking his head."I think you should leave," he murmured, voice hot and wet from the tears running down the back of his throat. 

That was the first time he'd ever seen Tsukishima look that hurt. It was the second time he could literally feel his own heart split into pieces. The expression looked odd on the blond's face, compared to the bitter sneers and arrogant smirks he was used to. He didn't like it all. He'd rather have Tsukishima tell him he couldn't stand his genera presence, or leave him and never talk to him. He wanted Tsukishima to hate him if it meant he never had to see that expression again. "One more thing, Kuroo?" He quickly snapped his face back into that frown. That beautiful, flawless frown. Kuroo felt relieved, and he wouldn't be afraid to admit it. The taller boy stepped closer to Kuroo, setting his thin, pale fingers on Kuroo's shoulder. Clearly he didn't care about Kuroo's previous request, and Kuroo honestly didn't care. It hurt to be so close, but after seeing Tsukishima's expression just moments ago, he didn't care what hurt. Tsukshima could do what he wanted. Kuroo watched the blond stare down at him, down the bridge of his nose like he always did. Tsukishima shifted, and the next thing Kuroo knew was that his lips were pressed hard against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha another cliffhanger I'm the worst. 
> 
> Please please please leave a comment and tell me how you feel! I seriously appreciate you guys so much, I couldn't stress that more.


	15. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima kisses Kuroo. Chaos occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being so late with the update, I truly am there worst. Well, I left you on the cliffhanger last week (which resulted in several of you completely freaking out, which was appreciated) so let's see what happens, yeah?

"Get off of me," Kuroo pleaded, letting the cool air hit his recently warm lips. He had pulled Tsukishima off of him by his shoulders, still resting there. He couldn't avoid noticing how warm his shoulders were, albeit tense.

"Will you fucking listen to me?" Tsukishima snapped, resting his fingers on Kuroo's wrists. His fingers were cold. Even though his words were biting, his movements were soft and attentive. Everywhere he and the blonde touched, it felt like fire was spreading from the point of contact, through his veins. It burned and hurt, but it was good. It was the type of burn that lit you up inside, the type that woke you up and stayed in your veins like caffeine. It gave Kuroo realization that this was happening, right now, in front of his best friend's house. He felt awake and alert, from the fire dancing under his skin and in the pit of his stomach. The burn made him realize that it was real, but he didn't want it to be. All he got from this was that he was sad. He was sadder than he thought he was, and he wasn't even mad at Tsukishima for making him this way. He understood. He was mad at himself for letting everything get to him like it was. Somehow, he couldn't block it all out. Not even for the sake of his sanity.

"I don't want to get hurt." His voice was hoarse, a barely-there whisper.

The thing was, Kuroo wasn't even unhappy to begin with. Sure, he drank a lot and had a lot of unemotional sex, but he was alright for someone who sometimes started drinking at twelve in the afternoon. Now he was unhappy. Every event that lead up to this moment had been breaking Kuroo down until he was nothing. He'd lost his job, lost Tsukishima, and now he was being forced to confront the blond. All while he had just kissed him. He was broken down, reduced to dust.

The blond's fingers tightened around Kuroo's wrist. "I'm not going to." He cleared his throat, eyes focusing on the pavement to the left of him. "Hurt you, that is."

"You will," the shorter boy whispered. He pulled Tsukishima closer, close enough to see each individual pale eyelash. He could see how truly perfect his skin was, all light and smooth. He could see his brilliant gold irises, flecked with copper and pale yellow. His eyes followed the perfect straight of his nose, down the harsh shadows, to the soft pink of his lips. They were thin but not thin enough to actually be unattractive, like the rest of him. His cupid's bow was a perfect dip, accompanied by the slight pout of his lower lip. Kuroo could see every detail of his face, and you would've thought that would make him less attractive.

Tsukishima scowled. "I don't want to." He shook his head, fingers twitching on Kuroo's skin. "Can we stop this, Kuroo? Can we just fucking forget about it?"

Kuroo considered saying yes. He considered forgetting all about the past week, and kissing Tsukishima on the mouth so he could carry him bridal-style into the sunset. But he couldn't do that. He knew just talking about it and faking forgiveness would solve close to nothing. He never actually get over what was happening. What would they become, anyway? Was there any chance of them getting together? Kuroo scoffed at the idea. No, there wasn't. And becoming friends would be harder on the both of them. 

There was no fixing this.

"I don't think I can believe that, Tsukki," he said sadly. "I get that, though. You're too good for me."

"Let me prove it to you," the taller boy said, sliding his hands of Kuroo's arms, to rest on the side of his neck. He stepped forward quickly, crushing his mouth against Kuroo's. His tongue parted the darker haired boy's lips, swiping the roof of his mouth, and the inside of a cheek. Kuroo kissed back for a moment, savoring the feeling of the blondes mouth on his. He was warm and wet, and he felt so good touching Kuroo. And it hurt.

The darker haired boy turned his head away, wet lips sliding over his cheek. He dropped his hands from Tsukishima's of shoulders. "We shouldn't be doing this." In actuality, he thought they should have been doing what they were. It was a good way to not think about his feelings, and had been so long since he'd gotten laid. Oikawa was his last, and if he hadn't been so sad, he'd be aching to get closer to someone.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Stop being an idiot, Kuroo. Why the fuck do you think I'm here? I don't hate you." He frowned at the ground again, pushing his glasses up. "I'm trying to tell you something and you won't shut up."

Kuroo slid his hand into his pocket, fingertips cold from being nervous. "You haven't tried to tell me anything." His other hand wiped at his lips. "All you've done is kiss me. Are you trying to fuck with me or something?"

The blond pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. He leaned forward again, fingers playing with the hem of Kuroo's t-shirt. Simple seduction tactics. Kuroo had seen and done this plenty times before. "Well I didn't kiss you for no reason. Obviously that fucking meant something. Put it together." That frown was so pretty, permanently etched into pale skin. His skin was all smooth, perfect ivory, until you looked at that beautifully bitter expression. He stepped close enough for Kuroo to see the fine lines of that frown. He kissed his lips again, softer this time. It was just a slow press of pink lips against Kuroo's own chapped ones. "I want you," Tsukishima said, almost too quiet for Kuroo to hear. He doubted the blond really wanted to say any of this. Kuroo figured Tsukishima was just horny. "All of you." He pushed his lips against Kuroo's again. Kuroo figured that if it was just Tsukishima being horny, that he really didn't care too much. He was weak. And the words Tsukishima murmured, snapped a cable in Kuroo's already weak mind.

It was like he had a frail dam walls, built to keep water inside. The water had pushed, and pushed, until eventually the walls were leaking water into the rest of him. Tsukishima's words had caused a rush of water, strong enough to completely destroy the dam's walls. Kuroo was figuratively drowning because of this, but all in all, he didn't really mind.

He kissed back this time, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist to pull him impossibly closer. Tsukishima's fingers were threaded in Kuroo's hair, tugging lightly with every movement and shift off muscle. Kuroo couldn't get enough of him. He was biting and kissing his lips, but all he wanted to do was drink him in.

He still smelled like himself. He smelled clean and sharp, but not quite minty, and just like Tsukishima. It was a smell Kuroo had missed for a while. With every breath he took of his scent, every touch of their lips and tongue, Kuroo felt like himself. He felt prideful and seductive, and even though he was still scared, he was his normal, predatory self. He was the guy who smiled in such a way, you felt like you were going to get eaten alive. And maybe you were. He could fuck anyone, have anyone, and he was fixated on the blond attached to him. And he was going to make him scream.

"Can we take this inside?" Tsukishima asked, panting against his wet mouth. His nails dug crescents into the back of his neck, pain encouraging Kuroo to go further. It was nice to feel something other than sadness again.

Kuroo moved his mouth down the taller boy's neck, stopping to suck a bruise into his fair skin. "Of course," he mumbled against his neck, teeth scraping the flesh. He could feel himself getting hard, erection starting to tent the front of his sweatpants.

He backed up the stairs, hands and mouth still on Tsukki. He pushed through the door with his back, groaning as the other bit his earlobe. He kicked the door shut behind the blond. He could hardly believe he actually had Tsukishima against him right now. It didn't seem real. It felt like another of his shitty dreams. It felt like the time before they'd stopped talking; it was good. It made Kuroo so unbelievably happy huge felt like he was on the brink of exploding. In a good way, of course.

He pulled off of Tsukishima, smiling at the way his eyes dilated. "Just a minute, I should probably let Bokuto know we're busy," he explained. Tsukishima nodded, watching Kuroo as he turned away. He was close behind him when he opened Bokuto asks Akaashi's bedroom door.

"Hey, Bokuto," Kuroo said, having behind him, at Tsukishima. He looked over at their bed to see his best friend, sitting on Akaashi's collarbones, balls deep in his mouth. "Oh god, Bokuto. Do you have no self control?"

Akaashi's eyes had already lazily made their way to the two of them in the doorway, and Bokuto's head snapped towards them. "Oh, hey, bro. And glasses, how're you doing?" His hands were on either sides of Akaashi's head, thrusts slowing down to a stop. His eyes were wide, but not with surprise or embarrassment, but rather with arousal.

"Dude, you're kind of disgusting," Kuroo laughed. It felt good to laugh. He hadn't realized he'd missed it until the throaty sound left his mouth. "Anyway, I'm gonna be busy with Tsukki, here, so where should we do it?" Tsukki. He hadn't called him that without a bite to his words in what seemed like forever. He missed that too.

"Oh! You can pretty much— hah." He gave a breathy laugh as Akaashi moved his head back, only to fit more of him in his mouth. " Just use anywhere, it doesn't matter."

Kuroo shook his head, laughing. "This is why I live with Kenma. He doesn't talk to me while having sex."

Kuroo meant it as a harmless joke, but as he said it, he could practically see Bokuto's ridiculous hair deflate. And he was in dejected mode. He slumped back, pulling himself out of his boyfriend's mouth, staring down at the sheets. Akaashi sighed loudly. "No I'll have to cheer him up," he said, sitting up to kiss Bokuto softly on the lips.

"I'll leave you to it," Kuroo winked, backing up to shut the door. He turned to Tsukishima. He slid his hands under the taller boy's shirt, to rest his hands on his waist, silently moving them away from Bokuto's door. Everything felt so good, so normal. It shouldn't have, given what they'd just gone through, but touching Tsukishima was natural for him. "Where were we?" he grinned, leaning closer to kiss the blond again. His teeth pressed against the other's lips for a second, from the grin, but he was right back at using his lips. He didn't think he'd ever get enough if Tsukki's wet, slick lips. He didn't think it was possible.

"Apparently using cheesy lines," the taller boy snarked into his mouth. He kissed him back nonetheless, biting his lip and digging his fingers into the flesh of Kuroo's back.

"Shit," Kuroo laughed, pulling away. Tsukishima gave him a questioning look. "I don't have lube. It's with Bokuto, probably." He turned to go endure the pain of watching Akaashi worship Bokuto, but was pulled back just as quickly as he turned.

"Kiss me for a minute," he scowled, shifting in to trace his tongue against his bottom lip. Those words sent a rush of happiness through him. Tsukishima did want him, despite having said everything he did at the party. He wanted to kiss Kuroo right now, and that was really what mattered.

Kuroo dragged his lips down Tsukishima's jawline, nipping at the skin there. He ran his tongue over everywhere he bit, licking over the abused skin. Tsukishima's fingers scraped down his back, sending hot arousal down to his cock. He was already half hard, and soon he'd be needing more contact immediately. He figured his best bet was to get the lube from Bokuto.

Kuroo pulled away from kissing his neck, briefly noticing the mark he'd already made. "I need to fuck you," he explained, walking over to Bokuto's door. He pushed it open, sighing to himself. "I hate to do this, but I need— Jesus Christ dude." Well, that wasn't what he was going to say, but if he didn't need Jesus Christ already, he sure did now. Akaashi was laying on the bed face down, with his shoulders pressed into the sheets while his ass was up in the air. Bokuto was behind him, holding onto his shoulder for leverage, pounding into him. It was pretty disgusting, in a beautiful way.

"Hey dude, what do you need?" Bokuto panted, not slowing his thrusts. Maybe this was what true friendship felt like.

Akaashi's fingers tightened in the sheets. "I hope you know I'm going to kill you," he breathed, voice muffled against the bed.

"I need lube," Kuroo interrupted before things could get out of hand. "And I need it right now because Tsukki is waiting."

Bokuto grinned. "Oh, it's right there dude," he smiled, pointing to the nightstand. "Have fun." He winked, leaning down to kiss Akaashi between the shoulder blades.

Kuroo picked up the lube and groaned. "Dude, I cannot believe you get flavored lube. Actually, yes I can." He poked his head through the door, looking at the blond. "Condom?" he asked. They'd gone without one before, but sometimes things changed.

Tsukishima shook his head. "Don't bother." He was taking his glasses off, setting them on the coffee table when Kuroo went back inside Bokuto's room.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Be safe." He hurried out the door, lube in hand, stripping his shirt off as he did. Tsukishima had apparently done the same, because his shirt was draped over the back of the couch. He always looked so odd without glasses, like he wasn't the same person. In a way, he wasn't. Cool, reserved Tsukishima was reduced to a begging, moaning mess.

Kuroo kissed Tsukishima, pushing him back onto the couch. He fell on top of them, knees on either side of his hips. He rolled his hips down, cock rubbing on the hard zipper of Tsukishima's jeans through his sweatpants. Their gasps mingled together as Kuroo did it again. The contact felt good after going so long without it, but he needs more. He needed to be inside of Tsukishima, to fuck him until his legs shook and gave out. He needed to fuck him to his breaking point.

The darker haired boy unbuttoned the taller boys jeans, and attempt to push them down over his size. Unfortunately, the jeans were a lot tighter than he thought they would be, so he only managed to get them down just enough to pull his length out. He was so fucking warm; he wanted to bask in his heat forever. The blond lifted his hips to allow Kuroo to pull his jeans down, taking his boxers down shortly after. His cock was hard enough to stand on its own, flushed and red from the contact Kuroo gave it.

Kuroo just wanted to touch him. He didn't really care about getting off himself, as long as he could be with Tsukki. He wanted to put his mouth all over him, along with his hands, and just touch him and listen to the sounds he made. He wanted to be completely buried in all of Tsukishima, and just lay there forever. The more contact he had with his warm, pale skin, the better. The more he could touch, the happier he'd be.

#

Tsukishima shifted hishand down Kuroo's toned chest to rub at the bulge at the front of his sweatpants. His fingers were lithe and careful as ever, running along the shaft and across the slit. He squeezed the tip, earning a low growl from Kuroo. He loved Kuroo's body. He wasn't bad himself, but Kuroo was all defined muscle under smooth, tan skin. Tsukishima's muscles were visible because of how skinny he was; Kuroo's muscle was real and hard and there. He had the perfect body, to Tsukishima at least. The blond loved the feeling of Kuroo's body on his, warm skin against his own, Kuroo's weight on top of him.

He pulled her sweatpants down over his hips, his cock spring free from the fabric. God. He was just as thick and long as Tsukishima had remembered. He wanted Kuroo to fuck him across every surface in Bokuto's house, as gross as that seemed. He wanted Kuroo to touch him, to run his fingers down his sides, through his hair, and send that electricity running through him once again.

"Like what you see?" Kuroo smirked, chuckling. Tsukishima had to admit, he was figuratively drooling over what was in Kuroo's pants. The blonde only responded by putting his hands on the side of the shorter boy's neck and pulling him down so he could kiss him. Kuroo chuckled into his mouth and brought his hands up to grab at his hips. Tsukishima rolled his hips up, feeling the other's fingers dig into the skin stretched over sharp hip bones. Kuroo growled against his lips as their cocks slid together, earning a gasp from the taller boy.

It was weird, kissing Kuroo like this. Doing all this with him felt so familiar, but it felt weird, almost like they shouldn't have been doing it. He wouldn't have stopped; he loved doing this, but Kuroo was off. He switched back to his normal self so quickly. One moment he was telling Tsukishima to get off of him, the next he was letting himself his tongue down his throat. Not that either of the minded. At all, actually. But the momentary sadness in his eyes was obvious enough for even Tsukishima to notice. It wasn't a lot he saw the sadness, just for a brief second, when he was pulling away from a kiss to take a breath, or when he looked at the blond for too long. Tsukishima didn't like it at all, but he didn't know how to fix it.

"Set up," Tsukishima breathed into his mouth, pushing lightly on his chest. Kuroo sat up, sweatpants drawn around his thighs. He was straddling the blond's knees, so the other slid out from under him. He kissed Kuroo again, just needing The darker haired boy to touch him again. Kuroo hummed appreciatively, as the other curled his fingers around his length. He stroked him a few times, running his thumb along a vein like he knew he liked. It was nice touching him like this again. It was nice going back to how they were before- if not better. The taller boy lowered himself to his stomach, Kuroo's cock still in his hand. "I missed this," he admitted, taking the head of Kuroo's cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Kuroo groaned, threading his fingers in blond curls. Tsukishima took that as encouragement to start bobbing his head enthusiastically. Be really did miss the feeling of Kuroo's sensitive skin between his lips. He ran his tongue along the underside, saliva making his movements easier.

"Yeah," Kuroo said, running his fingers through the blond's hair affectionately. "I missed this too." He sounded sad. Every atom of Tsukishima's being felt like it was being shattered. All he wanted to do was make Kuroo happy.

Tsukishima pulled off with a pop, placing one last kiss to the head. He stood up to push his jeans down, trying to avoid the zipper going near sensitive skin. Damn him for wearing such tight jeans. Then again, he hadn't planned on any of this happening. He hasn't even plan on kissing Kuroo. At the time, it seemed like the only way to get it through Kuroo's head that he wanted him. Even if Tsukishima wasn't sure if he wanted what they had before, or if he wanted to be with him. It was all too confusing.

He kicked his jeans off, straddling a now-sitting blank. "Finger me," he all-but-hummed, spreading his legs wider on the darker haired boy's lap. He just wanted Kuroo inside of him, on top of him. It didn't matter. Kuroo chuckled, taking the lube from where he had set it. As he was pouring some onto his fingers, Tsukishima snickered. "Kuroo," he said, lifting his eyebrows in amusement, "is that cherry flavored lube?" It was a ridiculous concept, really, but he didn't realize real people actually use the stuff.

Kuroo laughed, the bright, rumbling laugh blank have wanted to hear for so long. He pressed a finger to blanks entrance, making it hard to focus on his voice. "Totally not my idea," he said. "It's Bokuto's, are you really surprised?" He started twisting his fingers and pray so slow it was torturous.

Tsukishima left, breath escaping his lungs all at once. "I guess I'm not," he said, pressing his face in Kuroo's warm neck. The gesture would have usually been too affectionate for him, but right now he just want to be closer to Kuroo.

Kuroo fingered him until he was loose enough to add another finger. He slowly added a second finger along the first, twisting them up inside of the blond. Tsukishima gasped at the pressure, tangling his fingers in messy black hair. Kuroo's hands were always so rough and warm, he simply couldn't get enough of him. He knew exactly where to press inside of him to get him to whimper or moan. As he scissored his fingers inside his hole, Tsukishima sucked dark spots into his neck. He tasted like sweat and sex and everything he expected Kuroo to taste like.

The shorter boy rammed his fingers into his prostate, causing him to bite down hard on his sweaty neck. His cock twitched against Kuroo's stomach. He moaned loudly against his skin, tightening his fingers in his hair. "Hurry," he panted. He needed Kuroo to fuck him right now. He wanted to feel Kuroo's weight and his warmth, and really anything he could give him.

Kuroo's eyes were half lidded with arousal, hard cock bumping into Tsukishima's own. He smashed his lips against the blond's, teeth pressing together from the pressure. His lips were slick with saliva and warm against the wet. He pressed a third finger to Tsukishima's hole, squeezing it in alongside the others. The taller boy whimpered, the intrusion more uncomfortable than usual, given he hadn't had anything up his ass for a good while. He just wanted Kuroo to shove his fat cock in him and fuck him open. Unfortunately, Kuroo only kept pumping his fingers inside of him, loosening him slowly. He pressed his fingers along the walls, trying to make a more relaxed stretch. Tsukishima willed himself to relax, letting his body go almost completely limp, his arms still around Kuroo, face buried in the crook of his neck. As he relaxed, the stretching sensations started to feel good. He couldn't wait for something thicker and longer to make him feel even better. "Kuroo." He gave a high-pitched moan, rocking on his lap. "Fuck me, please."

"Okay," Kuroo obliged, pulling his fingers out of the blond with a quick twist. "Bend over the couch." Tsukishima got off of him in one smooth movement. The darker haired boy stood, letting his sweatpants drop all the way top the floor, giving Tsukishima the chance to appreciate his thigh muscles, before Tsukishima was resting his forearms on the couch, his ass up in the air, hole completely exposed. He put his head against the cushions to momentarily rest his weight there, so he could reach behind himself and spread his cheeks further apart. Kuroo groaned loudly, sounding absolutely wrecked. It was a nice sound to hear from him. Usually Tsukishima was the one sounding that way.

Kuroo poured more lube over his crack, spreading it with the head of his cock. Tsukishima could see him stroking himself with the slickness for good measure, through his own spread legs. The shorter boy stepped forward, cock bumping his ass. "You ready, baby?" he cautioned.

Tsukishima nodded as much as he could with his head pressed against the couch. "Please." He spread his legs wider to show Kuroo how fucking much he needed to get fucked raw.

Kuroo placed a hand in the middle of Tsukishima's back, the other resting on his hip. He pushed in slowly, every inch stretching the blond to the point he thought he was going to tear in half. He missed the feeling. It stung and made Tsukishima wince and whimper, but he loved the feeling.

"You good?" Kuroo asked, thumb stroking small circles into his back. The feeling convinced the taller boy to relax around Kuroo, no matter how big he was. He calmed himself down, needing him to go on.

"Fuck," Tsukishima panted. "Yeah. Move." He might as well have grunted, with the way he was talking. He moved his arms back to the couch, holding hips weight up. His arms were already shaking, but he didn't care. Kuroo started to move, at first going for slow but deep thrusts. He rolled his hips into the taller boy, fingers scraping pink trails down the blank, fair skin of his back. The blond moaned every time the other bottomed out, savoring the feeling of his shaft rubbing against his walls, the head hitting all sorts of places within him.

Kuroo leaned down so he was halfway laying on top of Tsukishima. "You're so pretty, you know that?" he said quietly, cool breath hitting the damp sweat on his shoulder blades. He slid his hand over his hip to curl his fingers around the blond's length.

Tsukishima moaned, slumping forward on the couch. He arched his back to take Kuroo deeper, to get closer to the messy haired boy. Kuroo was as warm as he ever was, skin radiating heat on Tsukishima's. They were both sweating, skin slicking together with the moisture. The shorter boy stroked the blond in time with his thrusts, squeezing at the base to give him more stimulation. Even though his hands were rough and callused, they felt good against Tsukishima. The one wrapped around his cock was just rough enough to make him shudder with pleasure. The one pressed against his back was heavy on his back, holding him down to the couch.

"Come on, Kuroo," the blond whimpered, looking over his shoulder at the other. His bedhead was even worse then usual, if that was possible. His eyes were hazy, like he couldn't focus on any one thing. His lips were parted, red and wet from licking and biting them. He looked fucking great, if you asked Tsukishima. The blond could see his muscles shifting under tan skin. His arms were strong, pinning him down and pumping over his length. He supposed he wouldn't mind if those hands decided to tear him apart. Maybe he wanted those hands to tear him apart. There was something appealing about letting the hands he'd always liked— those big, warm hands— tear him to pieces. He wanted Kuroo to destroy him. "Faster."

Kuroo chuckled breathily. "Whatever you say, princess." He sunk himself all the way in the taller boy, to give him short, quick thrusts that hit a sensitive bundle of nerves with every slam into his hips.

Tsukishima grasped at the couch cushions, rocking into them. " Don't call me that," he groaned. Kuroo's cock was hot and slippery, easily pounding into the blond. Kuroo scraped both hands down the blond's ribcage, landing them on his hips. He pressed bruises into his skin, slamming his hips up into Tsukishima's. The taller boy felt so full with Kuroo inside of him.

Kuroo leaned down again to press kisses to his back, starting from the nape of his neck, moving down his spine. He kissed the damp skin between his shoulder blades, teeth scraping down his spine. He bit the backside of his ribcage, hard enough that it'd probably leave a mark. Good. Tsukishima liked being able to look in the mirror the next day and see the perfect curve of Kuroo's sharp teeth in his skin, or see where his lips had sucked bruises into his neck.

"I'm gonna come soon," Kuroo grunted, finally touching Tsukishima again. He fisted over his cock quickly, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades.

"Come in me, Tetsurou," the blonde moaned. He turned his head to look at Kuroo. He couldn't really see much of him, but Kuroo quickly tended to his needs by pressing his lips against Tsukishima's own. It was an uncomfortable position for his neck, to say the least, but it didn't really matter at the moment. "Tetsurou," he mumbled against the darker haired boy's lips. "Tetsurou, Tetsurou, Tetsurou." He remembered Kuroo liking that the last time they had sex, and he was strictly aiming to make Kuroo happy, and get him off.

Kuroo growled loudly, sensation spreading over Tsukishima's skin. "Fuck, Kei." Tsukishima's given name sounded so good on Kuroo's lips, his orgasm surprised him, shaking through him as his Kuroo continued to slam into his prostate. He came in hot, white stripes over the shorter boy's fingers, gasping and moaning loudly. He could feel himself tighten around Kuroo, hole twitching with his orgasm.

Kuroo didn't stop pounding into him, repeatedly hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves. Tsukishima was gasping for air as if he'd never breathe again, back arching from the sensation. He shook with aftershocks, trembling with too-much sensation. Every slam of Kuroo's hips into his sent waves of pleasure up his spine. It was almost too much, Kuroo fucking him into the couch, while his hand was still wrapped tight around the blond's length.

"I'm coming," Kuroo grunted, clamping his mouth down on where Tsukishima's neck and shoulder met. The flat edges of his teeth pressed hard into his skin, almost enough to break through. His cock was spilling liquid deep inside of him, hot and wet. It felt good, having Kuroo come inside of him. It made all of this feel real and there, like he and motel were finally together, after going through everything they'd been through.

The darker haired boy fell on Tsukishima's back, pushing the blond onto the couch. Kuroo pulled out, letting liquid drip down his balls and his thighs.

"Get off of me," Tsukishima said, pushing himself up on shaky arms. "I have to get this stuff out of me." It was dark outside now. The sun had long past set, leaving he and Kuroo alone in the dark. As Kuroo sat up, Tsukishima stood, and he could only see the flash of white teeth any dark, cat-like pupils in the dark. "Do you want to come shower with me?"

Kuroo grinned, pulling him closer by pressing the small of his back with a hand. "Let me help you get it out," he said. He sat Tsukishima on top of him, and the blond was sure he could feel his own come coating his backside. He didn't seem to mind, though, not when he leaned in to lightly kiss his lips. It was so gentle and sweet, the contact almost tickled Tsukishima's over sensitive body.

He pushed the taller boy onto the couch, shifting his weight so he could lay on top of him. He kissed Tsukishima for a while, all his previous aggression gone. He kissed him slow and wet and warm, taking his time to gently pull on his lip with his teeth, or brush his thumbs over his hipbones. Tsukishima had his fingertips resting on Kuroo's sides, just under his ribcage. Kissing Kuroo was so effortless, so easy to do while being enjoyable. Kuroo knew exactly how to sweep his tongue into the blond's mouth, how to use his lips to work against and with the other's, and where to rest his hands and stroke his skin, to make it as relaxing as possible.

Kuroo trailed kisses down his chest, soft lips practically imprinting into his body. He halted to lick a line of saliva right under his bellybutton. The shorter boy planted his mouth over a sharp hipbone, biting gently and sucking a hickey into the skin. The blond gasped at the feeling, his entire body far too sensitive for Kuroo to be touching like this. The blond covered his mouth with the back of his hand, muffling the sounds attempting to escape his lips.

Kuroo lifted his legs, bending him at the hip and the knee, folding them onto his chest. He could feel come roll out of him, probably into Bokuto's couch, and he felt as grossed out as he did sorry for Bokuto and Akaashi.

The darker haired boy removed his mouth from his hip, looking up at the blond, still covering his mouth with his hand. He dropped his hand onto the couch, eyes devouring Kuroo in his mind. "Well," he smirked. "Get it out of me, then."

"Believe me, I will," Kuroo grinned. He nipped the back of his thigh, and moved down to run his tongue wide across his asshole. The darker haired boy wasted no time in cleaning his come off of him. He lapped it off of the blond's hole, dipping his tongue in the get more. Tsukishima was trembling at the suddenness of the stimulation, when Kuroo put his lips to the rim and sucked hard. He jerked with every thrust Kuroo gave him with his tongue, scooping his own semen out of him. Kuroo gave a loud groan, low and guttural enough to sound animalistic, as if Kuroo enjoyed tasting him.

Everything Kuroo did was aggressive, but soft, and so sloppily precise that Tsukishima knew Kuroo was practically an expert at this. Pale thighs quivered, Kuroo's strong hands still holding his legs in place. He arched his back to meet a wet, penetrating tongue. He could tell the shorter boy really did enjoy eating him out, just by the way he tilted his head to give the taller boy the best angle to get licked at, the way he practically kissed the sensitive puckered flesh framing his asshole, and the way his tongue would push hard into the blond's heat, to taste Tsukishima's tight, rigid walls, as he squeezed his tongue into his entrance.

It was a good thing Tsukishima loved it too.

The over sensitivity was making it difficult to focus, so once he felt Kuroo had sucked as much come out of his ass as he could, he lightly pushed on Kuroo's shoulder. He got the hint, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Good?" Kuroo asked, grinning. Obviously it had been good. If it hadn't been, Tsukishima probably would have been able to control his breathing.

"Too good," Tsukishima admitted, letting his body go limp. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep laying here on Bokuto's couch.

The other kissed his lips gently again, without any of the aggressive heat he had once bestowed. "Move over a bit, would you?" he asked, nudging the blond's side.

Tsukishima buried himself in the couch, as far as the cushions would allow him to go. Kuroo lie down next to him, his naked heat warming Tsukishima's sweat chilled body. "Will you be leaving in the morning?" he asked sadly, tracing a pattern onto his stomach with his fingertips.

The taller boy opened his eyes to look at Kuroo. He looked just as sad as he sounded, which was another way of saying that Tsukishima felt like his insides were getting ripped out. "Do you want me to leave?" The last time they'd talked, Kuroo had still only wanted sex. That was fine by him. That's what Tsukishima told himself, at least.

Kuroo used an arm to pull Tsukishima closer, so their bodies were flush in the front. Their legs quickly tangled together. "Of course not, Tsukki."

Tsukishima shook his head. Everything outside of Kuroo looked blurry, since he'd abandoned his glasses so long ago. That's kind of how he felt, too. There wasn't a whole lot going on outside of the bedhead ridden jackass he happened to like. He scowled reflexively. "Then I'm not leaving, dumbass."

Kuroo pulled him impossibly closer, grinning against his mouth. "You're such a dick, you know that?"

Tsukishima felt relieved by Kuroo's familiar taunting. "And you have stupid hair."

Kuroo laughed loudly, sound vibrating against Tsukishima's chest. "Funny, you always seem to have your hands tangled in it." As much as he hated to admit it, Kuroo wasn't wrong. He often found himself tangling his long fingers in that god awful hair.

He snickered quietly. "Oh, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I wrote a happy chapter, with minimal angst. I was nervous about taking the sex route, but I think it was a good choice! Your comments last week (or so) really motivated me to write this, so hopefully you all enjoy! I love you guys!
> 
> Please, please, please, leave a comment, they help me figure out how you all deem about everything, and you're all so sweet! Constructive criticism and questions are appreciated as well. Thank you for reading!


	16. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima talk it out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, it's finally here! I'm so sorry it was late again this week, I was super busy, and on top of that I got west nile, which wasn't the most pleasant thing. Luckily I had a good writing streak today, so here, have these two clueless idiots talking about stuff.

The morning was an easier time for Kuroo than most days had been in the past week. He'd woken up a bit before noon, next to the most beautiful person to ever grace Kuroo's eyeballs. Tsukishima was still asleep, when he woke up. His pale blond hair had been strewn into a curly mess, sticking up at every angle, not too unlike Kuroo's, though, he'd never tell the blond that. That could only result in some harsh blows to his ego. Tsukki's lips were parted ever so slightly, breath leaving his lips in a slow rhythm. His eyes were closed, and he just looked so damn peaceful, frown lines absent from his already smooth skin. He looked like some sort of fucking angel.

The door to Bokuto and Akaashi's room opened, and the white haired boy stumbled out of his room, his boyfriend clinging to his back. Akaashi had his arms around Bokuto's chest, moved over his shoulders.

"Oh, hey, man. Are you naked? Well, I'm glad you found a blanket. It's fucking cold as balls outside. I wouldn't want anyone seeing that shrinkage either."

Kuroo was glad, although surprise, the Bokuto have the decency to put some boxers on before coming out here. Akaashi was even wearing a shirt. It was some sort of miracle, Kuroo was sure.

"Tsukishima is a pretty sleeper," Akaashi noted as they headed into the kitchen.

Kuroo set up slowly, careful not to eat the blonde. "Isn't he?" He replied, standing to follow them into the kitchen, before remembering he was completely naked. He hastily pulled on his sweatpants from the day before, not bothering with boxers. He walked into the kitchen, towards the smell of coffee. Bokuto and Akaashi were kissing, just the lethargic, gentle pecks Kuroo loved giving to Tsukishima. "Coffee?" he asked, too tired to function properly. At least he could say what was important. Coffee, for example.

"You got it, bro," Bokuto said, pulling away from his boyfriend. He motioned to where the coffee was brewing. Akaashi made a huffing noise., standing on his toes and craning his neck. The owl haired boy noticed, turning towards him to give him attention. "Gentle," Bokuto murmured a hum, taking Akaashi's face in one hand— cheeks squeezed between fingers and thumb— and just barely brushing his lips against the others.

Akaashi, obviously satisfied with the attention he got, turned to Kuroo. "Are you and Tsukishima alright now?" he asked, lacing his fingers with Bokuto's.

Kuroo shrugged. Honestly, he wasn't really sure himself. "I think so. I mean, the sex was fantastic, so I doubt he'll back out of it again."

Akaashi nodded, as if he had a valid point. Bokuto, who was currently pouring a few cups of coffee, nodded in agreement. "We could hear you guys last night. Good job. hey, bro, have you noticed, ever since you met glasses, we've had sex at the same time?" He handed Akaashi a cup of coffee, giving Kuroo his right after.

Kuroo had to laugh at that one. "That's because you're literally always having sex," he laughed.

Bokuto gasped, putting a hand to his chest has as if Kuroo had just said something offensive. "Not true. Think about it though. There was the night you brought him with you for the first time, after the party, the threesome you almost had with us, Oikawa, and then last night. It's the highest level of friendship, dude."

Kuroo chuckled, bringing his coffee to his lips. "For someone so dumb, you sure do remember the weird things." And quickly, before he went to dejected mode: "which is the exact reason you're my best friend, dude." He laughed, throwing an affectionate punch to his arm.

Bokuto grinned like an overly excited puppy. There was the rustling of fabric in the living room, accompanied by a tired yawn. Tsukishima walked into the kitchen, only wearing Kuroo's boxers, without his glasses, bedhead ridiculously adorable. Was he specifically trying to kill Kuroo? As he kissed Kuroo, tongue barely slipping in past Kuroo's lips, and mumbled a quiet, "you taste like coffee," Kuroo was sure of it. He was also positively dying from being so attracted to the blond. He kissed Tsukki on the lips, resting his hands on the others hips.

To keep himself from exploding, he turned to his friends. They both have their eyebrows raised amusedly. "I should probably get back home today. I don't want to leave Kenma alone any longer."

"You do realize Kenma can take better care of himself than you can, right?" Akaashi asked, face not faltering from his usual, stoic expression. So sadistic, so pretty.

"Keiji, you know I love it when you're mean to my friends," Bokuto smiled, giving his boyfriend bedroom eyes.

"Please don't have sex in the kitchen," Tsukishima snarled. "It's way too early for this." He grabbed a cup out of a cupboard and for himself some coffee. Kuroo couldn't help gaze at the muscles shifting his back and shoulders as he poured creamer into his cup.

Kuroo grinned at the opportunity to be a perverted jackass. "I take it you're not much of a morning sex type of a person?" he smirked, stepping closer to intentionally breath down the blond's neck.

The taller boy turned into smirk at him. He looked so mean, especially with his glasses off, since they didn't distract you from the caustic expression on his face. That's what made him so appealing in the first place, though. "Only when I'm not included," he snarked, tilting his head up so he had to look down the bridge of his nose to see Kuroo.

"I'm sure they'd include you," the darker haired boy rumbled, voice low in his chest.

"Absolutely," Bokuto grinned, nodding. Akaashi nodded in confirmation. Kuroo honestly wasn't sure of Bokuto would be able to deal with someone so harsh. Sure, they'd had sex before, but would Bokuto be able to comply if Tsukki asked him to choke him? Kuroo had a feeling his owlish friend would be more likely to start crying.

"I'll pass," Tsukishima sneered. What a pretty face, converted into such a flawless expression.

"Bokuto, can you take me home?" Kuroo asked. When they come to Bokuto's house after the bar, Yaku had been their designated driver. Luckily, Bokuto and Akaashi had a car sitting in the garage. He'd been at Bokuto and Akaashi's for over a week. While the two of them had gone to work, Kuroo had sat on the couch, drinking his feelings away. Apparently, drinking alone was one of the first signs of alcoholism.

"I can take you," Tsukishima said, fidgeting uncomfortably. "I drove here."

Kuroo wanted to thank whatever gods were out there. He'd been wanting some some time alone with the blond— separate from sex, believe it or not— and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. "Sounds good," he shrugged, trying not to be too obvious about his excitement. "Is ten minutes good?" He habitually tugged on his bangs, looking at the blond through them.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, shrugging lopsidedly. Cute.

"Bro, would you mind if we follow you there? We can help with some of the mess." Bokuto blinked at him with naturally wide, owl-like eyes.

As long as Kuroo got his time with Tsukishima in the car. "Sure dude. I don't mind. We've practically been living together since your company celebration thing." It was true. While Kuroo was at his own house, so we're the other two. Now, while they were at their own house, he was here with them. He didn't mind at all, though. They were some of his best friends, along with Kenma. Having them around was like having two, really horny cats. Whereas Kenma just hid in his room all day.

Kuroo was honestly happy. He felt good, back to being his regular self instead of the moping idiot he was just a day ago. He didn't feel sad at all anymore. Sure, he didn't have a job, but how hard could it be to get one? If he'd learned anything in life, it was that attractive people get hired easier. It really couldn't be too difficult. But he had Tsukishima. That made all the difference to Kuroo. He had Tsukki back, and whether it was just for the sex, or if there was more, Kuroo didn't care. He had him back, so he was happy. It felt good to be happy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck everything and everyone. He was such an idiot. How could Tsukishima be so fucking stupid? He felt like shit, first of all. He felt bad for sleeping with Kuroo again, and he hated feeling bad about things. He was okay with being an asshole. It's who he was as a person. He never meant to sleep with Kuroo. He never even meant to kiss him. It was a slip of the tongue, so to speak. At the time, it seemed like he only way to get it through Kuroo's thick skull that he liked him. Kuroo hadn't been listening, he was too out of it to pay attention to how the blond was feeling. Kissing him was a way Tsukishima could tell him he liked him, without directly saying it. And he felt awful.

Now Kuroo was going to think that all Tsukishima wanted was sex. The sex was only a plus. He wanted Kuroo to know that what he felt for him was real, but he couldn't say it. He couldn't say something like that. He wasn't the best at forming words, especially when they had to do with any feelings, so if he tried to tell Kuroo he really fucking liked him, and his stupid hair, he was sure he'd just implode on himself.

They were in Tsukishima's car. It wasn't half as nice as Kuroo's, but it did the job. It was mostly quiet, besides the occasional comment from Kuroo, and the snicker of the taller boy. Kuroo smiled at him when he thought Tsukishima couldn't see him, and Tsukishima would steal glances when Kuroo was talking.

"Hey, Tsukki, can we talk?" Kuroo was still smiling, but it wasn't the same smile as when he was talking. He looked nervous, but prideful enough not to show it.

Tsukishima nodded, looking forward. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles turning white. He didn't really want to talk to Kuroo about any of this. He needed to talk to him, top clear matters up, but no way did he want to say any of what he was thinking. "Look, I shouldn't have slept with you." Fuck. That was not the way that was supposed to come out. Not at all. Now he just sounded like a jackass. Kuroo was silent, watching him with that god awful fucking expression on his face. It was the same broken expression Tsukishima left seeing last week. He fucking hated it. "That's not what I—"

Kuroo gave a sad chuckle. "Was it not good?" He shook his head at himself. "Did you not want to?"

Tsukishima huffed loudly, shaking his head. "It was fine, Kuroo. It was good." His scowl deepened and his hands were starting to sweat. He needed to pull himself together. It wasn't that big of a deal. None of this was. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Kuroo laughed bitterly. It wasn't a nice sound, but it was better than the broken silence. "Oh, Tsukki, you haven't caused trouble. That was last week, remember?" He gave the blond a mean grin, raising his eyebrows condescendingly. He didn't seem like he was purposefully being mean, he was just honest. And yeah, Tsukishima had fucked up. He was probably about to fuck up yet again.

He sighed, rolling his eyes away from Kuroo. "It was a bad idea to sleep with you. I just wanted wanted to talk to you. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but we still need to talk." He cleared his throat. "We should've talked and then slept together."

Kuroo laughed at Tsukishima's obvious embarrassment. He knew the blond hated expressing himself, or saying things like that. His voice dropped to a low purr as he leaned closer to Tsukishima. "I'm sure that would have been fine." He sat back up in his seat. "What did you want to talk about?"

Tsukishima took a deep breath. "What I said at the party last week—"

"We don't have to talk about that," Kuroo shook his head. "That was last week, it's not important."

"Yes we do," Tsukishima snapped, halting to a stop. They'd arrived at Kuroo's apartment. "It is important, so fucking listen to me."

Kuroo sat up straight, chuckling. "Well, alright, Tsukki." He turned to fully face the blond. "First, I have to say—"

"What I said was shitty."  
"—You were right."

Tsukishima sent back. How could blink think any of what he said was right? Tsukishima was a complete asshole. Does that mean Kuroo thought he was everything Tsukishima had said? "Kuroo ., I was wrong. That's what I'm trying to say. Don't be stupid." He had an extra bite to his voice this time. He was pissed at Kuroo for believing him, but mostly he was pissed at himself for letting him to think that way. And it only further confirmed Kuroo's way of thinking by calling him all that.

"Maybe it was wrong of you to tell me that, but it wasn't anything I didn't already know." He tilted his head. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

The downward tilt of the darker haired boy's mouth was far too attractive. Tsukishima's voice was low. "Of course I'm worrying about it." It was sort of a subtle told, but not subtle enough to miss. Just enough of the total to make the darker haired boy look distressed. The blonde really didn't think it was supposed to be as attractive as it was. And eyes look sad too. "I don't think your—" he could feel his face growing hot. "You're not stupid or self-centered, or unstable." He couldn't look at Kuroo, not when he was practically confessing. Plus, he was definitely blushing. If Kuroo didn't know he liked him already, he sure did now.

Kuroo laughed, loud and clear. "Tsukki, you're blushing. You're not even saying anything embarrassing."

Tsukishima frowned, hoping to hide his flash. "Shut up, dumbass."

As he was lifting his head to look back up at Kuroo, the other boy came forward to peck on the lips. "It's cute."

It felt weird to kiss him like that. It had a fire to it like the usual kisses did. It was small and soft, but it was nice. He liked it. "No it's not," he argued. "It's just stupid. Kiss me again." He could feel himself flush out his own words.

Kuroo smile, grabbing the back of the bond's neck to pull him in. He pulled away, and he didn't look sad anymore. He looked just like himself. "I still think you're a condescending dick, though," he grinned.

"You're still a dumbass," Tsukishima smirked. The taller boy pulled away, letting Kuroo's hand drop back to his side. "But I shouldn't have said what I did." He took a deep breath. He hated letting others know how he felt. It made him seem so weak. "It was just dumb."

Kuroo cocked his head, twirling a piece of blonde hair between his thumb and index finger. "I'm sure you had your reasons." He looked so focused. He was focused on Tsukishima, and nothing else. The darker haired boy just watch the blonde, starting his features. It was unsettling to have someone so attractive look at you like that.

The taller boy shook his head. "Not really. I was just being a dick and I was—" He cleared his throat again, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose from where they were sliding down. "I was just..." No way was he going to fucking say it. Kuroo was just going to be a dick and tease him about it anyway. He would probably choke on his own words out of embarrassment. As much as he'd like to stay calm, his entire body felt like he was going to explode if he uttered one single word of what he was thinking. Nope. He wasn't going to do it. He was going to let Kuroo have that mystery of what the fuck Tsukishima was thinking. Because right now, the blond really didn't know it, himself.

"What, Tsukki?" Kuroo's voice was a teasing purr. The jackass knew. He knew Tsukishima was having a hard time telling him what he needed to, so of course he was making it even harder for him to say by being unnaturally attractive. His mouth was that cutting smirk that Tsukishima knew meant nothing good, and his dark eyes were full of mischief. No good at all.

"I was just afraid of," he cleared his throat again, trying to will himself to say something halfway intelligent. "Commitment." The last word was so quiet it might as well have been a rushed breath.

Kuroo's grin completely dropped from his face and his eyes grew wide. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell was Tsukishima thinking? He shouldn't say such stupid, stupid things in front of such mocking people. "No one ever said anything about commitment, Tsukki."

"Forget I said anything," the blond snarled. "We should go inside anyway, Bokuto is probably waiting for us." He tried getting out of his car, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the driver's side door.

Kuroo just held onto his wrist, like he had when Tsukishima was trying to leave the party. He decided it'd probably be for the best if he listened to Kuroo and stayed. "Don't change the subject on me."

Tsukishima shut the door, but he pulled his arm away from the darker haired boy to cross them. "You're just going to be an asshole, either way."

Kuroo gave a short chuckle. "That's just my personality, darling," he sneered, corners of his eyes tilting up with amusement. What an asshole. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

Tsukishima smiled condescendingly, purposely trying to rile Kuroo up. "That I hate you."

Kuroo laughed, smile wide across his face. Tsukishima was never really good at riling the darker haired boy up. It was annoying. He was usually so good at pissing people off, but Kuroo only ever laughed. Not even mocking laughs. They were genuine, bright laughs that made Tsukishima simultaneously want to rip his stupid bedhead out of his skull and kiss him on his stupid face. "Do you want to be a thing or what?" Kuroo asked, still grinning. He sounded completely serious, though, and Tsukishima's brain felt like it was evaporating.

"Aren't we already technically a thing?" he said, raising his eyebrows. Luckily, he managed to stay calm, the only visible expression on his face the raise of his already high arching eyebrows and the thoughtful told of the corners of his lips. "Usually when two people have frequent sex, it's already a 'thing'"

The shorter boy's grin spread impossibly wide across his face. "Do you want to be an official thing?" He raised his eyebrows as he talked, matching Tsukishima's false reserve.

The blond shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Well, I can tell you several reasons why you would say why not."

 

Tsukishima scowled. "I'm ignoring those reasons," he snarked, opening the car door. He knew he hasn't Kuroo quite a few reasons the two of them shouldn't be a thing, but there was nothing stopping them now. He'd already broken quite a few of his own rules by seeing Kuroo more than once, so what were a few more times going to hurt?

Outside, Kuroo bumped into his shoulder without any grace at all. It had the blond swaying to the side. "Oh good," the shorter boy chuckled, grinning at the other. "I'm dating an asshole."

Tsukishima's scowl deepened, upper lip curling into a sneer. "Shut up."

Kuroo laughed, heading up to his apartment.

"You're so bitter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write an actual relationship, you have no idea. I hope this chapter wasn't too out of character... Some places seemed a little weird to me, so hopefully I fixed them. I really hope you all enjoyed this happy (albeit simple) chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment, telling me what you think, how you feel, or if you have any questions! I got a few pretty awesome questions last time, and quite a few wonderful comments, so thank you all so much, it means a lot, and keep up the good work! Thank you for reading!


	17. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima still have to get used to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey well it's here and it's on time, even I'm surprised. There isn't much progression in this chapter, it's just these two nerds getting used to dating and whatnot. I hope it's not too boring, enjoy!

"Oi, Kenma," Kuroo called, opening the door to his apartment. He'd lost his key at Bokuto's house some time in the past a week, but luckily Kenma never really locked the front door. No one wanted to break into a house that still had blood in the entry walls. Plus, who'd really want to put Kenma in harm's way, anyway?

Kenma slowly emerged from his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Kuro?" he mumbled. He was wearing one of his too-big sweatshirts, and quite honestly he looked like a kitten wrapped in a blanket.

"Were you actually sleeping? Kuroo stepped forward to hug Kenma and kiss him in the top of the head. "Go back to sleep if you were."

"No, it's fine. Are you hungry?" Kenma stood back to examine the four who'd just come up the stairs together. "Kotarou?"

Bokuto perked right up at the sound of his given name. "No, I'm good. Thanks, though, Kenma!"

"No problem." The faux blond looked Tsukishima over, then looked at Kuroo. "I see you two worked things out; good to know. You're not even drunk."

Kuroo considered this and shrugged. "I could use a cold beer right now, though." Actually, fuck, it'd been so long since he'd had a drink. Since before Tsukishima had arrived at Bokuto's, at least. Now that he thought about it, his throat ached to have that precious burn of alcohol back again. 

Kenma gave a small shake of his head. "Maybe later. For now, you need to get cleaned up and get rid of this mess, please."

The other boy sighed loudly. "Alright, fine. You're lucky you're so cute." He turned to his other best friend. "Bokuto, would you put something on the tv? Anything is fine." He ruffled Kenma's hair, earning a particularly sour look from the smaller boy. "Go back to sleep, kitten. Tsukki, you're with me."

Everyone went their ways, Tsukishima following close behind Kuroo. _His boyfriend_ following close behind him. The word gave Kuroo a stupid amount of joy. They were together now. Finally. Now all Kuroo had to do was find a job. That couldn't be too hard, could it?

The first thing he did in his room was plug his phone in. The second thing he did was pull the blond— his boyfriend— closer by the waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth. The blond was so warm under his hands. Even though it was overcast and cloudy outside, it was warm and bright in Kuroo's room. The heat of his skin seem to warm his whole body as he kissed Tsukishima's lips. They stood in Kuroo's room for a while, just kissing. He didn't even feel hornier than usual. It was just so nice to kiss his fucking boyfriend like this.

Kuroo pulled away as his phone vibrated back to life after almost a week. They were a few missed texts, mostly from Kenma, Oikawa, and Lev, who'd accidentally texted Kuroo thinking he was Yaku. Oh, Kuroo did not need to see that. He didn't need to see any of it, actually.

"Aren't you popular?" Tsukishima smirked, tilting his head up so he could look down at Kuroo. As if he didn't look down on his boyfriend enough already.

Kuroo grinned. "Only when it comes to dick pics sent to the wrong number," he admitted. Were all his friends this stupid, with the exception of Kenma and Akaashi? They seemed to be the only ones who could properly operate a phone. In fact, they seemed like they were the only ones that could properly operate anything.

Tsukishima grimaced. "Gross. Can I take a shower?"

Kuroo set his phone back on the nightstand. "Course. You know where the bathroom is?"

Tsukishima moved towards his door, handle twisting in his hand. He looked back at the darker haired boy, smirking. The arch of his back looked nice, twisted like that, especially in that dark blue shirt. It did wonders. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, watching Kuroo over his shoulder.

The shorter boy's face broke out into a grin. "God, yes."

#

The last time Kuroo had showered at his own house, he'd had a mental breakdown. This time, it was more that a bit different. The biggest difference was the pretty blond kneeling at his feet.

When he said Tsukki was good at giving head, he meant it. The kid was fucking amazing at it, and not just because he looked real pretty with his lips wrapped around Kuroo's cock. He knew exactly how to suck, how to use his tongue and lips to make Kuroo's legs shake. His mouth was hit and wet, every bob of his head enveloping the darker haired boy in dripping heat. Water was hitting the back of legs shoulders, and his head, where Kuroo was lightly resting the palm of his hand, running over his features and plastering wavy hair to his four head. Kuroo looked down at him, playing with the hair at the back of his head. The blond's eyelashes were wet, water running off of the pale gold as he shut his eyes to blow Kuroo. That was another thing Kuroo loved about Tsukishima. When he gave Kuroo head, he was either looking up at the other with those pretty gold eyes, or he had them shut in concentration.

The blond dragged his tongue up the length of Kuroo's shaft slowly, making his breath catch in his throat. He sucked hard on the head, hand twisting around the base to give Kuroo more sensation. The darker haired boy threw is head back, giving a throaty laugh, and tightened his fingers in the hair at the back of his boyfriend's head. Tsukishima moaned, sending vibrations up the other's cock. He really seemed to enjoy sucking Kuroo off. Well, that certainly was a plus. He looked up at the shorter boy with squinty eyes, trying to avoid getting water in his eyes, and pushed Kuroo closer by the small of his back, so he could take all of Kuroo down his throat. The head of his cock rubbed the back of Tsukishima's throat, but even then he didn't gag.

"Fuck, Tsukki," Kuroo groaned, restraining himself from bucking into the taller boy's mouth. He just want to feel more of his boyfriend around him, as impossible as that was.

Tsukishima pulled off of Kuroo, the water from the shower quickly washing his saliva away, and off of Kuroo's length. "Don't call me that," he grimaced, eyes bitter and warning. Before Kuroo could respond, he was bobbing his head over the other's cock quickly, eyes tauntingly looking up at the darker haired boy.

Kuroo could feel heat and pressure winding tight at the base of his spine. The blond started stroking his own wine under Kuroo's gaze. He wasn't sure he was going to last much longer with the way Tsukishima looked, water sliding down his body, pink lips wrapped tight around Kuroo as he stuffed as much of him into his mouth as he could, while he stroked himself to the way the darker haired boy felt between his lips and under his tongue. The taller boy accentuated each of his strokes on Kuroo by swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and dipping his tongue into the slit.

He picked up the pace again, sucking Kuroo with fast, but deep bobs of his head. Kuroo's focus was quickly dissipating with the heat of his boyfriend's mouth. He groaned loudly as his cock hit the back of his throat, the sound echoing off the walls of the shower. He was sure everyone in his apartment could hear what they were doing, but he didn't have the decency or the coherency take care.

Tsukishima whimpered around his cock, but he couldn't will himself to look down to see why. His head was thrown back with pleasure, his fingers tightly threaded in wet blond hair.

"Tsukki," Kuroo grunted. "Tsukishima, I'm going to—"

The blond only hummed in encouragement and sped his movements of. He twisted his hand up and around the base, fingers brushing Kuroo's balls. His mouth was so insanely hot and he was sucking Kuroo hard down his throat. The darker haired boy bucked his hips, choking on a breath as he came hot over Tsukishima's tongue.

His legs shook with aftershocks, and he had hardly caught his breath, but Tsukishima stood up and kissed him anyway. He tasted like Kuroo's come, and he was still stroking over himself quickly.

"Here, let me," Kuroo said, replacing Tsukishima's hand on his length with his own. He kissed the taller boy, swallowing his gasps and whimpers. He pumped him fast and hard, sliding his thumb under the ridge of the head, like he knew he liked. Kuroo kissed his way down the blond's neck, letting his moans fill the air. He took his skin between his teeth, sucking a mark into the pale flesh. Tsukki gave a ragged groan, and came hot over Kuroo's fingers. The water washed the come off of Kuroo's skin as the blond trembled with aftershocks. He was still breathing heavily when he came forward to kiss Kuroo on the mouth.

"Your hair look stupid," Tsukishima said when he pulled away. He fiddled with a few, wet strands of black hair, snickering.

"So, what?" Kuroo laughed. "You don't like my natural hair, you don't like my hair when it's wet. I'll never win, will I?"

Tsukishima smirked. "Not as long as you have stupid hair." He picked up a shampoo bottle and set it in Kuroo's hand. "We should probably get to actually showering now, shouldn't we?"

Kuroo poured some of the liquid into his hand palm, and rubbed it through the blond hair. "Damn, I should've washed your hair while you were behind me." He laughed to himself, letting his fingers spread the shampoo through the others hair. He looks really cute with the soapy bubbles in his hair. Tsukishima was so bitter he looked sort of out of place to be surrounded by so many bubbles. He was still frowning, though.

#

"How was that shower?" Bokuto grinned as they were walking from the bathroom to the couch. He had an arm slung over Akaashi's shoulders, new hickeys on his neck. Seriously. World's horniest couple.

"It was great," Kuroo grinned, slumping down next to Bokuto.

Tsukishima sat close next to Kuroo, thigh brushing the others. "It was fine," he smirked, hair still damp, making it darker and curlier than usual. It was cute, seeing Tsukki as fresh and as real as he was. He was no longer one of Kuroo's far-fetched fantasies. He was right here next to him, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Kuroo scoffed, looking at Tsukishima with wide eyes. "Just fine?" He asked, putting his hand to his chest in mock offense. "Would you like me to take you back in there to retaliate?" He leaned in close to Tsukki, raising his eyebrows.

"I think I can do without," the taller boy sneered, the corners of his mouth twitching up with the threat of a smile. "I did all the work anyway," he snarked, the biggest shit-eating grin Kuroo had ever seen. His boyfriend truly was a jackass.

Kuroo leaned forward to capture the blond's lips and a kiss. He pulled away to grin at him. "Next time let me take care of you then." He kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue slipped past the other's lips. The shorter boy pulled away, watching a lightly flushed Tsukishima. He knew the other wasn't much for PDA, but he figured he'd be fine around Bokuto and Akaashi. They'd had sex right in front of them, after all. He still seemed to be a bit embarrassed, though.

An explosion sounded from the tv, and Kuroo was suddenly pulled back into reality. "What're we watching?" he asked, eyeing Bokuto.

The white haired boy shrugged. "Something western." He seemed calmer then he had lately, just sitting with an arm wrapped around Akaashi. Sure, they'd been making out, but it wasn't the frantic sex they'd been having on every surface they'd laid eyes on. Maybe the sex last night had been really good or something.

Kuroo turned his attention to the tv, watching some western guy shoot things and manage to blow up a few buildings. Bokuto always loved this shit. Kuroo wasn't one for it, personally, he liked movies with more of a plot than 'blow shit up.' Akaashi wasn't interested in it, either. He was less interested than Kuroo was, but he supposed he watched it because Bokuto liked it. He didn't really ever complain about it, either. Maybe that's what love was.

Kuroo averted his eyes to the blond next to him. It was honestly weird having Tsukishima right next to him like this. The only other time they spent actual time together was at the party, and everyone saw how that turned out. It was nice, though. Tsukishima was bitter and sarcastic, especially for someone who wasn't a senior citizen, but his presence had a effect on Kuroo. He was cold and reserved, but he was calm, to say the least. He'd hardly ever seen Tsukki get excited over anything, especially in a positive way, and the times he had gotten pissed off enough to raise his pulse, were very few. It was probably the reason Kuroo liked him so much. He wasn't spastic like nearly all his other friends, and that was attractive to Kuroo. Not that he didn't think his other friends were attractive, but being calm made it work for Kuroo. Kuroo wasn't exactly calm himself, and everyone always said opposites attract. It's why he and Kenma had worked out for so long, and it's why Tsukishima had been so damn appealing. Well, that, and he was blond. Kuroo did really fucking love blonds.

The blond noticed Kuroo has been staring at him, and raised his eyebrows, questioning the darker haired boy. Kuroo just raised the arm closest to him in suggestion, cocking his head. Tsukishima's face flagged a deep red, but he leaned in anyway. Cute. For someone who acted so cool and emotionless, he sure did blush a lot. Kuroo really liked it. It was a nice, humbling look on him, as opposed to the sneer he usually wore.

And his body was so warm against Kuroo's. He fit nicely under Kuroo's arm, slouching down so he could be shorter than Kuroo. His hair tickled the other's cheek, but Kuroo didn't mind. He did smell like Kuroo, from having the darker haired boy's conditioner in his hair. It was comforting.

Akaashi brought Kuroo back into the real world, again. "Are you two together now?" he asked, scooting over on the couch so he was sitting on Bokuto's lap. He leaned his head back so his boyfriend could still watch the movie.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, grinning. "Officially." Tsukishima blushed again, but kept his eyes on the tv. He was probably avoiding looking at Kuroo to make sure Kuroo couldn't tell what he was feeling. That was fine.

Bokuto smiled widely. "Nice, dude. Isn't it fun, having ass available 24/7?" He reached a hand around the darker haired boy on his lap to squeeze at an ass cheek.

"I'm not sure I'd call it that," Akaashi deadpanned, looking down at his boyfriend with a blank expression.

Oh, Bokuto. Such a magician with words.

Bokuto cm hardly understood what he'd just said. "Of course I love you too," he grinned, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. "I just really love your ass a lot, too."

Tsukishima slowly slid his eyes up to Kuroo. "I hope you know that I'm not just a piece of ass for you you carry around." He glared at the shorter boy as if he'd just tried to claim he was.

Kuroo pulled him closer by he shoulders and kissed him on the temple. "Course not. Bokuto's just an idiot." He smiled into his hair, laughing at the squawking noise he received from the owl-like boy in return.

"Am not," he pouted, sticking his lower lip out. He looked up at Akaashi with wide eyes. "Am I, baby?"

Akaashi blinked, watching his boyfriend pout like a child. "I'm afraid I can't back you up on this one," he said calmly. Bokuto didn't say anything, just whined and slumped lower into the couch. Now someone was going to have to cheer him up, and Kuroo was far too interested in the slope of Tsukishima's nose and the natural pout of his lips to help him out. He wasn't sure he'd even be able to form proper words, Tsukishima was so pretty.

"Bokuto, stop pouting," also said quietly, still sitting on his lap. He didn't get an actual response, just a low grumble. "Bokuto, Kuroo was kidding."

The white haired boy looked up at him with sad eyes. "No he wasn't." He crossed his arms, bumping into Akaashi.

Kuroo hadn't been, but he didn't want to get skewered by Akaashi, so he decided to keep quiet. Akaashi was the one who knew how to deal with him, any way.

"Yes he was, stop pouting." Despite having a harsh tone, he was tilting Bokuto's chin up with a finger so he could kiss his lips. The owlish boy seemed to perk up at that, but he was still pouting.

"Would you mind if I got some clothes later today?" Tsukishima asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the other's process. "I've been wearing these since yesterday, and it's really gross."

Kuroo combed his fingers through curly blond hair. "I don't mind. You can wear some of my clothes for now, if you want to. I'm sure some of my stuff would fit you." Also, Tsukishima in one of his shirts sounded like a great idea. Hell, the mental images he was getting were almost enough to get him so hard he'd pass out. Yeah, it was a good idea to get Tsukki changed.

"That's fine," Tsukishima said, eyes glued to the tv.

"Let's get you changed so we don't interfere with these two," he said, standing up as Akaashi was pressing more kisses over Bokuto's face. More like, get Tsukishima into some of his clothing as soon as possible. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands off, but it was going to be worth it.

Tsukishima changed into his sweatpants and one of his western band t-shirts. It was a black Oceano shirt that hung nicely off of his shoulders. Since Kuroo was broader and thicker than the blond, his clothes were loose on his body, but it really worked for him. Honestly, anything worked for him, but this worked for him in a way that Kuroo was sure he'd get hard if the taller boy looked at him the wrong way.

Kuroo kissed him, sliding his hands up his shirt to feel the smooth skin underneath. Tsukishima kissed him back, biting at his lower lip, flat edges sending pin pricks of pain over the soft skin. The darker haired boy pushed him into his own bed, kneeling over him with spread legs. Long fingers found messy bedhead, tangling in the short hair at the back of his head. As he pulled, Kuroo groaned into his mouth, not being able to control the sound.

He ground his hips into the other's, earning a small gasp. He loved the noises the blond made. They were so small, but so expressive. He moved his mouth down his jawline, until he was kissing at the sensitive skin of the blond's neck. He bit down hard, fingers tightening in his hair. He started biting all over his neck, on every inch he could get his mouth on. Kuroo growled against his skin, sucking a dark mark into the connection between his shoulder and his neck. He bit the spot, gliding his tongue across the abused skin. His fingers gripped sharp hipbones, thumbs digging into the front hard enough to leave bruises. He just wanted to leave marks all over TsukIshima's pale skin. It was the reason he liked fair skin so much; it marked so easily. He loved seeing his own teeth imprinted into a thigh or a neck. It gave him a sense of possession.

The door to his room swung open, and Kenma stood in the doorway, grimacing at their current display. He was wearing clothes other than that oversized sweater, so Kuroo wondered what the occasion was. "We're going to get lunch, get ready," he said, cat-like eyes burning holes into the darker haired boy's skull.

Kuroo sat up on Tsukishima's hips, feeling the other boy's half hard length against his own. "What're we getting?" he asked. He hadn't eaten anything this morning, and quite frankly some food sounded just as good as getting his boyfriend off.

Kenma tilted his head, hair swaying to the side with it. "Is ramen good?"

Kuroo grinned, sliding off of Tsukishima. "Ramen is great," he admitted. His stomach rumbled at the mention of food. He couldn't survive on eating ass forever, sadly. He chuckled to himself. All this sex could really starve someone to death. Well, probably.

#

Holding Tsukishima's hand in public was the real hard part. Actually, showing any affection to the blond in public at all, was far more difficult than it should've been.

Kuroo probably should have let it go after the first move. All he'd done was lean in real close to Tsukishima, who'd been taking a drink, and he'd immediately gotten snapped at by the other. He'd become a flustered, scowling mess, who leaned away from his boyfriend. Kuroo didn't take it personally. He knew Tsukki was antisocial, and didn't like public displays of affection, but Kuroo was affectionate. He just wanted to bask in the blond's chilly warmth, no matter how many times he'd get his face chewed off. 

The second time, while slurping up some noodles, he'd subtly laced his fingers between Tsukishima's. Both their hands were under the table, so no one would have noticed had Tsukki not choked on his own ramen and tugged his hand away dramatically.

"Tsukki," Kuroo whined, bumping his forehead against the blond's shoulder. He just wanted to be grossly cute with his boyfriend. Unfortunately the other only saw the gross part.

"Get off of me," Tsukishima snarled, shoving Kuroo off of him. When Kuroo was removed, he could see that the blond's cheeks were tinted pink, his eyes purposefully averted away from the darker haired boy. He cleared his throat, probably of the impending embarrassment known as Kuroo Tetsurou, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a poor attempt to hide his flushed face.

"You're so cute, Tsukki," Kuroo purred, grinning.

"Shut up, stop calling me that," he sneered, glaring at his ramen as if it'd just tried to hold his hand.

"Come on, you're being bitter," Kuroo laughed, watching his boyfriend take a bite.

Kenma was stirring his noodles, cheek resting on his hand. He looked tired, even though he'd been sleeping for most of the day. Kuroo leaned in, tilting his head so he could look at the faux blond's face. "Are you not hungry, kitten?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows in concern. Kenma never did have a huge appetite, but he always ate something. Maybe he was getting sick.

Kenma shook his head lightly, hair swaying with him. "I'm too tired to eat," he said, resting his chopsticks next to his bowl.

Bokuto finished noisily slurping up some noodles, worriedly eyeing Kenma. "Do you want to go home?" he asked, stirring forward with Akaashi. Their hands were intertwined, Bokuto's thick fingers against Akaashi's thin ones.

Kenma looked down at his bowl for a moment, then nodded his head. "Alright, let's go," Kuroo said, standing up. The rest of them stood up as well. Kuroo gave Akaashi his card so he could pay up front, and Kuroo himself crouched down in front of Kenma. "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

"You don't have to," Kenma mumbled, but climbed onto his back anyway. Tsukishima watched with interest as the darker haired boy looped his arms under the smaller boy's thighs. Kenma wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his face against the other's shoulder blade. His fingers curled in Kuroo's shirt as they started towards their apartment.

Akaashi and Bokuto walked beside them, swinging their hands between them like the awfully affectionate couple they were. Tsukishima walked on the other side of them, hands at his sides, eyes in front of him.

"Are you feeling alright, Kenma?" Bokuto asked, watching the smaller boy hang on to the other's back.

Kuroo could feel Kenma shift his weight on his back. "I'll be alright," he said quietly, voice muffled from his face being pressed into the messy haired boy's shirt.

Akaashi watched Kenma, dark eyes scanning the features behind Kuroo. They were almost to his apartment. "Do you want some tea when we get back to your place?" Akaashi asked, leaning into his boyfriend as the other unlaced their hands to wrap an arm around his waist.

Kenma must have nodded, because Akaashi looked forward again, letting Bokuto kiss him under the ear. It must've been nice to be able to touch someone like that all the time. Then again, they'd been together for so long it'd be weird if they didn't touch each other like that all the time. Maybe all Kuroo had to do was give he and Tsukki's relationship more time. They had been together for only a few hours. He was just so used to getting to touch whoever he liked whenever he liked. He didn't date often, so having a set of rules, as opposed to just banging every second they saw each other. He wasn't used to this whole commitment thing in the first place.

When he had been in relationships, it's always been with someone affectionate. Actually, the only real relationship he'd ever been in, besides with Tsukki, was with Kenma. Kenma was always affectionate, touching him even when neither of them had a purpose. But they'd known each other prior to getting into a relationship. Even before they'd dated they had always slept together, and kissed each other and such. They were always physical, and that's what Kuroo had expected from Tsukishima.

It wasn't fair to anyone to compare the two blonds. He shouldn't have compared what he did with Kenma to what he's doing to with Tsukishima, but it's all he'd known before the other blond. Before he met Tsukki, he'd either been with Kenma or sleeping around. It wasn't like he knew how to do an actual relationship.

They headed up the stairs to his apartment, avoiding the rain that had just started to sprinkle down. Kuroo plopped Kenma on the couch, kissing his forehead. Akaashi went into the kitchen to start boiling some water, Bokuto close behind him.

Tsukishima leaned against the arm of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. He was so pretty, illuminated by the sun streaming through the window. His face was practically perfect, completely proportional and nearly symmetrical. He had the prettiest pink lips, sculpted into a natural frown, accompanying the high arch and knit of his eyebrows. He had no warmth in his golden eyes, albeit being a warm colour. They were the colour of honey, but they rather reflected the feeling of ice water.

Kuroo supposed that his looks reflected on his demeanor. He had a cold stare, lit up by pale colours. He was cold and cut off, not too noticeable in the way that he was obnoxious and loud, like Oikawa or Bokuto, but his presence was huge, the type of cold you couldn't avoid, because you were freezing in your steps. 

Kuroo supposed he was sort of the same way. He wasn't really loud and bouncy, unless with Bokuto, he usually preferred to stand on the sidelines and observe. But he was someone who was there, always intimidating others with his predatory grin or his mockery.

As Kuroo sat next to the blond and rested his head in his lap, he wondered if that's why they got along so well. Maybe their presence being similar made it easier for them to be attracted to each other. Maybe that's why Kuroo wanted to show affection and Tsukki just wanted to be left alone, even though they were technically dating.

The blond looked down at Kuroo, who was still staring up at him, and put a hand to his head. At first Kuroo thought he was going to get pushed off of the taller boy again, but instead the blond absent mindedly twirled a few messy strands between his long fingers.

Kuroo could hardly focus in the sound of the rain pounding on the roof, with his boyfriend's fingers running through his hair. He wanted to tease him about being so affectionate, but he didn't want to ruin it.

Akaashi brought Kenma his tea, sitting on the other side of their oversized couch, next to Bokuto. He instantly curled into the owl-like boy, resting his head against the other's chest, hair tickling the underside of Bokuto's chin. The white haired boy put his arms around Akaashi, letting the darker haired boy lace their fingers together on Akaashi's hip.

It was perfectly silent, besides the sound of the rain, until Kuroo's phone decided to vibrate loudly in his pocket. He stood, pulling his phone out. Who the fuck would want to call him right now? He looked at the caller ID. Yaku, apparently. "I'm going to take this," he said, before kissing Tsukishima on the side of the mouth. He went towards the front door, opening his phone and putting it to his ear as he did. "Kuroo, here." He shut the front door behind him, leaning against the wall.

"Oi, Kuroo," Yaku said, clearly outside by the sound of it. Kuroo could hear cars whizzing by and rain surrounding him. He cleared his throat, having to talk louder because of the distractions around him. "I think I may have some news for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but eh, everyone's all cute together, so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you for reading, and thanks to all of you who've commented. I have a really great time reading your comments, and I love responding to you all. Keep them coming!
> 
> Please, please leave a comment, if you wish, and tell me what you think! Questions and constructive criticism are welcome as well. See you next week!


	18. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute boyfriends hanging out and being gross, while Tsukishima plays ping pong with his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on time again I'm so proud. I honestly did not think I was going to finish this for a couple more days but here it is. I hope you enjoy these nerds. Happy reading!

Tsukishima couldn't do it. The affection. Not in public. Hell, he could hardly do it in front of Bokuto and Akaashi without wanting to combust. It just wasn't who he was. It was embarrassing to let someone see that side of you, no matter who it was. It was so horrible, to show your care for someone like that. How would anyone be able to take him seriously if he was going around in public being so openly affectionate? The only thing he to accomplish was looking stupid and weak. He didn't want to embarrass himself like that.

When Kuroo have kissed the side of his mouth, he had filled his face heat up. He was only with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma, but he still didn't want them seeing him like this. Especially with the flush that rose on the tips of his ears and on his cheeks.

"So," Bokuto grinned, interrupting Tsukishima's train of thought. "You two are finally official. When did that happen?"

The blond turned his head to look at the owl-like boy. "This morning," he said tersely. He didn't want to explain the details of he and Kuroo's relationship more than he needed to. He wasn't like Bokuto, who let people practically watch he and Akaashi have sex. Not that he'd be totally opposed to that sort of thing. Having someone watching he and Kuroo have sex might not be so bad— if he could stay composed, that is.

But that was besides the point. He shouldn't let himself get distracted by the thought of having sex with Kuroo. Kuroo had tried to blatantly affectionate with Tsukishima in public. Tsukishima couldn't deal with that sort of thing. Especially hand holding. He hated hand holding in the first place, and he always had. It was uncomfortable and weird, and both people ended up with sweaty palms. It was gross. And Kuroo had tried it in the middle of a ramen shop. Luckily it'd been under the table, but it had made the blond inhale too quickly on his noodles, and end up choking. He'd only made it more obvious by stupidly reacting. He was an idiot, and so was Kuroo.

"How is that going?" Akaashi asked, tilting his head to the side. Tsukishima wouldn't normally describe anyone is pretty, but Alaashi's dark eyes framed by inky lashes really made it impossible for Tsukishima to describe him as otherwise. He wondered how someone as elegant and calm could date someone like Bokuto. Then again, people probably thought the same about he and Kuroo.

"It's going fine," he confirmed. It had been so long since he had dated anyone. He honestly couldn't remember the last person he'd dated, but it had been back in high school. He vaguely remembered some girl, but he couldn't remember if she had been with he or Yamaguchi. That's how long it had been.

Kenma coughed, directing all eyes on him. Akaashi moved to get him more tea, the smaller boy thanking him quietly. That was another thing. Tsukishima found himself getting jealous of Kenma. Maybe not in his current state, but in general. He could be so openly affectionate would Kuroo, without getting embarrassed or choking on his ramen. They were just best friends— Tsukishima knew that— but the fact of the matter was that Tsukishima envied Kenma for being so close to Kuroo. He couldn't help it. He felt like he hardly knew Kuroo at all. They'd only slept together a few times before getting together. The only time they'd actually spent time together before today was after they had sex and at Kuroo's party. And that was it. He knew Kuroo drank his coffee black and liked western metal bands, but that was merely from observation. Everything he knew about Kuroo was from observation. They'd never actually talked about themselves. And Tsukishima didn't doubt that Kenma knew every aspect of Kuroo's being. He was jealous.

Their was a whoop from the entryway and a loud laugh, and Kuroo burst through the door phone still open in his hand. He hurried to Tsukishima and grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him excitedly. When he pulled away, he was grinning. Not his usual, predatory grin, but a genuine grin that stretched wide across his face. He looked so happy and Tsukishima was sure he could look at that face forever.

Kuroo turned to the rest of his friends, hands still on the blond's face. "I think I got a job," he smiled.

"Yo!" Bokuto exclaimed, jumping off the couch. Akaashi sat, obviously just pushed off of his boyfriend to let him bounce all over the living room. "Bro, that's so cool!"

Kuroo let go Tsukishima's face to bounce with Bokuto. They tackle-hugged each other, laughing. "Yeah, dude," Kuroo said over the white haired boy's shoulder. "Yaku hooked me up so I have an interview on Wednesday."

Kenma sat up, setting his cup on the coffee table. "Yeah, our marketing director just took a job with another company. We were looking for a new one and Yaku mentioned you to the sales director."

Kuroo flopped down the couch, taking Bokuto with him. "All I have to do is dress nice and act like I know what I'm doing, and I pretty much have the job." He laughed so joyfully that Tsukishima could feel himself getting happy for him. Kuroo made him feel so much and he wasn't used to it at all. He was scared.

Bokuto and Kuroo scrambled up to grin at each other for a moment. Tsukishima wondered how they could be so in sync. It was eerie how similarly the two of them moved. The black haired boy moved to sit next to Tsukishima on the back of the couch, setting his feet on the cushion. Tsukishima moved back so he was level with him. He offered his hand to Kuroo, subtly bumping it against the outside of his leg. If Kuroo didn't notice, that was fine. If he happened to notice and actually took his hand, that was fine too. Tsukishima just had to keep himself from blushing.

Kuroo took his hand without blinking, palm flush with Tsukishima's and fingers intertwined with the blond's long pale ones. It felt nice. It actually felt nice. Tsukishima could hardly believe it. He'd never held anyone's hand before, but it made him feel connected. He probably shouldn't have thrown that word around so casually, but it was the only way to describe it. He felt connected to different way than he did when he and Kuroo had sex. That was a physical sort of connection. It was good. But so is this. He felt more 'with' Kuroo than he had before. Perhaps because he didn't even feel like pulling away. Sure, he was embarrassed and wished Kenma's eyes wouldn't follow his hand like they did, but he liked being this close to someone. He was fucking holding Kuroo's hand and he damn liked it.

Kuroo turned his head to the faux-blond. "Are you feeling any better, Kenma?"

Kenma.

The smaller boy shook his head, curling into the couch more. "Not really," he said quietly, so quiet the word could have been mistaken for an exhale. "I'm just so tired and I'm starting to get a headache." He frowned, eyebrows knitting and small mouth forming a pout. He did remind Tsukishima of a kitten, he could at least admit that.

No, Tsukishima couldn't let himself get jealous of Kenma. That was stupid. Kenma was simply Kuroo's best friend, who was sick, for that matter. He was nothing _more_ than Kuroo's best friend. Hell, Tsukishima had only been dating him for a few hours anyway. He shouldn't be acting like Kuroo belonged only to him. He was his own obnoxious person, and that was that. It should've been, anyway.

"I'll get you a blanket," Kuroo offered, moving away from the couch towards his room. "Unless you'd rather go to your room?" His hand was still linked with Tsukishima's, pulling it with him as he shifted forward.

Kenma sat up, picking up his cup of tea from the coffee table. "I'll just go to my room," he agreed, slowly getting up to walk to his room. As he reached the door, he turned to give a small smile to his friends. "Thanks for taking care of me," he said, stepping into his room.

"No video games while you're sick!" Kuroo called, chuckling softly. Kenma just poked his head out to shoot the darker haired boy a glare. Kuroo only laughed louder. Tsukishima briefly wondered if he had ever made Kuroo laugh like that.

"Dude," Bokuto asked, eyes wide and wondering. "Do you even have any nice clothes?"

Tsukishima snickered. "Band T-shirts don't count," he reminded the darker haired boy, raising his eyebrows in amusement. The only relatively nice thing he'd ever seen Kuroo wear was his blazer over a T-shirt. Not that it didn't look great. It actually looked fantastic on him, in the way that made Tsukishima need to be pinned down and fucked until he couldn't see straight. Yeah, that would be nice.

Kuroo stood, letting go of the taller boy's hand. "Never mind that," he grinned, walking towards the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding four cans of beer in his hands. That only proved how long Kuroo's fingers were, and how good he was with them. Tsukishima really needed to work on suppressing his sexual thoughts. "It's time to celebrate," the darker haired boy grinned, handing a beer to Bokuto and Akaashi, then to the blond. Kuroo grinned, flashing blindingly white, pointed canines. He winked at the taller boy, sending goosebumps over his pale skin.

Shower sex earlier that morning be damned, Tsukishima wanted to feel Kuroo inside of him. Soon.

"You'd make a good marketing director," Tsukishima admitted, Will and his mind to change the subject. He didn't want to feel his cock twitch in Kuroo's sweatpants again.

Kuroo got dangerously close to the taller boy's face, eyes half-lidded and grin stretched condescendingly wide. "Was that a compliment, Tsukki?" He asked, breath hitting the other's cheek.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, taking a drink of the beer in his hand and turning his face away from Kuroo's. "A statement," he said, curling his lip up into a sneer. Kuroo was an idiot, no matter how attractive he was.

"Aw, Tsukki, and here I thought you'd actually turned into a nice person," he winks again, sticking his tongue out as he did. He really had a tendency to act like a child. It was annoyingly appealing and ridiculously annoying all at the same time.

"Not for you," Tsukishima smirked, moving to sit on one of the couch cushions. Kuroo followed, sitting close enough to Tsukishima that their legs were brushing against each other.

Kuroo laughed, tilting his head to look at the blond. "So bitter, so pretty. How will I ever get you to say nice things to me?" He toppled over onto the taller boy, staring down at him, beer can held cautiously in his hand.

Tsukishima wasn't going to say it. He couldn't say something like that to Kuroo, much less in front of Bokuto and Akaashi. They were making out, but god knows they'd hear Tsukishima if he said what he was thinking. "I always say nice things to you when we're having sex," Tsukishima smirked, the words rolling off of his tongue before he had a chance to properly restrain himself. He was an idiot. And he definitely was not blushing.

Kuroo laughed, eyes glazing over into something mischievous and probably dangerous. "If I remember correctly, 'shut up' isn't exactly nice." He leaned close to Tsukishima, so they were almost nose-to-nose. The blond couldn't help but glance at his lips, as close to his face as they were. Kuroo's lips were dark pink, sculpted into that taunting, horribly attractive smirk. Tsukishima wanted to kiss him. He was always so aggressive when kissing the blond, even when he was just giving him a quick peck. It was always the rough crush of their mouths together that the blond had learned to crave.

Tsukishima corrected himself. "I usually say nice things when we have sex." He was undeniably horny. Even with Kuroo jacking him off earlier that morning, he couldn't stop thinking about having sex with him. He wanted Kuroo to throw him around and fill him up. Of course, he couldn't just tell Kuroo something like that. He couldn't let him know that he was the one wanting the other. He had to make Kuroo want him, so he was the one to initiate things. It's how things were. Neither of them really minded that.

Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima, corners of his eyes crinkling at the motion. "Oh, so I was thinking." Dangerous territory.

"That's new," the taller boy smirked, narrowing his eyes in amusement.

Kuroo stuck his tongue out again. "I was thinking I should take you out to dinner sometime this week." He chuckled nervously. "If you wanted to and all."

Oh.

Tsukishima felt his face heat up, fidgeting a bit. "Well sure," he mumbled, looking down into the side. He didn't want to see Kuroo's grin spread any wider. If he saw that, he'd only have to resist the urge to smile. That would just be stupid.

"Great," he said, leaning into give the blond a kiss. Tsukishima kissed back, instantly forgetting about Bokuto and Akaashi and tangling his fingers in messy bedhead. The darker haired boy licked at his lower lip, parting the taller boy's lips, groaning into his mouth. And then he was pulling away, leaving Tsukishima more than slightly around and very breathless. He couldn't just lean in and kiss Kuroo again when he was the one who pulled away. But he wanted to touch Kuroo so fucking bad and he wanted Kuroo to touch him just as much.

"Are you going to go home tonight or do you want to stay?" Kuroo asked, knee bumping the other's.

The blond thought for a moment. He could go home to go through emails of a bunch of idiots whining, or he could stay with Kuroo to possibly get laid. The choice was easy. "I'll stay," he shrugged, watching Kuroo's face. There was that grin again. The genuine one. "Should I call in late to work tomorrow?" See, he wasn't staying over with Kuroo just to have sex with him. Of course, that was a plus and also encouragement, but he liked being with him. Physically, in more ways than just one. He liked sitting with Kuroo and talking to him and even bickering with him. He was entertaining to say the least. And he was so nice to kiss. He knew exactly how to make Tsukishima's legs wobbly just with a kiss. He always used the perfect amount of tongue, teeth, and lips. And the way he harshly flipped his tongue over the roof of the blond's mouth and tugged his lower lip with the flat edges of hitting his teeth make Tsukishima positively melt. He could probably kiss Kuroo forever, if it was possible.

The darker haired boy raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "Probably," he said leaning closer to the taller boy. Tsukishima looked at him down the bridge of his nose, eyelashes blurring some of his vision. "Celebration sex is in store, Tsukki."

The blond frowned at the nickname, but quickly turned it into a smirk with of the thought of a retort. "You just want me to tell you you're pretty," he said, scanning the others face with narrowed eyed. Had Kuroo always had such perfectly sculpted high cheekbones?

Kuroo shifted closer, almost pushing Tsukishima flat on the couch. He was leaning over the taller boy, half-lidded eyes peering down at him. When he exhaled, his hot breath swept over the other's face. "I just want to tell you you're pretty," he murmured, his weight pressing the taller boy into the couch.

Tsukishima looked to the side, away from Kuroo's face, frowning and chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. "Don't say things like that, dumb ass," he mumbled, watching Bokuto and Akaashi make out on the other side of the couch. He forgot they were here. He was grateful they weren't paying attention to what he and Kuroo were doing. Instead, Akaashi was straddling his boyfriends lap, sitting on his knee. Bokuto's hands were on the other's hips as he tilted his chin up to kiss Akaashi. They'd been making out practically since Kenma went to his room. The blond wondered if that's what love is. Making out with someone and never getting tired of not going further. He knew whenever Kuroo even give him a slightly heated kiss, he wanted to be taken into Kuroo's room and fucked into the sheets. Maybe that was just him, though.

"Wanna just stay in tonight?" Kuroo asked. "We can have sex later, if you want."

Bokuto perked up at his words, pulling his face away from Akaashi. "Hell yeah, bro sex again." Whatever that meant.

As long as Tsukishima did get to relieve his everlasting horniness, he was fine doing whatever Kuroo wanted to. "What do you have in mind?"

Kuroo leaned down to peck his lips again. "We can just watch a movie or something," he shrugged, sitting up. He grabbed the remote, pointing and clicking it at the tv. "Any preferences?"

Tsukishima sat up, burying himself in Kuroo's side. The darker haired boy always seemed to be a few degrees warmer than the average human being. It was nice. "I don't care what we watch," he said, shivering as Kuroo's free hand came down to stroke his hair.

"Bokuto?" The white haired boy gently moved Akaashi off of his lap to hop in front of the tv. "Bokuto, move your ass. We're not watching anything if I can't see," Kuroo grumbled, throwing a small pillow at him.

"Put on something with a lot of action," he smiled, practically vibrating in place.

Akaashi shook his head. "We both know how you get when we watch action movies together."

Kuroo laughed, shoulders shaking. "As long as you're quiet I'll put one on," he said, shooting Akaashi a questioning look. The other nodded, letting Kuroo press play on some action movie. He set the remote down on the coffee table and sat back with the blond.

Tsukishima was resting his head on the darker haired boy's chest, watching Bokuto and Akaashi settle down. Kuroo hugged Tsukishima from behind, pulling his impossibly closer. Everything was so quiet, apart from the opening credits of the movie. Tsukishima didn't even mind how obnoxious Bokuto was, or how arrogant Kuroo could be. They were idiots nonetheless, but it was nice just relaxing and spending time with somewhat real people.

"The sex later tonight is going to be amazing, just to let you know," Kuroo whispered close to Tsukishima's ear, so only he could hear him.

He couldn't wait for Kuroo to completely manhandle him and tell him what to do. That was just as nice as relaxing, if not more so. It was a good way to get their aggression out, and a great way to have mind blowing orgasms. Fuck, Kuroo smelled nice right now. Did Tsukishima smell the same since they had showered together? He sure hoped he smelled like Kuroo. "I hope you know you're going to have to take your time tonight," the blond smirked, glancing up at Kuroo's grinning face.

"Oh, honey," Kuroo winked, licking his lips in a way that shouldn't have been as seductive as it was. He laced his fingers with the blond's. "We have all the time in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the news was Kuroo's chance at getting a job. Holla holla. Thank you so much for reading, everyone. Not the most exciting chapter, but nice I suppose. I'm fairly certain this story will be ending in like 5+ chapters? But you never know.
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! Constructive criticism and questions are welcome as always. Thank you!


	19. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday. Kuroo has an interview, and a date to get ready for. Tsukishima is his nervous, sarcastic self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is four weeks late, and I'm sorry it's so short. I started school at the beginning of this month and show season is starting again, so I haven't had time to type anything up. It's finally finished, though. Really sorry xx

It was Wednesday. Kuroo had a job interview, and a dinner date with Tsukki afterwards. He'd asked to Tsukki to have dinner with him earlier that week, and after his interview seemed like the perfect time. He just hoped he'd get the job. According to Yaku, it should be easy; all he'd have to do was dress nice and tell the company what he knew about marketing. In reality, he didn't know much about the company, but the job he was applying for was just him selling their products. It was mostly based on the amount of charisma he had, which she wasn't lacking by any means. So far he was doing great, all dressed up in the clothes Bokuto and Akaashi had helped him pick out. He was wearing a black blazer over a violet button up, and some black slacks. He wished Tsukishima could see him like this. He was sure the blond's reaction would be great, and he was sure the sex would be amazing. Maybe he just wear this to the date tonight. If he could get his boyfriend to dress nice with him, that would be no problem at all. He wasn't too sure if he could convince him to dress up, but it was worth a shot. After all, the reason he had a chance at this job was because he was good at convincing people. Not that he wasn't still insanely nervous. He was terrified. Kuroo figured he was charismatic enough, but knowing enough of what he should know about marketing was a completely different story. Kuroo had a degree in philosophy; that was all. The only reason he knew anything about selling himself was from staying at that damn bar for so long. The bright smile that could convince anyone to do whatever he was saying? He used it on Tsukishima and many people before him. The friendly lilt of his voice and the enticing sparkle in his dark eyes? That was all from staying late nights at the bar. Every man and woman he take it home before Tsukishima had just been practice to be charismatic. Hopefully his good looks and nice voice would help promote the company. Hopefully he would be needed so he could help Kenma pay rent.

Kuroo was worried about Kenma. Now he was sick, Kuroo hated even leaving the same room as him. The doctor said Kenma should be well again soon, he just had a cold, but Kenma hardly ever got sick so Kuroo didn't know how anything was going to turn out. He just wanted to help his best friend out, but he couldn't even manage to pay rent at a time like this.

His hands were sweating. He was so nervous he'd stutter or have sweaty palms at his interview. If his interviewer went to shake his hand and was greeted by three and a half tons of mansweat he'd probably just swan dive into the nearest garbage truck. All he wanted to do was get into bed with his bitter boyfriend and take a nap while holding his hand. Jr was dumb and cheesy and painfully romantic but he just wanted to nap with Tsukishima and kiss the frown off of that face. He didn't want to suffer through some stupid interview and worry about the results. His palms itched with the need to hold a glass of whiskey. His throat felt like he'd suffocate if he didn't have a drink before he had to leave.

He opened his cupboards, sighing at his weakness, and took a drink straight from the bottle of whiskey. It felt good to have a bit of alcohol in his system again. He didn't drink enough to even get buzzed, but it was enough to calm his nerves. He had this. Getting this job wouldn't be as hard as he'd first believed. He was smart and he was handsome; he was practically programmed to be a marketing director. He would be great. He only had to make it until his date with Tsukki.

That couldn't be too hard, right?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A date. Tsukishima was supposed to be going on a date. With Kuroo Tetsurou. Not that he'd be interested in going with anyone else, but he had never been on an actual date in his life. Kuroo was at his job interview right now, and Tsukishima had just gotten off work. Luckily he hadn't been needed at his office for long, but he was exhausted nonetheless. Hinata couldn't figure out how to turn on his new computer, and Daichi was pressing him about setting up a PowerPoint for their conference. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep for a few years or so, but Kuroo had been looking forward to their date for a few days now, and Tsukishima didn't want to ruin his excitement. Fuck, Tsukishima was in deep. 

To be fair, Tsukishima was looking forward to their date as well. Not as much as he looked forward to staying in with Kuroo all night, but. He was sure it'd be nice to get out. They were going to a restaurant Kuroo had said was good. Tsukishima supposed that meant he had to dress nice. That would be weird. Kuroo hadn't seen him in anything other than t-shirts and his sweatpants, so dressing nice in front of him was definitely a new experience. He hoped it wouldn't be too awkward going out with Kuroo. They hadn't been together very long, just a few days, but they were already pretty comfortable around each other. Well, Tsukishima was as comfortable as he could get around someone. Especially since he basically hated Kuroo before they got into that fight. He had just been denying the fact that he obviously wanted to sleep with Kuroo, so he took it out on him. It was stupid, but Tsukishima hated admitting feelings. He pretty much hated having feelings in general, but telling someone he had feelings for them was a whole new level of horrible. He figured people were supposed to go on dates before making it official. He also figured they shouldn't have started with sex, but it seemed to work well for the both of them. And oh, Kuroo was probably going to dress nice for the date. Tsukishima was going to have to wear tight pants to keep the possible awkward and hardon controlled. He was still having trouble keeping the repulsively sexual thoughts about Kuroo in check. He usually had no trouble repressing things like that, but Kuroo would swallow his coffee a certain way, or run his hand through that mess of inky black hair, and Tsukishima would get embarrassedly turned on and will himself to think about his grandma because he could not let Kuroo know what he did to him. No way in hell was he going to let Kuroo see him get hard over the way he opened a can of beer. Tsukishkma was weak and pathetic over some stupid boy. Some stupid, attractive boy, whose back muscles shifted under Tsukishima's fingers and palms as he leaned in close to tell him he was pretty. When Kuroo talked like that while they were having sex, Tsukishima always got goosebumps. It was stupid, he knew, but Kuroo openly telling him things like that when they were both out of it and incoherent, really made the blond melt in the dumbest way. He still wasn't to terms with liking Kuroo this much.

He hope he wasn't dressed too nicely. He was wearing some black slacks and a light gray button up. Kuroo should be finished with his job interview soon. Their date was at 17:00, and he hoped Kuroo would be done in the next 15 minutes. It was already 16:45.

He was fairly certain the feeling he was having was him wanting to kiss Kuroo. He hadn't actually seen him since Monday afternoon, when he had left for his own apartment. They been texting, of course, the Tsukishima's lips were aching to be on some part of Kuroo. Maybe he could sneak a blowjob in before they went out to eat. Then again, Kuroo did have reservations for specific time. Would it really matter if they were 20 minutes late? Giving Kuroo head never really took a long time, and he was really just craving the taste of Kuroo on his tongue. God, he was gross. He shouldn't miss Kuroo  
enough to want to fuck up the reservation; they had hardly been together for four days. Not that he was counting. Purposefully.

Tsukishima stood in front of his bathroom mirror, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was going to get himself a headache if he kept this up much longer. His phone vibrated on the bathroom counter, and he reached for it much too quickly.

"Yo," Kuroo said from the other end. Fuck, he had a nice flight. It was deep an sounded like –

"Are you coming?" Tsukishima shook his head at himself, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Kuroo chuckled. "Eager, are we? That's cute, Tsukki." The blonde could practically hear that stupid grin stretched over his face.

"Oh, shut up."

Another deep chuckle. "I'm almost to your apartment, babe. Just unlock the door for me."

Tsukishima moved to unlock the door, putting his phone between his ear and shoulder. "Hurry up," he grumbled, taking the phone back in his hand. He wanted to see is miserably idiot of a boyfriend. He also wanted a miserable idiot to tell the blond to get on his knees and suck him off.

"I'm coming, i'm coming. Make sure to bring a jacket, it's supposed to rain tonight." Kuroo opened the door, visibly ending the call. Tsukishima set his phone on the table next to the couch, leaning in to Kuroo's touch. The darker haired boy placed his hand on his lower back, pressing him closer to kiss the side of his mouth. It felt good to kiss Kuroo again; he was warm. Tsukishima turned to fully face Kuroo, kissing him fully on the mouth. Kuroo chuckled against his lips, pulling him closer by his hips.

Kuroo looked fucking fantastic. He was wearing a tight violet button up shirt under a black blazer and really nice black slacks. They fit his thighs perfectly, squeezing in all the right places. His hips were hugged by the fabric, nicely cupping his bulge. He looked great. He never seen Kuroo in anything other then t-shirts, and he figured he'd want to go on a lot more dates now that he'd seen him like this. And, oh god, that purple. Tsukishima was used to seeing him in black or dark gray, and this light purple complimented his tan skin and dark eyes perfectly. He looked professional and sophisticated, even with his natural, untamed bedhead. He looked fucking hot, if Tsukishima did say so himself. He was honestly pretty lucky to get to have sex with that.

"You look great," Kuroo grinned, tugging lightly on the collar of his shirt.

That taller boy cleared his throat, twisting his fingers in his hand. "So do you," he said quietly, eyes sweeping over the bulge at the front of Kuroo's pants.

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at him, looking like a blond had just tried to kill him. "Was that a compliment?" He asked, all but laughing. He lightly pecked Tsukishima's lips with his own.

"Oh, shut up," the blonde grumbled, leaning in to kiss him again. Kuroo didn't fail to suck his face accordingly. He slid his tongue over the taller boy's lower lip, tugging on it with the flat edges of his front teeth. Tsukishima set his fingers on the darker the boys chest, just under his rib cage.

Kuroo pulled away to grin at the taller boy, dark eyes scanning his face. "Miss me much?" he winked. He kissed Tsukishima again, crushing his mouth against the blond's so hard their teeth pressed together.

Tsukishima felt his face heat up at Kuroo's obvious knowledge. He looked to the side, Kuroo's hand still on his hips. Kuroo could be such an asshole sometimes, mostly because he knew exactly how the blond was thinking. He was way too observant for Tsukishima's good. "You're an idiot," the taller by grumbled, albeit tipping his head so Kuroo could kiss him along the jaw.

"You like it," Kuroo retorted against his skin. "Come on, grab a jacket. We do have a reservation, you know." He stuck his tongue out, letting go of the taller boy. Tsukishima wanted Kuroo to keep touching him so he could move his arms around his neck and kiss him until he was breathless. He felt cold, and Kuroo's contact made him feel like he was melting. It gave him goosebumps.

The blond went to his coat closet and grabbed a simple black coat. "Are you driving?" Tsukishima asked, slipping on the coat over his arms. He put his phone in the pocket of his pants, not that he'd need it. He was sure Kuroo would be entertaining enough to distract him from his phone for at least a little while.

"Course," Kuroo grinned. "I am taking you on a date, after all. Let's go." The darker haired boy's fingers laced with the other's, leading him out the door and shutting it behind them. Tsukishima wanted to pull his hand away; he was starting to sweat. He didn't want going to ruin this date by trying to be affectionate in public. He wanted to have a good time, not feel embarrassed and vulnerable.

As they got out side to the parking lot, Kuroo let go of the blond's hand. Maybe he was learning that public affection made him uncomfortable. Maybe he just happened to let go of his hand at the right moment. Either way, Tsukishima felt like he could breathe again.

Not that he didn't like touching Kuroo. He really liked it, he was just uncomfortable showing it. He could show affection when they were alone, or with Bokuto and Akaashi, or Kenma no problem, but he hated seeing other couples being affectionate, and he didn't want to be that person. He didn't like showing people that side of him. He always felt so weak and exposed.

He was nervous for this date. He knew it'd end up being fun, but Kuroo put him on edge with the affection. He was nervous he'd fuck everything up by being a dick about certain things. And he really fucking like Kuroo.

"You ready, Tsukki?" Kuroo grinned, sliding into the driver's seat of the car. He had a way of calming the blond with his voice. It just calmed his nerves.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tsukishima smirked as Kuroo pulled out of the parking lot.

As ready as he'd ever be, the taller boy supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of shitty but at least it's here. 
> 
> Please please comment telling me what you think, ask any questions, and constructive critisism is welcome! Thank you for reading!


	20. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima's long awaited date. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm so sorry about how long this has taken, I've been out of state and in school and I apologize. It's been over a month, so I hope you all still care about this mess. Here's a very poorly written chapter for you to indulge on. Apologies! xx

Kuroo had admittedly done a good job at picking a restaurant fire gee and Tsukki's date. It even had napkins folded into some sort of flower on the table. It was dimly lit, enforcing the whole romantic thing Kuroo was trying to have going on.

He pulled out Tsukishima's chair for him, earning a cute little smile. His boyfriend was so cute and he wanted to just clobber him in affection. Unfortunately, he was fairly certain that he'd end up bleeding if he did that in public. It'd probably be worth it, though.

The blond took a sip of his water, egress scanning the menu. "Get whatever you want," Kuroo smiled, watching the adorable slide of Tsukki's glasses down his nose.

"You're not paying," Tsukishima said, pushing his glasses back up his face. So stubborn, so adorable.

"Oh yes I am. I'm the one taking you on a date, after all." Kuroo fiddled with his napkin. Those good eyes were always so emotionless while still managing to be bitter. Kuroo loved it. "That's the rule. The top always pays."

The taller boy's face flushed a deep red, trying to cover it with another push of his glasses. "Don't say stuff like that so loud," he scolded, trying to choke down some water.

Kuroo cackled. "Oh, come on, as if it wasn't obvious in the first place." Anyone who had seen them together could tell which one enjoyed getting through the mattress on a daily basis. And it wasn't Kuroo.

"It isn't obvious," the other scowled.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. "Please. You're pretty for fuck's sake. No one that pretty could not like what I do. Also the way you hold yourself kind of gives it away, babe."

Tsukishima's scowl deepened. "What's that supposed to mean? Not all tops and bottoms have to look a certain way to do it. You know I've topped before anyway."

Kuroo lean forward in his chair. "It just so happens that in this relationship, we do look the way it's expected to look."

"You're trying to tell me I look like a bottom." His voice was abnormally low, trying to make sure that no one could hear him, even though their table was isolated. Tsukishima's eyes narrowed, his lips twitching ever-so-slightly. "Next time I'm topping." His voice had such a cold, playful lilt to it that Kuroo was almost convinced he meant it.

Kuroo leaned in so close to the blond's face over the table that their noses were almost touching. "Do you actually want to give up getting fucked every day?" The consonants were harsh on his tongue, air rushing over his boyfriend's face.

Tsukishima was looking at his lips. Partially to read his lips because he was being so quiet, but there was something more. He looked hungry. It was a nice expression on him, but now was not the time or the place to be casually throwing around looks like that.

Tsukishima's lips curved up into a smirk. " Not at all." He sounded so sure of himself, he reminded Kuroo of the first time they met.

Kuroo's cock twitched in his slacks. Their waiter came over to the table just in time to take their order. As he was walking away, Tsukishima cleared his throat and sat up. "Let me pay."

"Absolutely not."

"At least let me pay for myself. This is too much money." Their knees bumped against each other's inner the table.

"This is a date, babe. You're not paying for yourself," Kuroo argued. Tsukki really didn't know how to do the whole date thing, and that was fine by Kuroo. It was adorable.

"Let me pay for you then," he frowned. He had his hands folded on the table in front of him, gold eyes glaring at the darker haired boy.

"You can repay me later. I'm really in the mood right now." Kuroo pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek momentarily. It was a gesture that was subtle enough for no one to even think about it, but he knew Tsukki would catch on.

The blond's cheeks flushed as he shifted in his seat, clearing his throat. "I can't say I have any problems with that."

Their drinks were placed in front of them, but Kuroo was too busy looking at the perfect dip of Tsukki's lips to care. If only he could have those perfect lips wrapped around his thick, aching cock. Soon enough, he supposed.

Tsukishima cleared his throat again, getting the darker haired boy's attention. "Kuroo, will you accompany me to the bathroom for a minute?" he asked, pushing his chair back as he stood up.

"Course," Kuroo shrugged, standing up to follow the blond into the bathroom.

#

Tsukishima wasn't one to initiate things. He didn't initiate affection or sex, and he hardly even initiated conversation. But when he was practically being teased by Kuroo, he wasn't just going to let it happen. And when he needed Kuroo in his mouth, he was going to get it. In the bathroom, he pulled into Kuroo into the biggest stall by the belt of his slacks.

"Be quiet," the blond warned, dropping to his knees. He started unzipping the darker haired boy's slacks, hastily unbuckling his belt.

"Well, Tsukki," Kuroo breathed. The front of his pants was already straining against hardening flesh. "I didn't even talk." He threw the taller boy a smirk, dark eyes glinting down at him.

"I'm warning you. Stay quiet." He slid Kuroo's pants down over his hips, boxers following shortly. The darker haired boy hissed at the cool air but angled his hips for the blond. Tsukishima grabbed the base of his cock, watching the others expression as he stroked him to full hardness.

Not that Kuroo was generally loud. The only time he actually made any sound was when he was talking to Tsukishima, or when he came. Other noises were just small gruntsor growls. Tsukishima loved those noises. I let him know what he was doing an exceptionally good job, and what he should do more often.

He kissed the head of Kuroo's cock, feelings of flushed skin with his lips. He slid the tip of his tongue against the slit. Honestly Tsukishima really didn't mind the taste of Kuroo. He'd blown some guys that tasted positively horrible, and Kuroo was not one of them. He just tasted like himself.

Tsukishima took Kuroo's length into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside. Kuroo immediately shifted to put his hand on the back of the blond's head, more holding him there than pushing him down. Tsukishima loved the feeling of a hand on the back of his head. He tended to like men with bigger hands, and this was one of the reasons why. Kuroo's hands were always warm, and the feeling of being pressed closer made him absolutely melt.

The blond started bobbing his head quickly, loving the slide of the other boys cock on the inside of his cheeks and over his tongue. He sucked hard whenever he pulled back, earning a low groan from the shorter boy.

"You feel so good," Kuroo panted, tugging on blond curls.

Tsukishima pulled off of him, spit connecting his lips and the head of Kuroo's cock. "I told you to be quiet," he has. He was still stroking Kuroo, palm gliding easily over spit-slick skin.

The darker haired boy chuckled. "Come on, you know you like it."

Tsukishima did like Kuroo's dirty talk. It was hot and motivated him to do a good job. But it wasn't the time or the place for it. "Not in public, idiot," he snarled, quickly going back to sucking Kuroo's length down the majority of his throat. He used one hand to stroke over the base, when he didn't have it forced between his lips. He ran his tongue under the ridge of the head, feeling in the air leave Kuroo's lungs in a rush.

"I'm going to fuck your face now, yeah?" resting both hands on the sides of Tsukishima's head. The blond just gave a high moan and nodded as much as he could with Kuroo's cock stuffed in his mouth. He loved getting throat fucked. It was such a submissive feeling, letting the other person take total control and fucking your throat raw. He loved it. He liked letting Kuroo pleasure himself using Tsukishima's face.

Kuroo started thrusting slowly, sliding gently over Tsukishima's tongue and pushing down his throat. Tsukishima dug his nails into the backs of Kuroo's thighs, just above where his slacks hung off of him. The darker haired boy slammed his hips into the others face, cock hitting the back of Tsukishima's throat and pushing down. Tsukishima couldn't breathe and he loved it. It made everything more enjoyable and thrilling.

After a minute of Kuroo completely pounding himself in Tsukishima's mouth and down his throat, he tightened his fingers in blond hair, pulling in such a way that made strangled moans escape the blond's lips. His throat burnt and he wasn't totally sure he'd be able to talk after this, but it was so good. Kuroo was trying so hard to be quiet, only giving low moans and breathing heavily enough that Tsukishima could feel his careful exhales under the palms of his hands.

Kuroo moved one of his hands back to the back of the blond's head, the other shifting to cup his face. His thumb stroked under the blond's eye, where a few tears have been forced out of his face by the ramming of a cock down his throat. Kuroo's thrusts were stuttered and uneven, the same chaotic pace they were whenever he was about to come. He just hoped Kuroo didn't come on his face or his clothes. They were in public, after all.

"I'm coming," Kuroo breathed, fingers tightening in blond hair and hips stuttering forward. The blond pushed himself forward, taking Kuroo as deep as he could, as he pulsed and came down his throat.

The darker haired boy pulled his pants up over his hips, zipping them with a smirk on his face. Tsukishima stood up to kiss the darker haired boy, spreading Kuroo's taste over his own tongue. As he kissed him, he rubbed himself through his slacks. Sucking Kuroo off always did turn him on. He wish it didn't- he and Kuroo had gone to the bathroom together far too long ago for people to not get suspicious.

"I didn't know public sex was your thing," Kuroo chuckled, burying his face in the blond's neck, lips brushing over sweat-damp skin.

"It isn't," Tsukishima scowled. "Usually."

Kuroo started unzipping the other boy's pants. He laughed, shoving his hand in the others boxes. "Not usually, eh, Tsukki? It looks like it is your thing." And he was sliding Tsukishima's pants off, along with his boxers.

Maybe it was just Kuroo.

••••••••••••

"How's your food, babe?" Kuroo grinned up through his eyelashes, taking a bite of his mackerel.

"Don't call me that," Tsukishima snapped. It was one thing to very riskily blow Kuroo in a public bathroom where no one could see them. It was another thing to show copious amounts of affection in the middle of the restaurant. "The food is good. How do your interview go?"

"It went well, I think. The manager is nice and said I was likely option. I didn't have to know anything about the business itself, which was nice. I had to do was be good looking and charismatic. Which I pretty much have down." He winked at the blond as he took another bite of his food.

"Personally I think you're an ass, but that's good to hear," Tsukishima said with an upturn of his lips. 

Kuroo smiled at the retort. "But I'm good-looking, so it doesn't matter."

The blond raised his eyebrows, shaking his head amusedly. "Do you have any morals?" he snickered. He supposed he couldn't really say much, considering he just dragged Kuroo off into a public bathroom so he could suck his dick not twenty minutes ago.

"I am dating you, after all," Kuroo grinned, quirking an eyebrow up. "That requires someone purely moraless."

The corners of Tsukishima's mouth twitched. "Oh, shut up."

Kuroo gave Tsukishima a wide grin. As much shit as Tsukishima gave Kuroo, Kuroo really was great. He was so cute, with his permanently predatory grin. Tsukishima was even growing to like that awful bed. Even if he never really had hated it.

The darker haired boy looked down confusedly, then pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll be back," he nodded up the blond, standing and answering his phone. Tsukishima sure hoped it was important.

#

"Yo," Kuroo said, walking out of the restaurant doors. "What's up?"

Bokuto sighed on the other end. "First of all, I am completely sober. I made sure I was for this decision. Second, if I tell you what I'm going to do, you have to promise not to laugh, okay bro?"

"Sure, dude," Kuroo said, shoving his free hand in his pocket. It felt like it was going to snow. "Just don't say anything too stupid, right? And hurry up, I'm on a date right now." Was Tsukki the type of person to really get mad if Kuroo kept him waiting on their date? Absolutely. He had better hurry up.

"Oh, nice dude. How's it going so far, bro?"

Kuroo rolled his eyes even though Bokuto couldn't see it. It was more of a self-satisfying thing, anyway. "It's going great, he blew me in the bathroom. What were you going to tell me?"

Bokuto took a deep breath, obviously contemplating what he was about to say. "I'm going to ask Akaashi to marry me."

Kuroo stood outside of the restaurant, in the freezing cold. He didn't have any air in his lungs to exhale and he couldn't remember how to inhale. He couldn't even say anything in response to Bokuto. He just stood there, unmoving.

"I already got a ring and everything."

Silence. Nothing. He couldn't function, all he could do was repeat Bokuto's words in his head, over and over. He couldn't speak.

"Kuroo? Are you there?"

Kuroo took a deep breath, and that's when the tears started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo yeah it's another cliff hanger. Will I ever stop? Probably not. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment telling me how you feel on this whole fucktuple of a mess. Thank you so much!


	21. Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens, affection takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest chapter I have ever uploaded and for that I deeply apologize. I hope you enjoy, I kind of left you all on a cliffhanger last month do i hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!

"Bro, are you crying?" Bokuto asked, sounding panicked.

Kuroo sniffed loudly. "Of course not, dude." He wasn't crying. He was standing outside a five-star restaurant he was supposed to be taking his lovely boyfriend to, and he was bawling. Why wouldn't he be? His best friend was going to propose to his boyfriend. It was about time, really, but Kuroo was so fucking happy for the both of them that he didn't even have time to try to hold back before he was crying tears of joy. 

"Yes you are, why are you crying?" the other asked, hooting his words over the other line.

A couple was exciting the restaurant, laughing until they saw Kuroo. He must've looked ridiculous. He was a grown ass, scary looking dude with insane bedhead and a nice suit on, and he was bawling. They stopped making noise, scurrying past him as quickly as they could without being noticeably offensive. "I'm just so happy," he admitted, barely choking out his words. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried this hard. Well, he could. It'd only been a couple weeks ago, but that was besides the point. He was still crying quite a bit, and he looked pathetic. "I'm happy for you two. When are you going to ask him?" His last two words were interrupted by another shoulder-rattling sob. Fuck, he couldn't even imagine Bokuto married. Sure, he and Akaashi had been dating long enough that they practically were, but just thinking the words 'Bokuto and Akaashi are married' was enough to severely weird Kuroo out, and make him sob a little louder. "And are you going to have a wedding?" Tears were streaming hot down his cheeks, onto his suit jacket. If there were wet stains on his shirt, he was going to be pissed.

Bokuto thought for a moment. "I was thinking by the end of the week, dude. There are only a few days left, right? Maybe tomorrow. I want you all to be there for it so I can keep myself under control."

Kuroo scoffed. "I'm not sure that'll make you stay calm, Bo. Hell, I might even cry again. Wedding ?"

Bokuto laughed, bright and loud. I think we'll all just get really wasted at my place, in all honesty. Keiji's never really liked big thing." There was a laugh from the both of them. "Well," Bokuto laughed. "He doesn't like big events. I can assure you he likes big things."

Kuroo's tears started to slow down, only trickling down his face. He chuckled. "I know he does. Anyway, text me, dude. I'm on a date with Tsukki."

"Right!" Bokuto chirped, "have fun and get a little tonight!"

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. "Already did, Bo." He hung up, shoving his phone into the pocket of his slacks. "Already did," he mumbled again.

#

Tsukishima had given up by ten minutes. Their food had arrived, so he'd started picking at it, glaring at the full plate of food as if it was the one who'd left him in the middle of their date. Five minutes after the food had arrived, he gave in and stopped eating it. Ten minutes after that, he started scrolling through his phone. It had been twenty minutes since Kuroo left to go outside. Tsukishima couldn't deny that he was mad. They'd hardly gotten any time to actually interact, besides when Tsukishima had been sucking his dick in the bathroom. It pissed him off. Maybe it was important business, but he could at least shoot the blond a text while he was at it.

Kuroo walked into the restaurant nearly half an hour after he'd left. He looked awful, dark circles under his eyes, and Tsukishima was in a sour mood. The two of them together right now was bound to be a disaster.

Kuroo cleared his throat. "I'll get boxes for our food. We should leave, I have a lot to tell you."

Now that he was closer, Tsukishima could clearly see the wet streaking his cheeks and the red of his eyes. "Are you alright?" the taller boy asked, not hurrying to move.

The darker haired boy smiled, genuine and wide. "I'm great. Let's go back to my place." Their waiter brought two boxes for them, avoiding eye contact with the both of them. Tsukishima couldn't say he blamed him.

If Kuroo was expecting to get laid after everything that had happened so far, he was a lot dumber than Tsukishima thought. Plus, he'd already gotten blown in the bathroom. That was a good enough orgasm for tonight. It was a good enough orgasm for a mostly unrated dinner and a date cut short. He didn't really want to talk to Kuroo right now, much less have sex with him. Maybe he was overreacting, but he wanted to finish his date and his food. Kuroo had to take a call, and Tsukishima had blown him. Both of these were time taken away from the date— it wasn't just Kuroo's fault. Tsukishima needed to learn how to control himself. Hardly any of Kuroo and Tsukishima's time together was spent outside of making out or having sex.

That was all nice, don't get him wrong, but they were dating now. They needed to spend some actual time together. He knew as little about Kuroo as he did about Kenma, besides what he liked during sex. It was aggravating. He liked Kuroo so much, but he couldn't even name his favourite type of weather, or what he went to college for. No, he couldn't think like that. He knew little things. He knew his favourite western band was Oceano, and he drank his coffee black. His favourite animal was a panther, and his favourite food was mackerel. Tsukishima knew that he liked action movies better than comedies, preferred skinny jeans that were too tight rather than too loose, and he hated patterned clothing, especially if it had more than two colours. Everything he knew about Kuroo was from observation, not from conversation. He just wanted to spend time having out with his idiot boyfriend, without spending the whole time sucking him or getting fucked. Making out was fine, but spending every minute of their time together like that was a waste. He liked Kuroo for a lot more than what he could do with his hands, or his tongue, or his teeth. That's what got them started, but now they were past that. He simply liked Kuroo for who he was. The sex was just a plus.

"So what's the deal?" Tsukishima deadpanned as they got out of Kuroo's car to his apartment. Kuroo smiled, eyes nearly closing at the gesture. "Bokuto's going to ask Akaashi to marry him," he said, trudging up the stairs. He was carrying both he and Tsukishima's food, as well as his keys and everything. At least he could do that for Tsukishima.

The blond felt a pang of something in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was happiness, excitement, or rage, but it was strong enough to make Tsukishima glad he hadn't really eaten. "They're getting married so you're crying?" Nothing that was happening made sense, but he wanted attention from his boyfriend and he was not getting it. It was cold outside, which directly translated to Tsukishima wanting his brutish boyfriend to let Tsukishima use him as a blanket. Unfortunately, he was also feeling the need to give Kuroo the cold shoulder. He supposed he was good enough at being affectionate and bitter at the same time.

Kuroo knitted his eyebrows together in a soft frozen. "I'm happy for them, Tsukki. My best friend is finally growing up."

Tsukishima followed Kuroo through his front door. "I'm happy for them too."

As Kuroo set their food in the fridge, Akaashi looked up from his beer can. "Happy for who?" he asked quietly. He obviously had no clue what they'd been talking about , and Tsukishima was glad. He was stumbling to find a response, though.

Luckily, Kuroo was an expert at lying. "Yaku and Lev," he said, pulling his suit jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt. "They finally decided to be official." Akaashi nodded, giving Kuroo his cue to walk off to his room, eyeing Tsukishima to follow. He did, watching the muscles in his back shift under that smooth skin.

Kuroo was changing into sweatpants and Tsukishima was trying not to look. "So," Kuroo sighed, "I'm sorry I left for a few minutes during our date." He threw his dress clothes on his bed, muscles flexing in his chest and arm.

Tsukishima decided to play ice queen for now. "Half an hour." 

Kuroo stepped forward to put his hands on the blond's slender hips. Kuroo's hands felt so big and warm. He wanted to melt into them. Unfortunately, he was a bitch. "I'm sorry, Tsukki, it was Bokuto and he never calls unless it's an emergency."

He was so close to him that Tsukishima could feel the heat radiating off of him. "We didn't get to finish our date." He was looking off to the side, focusing on a particularly interesting patch of carpet. "I'll make it up to you. We can go on a recovery date next week, whenever you're free." He kissed the taller boy on the lips, not giving him time to respond before he was pulling away. "I promise. Now let's go."

Now that it was time to be Kuroo's blanket, he supposed he could forgive him. "Next week," he nodded. He followed Kuroo back out into the living room. The darker haired boy slumped into the couch, sitting in a way that he was mostly laying down. He was only wearing sweatpants, which was making it hard for the blond not to eat him alive. That's what he meant by his need to exercise self control.

Tsukishima curled up in Kuroo, stretching his legs over the majority of the couch while he draped the other half of himself on his boyfriend. He was essentially sitting in his lap, head burrowed in his shoulders he was undoubtedly comfortable, and when Kuroo squeezed him closer with an arm around his middle, he could've fucking purred.

"Oi, Bo, can you grab me a beer?" Kuroo called, talking to Bokuto who was most likely making out with his soon to be fiancé. "You want one, Tsukki?" The blond shook his head, taking off his glasses so they wouldn't dig into the side of his face or Kuroo's chest.

"Sure thing!" the owl-like boy called excitedly. He quickly brought his best friend a can of beer, willing an a nearly blind Tsukishima as he dramatically zipped his pants. He wished he could call him disgusting without being a hypocrite. 

Kuroo looked down at the blond, narrowing his eyes. "Jesus fuck, Tsukki," he said, opening his can of beer.

"What do you want?" he scowled.

Kuroo smirked. "You know, I'm not used to seeing you without glasses unless we're fucking or sleeping, which means I'm not actually really looking at your face." A deeper frown from the blond. "You're really fucking pretty."

Wait, what?

Tsukishima could feel his face heating up at his words. He was definitely expecting to be called extra bitter-looking or something along those lines. It's not like he looked extravagantly different without his glasses. He just looked blinder. "Don't say things like that," the blond frowned, looking to the side.

"You always do that when you're embarrassed, it's so cute," Kuroo purred, grabbing Tsukishima's face between his thumb and forefinger.

Tsukishima frowned deeper. "Do what? I'm not embarrassed, idiot." He wanted Kuroo to shut up and hold him. He was tired of getting compliments, and he was tired of the lack of physical affection. The compliments were nice, he was just cold and bitter.

Kuroo chuckled. "You always look away and blush. Like you don't even want to look at me."

Tsukishima scoffed. "I don't think I've ever blushed a day in my life." That was a blatant lie. "And you're an ass, why would I want to look at you?" His lips twitched into a smirk.

Being in a relationship was the most vulnerable position for a person to be in. Alone, you were only dependent on yourself, and that was fine. Whoever you were in a relationship with, saw you weak because of the feelings you had for them. If Tsukishima was an outsider looking in on the wh he acted towards Kuroo, and how happy he acted, he would think he was pathetic. Hell, he already thought that, and he was the one acting that way.

"Lucky for me, you really like my ass," Kuroo grinned, testing his index finger on the tip of the blinds nose.

"I've never even implied liking your ass," Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Yeah, but I have a pretty great ass, so it's really just a given," Kuroo winked.

"It's true!" Bokuto called from the kitchen.

Tsukishima scowled, crawling up his boyfriend's body to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck. "You're an idiot," he mumbled, sliding his arms around the darker haired boy's torso.

"Kuroo put a hand on the small of the taller boy's back. "You're really cuddly tonight, are you sure you're okay?" the darker haired boy chuckled, petting at blond hair.

Tsukishima leaned up on his elbows, glaring at Kuroo. He blinked and looked to the sided lips sticking out in a pout. "Shut up. I haven't seen you in a while," he mumbled. "Dumbass." 

"No, feel free to continue. I like it. You know, I actually really like when you have human emotions and all." The blond curled his lip up in a sneer. "I think bitter Tsukki is still my favorite, though." He ruffled Tsukishima's hair, kissing the spot afterwards.

The blond frowned, dropping his face back into Kuroo. He really just wanted to take a nap on this idiot, or lay on him while watching one of Kuroo's shitty western action movies.

A door open somewhere, followed by someone sitting next to Kuroo on the couch. When Tsukishima looked, Kenma was sitting crosslegged, looking at the darker haired boy.

"Yo," Kuroo said, absently playing with the hair behind Tsukishima's ear. "What's up?"

Kenma pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "Yaku just called; you got the job." He looked at Tsukishima's boyfriend with those huge, cat-like eyes.

Kuroo sat up excitedly, partially pushing Tsukishima off of him. "Already? Fuck yeah, dude!"

Kenma nodded, giving a small smile. "You start next Monday, I can show you around then."

He'd almost forgotten that Yaku and Kenma worked with his company's sister company. Companies that were currently working together on a very big project. Now Tsukishima would be able to see Kuroo, even when he was at work. He couldn't say he exactly minded that concept. The concept of this office sex was another one he didn't really mind. God, he was disgusting.

"Oh?" Bokuto called from the kitchen, clearly doing his best to run into the living room. His pants were still unzipped and open, but he fortunately have the decency to pull his boxers over his hard on. Akaashi followed close behind, obviously just pulled off of his boyfriend. As Kuroo sat up excitedly, pushing Tsukishima onto the couch, he supposed he knew how Akaashi felt. He rubbed his face with one hand and put his glasses on to look at his idiot boyfriend prance around with Bokuto.

"Oho!" he yelled, grinning up at his best friend. They were both crouched down, arms wide as if they were going to leap into each other's arms at any given moment. They were circling each other, laughing and grinning. Tsukishima's boyfriend really was cute when he was excited.

Akaashi stood behind the couch, right next to the blond. "They're lucky they're so cute, I was in the middle of something." He wiped the side of his mouth, picking at the skin of his lips with his fingernails.

"So was I," Tsukishima sighed. He wanted to still be perched on his boyfriend, stealing his body heat. He was glad Kuroo was so happy, though.

Akaashi gave the blind a sly smile, leaning in. Tsukishima never really realized how long his dark eyelashes were. "I heard about that bathroom blowjob, those are always fun."

Tsukishima's face flushed at Akaashi's bluntness. He wasn't used to people being so forward about things like that, and everyone he was around these days was blunt, especially about things like that. He just nodded, eyes wandering off to the side. Maybe Kuroo was right about that obnoxious little habit of his. 

Akaashi watched his boyfriend pounce around, a lazy smile on his face. "Bo gets really worked up whenever we go out, so we're used to having to having to go off somewhere."

Tsukishima smiled Kuroo tackling Bokuto with a loud 'ohoho.' "Why does he get worked up?" Bokuto seemed like the type of person who was constantly worked up. He was a good contrast with akaashis calm, cool demeanor. He briefly wondered if that's how he and Kuroo looked. Kuroo was a social, expressive person, whereas Tsukishima preferred to be alone and reserved. It was like hot and cold. Kuroo was hot (in more ways than one), and Tsukishima was undoubtedly cold. He supposed that's what gave them their dynamic.

Akaashi shrugged, his lips forming a pleased smirk. "He likes me in a suit," was all he said.

Tsukishima nodded. "I can understand that." That aas, after all, why he'd been so inclined to drag Kuroo into the bathroom. What could he say, Kuroo cleaned up nicely.

"I can't believe I got it," Kuroo grinned, pulling Tsukishima out of his own thoughts and his conversation with Akaashi.

"Yeah dude," Bokuto smiled, hugging him. "And now you get to dress nice every day."

Tsukishima silently thanked any deity that had been helping him out. 

If he had the luck of working with Kuroo, office sex would be practically inevitable if he was dressed up every day.

"Dude, I don't even have that many suits."

Bokuto's grin spread wider. "I will buy you some, bro. It's on me." He pat Kuroo on the back, both of them turning to greet their boyfriends again.

"You don't have to, bro," Kuroo said, slumping down next to the blond again. He slid his fingers against Tsukishima's wrist, down his palm until he met the others fingers. Tsukishima spread his finger so Kuroo could intertwine them, sighing at the relief of Kuroo being next to him again. Fuck, he sounded pathetic. He really shouldn't be so dependent on someone else. It'd just end up with him getting hurt.

"Nah, dude, it can be a celebratory gift. I'll take you on a shopping trip since you got the job." Bokuto smiled, stepping in behind Akaashi so he could wrap his arms around the darker haired boy from behind. In return, Akaashi wiggled his hips, grinding against Bokuto. Tsukishima had the decency to look away, just in case they started undressing.

"You said Monday, kitten?" Kuroo asked, looking back at Kenma.

"Yes. How are you two doing?" The faux-blond asked, nodding towards Kuroo and Tsukishima. The blond figured he was more checking on Kuroo's mental state than anything else. "I'm glad you're not drinking as much as you had been."

Kuroo chuckled. "Being drunk is my favorite hobby, Kenma. We're good though. I think so, anyway." He looked at Tsukishima, silently telling him to answer.

Tsukishima shrugged, leaning into Kuroo. "Kuroo's still a jackass and I still don't mind."

Kenma nodded understandingly. "Good to know. Kuroo's always been a jackass, so I'm glad someone's willing to put up with it."

"I'm going to make some tea," Akaashi said, turning his back to go to the kitchen. "Then we should get to bed, Bo."

"Akaashi, wait," Bokuto said, his hand snapping to his pocket. "Um." He fidgeted nervously. Bokuto took a step towards Akaashi, who looked really confused and slightly concerned. "I've never really been good at… things."

"What did you do?" Akaashi sighed, watching Bokuto step closer.

"And I still don't know how to spell 'concern,' just like when we met, but I do know some things." Bokuto took a deep breath, his hand still on his pocket. "I know that I love you, for example."

Akaashi knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Did you send a nude to the wrong person again?"

"I know that you're really pretty and have a real sweet ass. And I know that you like me even though I'm kind of an idiot. I know you like me even when I wear my 'I eat ass' shirt, even though it's stupid and you hate tie-dye." There was something in his hand now, but Akaashi didn't seem to realize it. He was busy watching Bokuto. The owl-like boy crept forward until he was right in front of the darker haired boy. "I know I'm not good at a lot," Bokuto said, slowly falling onto one knee and pulling the box out. "But I do know I'm good at loving you, so will you marry me?"

Tsukishima have ever seen anything like this before, and he'd never felt this happy for other people either. It was all very cute, in a Bokuto sort of way.

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto with wide eyes, moving between Bokuto's grin and the open black ring box in his hand. "Of course," he smiled, still looking down at the white haired boy as if he couldn't believe the words that had come out of his lips. And maybe he couldn't.

Bokuto stood up, ring box still in hand, and hugged the shorter boy around the waist. Tsukishima had a hard time watching any of their moments, but the hug had been too intimate to watch. He wouldn't want anyone watching he and Kuroo, and he didn't want to watch anyone else. He'd pretty much seen them have sex, but it wasn't about what they were doing. It was the way the two of them were doing it. Sex was nothing, compared to how they were hugging. It was much harder watching romantic intimacy rather than sexual intimacy. It was like being able to see someone's emotions instead of just their physical form.

"You're thinking, aren't you?" Kuroo asked, poking the tip of Tsukishima's nose with the pad of his finger.

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend's face. "I usually am," he snarked, raising an eyebrow.

Kuroo shook his head amusedly. "I meant you look deep in thought, Tsukki," he said, sticking his tongue out at the taller boy.

Tsukishima leaned forward to bite at his tongue. "I was just thinking about the fact that we've never hugged." It wasn't the truth, but he didn't want to explain why he was thinking about Bokuto and Akaashi having sex. "Not that I really care," he added, "it's just weird." He glanced to the side, to where Bokuto and Akaashi were grinning and kissing each other sweetly, and looked back to Kuroo.

"You're so bony, Tsukki, I'm not sure I want to hug you," Kuroo winked, his hand sliding down the majority of Tsukishima's leg to rest on his thigh.

The blond sighed melodramatically. "I suppose I'm too bony to sleep with, then." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "What a shame. And to think I was going to stay the night again."

Kuroo tackled the taller boy onto the couch, playfully holding him in place.

"Please don't have sex in my living room while we're still in here," Kenma said, surprisingly not talking to Tsukishima or Kuroo. The blond looked to Bokuto and Akaashi, and automatically knew what he meant. They were practically undressing each other behind the couch, Akaashi's hand slipping under Bokuto's waistband, and Bokuto's hands under the darker haired boy's shirt.

Kenma sighed loudly, albeit smiling. "I'm going to bed before anyone else gets any hornier," he said. He turned to Bokuto and Akaashi. "Congratulations to the both of you."

They both broke apart to give a happy 'thank you' before smiling at each other again. Kenma disappeared back into his room, only giving another pleased glance to the couples.

"We should get going to bed, too," Kuroo said, sitting up on Tsukishima hips. Tsukishima was doing his best not to get turned on at the pressure Kuroo was applying to his groin. Kuroo was kind of _really fucking hot_ , though he never tell him that. He didn't feel like fueling Kuroo's ego.

Kuroo stood up and put his hands on his hips. Who knew a six-foot-whatever, muscular man could be adorable? "Do not get come on my couch. Or my carpet. If you make a mess, clean up. Don't be too loud, for Kenma's sake. I don't care about hearing you but he doesn't need to. More importantly, have fun." He grabbed Tsukishima's hand and dragged him off to his own room.

The blond sat on his bed, watching Kuroo run his hand through his hair and look around his room confusedly.

"What are you looking for?" The blond asked.

"My phone. I think I left it in the living room but I don't want to go out there. I'm sure Bo and Akaashi are already going at it."

Tsukishima looked around. "I haven't seen it," he said. "Oh, I work tomorrow by the way."

Kuroo looked through a drawer, pulling out something with a grin. He turned towards Tsukishima, revealing the lube in his hand. "Wanna fuck?" He grinned, leaning over the taller boy, pushing him back onto the bed.

Tsukishima happily spread his legs. "I'll call in late to work," he smirked, tilting his head.

As Kuroo ducked down to press kisses onto the blond's skin, he really is how okay everything was at the moment. He didn't want it to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for supporting me for this ling, it really means a lot!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, as they ate my life blood, and tell me what you think! I hope to see you all again soon, thank you!


	22. Dislike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again late as ever so I apologize. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

In the past week, Kuroo had only seen Tsukishima for about a total of five and a half hours, giving him an hour or less a day. None of those days or hours had been spent having sex. To say the least, Kuroo was pissy. He'd been at work all week, which would've been fine if he hadn't been working overtime, as had Tsukki. It would've been fine if he'd even had the chance to try to get it in with his boyfriend. Hell, even if he got the chance to hang out with his boyfriend, he'd probably be a lot happier. When he wasn't around Tsukki, he not only got pissy, he got worried. Even if he in the blond didn't actually do anything, it's still lessened than the sexual tension. He didn't know why, but hanging out with his boyfriend eased his horniness.

The only way he'd gotten to talk to Tsukki outside of the five and half hours was through text. It was bullshit. He wanted to hear his voice for hours on end, or spend time with him outside of rushed dinners and the brief kisses. Since they'd been in public for most of their meetings, Tsukishima hadn't really been comfortable with the physical contact. That was fine, Kuroo respect his boundaries, but he wanted to have the fucking time to get out of public and kiss his nice fucking lips as much as he wanted to. As it was, he'd have to kiss Tsukki hello or goodbye and private so he was comfortable. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend and hold his pretty, pale hands. And if he didn't get to do that soon, he was afraid he would lose his mind.

"Yaku," Kuroo said, sitting at his desk, filing paperwork for their boss. Yaku's desk was next to his, only a few feet away.

Yaku turned his head to look at him, going back to his own papers after glance. "Yeah?"

"Do you know if we start working with Tsukki's company anytime soon?" He knew Kenma had started working there, but he was in a totally different department than Kuroo. Kenma fixed things, Kuroo talked to clients and set up budgets and projects for the marketing campaigns. He was pretty sure Tsukishima did something similar to what Kenma did. They were pretty similar.

Yaku continued filing through papers. "I don't think our department will be working with Tsukishima's in a while, since he's in IT. We might be working with their marketing team, though." Yaku worked in financing. He and Kuroo got to work together a lot, and campaigns were both part of marketing. He didn't mind working with Yaku, they'd been friends as long as Bokuto and Akaashi had been together- about halfway through college- and he was undoubtedly one of his closest friends. They didn't have to interact constantly, unlike he and Bokuto, but they still remained friends. He didn't mind working with Yaku, but he didn't mind not working with his boyfriend.

Kuroo all but groaned. "What does Lev do again?" Lev also worked in their department, but he wasn't around a whole lot. Kuroo, being in charge of promotion and advertising, mostly sat at his desk, making phone calls or setting up appointments with his clients.

"He and Yamamoto work in retailing," Yaku said. "They go around to similar companies and try to sell our products or get them to sponsor us and work with us. When you get promoted, you'll be one of them too. They're the charismatic ones. Which is why Lev's out there being handsome, and I'm behind a computer."

Kuroo laughed. "Those two are loud and insane. You're too adorable to do that crazy stuff," he said, stretching over the back of his chair, arms spread wide.

Yaku sighed loudly, about to say something, when the marketing department doors burst open, a mass of feline Russian and a skunk-haired man making an entrance.

"I heard someone say adorable?" Lev said theatrically, grinning like an idiot. "You're in luck, I'm here!"

Yaku sighed again, louder this time, and pinched the bridge of the nose. Kuroo just coughed out a laugh. "I was actually talking about Yaku," he explained. Lev set a bento on Yaku's desk, leaning down to give the smaller boy a kiss. Yaku grumbled but kissed him back quickly.

Lev stood back up to full height, reminding blink of an oversized house cat. "He is pretty cute. Yaku-san, I brought you lunch today," he grinned, pushing the bento towards his boyfriend.

"Don't call me that, Lev," Yaku sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thank you for the lunch."

"Of course," Lev bounced, bending down and kissing Yaku again.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows amusedly. "How long have you two been official?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. They'd been fucking each other for what seemed like forever, but Kuroo had only recently found out about them deciding to date.

"Five days," Yaku and Lev responded to in unison. Lev's grin spread wider at that, Yaku's frown only getting deeper.

"Funny," Kuroo sighed. "You two are already acting like a married couple."

Yaku seemed to discover his new talent of choking on air, and Lev was practically jogging in place. "No we're not," Yaku groaned, looking defeated.

Kuroo laughed, shaking his head. "Speaking of, are you two coming to Bokuto's engagement party?"

"Course," Yaku shrugged, "hopefully it goes better than the last party. For you, anyway."

The darker haired boy shrugged. "Well, I'm with Tsukki and I have a job, so I think it'll go well." And really, those were the only things that had me and it made him lose his mind last time. It was sort of stupid, how dependent we could be on Tsukishima. He wondered if the blond was the same way. He felt bad for hoping so.

Lev's eyes widened and excitement. "How long have you and Tsukki-san been together?" he asked, putting his hands on Yaku's shoulders. Yaku seem to relax almost instantly.

Kuroo laughed obnoxiously. "Next time you see him, please call him that. It's been like a month or something. And since it's lunchtime, I'm taking my break to call him."

#

Tsukishima was luckily on his lunch break when Kuroo called. He was walking back from a coffee shop when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello," he said, shoving his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Jesus, Tsukki, are you trying to kill me? That was so adorable," Kuroo laughed.

"Shut up," Tsukishima sighed, actually relieved to hear Kuroo's voice. He quickly got to his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, Tsukki," the other chuckled. "You always did have a way with words."

Tsukishima rolled eyes even though Kuroo couldn't see him. "If I'm totally honest right now, I am really fucking horny." It was true that he didn't like expressing his emotions. But he did like was hearing Kuroo wordlessly choke before responding.

"You are trying to kill me," the other croaked. He took a deep breath. "Me too, Tsukki. I can think of so many things I want to do and there's nothing I can actually do."

Tsukishima's length twitched in his slacks. That's how horny he was. "Do you want to come over tonight? I don't care how tired I am tomorrow. We both need it." He needed to be under Kuroo, on top of Kuroo; he really didn't care at this point. He was horny, and he knew Kuroo was too. Even getting himself off was unsatisfactory. 

"Course I do, and said, the grin visible in his voice. "Are you sure you're ready to commit to this, though? I haven't had a decent orgasm in like a week. That could take a while."

"Oh, Tetsu," the blond smirked, loving the distressed groan the other gave the nickname. "I'm just as deprived as you, right now. It's been a rough week and I want you to take it all out on me." He took a deep breath, trying to study his increasing heart rate. He was weak, but he figured he had a fairly good reason as to why he was.

And he was really in the mood to be thrown around. Sure, lazy sex was nice and all, but none of the recent sex had been to adventurous. Well, besides the bathroom thing a couple weeks ago. But in the actual bedroom, nothing had been extravagantly exciting. He enjoyed it, but it had been far too long since Kuroo had called him a slut, or degraded him at all. They seemed like they were losing their exciting touch. Maybe Kuroo would even choke him.

He hated how weak and riled up the both of them had gotten.

Kuroo groaned, sounding frustrated and distressed. Tsukishima loved it. "I'm going to do so much," he breathed.

Tsukishima hated himself for having to restrain himself from moaning. It felt like even hanging out with a Kuroo eased the sexual tension. Ever since he and Kuroo had started needing to work overtime, Tsukishima's libido had quadrupled in size. His libido wasn't small to begin with, either.

"Can't wait," Tsukishima smirked, leaning his chin on his hand and glaring at the nameplate on his desk. More than anything, Tsukishima really just want to see Kuroo again. He apparently- and thought he'd ever, ever tell him this- missed Kuroo. He didn't even like thinking those words, he felt like Kuroo was somehow going to find out. Then he'd never hear the end of it.

They'd only had about an hour a day, if that, and it was driving him crazy. Tsukishima less so, but only because he was so used to being alone all the time. Kuroo was probably used to have someone over nearly every night.

What he really missed, was the physical aspect of seeing him. He hadn't had sex in in about a week, which felt like a couple years, so he was more than just a little pissy. And since he and Kuroo hadn't slept over with each other in a while, he hadn't had a chance to more or less use Kuroo as a blanket and a personal space heater. Kuroo would hug him tightly to his wide frame, letting the blonde tuck his head under his chin. That was always pleasant, especially when Kuroo would shift in his sleep, AND pull him closer, still not conscious.

"Neither can I. Jerking off just isn't the same without you," Kuroo sighed dramatically.

"I can't say I disagree," is all the blond said. He knew Kuroo would ask later, but he didn't feel like explaining how he fingered himself, thinking about the darker haired boy. He wasn't sure he could even say that sort of thing out loud.

Kuroo grumbled unhappily, exhaling accordance. "I'm afraid my lunch break is over for today," he groaned. "I have to get back to filing shit. See you tonight."

Tsukishima frowned, picking at a stack of papers in order to not act like he was disappointed. "I'll be there," he said, anxious for the night come. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. His phone buzzed on his desk, lighting up with Kuroo's name.

'I really miss you,' the text read, words imprinting themselves on Tsukishima's eyes. His phone buzzed again, alerting him of another text from Kuroo. 'You don't have to say it back, I just wanted to let you know~ <3'

Tsukishima smiled at his boyfriend's idiotic words. Albeit typing like a middle school girl, Kuroo was being cute. He even understood that saying things like that made Tsukishima uncomfortable. He was great.

'Did you just send me a heart," Tsukishima replied, the small smile still on his lips.

He tried to go back to sorting through device orders, but he simply couldn't, now that Kuroo was on his mind. He just wanted to keep talking to him.

The blond had to restrain himself from moving too quickly when his phone vibrated again. 'You know you love it'

Tsukishima's lips quirked up into an amused smile. He looked down at his screen, rolling his eyes as he typed out his reply. 'Don't you wish...'

····

Tsukishima was so close. He was three steps away from being on Kuroo's floor. It was way past midnight, but he really couldn't care any less. He wanted to see Kuroo. They hadn't had sex in so long, and it was starting to make Tsukishima irritable. Neither of them could let of any steam, and with how much they'd both been working, it was near dangerous.

Earlier, he had tried so hard not to get turned on in his office again. It had been difficult, with his thoughts running wild with what he wanted Kuroo to do to him.

He took a deep breath, fingers touching the door knob to Kuroo's apartment. He opened the door, expecting to hear Kuroo's voice in a low rumble, instead hearing a high-pitched "Ooh, Tetsu-chan, is this your beau?"

"Tetsu-chan?" Tsukishima deadpanned, raising his eyebrows in the voice's general direction. He shut the door, turning on the light so he could effectively glare at whoever had called his boyfriend 'Tetsu-chan.'

Kuroo was on the couch with some annoyingly attractive man with brown hair and large brown eyes. "Who's this?" Tsukishima asked, trying to sound nonchalant but really sounding like an asshole. Which was fine by him. This model-like man was stealing time with his Kuroo, and he did not appreciate that.

The brunette winked at Tsukishima, leaning closer to Kuroo. The blond felt something awfully close to homicidal rage. "He's not too friendly, is he now?" He gave a light, bubbly laugh. "He's just your type, Tetsu."

Tetsu. "I'm sorry, Tsukki, he came over like ten minutes ago. He was leaning forward, a hand pressed to his face. He looked annoyed and tired, as if he'd been waiting for Tsukishima to arrive. Which he had been.

"You could've just texted me so I didn't waste my time coming over here." Not that he necessarily wanted to leave Kuroo alone with this person. He trusted Kuroo jet fine, but the brunette was far too pretty and comfortably flirtatious to be left alone with anyone's very attractive boyfriend. Especially someone's boyfriend who was wearing sweatpants.

"I didn't text you not to come because I still wanted to see you. If you really want to go, don't let me hold you back. Go get some sleep, you need it."

Tsukishima recognized this man. He was at Kuroo's party a while back, with the other man with the arms. "I don't really want to go," he frowned. And he didn't. Partially because this maniac was here, partially because he just liked being around his boyfriend. No matter how stupid he was at times.

Kuroo sighed. "In that case, get over here and give me a kiss."" He frowned but walked over and gave him a kiss anyway. He sat next to the fairer haired boy, studying the brunette in front of him. "I'm sorry Tsukki. This is Oikawa. He's an idiot."

"You two seem to have an awful lot in common," Tsukishima said.

Oikawa leaned forward, giving Kuroo a shy grin. He looked like the type of person to have mobs of people after him. That's the kind of attractive he was. So far, Tsukishima didn't like him at all. "You do t have to apologize for me, Tetsu," he winked.

Tetsu.

"Yes I do," Kuroo sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. "You're obnoxious and annoying."

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. "It's just as I said, Tetsu. You two have a lot in common."

Kuroo's hand snapped to the blond's. "Don't call me that right now."

"I have special privileges? How fun!"

"Shut up, Oikawa. Why're you even here?"

Oikawa stuck his lip out in w pout. "I was telling you a story, remember? Anyway, Iwa-chan and I were about to totally get into it, but I was wearing my thong— you know, the one I showed you like last week— and he had to actually sit down for a—"

"What." Not that he thought Kuroo would cheat on him. But he did apparently see Oikawa in a thong, and that was anything but reassuring.

The brunette shrugged cheerfully. "Yeah, Tetsu and I fucked like a few weeks ago. Maybe it was last month, I don't really know."

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo for an explaination. "Oikawa," Kuroo warned. "You're actually a horrible human being, you know that?"

"That's funny," Tsukishima sneered. "We started dating last month." He gave Kuroo a bitter smile.

"Okay, it is definitely not how Oikawa's saying it is," Kuroo tried.

Tsukishima didn't say anything, only raised his eyebrows higher.

"Isn't it though?" Oikawa said, brown eyes so wide they liked innocent. It was far too innocent-looking, in Tsukishima's opinion. "I remember it was the day after you two met. Wasn't it nice, Kuroo?"

"I think I should go home," Tsukishima said, standing quickly. "I'm tired."

Kuroo held on to his shirt sleeve. "Don't go. You just got here."

Tsukishima glared at Kuroo. Maybe he was jealous. Maybe he was just pissed that someone had the nerve to sleep with Kuroo.

"Well I'm sure Oikawa would be thrilled to keep you company, Tetsu-chan." He said it with more bite than was necessary. He said it how it was.

The day after he and Kuroo met. He supposed it shouldn't have been offensive, but Kuroo had been able to move on far too quickly. He didn't like Oikawa at all, and it was completely justified. He didn't like to even think about Kuroo sleeping with other people. Even if it was before they'd been official. Kuroo could at least have told him.

"Oikawa, you should probably go. I had plans tonight." Oikawa's lol stuck out in another childish pout. "Just text me the rest or something." For some reason, hearing that pissed Tsukishkma off even more. Sure, he was more irritable than usual, but Kuroo knew this, and he certainly wasn't trying to make things any better.

"Well, I'm really not going to have sex with you now," Tsukishima snapped, tugging his arm away.

Kuroo stood up defensively. Tsukishima thought he was going to yell at him to get out of his apartment. He started pushing Tsukishima down the hall and into his room. "Oikawa, stay there," Kuroo called, earning a childish whine. He shut the door behind them, flicking on the light. "What the _fuck_ , Tsukki?"

The blond looked at him straight on, narrowing his eyes. "I don't think I should be here right now."

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't even understand why you're mad?"

"Really, Kuroo, why do you think? I come here to spend time with you. I make a special fucking trip to come see you and have sex with you. First thing I hear? Tetsu-chan. Then I see that he's here, and if that wasn't bad enough, you fucked him in a thong the day after we met. I think I'm taking this all extraordinarily well."

"Look, we weren't even a thing when I slept with him." Kuroo reached towards Tsukishima, who reflexively stepped away. He didn't want Kuroo touching him right now.

"I don't care," the blond snapped. "Do you like everyone I've ever fucked? I would really hope not."

Kuroo was quiet for a second. "No, I really don't."

Tsukishima motioned to the living room. "Then why should I like him?"

Kuroo sighed. "I'm not saying you have to, I just—"

"Slept with him." Tsukishima spat. "I trust you, Kuroo, but you had sex with that— that bitch the day after we met." He was pointing back at the living room. He could feel every individual molecule in his body heating up with rage.

"It meant nothing. I was just horny."

"Nothing. Every person you've ever slept with just means nothing, right? That's a whole lot of worthless people, Kuroo; I don't want to make it on that list."

"Tsukki, you know—"

"Do you want to know what I did the day after we met?" He remembered how gross he had felt after the whole thing. He remembered the texts and the smell of Kuroo's sweat on his skin. He hated it.

"Tsukki—"

"I jerked off in my office." Kuroo looked shocked, taking a step away from the taller boy. "It was really disgusting and I hated it, but it still happened. While you were fucking some pretty boy in a thong. It's really not the best feeling, knowing that."

"Tsukishima, let it go. You're being ridiculous." Kuroo sounded tired, and he was so calm. How could he stay so calm when Tsukishima was already so upset? Did none of this mean anything to Kuroo?

"Right," Tsukishima huffed. " _I'm_ being ridiculous. How many people did you have sex with that week, besides me?" Tsukishima had a very particular feeling he was going to reject asking that. Right then, he didn't care. He was just adding fuel to the fire.

"Only one, almost three. They don't matter, though," Kuroo tried. He instinctively reached towards Tsukishima's hip with a gentle hand.

"Why does none of this matter to you? Can I just go fuck three people in a few days and be innocent because they don't matter? Is that how they work, Kuroo?"

Kuroo was clenching his jaw. Tsukishima could see the muscles shift under his skin. "No," he breathed. "No one is allowed to touch you like I do."

Tsukishima gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah? How exactly does that work? That's how you're telling it."

"No, I'm not," Kuroo frowned. "You and I _weren't together_ when they happened. Why act like I fucking cheated on you?" He was starting to get louder. Tsukishima had already been loud enough for Oikawa to hear, and maybe the downstairs neighbors. As if he gave a fuck.

"Because, Kuroo. That's kind of how it fucking feels. You can't just have free reign of anyone you want to fuck, whenever you want."

"I don't."

"And then not tell me about it. That really gets me." He pointed a finger at Kuroo, accentuating his words. "I mean, it's bad enough that you felt the need to sleep with four different people in a week.

The blond flinched away. "Don't touch me right now, Kuroo."

Kuroo looked like he'd just been punched in the ribs. "I'm not trying to make things worse, please just talk to me, Tsukishima."

"I've been trying to, but he's still here," Tsukishima yelled. "I haven't seen you in a fucking week, practically, and I hate Oikawa. I do. I can't stand being around him or hearing him and I definitely can't fucking stand the thought of you two together."

"He was just a fuck, Tsukishima!" Kuroo's voice was raised. He wasn't quite yelling, but he was definitely frustrated. Finally, Tsukishima was getting a reaction out of him. He was finally getting under Kuroo's skin like he'd let Oikawa get under his.

When he spoke, his voice was cold and composed. "Well that's how I feel right now."

"You know that's not true. I don't take booty calls on dates."

Tsukishima could hear his own heart beating in his ears. "All I did on our date was blow you anyway. That's why I'm here right now isn't it? To suck you off and let you fuck me. I'm sure Oikawa could do that or you."

Kuroo slammed his hand on the wall behind Tsukishima, shaking it. When he spoke, he was yelling, and the blond could only stare while he talked. He wanted to cut him off and tell him to make Oikawa leave because he hated Oikawa and he hated his stupid voice and styled hair. He hated all of it. "If that's what you feel like, please, don't let me hold you back! Stop acting like you're too fucking good for everyone, Tsukishima! No one fucking matters except for you, so shut the fuck up about it!"

Tsukishima took a deep breath, and then he was yelling. "Then stop fucking everyone behind my back! Stop making me regret caring got someone for the first time since college! Stop making me waste my time!"

"Don't act like I do everything just to piss you off! It's not my fault you're irritable."

"It's not my fault you sleep with other people."

Kuroo slammed his hands against the wall behind Tsukishima again. "I don't fucking sleep with other people! I told you, everyone else was just a fuck. Stop accusing me of something I haven't even done."

Tsukishima had never heard Kuroo get angry before. He didn't like it. For lack of a less cliche term, it kind of broke his heart. "Is that what I am? Just a fuck?" His eyes strung and he wasn't sure if it was because he'd forgotten to blink, but he sure hoped so. His throat was tightening up.

"You know you're so much fucking more than that, Tsukishima! You fucking know that so just let it go!"

Tsukishima stepped closer until he was right in Kuroo's face. "I'll let it go when I start feeling like more than just a fuck," he spat. He could see the details in Kuroo's face, from his glassy eyes down to the way his teeth ground together at the taller boy's words.

"I don't want you feeling like something you're not!" he yelled with another forceful pound against the wall.

Tsukishima took a deep breath. "I don't want you having fun with any more pretty boys."

Kuroo's upper lip curled up into a distasteful expression. " If you don't think we're going to work out, don't stay with me."

It was like the sound of glass shattering. It was the same cold tension and careful movements. It was that split second of trying to figure out what just happened, before anyone could move to clean up the glass. Then Tsukishima moved and cut himself trying to pick it up. "Maybe I shouldn't."

His voice was much quieter than he'd expected. Kuroo gave him that same broken look. He hated that look. It was Tsukishima who felt broken.

"I don't want you to feel like something you're not, Kei."

Tsukishima flinched at the use of his name. He rubbed at his face as if the gesture was going to make the situation hurt any less. As if he'd just been slapped. "I should go home."

Kuroo was avoiding eye contact. "Yeah."

"Get some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Bye, Kuroo."

"Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me how you feel about this predicament! I can't keep my characters happy for too long ;) thank you again!


	23. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcoholics, bitter feelings, and bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm updating earlier than a month late. That's rad. I really appreciate all the support I'm getting for this fic, especially since I've been updating really late recently. Your comments keep me going, so thank you, it is much appreciated! You guys are the best, I love you all

Kuroo was, to put it simply, absolutely fucking wasted. Old habits die hard. And his habit of drinking lethal amounts of alcohol when upset, was certainly a habit that would not die easily. He'd forgotten how nice it'd been to be drunk incoherent. He couldn't even feel his fucking eyeballs and he felt great. He was no better than he was before he met Tsukishima. He'd accepted that long ago. He was still a shitty alcoholic in denial of actually being an alcoholic. And he loved whiskey. A lot. He wasn't even sure how he'd been able to drink this much without literally dying. Maybe his liver was made of steel or something. Like he fucking cared.

So, Tsukishima and he had all but broken up. Yup. That happened because Oikawa is a shitty person who likes to mess everyone's relationships up. Oh well. Kuroo was far too drunk to think about any of that. As soon as Tsukishima had walked out on him, he'd yelled at Oikawa to leave, and thrown cups and plates at the door after he'd gone. Maybe he was unstable. Maybe he really just liked drinking himself into a partial coma. Everyone has their own little quirks, right?

He was sitting on the couch, in a nest of blankets and whiskey bottles, watching some action movie he'd absent mindedly chosen on Netflix. He didn't know what was happening in the movie. He didn't even know what was happening in his own life. It was falling apart again, probably. Just like the last time Tsukishima had left him.

Kenma slipped out of his room, without a game in his hand. It must've been pretty serious. "Kuroo Tetsurou," he warned, frowning at him.

"Yes, dearie?" Kuroo smiled, raising his eyebrows. He took another swig of whiskey, maintaining eye contact with his small friend.

Kenma stuck his hand out, visibly asking for the bottle. "Don't make me call Yaku."

Kuroo gasped in mock fear. "Oh no, don't call mother." He chugged the rest of the bottle, giving Kenma's hand a sloppy high five.

"I'm calling him." Kenma pulled his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie, dialing and holding it to his ear. Fuck, Kuroo didn't actually want to deal with Yaku. He was too demanding and didn't let him drink. He and Kenma were a force to be reckoned with. A double whammy, if you will.

"Okay, okay, here," Kuroo scowled, handing Kenma the empty bottle of whiskey. He handed him the other four bottles that were scattered around him in his nest of blankets.

"No more," Kenma warned, raising his eyebrows.

Kuroo put his index finger to his lips, dragging it down his face. "I won't tell if you don't."

Kenma looked even less impressed than he usually did. "Kuroo, you're going to drink yourself to death."

Kuroo put his hands up dramatically, shrugging.

Kenma rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "It's not 'whatever.' Don't be stupid. You know there isn't any whiskey in hell, right?"

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, trying to comprehend what Kenma was saying. "You're cruel, Kenma. Wanna fuck?"

Kenma looked disgusted, which was probably for the best. "You are so drunk right now. Don't throw up on yourself."

Kuroo didn't think he meant it, after all. He was pretty sure he didn't want to sleep with anyone except for Tsukishima, and that wasn't happening any time soon. It'd been a few days since they'd had their fight. All Kuroo had done since then was destroy his liver. He missed his boyfriend. All of him. But it was whatever. He was drunk and not thinking about it. Things that didn't want to be thought about didn't get thought about. It was common knowledge, probably.

He was stupid for letting Tsukishima go like that. He was dumb for so many reasons but he was sure he'd make it right with Tsukishima.

Right after he got done being shit faced, blackout wasted. Which might take a while. He really missed his old self.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It'd been a week since Tsukishima had talked to Kuroo. He felt bad about getting so mad at Kuroo. He also felt pretty pissed off that Oikawa so nonchalantly ruined his night with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that someone so unfamiliar with him could feel so comfortable with causing he and Kuroo to fight. He even had the nerve to stay when Kuroo tried to kick him out. He was hot blooded and ill mannered. Tsukishima hated his guts. He wasn't to fond of Kuroo at the moment, either, even though they'd partially broken up.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he and Kuroo were at this point. They'd never technically confirmed that they were broken up- Tsukishima had said he'd talk to him the next day, even though he quite obviously hadn't. Why the fuck should he? Kuroo had pissed him off and didn't try to fix it. He'd let Oikawa stay when he really wasn't welcome, and he was the one who suggested Tsukishima leaving him in the first place.

He'd yelled and slammed his hands against the wall behind Tsukishima. That hurt more than the blond had wanted it to. Kuroo was so angry at him, and it was all his fault. Tsukishima could have just shut his mouth and waited for Oikawa to finish his stupid story so he could get on with his life.

Bullshit.

Oikawa should have shut his disgusting whore mouth and not brought up the fact that he'd slept with Kuroo. If Tsukishima had it his way, Oikawa wouldn't have even _thought_ about Kuroo, much less have gone over to his place to tell him his little sex story. Oikawa knew it wasn't the best time to tell Kuroo that story, but he told it anyway. He'd called Tsukishima's boyfriend stupid nicknames and talked about them having sex. Tsukishima supposed he should have been more forgiving. He also supposed that he might kill Oikawa if he ever saw him again. If he was a nicer person, he really wouldn't have been himself, now would he have? Just because he'd started dating someone didn't mean he was suddenly a nice person. He was still the same asshole that hated loud people and people who got excited over nothing. He didn't like being around people and he didn't like having regular human emotions. He was Tsukishima Kei. He was not a nice person. He was, what could only be described as, a hateful prick. And he didn't mind it at all.

He remembered what Kuroo had said to him last week. He told him he should stop acting like he was too good for everyone else. " _Stop acting like you're too fucking good for everyone, Tsukishima!_ " The truth was, he wasn't even acting. He was better than most people. He was undoubtedly better than Oikawa. As a person, at sex. He was better than him and he wanted to let the whole world know it.

Maybe he was feeling a bit spiteful.

Kuroo also shouldn't have yelled at him like that, even if it was the reaction Tsukishima had been wanting. He'd wanted to get under his skin, since he lost his composure so quickly. He didn't want to be the only one pissed off and bitter. So he made Kuroo bitter along with him. It was a shitty thing to do, admittedly.

Kuroo should have realized what type of person Tsukishima was. He was jealous and hateful. He didn't like people taking to Kuroo, much less telling him how nice it was to have sex with him. He knew how nice it was. That's why he was dating him, after all. Kuroo seemed surprised that Tsukishima was making a big deal out of it, but really, he was more upset that Kuroo hadn't told him. That was the part that felt like cheating. He knew that weren't together at the time, but as if it mattered? Kuroo had fucked two people, two days in a row, and not bothered even mentioning Oikawa's existence to the blond. That's why it hurt. He claimed that everyone he'd slept with- with the exception of Tsukishima- hadn't meant anything. They were all just fucks. They were all just because Kuroo was horny. Tsukishima supposed he knew how it felt to be one of those worthless fucks. That's how he felt. He couldn't do anything other than get Kuroo off. He was pretty pathetic. He wouldn't be surprised if Kuroo didn't even actually like him. It wasn't like he was anything special. He knew how Kuroo liked to be sucked off, and that's why Kuroo kept him around. No other reason. And maybe he was being irrational, but he could be irrational if he wanted to be.

His phone rang, and without looking, he decided to answer, looking at his office desk in front of him. He really hated his job. Rather, he hated the people he worked with. "Hello?"

There was a deep breath on the other end, and then there were words. "Tsukishima, do you want to talk about this?" Fuck. Had Kuroo always had such a pretty voice? Had his voice always rolled over his skin like cold chills and velvet? It was deep, and rich and a low rumble that matter chills crawl up Tsukishima's spine. It made him feel like he was about to break out into a cold sweat.

Of course, Tsukishima was cold towards Kuroo. He was always cold. Even with what he felt towards Kuroo, he was still cold. "I don't really want to talk to you at all, actually."

That's the thing, though. Tsukishima was cold, in body and in personality. Kuroo was warm, physically and emotionally. That's the way it always had been. Maybe that's why they didn't work out, after all. The two didn't mix. They were opposites. Ice melts when mixed with fire. Flames are burnt out. Tsukishima always remembered being afraid of what Kuroo could do to him. Kuroo made him melt. He knew it, too, at the beginning of their relationship too. That's why it took him so long to admit his feeling for Kuroo in the first place. He was afraid of Kuroo hurting him and Kuroo was afraid that Tsukishima would be too much for him. He supposed they were both right, in the end.

Kuroo let out a breath that almost sounded like a sob. Tsukishima felt shattered at that noise. He could only imagine the broken expression Kuroo made. He made it the other night, and the night of his party that had gone so horribly wrong. Tsukishima hated that expression.

"Look," Kuroo sighed. He sounded tired. Defeated. "You're right. About everything, actually. You always are, Tsukishima. Can we please try to work things out?"

Tsukishima almost gave in. He wanted to, actually. But neither he nor Kuroo deserved to be cut loose this early. They didn't deserve each other. They were too good for each other, if that was even possible. Tsukishima had nothing real to offer, besides his looks, and even then he wasn't anything extraordinary. He was just more reserved, intelligent, better than most people. He didn't feel the need to show every emotion he was feeling. That, by itself, made him superior. Kuroo was raw and real and perfect in every way. He was stupid and annoying but dangerously intelligent and clever. He felt real emotions and said everything the way it was. He could easily sleep with anyone he wanted to, and maybe that was part of the problem. He was too powerful for his own good. He was so much better than anyone else Tsukishima had ever met.

They were both interesting people, to say the least.

"I don't know if right now is the best time." Tsukishima felt the air, cold around him. Everything felt cold, from the blood in his veins, to the tips of his fingers. He was breathing in ice water and drowning within himself. He needed Kuroo to burn the fire back in his lungs.

"You're still mad?" Tsukishima couldn't sworn he heard Kuroo's jaw clench.

Tsukishima shut his eyes. He didn't want to see anything that was in front of him. He only wanted to see Kuroo. He didn't want to be mad at Kuroo, but he wasn't one to forgive easily. He still couldn't believe how easily Kuroo had slept with Oikawa after meeting him.

When he spoke, his voice came out as a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?" The air was still around him. It was so silent he could hear his own heartbeat and the people in the offices next to him.

Kuro took a deep breath. "I was stupid. I didn't think of it, and I should have. I'm sorry."

Tsukishima felt his lip curl up into a distasteful sneer. "I hate him, you know. Oikawa. I hate him."

"I know you do. I understand."

There was silence. Neither of them said anything. Tsukishima just listened to Kuroo's steady breathing. He didn't really know what to say. He figured Kuroo didn't either. He wanted to forgive Kuroo, but he didn't really know how to.

"Are we still together?" Kuroo asked quickly, words rushing out of his lungs like a frightened breath.

"I don't know." Tsukishima's really didn't know. He'd partially agreed to leave Kuroo last week. They also hadn't confirmed anything. Whether they were together or not was past his control. It wasn't his place to say. He couldn't even tell Kuroo how much he really wanted to be with him right now, whether he was fucking him or yelling at him. He didn't care. Kuroo was an emotional release and he'd had one fuck of a week. It was absolute shit. 

Kuroo swallowed loudly. "Kei..." He gave a shaky breath. "Do you still want to be with me?"

The blond scowled. Did he? He was mad about Kuroo sleeping with Oikawa. He was mad Kuroo had gotten in his face, and he was mad Kuroo had yelled. He hadn't even hated it that much, though. Sure, it hurt like a bitch, but it was nice to finally be put in his place. No one had ever had the guts to tell him he was wrong. Why would they? Tsukishima was intimidating and mean. He didn't want everyone telling him he was wrong. But Kuroo had done it in such a way that it'd be safe to say he loved it. Maybe he was sick, but he loved the way Kuroo had yelled at him.

Kuroo made sure Tsukishima know he fucking cared about him, whether Tsukishima liked it or not. He yelled at him about how he was wrong, because he did like Tsukishima and the blond was being ridiculous. He told him he was the only person that mattered to him, and even though he was telling it, he really got his point across. He made Tsukishima shut up and stop being stupid because they both knew how much Kuroo liked the taller boy. It was the assuring type of anger that made Kuroo's words so powerful. Tsukishima wasn't sure he wanted to give up someone who actually cared about him. He want going to waste so much of his time in denial and actually caring about Kuroo, just to get pissed and break up with him.

"Of course I do." It felt like a million pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't leaving Kuroo, no fucking way, and Kuroo wasn't leaving him. He was an asshole, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something good when he had it.

Kuroo sighed, relieved. "Thank god, Tsukki."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did," Tsukishima admitted. And no, he wasn't as sorry as he should've been, but Oikawa had been way too close to his man that night. That one would take some time to get over.

"I'm sorry too. For everything. Oikawa is-"

"I don't want to talk about him. You're mine, not his." He cleared his throat at the display of affection. He still wasn't used to voicing what he was feeling like that. But he did know how to mark his territory, and Kuroo was his. Everyone knew that.

"Okay. You're great, Tsukki. You're so smart and brilliant, I'm so glad I still have you."

Tsukishima let three corners of his mouth turn up in the slightest smile. "When do you get off work?"

Kuroo was quiet for a moment, then there was the rustling of papers and the shift of clothing. "In ten minutes, actually."

Tsukishima thought for a moment. "Would you be okay with seeing me?"

Kuroo scoffed. "I'd be more than okay with that, Tsukki. Actually, I'd really, really like that."

Tsukishima checked the time in the corner of his computer screen. "In that case, I get off of work in about ten minutes. I'll see you then."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As soon as Kuroo had opened his apartment door, a mouth had smashed against his. It'd been a lot of weeks since either of them had had sex, so he totally understood Tsukishima's eagerness.

"Fuck, baby," Kuroo breathed, his lip being pulled by the flat edges of teeth. His hands were under Tsukishima's shirt, feeling the smooth skin there with his callused hands. He was so fucking soft. Kuroo didn't even know how it was possible.

Tsukishima's mouth was on his neck, sucking and biting and kissing until Kuroo felt positively dizzy from out all. The blond's fingers raced along the shaft of his clothed cock, as long and lithe as ever. "Take your pants off," Tsukishima murmured against Yves darker haired boy's neck, teeth gently scraping against the sweaty skin there.

Kuroo chuckled, all but prying the blond off of him. "You do know other people live here, yeah?"

Tsukishima blinked, taking his glasses off and setting them on the tv. He sure knew Kuroo's ultimate weakness. Tsukishima without glasses was Kuroo's kryptonite. He loved how smooth he looked without the chunky black frames. He loved Tsukishima with his glasses, he really did, but the blond looked so different without them. He wasn't at all used to song Tsukishima look this soft, and he didn't think he ever would be. "I know." The taller boy stepped forward again to press another heated kiss on to the darker haired boy's parted lips, dragging his tongue across the backs of his teeth and over the roof of his mouth.

Kuroo caught the blond's tongue between his teeth and sucked, earning a small whimper from the other. He broke the kiss, putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders to stabilize him. "I'm saying we should move this into the bedroom." Tsukishima tried to protest, scowling, before Kuroo cut him off. "Unless you want Bokuto and Akaashi trying to join us?"

The blond's eyes widened. "Absolutely not," he said, horrified. Kuroo started to drag him off to his room, but he was still talking. "No one is allowed to see what you look like when you orgasm, except for me. I don't even want anyone hearing what you sound like when you come, but that can't really be helped. The walls were thin."

The shorter boy bit at the others lip, pulling his shirt over his head and onto the floor. Kuroo threw the taller boy onto the bed, smirking at him as he pushed his sweatpants down. "You're also very good at what you do."

The blond started smirking, but then narrowed his eyes. "You're not just keeping me around because I'm good at sex?"

Kuroo had to repeat what he said in his head, just to make sure he'd heard his boyfriend correctly. "No. Not at all." He kneeled at the foot of the bed, leaning down to press kisses under the blond's bellybutton. "You know how much I enjoy how bitter you are." His words were vibrating against pale skin, giving the blond goosebumps. "You're kind of an asshole, you know. Good sex isn't enough to make that easy to deal with," he chuckled, "I just like you, you know that. Bitter people are my favourite."

Tsukishima hummed appreciatively as Kuroo slipped his hand under Tsukishima's waistband to palm at his length. He was already more than half hard. Fuck, Tsukishima really was amazing. "I suppose you're right."

Kuroo bit at one of his nipples, tongue licking over the sensitive flesh. "Don't get me wrong, I love fucking you. It's probably my favourite thing to do. It's how we met, after all. And sex had been the only constant thing in our relationship since day one. But I also really like how you look when you're asleep, and how much shit you give me for listening to western bands."

"They are pretty shitty," Tsukishima smirked. " It's all just messy drums and screaming." He gasped as Kuroo's thumb slid over the head of his cock, smearing precome over the tip.

The darker haired boy bit a mark into the blond's collar bone, pulling away to fish around for the lube in his nightstand drawer. "My music is art, Tsukki," he laughed, coating his fingers in slick liquid. He warmed the lube up on his fingers, watching the rise and fall of Tsukishima's chest as he breathed. He really was fucking pretty, all his sharp edges and pale colours.

"Hurry up and finger me," Tsukishima scowled, reaching a hand out to attempt to get his boyfriend closer.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, challenging. "Take your pants off, if you're so eager."

The blond narrowed his eyes, contemplating whether he should argue or not. He decided to lift his hips up off of Kuroo's bed to push his pants and boxers down, letting his cock bob against his stomach. The head was flushed and wet, begging for contact. Kuroo's own length throbbed in his boxers at the lack of attention it was getting. Soon enough he'd be inside of Tsukishima for the first time on what felt like months. Hopefully, he wouldn't explode as soon as he got it inside. That'd just be disappointing, for the both of them.

The blond threw his clothes on the floor, spreading his legs to give Kuroo full view of what he was about to get treated to. His hole was as pretty and pink as ever, twitching as the blond watched Kuroo's fingers slide around in the lube.

"Fuck," Kuroo groaned, swallowing hard. He lunged forward on the bed, grinning. He buried his face between the blond's ass cheeks, licking into him with the flat of his tongue. He moaned at the taste of Tsukishima, thumbs spreading his cheeks apart so he could suck at his hole, earning a choking noise from his boyfriend. He pushed his tongue into the puckered muscle, lips sucking mercilessly at the rim if his boyfriend's wet asshole. He licked stripes across his hole, loving the way it clenched against his tongue. He bit at the blond's ass, sitting up so he could push an index finger into his tight hole.

"Tsukki, I do truly love your asshole," Kuroo smirked, watching the muscle loosen around his finger. He was sucking him in, and he couldn't wait to feel that pressure around his fat cock. He wanted to see the rim of his boyfriend's asshole stretch all the way around his thick girth. He loved watching Tsukishima's asshole suck his cock in.

Soon he added a second finger, and then a third. Tsukishima was understandably tighter than Kuroo had ever felt him. He couldn't fucking wait. He twisted his fingers inside of the blond, curling them, just to hear the broken whimper Tsukishima gave as he pressed against sensitive nerves. He scissored his fingers, watching the blond's hole stretch around the digits.

"Fuck me already," Tsukishima growled through clenched teeth, pulling Kuroo closer to him. The darker haired boy pulled his fingers out of the blond, wiping excess lube on his sheets.

"Condom?" Kuroo asked, ready to reach in his nightstand again. He pushed his boxers down, loving the way Tsukishima licked his lips at the way the other's cock sprung out of the fabric.

Tsukishima sighed. "Kuroo, if we don't have to use a condom, then I don't want to."

Kuroo laughed, slicking lube over his length. Yeah, he definitely wasn't going to last long. Not with how long it had been since he'd actually had sex. He leaned over the blond, his hands on either side of his head, letting the blond wrap his legs around the shorter boy, lining Kuroo's cock up with his asshole. "You ready?" Kuroo smirked, purposefully asking a stupid question. He missed the way Tsukishima rolled his eyes in a huff.

"Fucking move, Tetsurou," the blond demanded, moving Kuroo's hips forward as if by an invisible force. Kuroo sunk into him, inch by inch, watching Tsukishima stretch over him. The blond was so tight around him he was honestly surprised when he didn't come right then and there. The blond closed his eyes, holding back a high pitched moan.

Kuroo panted loudly. "Fuck." He stated moving slowly, pulling his length out and pressing back in until he could comfortably slide in and out of the blond. Tsukishima arched his back, tightening his legs around the other's waist, fingers clawing at his biceps. That was going to leave a mark. Good.

Tsukishima let out an airy moan as Kuroo slammed inside of him, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He started ramming into him, barely holding back the growl that threatened to take place at the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Tetsu, you feel so good," the taller boy moaned, nails digging into his arms harder as he pounded into him, rocking the blond and the bed. His headboard was slamming against his wall, undoubtedly making a lot of noise, but Kuroo wasn't paying attention to that. He was paying attention to the way Tsukishima couldn't take his eyes off of him, as dark and half lidded as they were. He was watching Tsukishima's wet, pink lips gasp for air as if he was drowning.

Kuroo shifted a hand to the blond's collar bones, pressing down, watching red bruises bloom on ivory skin from where Kuroo had bitten him. Tsukishima lifted his head in offering, exposing the veins in his neck and the blank skin there. Kuroo's vision was hazy but he moved a rough hand to the blond's unblemished neck, pressing down against the mattress, just to hear a low, strained moan from the other.

"You sure do like being choked, don't you?" Kuroo growled, voice low as Kuroo leaned down next to his boyfriend's ear. "God, you're such a good slut. Do you like that?" He slid his hand back down to the blond's chest so he could latch his mouth onto his neck, sucking and biting more marks into his skin. He needed to see evidence of himself on the blond. He needed to taste the blond's skin and sweat on his tongue, see the image of a squirming blond under him on the backs of his eyelids when he closed his eyes.

The blond didn't respond, just tightened himself around the darker haired boy, moving his hands to Kuroo's back. Kuroo was pounding into him harder than he had before, feeling Tsukishima's cock bounce harshly against his stomach. Tsukishima's nails were making tracks down Kuroo's back, the pinpricks of blood close to the surface of his skin.

"Tetsurou," Tsukishima gasped, throwing his head back to moan. Kuroo pressed his finger against the blond's lips, getting a tongue against his skin, pulling it into the taller boy's mouth as he sucked on his finger, tongue swirling around it. Kuroo pulled it out quickly, wet with his saliva, and pressed it inside of the blond, right next to his cock. Tsukishima all but screamed with pleasure, nails taking down Kuroo's muscular back. Kuroo thrust hard, curling his finger up to rub against his prostate, not stopping even when the blond shook and moaned, come spurting out of his cock to coat both of their stomachs.

Kuroo removed his finger, thrusting into his boyfriend. Tsukishima looked completely fucked out, with messy hair and red, bitten lips. "Come on, Tetsurou. Come for me," he panted, shaking with aftershocks. His hands shook, but he used one to touch at the darker haired boy's face, stroking at his jawline and pulling him down to kiss him. Kuroo growled into his mouth, moving his face into the crook of Tsukishima's neck, biting down as he came hot and hard inside of him.

They lie there, painting, with Kuroo on top of Tsukishima and both of them covered in come. "Wow," Kuroo said, eyes blankly staring at his wall.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. "Yeah."

Kuroo lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. "Tsukki, are you hugging me?" He grinned, getting right in the blond's face.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to strangle you, is it not working?"

Kuroo laughed, leaning up on his elbows to look at Tsukki. "God, you're so cute."

"Shut up."

Kuroo used a finger to tap at the tip of the blond's nose. "Are you always grumpy after sex or do you just hate me?"

"I hate you."

Kuroo snickered, leaning down to kiss the blond. "So cute, Tsukki."

"I said shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they made up. I wonder what will go wrong next?  
> Anyway, please leave a comment telling me how you feel, giving me constructive criticism, or just asking me questions. I live off of comments, so keep them coming!  
> Thank you all for keeping up with this fic. It means a lot!


	24. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well. Bros being bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm updating early this time. Anyway, this is a short, really light chapter to give you all a break from that angst. Thank you all for staying with this story for so long! Enjoy!

“Kuroo, I’m cold.” Tsukishima was pleasantly grumpy. He didn’t know if there was such a thing, but that’s how he felt. He and Kuroo had been fine—great, actually—ever since they made up after their fight. The sex was fantastic, and Kuroo kept making him breakfast. It was like the honeymoon phase of their relationship was finally starting to set in. It was nice.

“You want me to get you a blanket or something?” Kuroo asked, looking up from his phone, where he was seated at the other end of the room. He was partially leaning up from his chair to get Tsukishima a blanket.

Tsukishima shrugged, adjusting his glasses with a hand. “Something like that. You might as well bring the blanket.” Actually, he really wanted his boyfriend to warm him up with his own body heat, however he may want to do that, but Tsukishima wasn’t about to come out and say that to Kuroo. That’d just be ridiculous.

Kuroo got up to bring a blanket from his linen closet, throwing it over the blond. It was soft and would undoubtedly warm Tsukishima up, but that wasn’t quite how the taller boy wanted to be warmed up. Kuroo leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, ready to turn back away to sit on the other side of the room. Which was unacceptable. Their lips pressed together, and Tsukishima took his chance. He parted his lips, inviting Kuroo in, who instinctively swept his tongue across the roof of the other’s mouth. Tsukishima pulled at his lip with the flat edges of his teeth, earning a suppressed noise from the darker haired boy. Kuroo pulled away to stare at him quizzically. “Yes?” Tsukishima asked, raising his eyebrows in faux boredom.

Kuroo knit his eyebrows together. “Are you trying to eat me alive?” he asked, looking confused but all too happy about it.

The blond shrugged nonchalantly. “Usually.” Kuroo made a choking noise. “Is there a problem?”

Kuroo shook his head quickly. “Not at all. I’m just confused as to why? Did I do something wrong?”

Tsukishima snickered, pulling on his own bottom lip with his index and middle finger. “I said I was cold.” He said it as if it was obvious, as if Kuroo should have automatically and magically known that when he was cold, he wanted to make out with his boyfriend. Wasn’t he clear enough?

The taller boy could see it dawn on Kuroo’s face, eyes going wide and lips parting in surprise, a moment before he jumped Tsukishima, cupping the blond’s face in his hands so he could kiss him roughly. Tsukishima’s hands were tangled in Kuroo’s messy black hair, and he was pulling him impossibly closer, as if he’d be able to taste Kuroo any more than he already was. Kuroo always knew just how to kiss him to get his blood running. He kissed him roughly; so hard that he felt as if his lips were going to bruise, but slow enough that Tsukishima could tell that his intentions were gentle, even if his movements were not. He kissed with everything he had, and he made sure his boyfriend enjoyed it. He always tasted nice too. One of Kuroo’s hands was on Tsukishima’s face, the other on his hip, fingers dipping just under his waistband, to feel his sharp hipbone. He’d certainly done a good job of warming the pale blond up. Tsukishima was sure he could kiss Kuroo like this forever.

Tsukishima would have no problems kissing Kuroo like this forever, if only there weren’t distractions. Idiotic, annoyingly loud, distractions. Bokuto burst through the door, holding a bag of cheap takeout, like he seemed to always be doing. “Hey, hey, hey!” he yelled, Akaashi not close behind. When he saw the two of them, making out on the couch like a bunch of teenagers, he wiggled his eyebrows, grinning obnoxiously. “Ooh, get some Kuroo,” he grinned, winking in their direction.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, moving his hands off of Tsukishima. He was cold again. “Shut up before I fuck your bitch, Bo,” Kuroo threatened.

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at the other. “You’re going to fuck yourself?”

Kuroo sat on the couch regularly, throwing an arm over the blond’s shoulders. Tsukishima wasn’t cold. “I probably will, if you ever give me some peace and quiet, jackass.”

“Dude gross.”

Akaashi frowned. “Boys, stop arguing.” Which seemed to shut them both up pretty quickly. Bokuto had to listen to Akaashi to get laid, and Kuroo didn’t argue if Bokuto didn’t egg him on. It was an easy solution. Akaashi was also probably too pretty to not listen to.

Tsukishima leaned over to Kuroo, resting his hands on his shoulder, and his chin on his hands. He made sure his lips were close to the other’s ear. “You’re not going to fuck yourself,” he said simply, “I’m here.” Okay, so maybe Tsukishima was horny. Whatever. Kuroo was wearing grey sweatpants and Tsukishima could see the outline of his dick and it was absolutely killing him. He wanted to grab him through his pants and get him off right then and there. Luckily, he was more civilized than that.

Kuroo didn’t say anything, just let his eyes widen and lips part in surprise. Neither Kuroo nor Tsukishima was really used to Tsukishima saying such lewd things while they had company. Even though Bokuto and Akaashi were less like company and more like really horny roommates now. Ever since he’d met Kuroo, they’d been staying with him. When they weren’t staying at Kuroo’s house, Kuroo was staying at theirs. It was a weird sort of friendship they had going on with the darker haired boy. And Tsukishima had fucked Kuroo at both their places. Plus his own apartment and a restaurant bathroom. He thought they were making some rather nice progress in their relationship.

“Who wants some ramen?” Bokuto grinned, taking boxes out of the takeout bag.  
“I could go for some ramen right about now,” Tsukishima shrugged, moving away from Kuroo and closer to the food. “Just wondering, are any of you going to eat food that isn’t takeout, any time soon?”

Bokuto handed Tsukishima a styrofoam bowl. “Probably not.” He sat down on Kuroo’s couch, knees far apart and food in his hands. He started slurping up the noodles, looking very pleased with his purchase.

Akaashi sat on his lap without any invitation, and Bokuto didn’t even falter. Akaashi didn’t need an  
invitation because Bokuto just figured his boyfriend would sit on his lap anyway. It was amazing seeing people’s habits together, the longer they were together. Tsukishima wasn’t sure he’d actually ever sat on Kuroo’s lap. Besides when they were in bed, of course. “Bokuto likes ramen,” Akaashi explained. He pretty much did whatever Bokuto wanted, but Tsukishima didn’t think it was just to get Bokuto to shut up, or just to keep him happy. Tsukishima thought that Akaashi just really enjoyed watching Bokuto enjoy himself.

“How did you two meet, again?” he more or less blurted. He was curious as to how someone as blundering and loud as Bokuto had managed to win over someone as cool and reserved as Akaashi.

 

Akaashi studied Bokuto’s excited face, still shoving food into his face. Tsukishima handed Kuroo a bowl of ramen, walking around the couch to sit next to him. Kuroo instinctively threw his left arm around the blond. Little habits. Akaashi sighed, as if remembering was a hassle. “We used to play on the same volleyball team in high school, but this idiot didn’t actually ask me out until halfway through college.”

Kuroo, eating just as excitedly as Bokuto, lowered his bowl to grin at the couple. “I remember the day Bokuto asked him out.”

Bokuto stopped eating to stare wide eyed at his best friend. “Dude, I was terrified. I didn’t think Akaashi actually liked me.”

Akaashi frowned. “We used to make out after volleyball, all the way back in high school.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Bo, he gave you a blowjob in the locker rooms after practice. You texted me about it right after it happened.”

Akaashi let his face drop into a loose frown. “You told him about that?” Watching these three people, who had known each other forever, was really fascinating to Tsukishima. The only one who seemed to have any common sense at all was Akaashi.

Bokuto hooted, grinning widely. Kuroo just snickered. “Bro, that was definitely my first blowjob ever. It was great. Of course I told Kuroo.”

“I’m not your bro. And I specifically told you not to tell anyone about that.”

Bokuto kissed the darker haired boy’s shoulder. “That was high school, baby.”

Kuroo laughed obnoxiously. “And now look at you two. You’re pretty much having sex as much as you’re awake. How do you kids not get bored?”

“Kuroo, you’re twenty four, stop acting like you’re older than all of us. We’re all older than you,” Bokuto laughed. “And anyway, it is really hard to get bored when Akaashi keeps switching things up.”

“I’m only twenty two,” Tsukishima frowned, picking up some of his noodles with his chopsticks.

“Bokuto, you know I’m twenty three. Stop acting like that.”

“Sorry, baby.”

Kuroo laughed at all of them, pulling Tsukishima closer. “I guess that makes sense. Our boyfriends are so young, Koutarou,” he sighed dramatically. “What ever will they do when we pass into the afterworld from old age?” He put the back of his hand to hos forehead as he spoke, wincing in mock grief.

Bokuto gasped, playing along with Kuroo’s immature act. “I can feel old age withering me away already, Tetsurou. Make sure to tell me young, precious, Akaashi I love him.” Akaashi was pushed to the side as Bokuto leapt to the floor, falling to his kees, grasping the air as if he were drowning. Luckily, he was still holding on to his ramen.

“Stop acting like this,” Akaashi sighed.

Kuroo made a faux yelp, falling to the floor, ramen carefully set on the table next to it. “My poor Tsukki. He has so much time left to live. What ever will he do?”

“Well I mean, you could sit on the couch and eat your food like a normal person,” Tsukishima suggested, watching the men flail on the floor as he ate his food. He saw Akaashi huff.

“Bro,” Bokuto gasped. “Do you think they’ll get together after we pass away?”

Kuroo sat up, considering. “Dude, that would be pretty hot.”

This time, Tsukishima and Akaashi huffed together. Even their eye rolls were in sync. “Maybe they’re right,” the blond shrugged.

Akaashi nodded silently. ‘They have a point. We should get going, since we don’t need them anymore.” Akaashi pretended to stand up, Tsukishima following close behind, making both of their boyfriends join them back on the couch in a hurry.

Kuroo pouted. “Forget we said anything.”

Tsukishima shrugged, smirking. “Already did,” he said, giving Kuroo a quick peck on the lips.

“As I was saying before our boyfriends decided to be idiots, it took forever for Koutarou to actually ask me out,” Akaashi explained.

“I’m sorry, I was just nervous!” Bokuto defended.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “I really don’t get why you were nervous.”

Bokuto looked at his best friend with wide eyes. “I’m intimidated by beautiful people.”

Kuroo shook his head, laughing. “You sure are surrounded by a lot of them. Myself included, of course.” He pulled Tsukishima’s legs over his thighs, rubbing at the tense muscle there. Kuroo did always seem to like Tsukishima’s legs. He didn’t really understand why, but it’s not like he minded. It was pretty nice, actually.

“I didn’t think Akaashi would ever like me. He was always so quiet,” Bokuto said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Tsukishima knew how the both of them felt. He’d wanted Kuroo for a while before they’d actually been official, yet he was still afraid of what Kuroo might do to him. It was why they’d had their fight, after all.

Akaashi nodded his head understandingly. “You were funny and romantic.”

Bokuto grinned at his boyfriend’s words. Kuroo snickered mischievously. “He has the worst pick-up lines ever. They usually don’t make sense and when they do, they’re really stupid. I don’t see what can be so charming about those.”

Akaashi played with a piece of Bokuto’s streaked hair, looking at it endearingly. “He’s charming. Plus, he was really trying, which made up for some of the stupider lines. Which were still funny.”

“And?” Bokuto prompted.

“And he balances me out.”  
“And?” the owl like boy said, giving a single nod of his head.

Akaashi sighed loudly, closing his eyes. “And he’s really good in bed.”

Bokuto cheered, grabbing the darker haired boy’s ass as it sat on his lap. “That’s what I’m talking about. You’re perfect, Keiji.” Akaashi twisted his upper half so he could kiss Bokuto on the mouth. They were so perfect for each other, it made Tsukishima uncomfortable. That, or the nonchalant intimacy made him uncomfortable. There were really a lot of things that made Tsukishima uncomfortable. Most of them having to do with relationships.

“You two are so gross,” Kuroo snickered, standing up and stretching. Tsukishima tried to pry his eyes away from the patch of skin that showed above his waistband, but he failed. “Let’s go make out in my room, Tsukki.” He tugged on the blond’s wrist, willing him to follow.

Tsukishima followed close behind, not able to argue with that. He felt like a teenage boy again, but he always wanted to make out with Kuroo. It was ridiculous.

“Hey Keiji, we should totally fuck again,” the taller boy hear Bokuto grin. “Or do you want me to call you by your first time a few more times?”

He heard the rustle of clothing, then an appreciative hum from Akaashi. “Either way. Take your pants off.”

Kuroo shut his door behind Tsukishima, his hand on the door next to Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima’s eyes wandered across Kuroo’s lips, from the subtle pout of his lower lip, to the curve of his cupid’s bow. He had faint bite marks on his lower lips from… well, from any time Tsukishima had actually kissed him. As much as he’d hate to admit it, leaving marks on Kuroo gave him some sort of satisfaction. He knew Kuroo liked leaving marks on him—he always had hickeys and bite marks scattered across his neck and thighs. It was hard trying to cover the marks up for work, but he didn’t mind. He liked how he could still see Kuroo’s mouth on him, even if he wasn’t actually there. Plus, they were pretty hot.

“Are you just going to look at me?” Tsukishima snarked, eyes moving up Kuroo’s face to his dark eyes. He raised his eyebrows challengingly, narrowing his eyes. He wanted Kuroo to just kiss him, not that he really minded just looking at Kuroo’s face. Kuroo was undoubtedly aesthetically pleasing. That’s why Tsukishima wanted to be touching him.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo mused. “I thought you were enjoying the view.” He leaned in closer, so the only thing Tsukishima could see was his predatory grin. Kuroo’s hands slid under the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt, rough hands brushing smooth skin. He leaned in closer, until his lips were pressed against Tsukishima’s. The blond was the first one to part his lips, sucking Kuroo’s bottom lip into his mouth. His hands came up to tangle in a mess of black hair.

Kuroo turned to press Tsukishima onto the bed, his knees fitting on either sides of Tsukishima, the taller boy’s legs wrapping easily around the darker haired boy’s legs. The blond loved feeling Kuroo’s weight on top of him, pinning him down against the mattress.

“I love when you’re like this,” Kuroo grinned, moving his mouth down Tsukishima’s jaw, so he could bite at his neck.

Tsukishima frowned, taking his glasses off and setting them on Kuroo’s nightstand. “Like what? All I’m doing is making out with you.”

Kuroo chuckled, biting the other hard enough to draw a gasp out of him. Kuroo’s teeth always felt so good against his skin. “You’re needy and I love it.”

Stop using that word so much. “I’m not needy.” He narrowed his eyes, pulling Kuroo down using his hair so he could kiss him again.

“You are,” he mumbled against his mouth. “I love it.”

Stop. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Kuroo obliged, kissing deeper into Tsukishima’s mouth, using his tongue to completely melt the blond. “Are you going to stay the night tonight?”

“If you want me to.” As long as Kuroo didn’t say love anymore. Things like that really freaked Tsukishima out.

“I do want you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, even though it wasn't very exciting. Please leave a comment telling me how you all feel about their relationship, this chapter, or just to leave some constructive criticism. Thank you again!


	25. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy, calm morning for the boys. And a realization from Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord it's been a while. So sorry about that. Luckily, I'm posting now, even though this chapter isn't that grand. Also, this day (March 24) was the day I posted the first chapter of this fic last year. Thanks to everyone who's stayed with this mess for an entire year, and thanks to those joining us now. It means a lot! Enjoy!

Kuroo didn’t really know what time it was when he woke up. He’d gotten pretty wasted the previous night, just because he was bored. Bokuto and Akaashi had been pretty drunk as well, eventually getting Tsukki to join them. Kuroo didn’t remember much, but he knew they’d ended up watching some western action movie and passing out on the floor and couch.

Now he was awake, sunlight filtering warm through the kitchen window into the living room. He didn’t feel hungover, he actually felt pretty relaxed, albeit tired. Bokuto and Akaashi were on one side of the couch, cuddled together, Bokuto stripped down to just his boxers, Akaashi in boxers and Bokuto’s shirt. Cute. The white haired boy had his arms wrapped tightly around the other, Akaashi’s face resting against Bokuto’s chest, hands doing the same. Kuroo and Tsukishima were currently on the floor, Tsukishima’s long limbs hugging Kuroo’s body to his own. He was so cute. Kuroo stared down at him, gentle smile taking place on his face as he studied the younger boy’s face. Pale blond eyelashes illuminated by the sun, soft pink lips relaxed into a pout. He was gorgeous. He was built up by pale colours— the soft cream of his skin, the nearly transparent gold of his hair and eyelashes, and the light pink of his perfectly shaped lips, balanced out by the straight slope of his nose and the high angle of his cheekbones. Kuroo kissed right next to his closed eye, feeling warm, smooth skin against his own. He shifted to pry the blond’s limbs off of him, moving to get up so he could make coffee. As soon as he was out of Tsukishima’s reach, the blond frowned in his sleep, lips turning down.

“Sorry, babe,” Kuroo murmured, kissing his forehead and standing up. It was pleasantly calm at his apartment that morning. He didn’t mind it being wild or loud, but it was nice to see how peaceful everyone was. While the coffee was brewing, he quietly stepped over to Kenma’s room to check on him. The faux-blond was sleeping atop his blankets, curled up like a cat, phone loosely in hand. Kuroo smiled to himself, quietly closing the door.

“Tetsurou,” a quiet voice mumbled from behind the darker haired boy. “Do you know where my glasses are?”

Kuroo turned to look on the floor around him, with little success. So that’s where Bokuto had taken his pants off last night. “I don’t. Do you want help looking?” And that’s where Kuroo had taken his shirt off.

Tsukishima stretched, long arms over his head, shirt riding up to reveal his pale, flat stomach and those sharp hipbones of his. Were those hickies just above his waistband? Kuroo had to admit, he was proud of that one. He regretted not remembering it, though. “No, I think they’re under the couch, anyway.” He sat up on his knees, moving over to the side of the couch where Bokuto and Akaashi were still sleeping. He leaned down to reach his arm under the couch, back arched pleasantly, his chest and the side of his face flat on the ground, while his hips remained raised. Kuroo ate the sight up. Tsukishima didn’t even realize what he was doing to Kuroo. “Here they are,” he said, sitting back up on his knees and sliding his glasses back on. Kuroo was certain Tsukki was trying to kill him.

Kuroo took a few steps closer to him, leaning down so he could kiss the blond’s lips. “Do you want coffee?” he asked, looking down at the other. Fuck, he was pretty.

“Sure,” Tsukishima shrugged, standing up. He lead Kuroo into the kitchen, giving the darker haired boy a fine opportunity to watch the thin fabric of his shirt cling to the slender muscles of his back.

“Do we have anything to do today?” Kuroo wondered. He knew he was forgetting something, he just wasn’t awake enough to remember what it was.

Tsukishima leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his long legs in front of himself. “Bokuto and Akaashi’s engagement party at their place. It’s probably a bad idea to drink as much as we did last night.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I’m doing fine. Tonight’s the night to get blackout wasted. I can’t wait.”

“You sure get blackout wasted a lot,” Tsukishima snickered, raising his eyebrows at Kuroo. 

“It’s a hobby of mine, what can I say? Besides, tonight I actually have an excuse to get that drunk. Remind me to dress nice tonight, otherwise I’ll just look like trash.”

Tsukishima took a mug out of the cupboard and poured himself some coffee, considering Kuroo’s words. “So there is something to look forward to tonight. I haven’t seen you in your douchebag party gear in so long. And you said you wouldn’t look like trash.”

Kuroo took a sip of his coffee. Good shit. “What else would I wear? I’ve been dressing like this since high school.”

The blond sighed. “Which would explain everything. Have you ever thought that dressing like a high schooler isn’t the best idea?” He poured milk into his mug, taking a long drink of it and sighing like he’d just bathed in the river of youth. Kuroo couldn’t say he didn’t understand the feeling.

Kuroo touched a hand to his heart, mocking hurt. “I’ve never even considered it a possibility.” Really, what did other people wear to parties? V-necks and tight jeans? Kuroo didn’t even own any v-necks. “I look good like that, so I don’t really worry about anything else. People like a sleazy looking dude. It’s science, Tsukki.”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with science, Kuroo,” the blond pointed out, setting his mug on the counter and wandering through the apartment. 

Kuroo chuckled, eyes following the movement of Tsukishima’s legs to his room. “Besides, you never seemed to mind the way I dress.”

Tsukishima scrolled though his phone for a moment before boredly looking up at his boyfriend. “I don’t mind it, you just look like such a dick.”

“Which I sort of am,” Kuroo reminded him, stepping closer to grab his hand and kiss his fingers.

“You most definitely are. Not that I mind, it keeps more people away from flirting with you.” He tilted his head at the shorter boy, looking at him down the bridge of his nose. 

Kuroo sighed dramatically, grinning. “Oh, Tsukki. You know how much I love those backhanded compliments of yours.” Kuroo let his hand go, leaning in closer so he could press kisses along the blond’s neck, lips sliding over warm skin. He bit down softly, over a mark that was just fading.

“Stop being an idiot,” Tsukishima hissed.

“You love me,” Kuroo teased, kissing at the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth.

“Okay,” Tsukishima snapped, pushing Kuroo off of him so he could look at his face. He was frowning— deeper than usual—his lips turned down in distaste, eyebrows furrowed.

“What’d I do? You know I was just teasing you, Tsukki,” Kuroo hummed, hands fitting to the blond’s sides, against sharp hipbones.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, sighing deeply. “Nothing. It’s just too early to be awake, and I’m hungover. Don’t worry about it.”

Kuroo’s eyes flickered over the other’s face, over those muted gold eyes and the swoop of his straight nose. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” he asked. “Bokuto and Akaashi won’t be up for a few more hours, so if you want to sleep you should probably do it now.”

“I guess,” Tsukishima shrugged.

“It’ll help your headache. At least, I think it will. I don’t really get hungover anymore.”

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo by the wrist, pulling him onto Kuroo’s bed next to him. “You’re a freak of nature and you’re destroying your liver,” the blond said, sliding himself under the covers. He took his glasses off, reaching over Kuroo to set them on the nightstand.

“I’m fairly certain I don’t even have a liver at this point. I got rid of that baby years ago.” Kuroo was laying down on his side, head propped up by a hand, gazing down at a somewhat peaceful Tsukishima. He had his eyes open still, but he wasn’t looking at anything in particular.

The blond leaned up to kiss Kuroo on the mouth. “You’re an idiot,” he said fondly, laying back down. He was looking up at Kuroo with a small smile on his face. Kuroo was so lucky. Tsukishima was fucking gorgeous, all the way from those perfect, long legs, to the slender structure of his fingers, to the high, naturally condescending arch of his pale blond eyebrows. Kuroo loved him. Tsukki honestly wasn’t the nicest person he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting, but he was just what Kuroo wanted. He was always bitter, and slightly salty, and—Wait, what? Kuroo what? Loved him? No, no, no. It had to be some kind of error. Kuroo couldn’t love Tsukishima. Not with how long it took to even like each other. Tsukki would never stay with Kuroo if he was pulling things like that word around him. They couldn’t even show each other affection in public yet. No way could they love each other this early on. It’d been, what? A few months? Kuroo wasn’t even sure of that. There was no way Kuroo could love Tsukishima. It was a ridiculous idea.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima frowned, lifting his head from resting on the darker haired boy’s chest. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

But when he asked himself if he didn’t love Tsukki, that didn’t seem right either. He couldn’t imagine saying to Tsukishima ‘I don’t love you.” It just wasn’t right. It was a shit thing to say to someone, but even thinking those words made Kuroo feel guilty. The same way someone felt guilty after telling a big lie. Well, fuck.

“Kuroo, are you okay?”

Was he sweating? Kuroo couldn’t feel his fingertips. He felt as if he couldn’t properly fill his lungs; the air was being punched out of him every time he inhaled. “I’m good,” he choked out, not convincingly.

Tsukishima leaned up on one elbow to stare at Kuroo. “What’s wrong?”

Kuroo’s phone vibrated on the nightstand, giving him an excuse to jump out of bed and run into his room. He was a coward. “Hello?” he answered, still breathless from his realization.

“Yahoo, Tetsu-chan~” a light, airy voice smiled from the other end of the call. “It’s been a while.”

“Oh, Oikawa,” Kuroo said. “What’s up?”

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tsukishima was reminded of how much he truly hated Oikawa. “Tsukki, it’s for you,” Kuroo said, handing the blond the phone. He was obviously avoiding eye contact with him, and he didn’t understand why. He was just holding the phone in front of the taller boy’s face, eyes averted to the side. It wasn’t like him.

Tsukishima took the phone from him, putting it to his ear with a frown. “”What?” he all but snapped, less than looking forward to a conversation with Oikawa.

“Ooh, you’re so feisty.~ I see why Tetsu-chan likes you so much.” Tsukishima could practically see that stupid smile on Oikawa’s face.

“Get to the point and don’t call my boyfriend Tetsu-chan.”

Oikawa huffed. “I need to apologize to you for starting shit the other night.”

Oh. “Okay.” Tsukishima had to admit, he was surprised. Oikawa didn’t seem like the type of person to often admit he was wrong.

“I realized it was shitty of me to want you two to fight just because I was bored,” Oikawa said, that singsong voice of his high and chipper.

“Yes.”

Oikawa laughed to himself. “Plus, I may be an asshole, but I’m not a bad person.” He was humming to himself now, obviously pleased with himself for apologizing.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tsukishima deadpanned, hoping to end their conversation quickly. He appreciated Oikawa apologizing, but the sound of his whiny voice make Tsukishima’s eye twitch with annoyance.

“I also won’t be flirting with your dear Tets— Kuroo anymore. I got myself my own boytoy.”

Tsukishima was fairly certain that Oikawa wouldn’t be flirting with Kuroo anymore because it put him into a homicidal rage, but whatever. If that’s what Oikawa wanted to think, he’d let him.

“Okay,” was all Tsukishima said.

“Can I talk to Kuroo again?” Oikawa whined, “you’re boring.” Tsukishima hated him. He really did.

Tsukishima pulled the phone away from his face. “Kuroo,” he called, “Oikawa wants to talk to you.”

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Kuroo said, leaning down to take the phone and kiss the blond on the top of his head. “I’ll be back.” He turned away from Tsukishima, phone against his ear. Just like that, he was out of sight. “Oikawa, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this simple chapter. Kudos and comments, whether that be questions, comments, or constructive criticism is more than welcome. I always love when people ask me questions about this universe and it's characters, so feel free to do so. Thank you all again for reading this story for an entire year!


	26. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of one kick-ass party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord this is so late, I'm sorry. Anyway, this is just a short, fun chapter to keep everyone satisfied. Enjoy!

“So, what?” Oikawa hummed. “You’re in love with the kid. Why’re you telling me?”

Kuroo cringed at his words. “Don’t just say it like that,” he hissed. “Besides, I’m telling you because you tell me about Iwaizume. We’re friends, it’s what we do.” He could hear Oikawa doing something in the background, shuffling and turning on the water.

“We’re friends?” Oikawa asked, mocking tone absent from his voice. Kuroo could practically see the clueless expression on his face. Dumbass.

“Yes, Oikawa, we’re friends. What, did you think we were just people who had sex and talked about their feelings for no particular reason?”

Oikawa considered this for a moment. “Well—”

Kuroo cut him off. “Do me a favour and don’t answer that. The point is, I feel that thing for Tsukki, and I didn’t want to wake anyone else up to tell them. I’m surprised you’re even awake.”

Oikawa groaned dramatically. “Don’t remind me. Ushiwaka wanted to meet over breakfast to discuss our rival companies’ plans, or whatever, and for some ungodly reason we have to do it in the morning. I’m dying here, Kuroo.”

“People usually have breakfast in the morning, Oikawa. Back to the point. I’m freaking out.”

“Why are you freaking out? Just tell the kid.”

Kuroo took a laboured breath. “Okay, Oikawa. I’ll just do that. He won’t even let me hold his hand in public because the affection freaks him out, and it took us forever to even admit we liked each other. I can’t just tell him completely out of the blue, that I…” I trailed off.

“That you love him?” Oikawa chirped.

“I don’t,” Kuroo wheezed. “No, I don’t. I’m just delusional.”

“That’s for sure.” Kuroo could nearly see the eyeroll Oikawa gave him. “Sweetie, are you trying to tell me that you don’t love him? If he told you that he loved you, could you honestly tell him that you don’t return the feeling?”

“Well no, because that’s a shitty thing to do!” Kuroo defended, leaning against the wall in front of his apartment door. He hoped to god that Tsukishima wasn’t able to hear him all the way from Kuroo’s room.

“You get my point,” Oikawa said boredly. “Ooh, perfect,” he said to himself with all the cheerfulness in the world.

“What’s perfect?” Kuroo asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“Oh, I got my hair just right. Anyway, back to the whole love thing.”

Kuroo groaned. “I don’t know, Oikawa. I’ve never technically been in love before. I mean, there was the whole Kenma situation, but we saw how that turned out. What if what I’m feeling isn’t love? What if it’s just a weird boner?”

“Well, that’s kind of what it feels like, Kuroo. I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Just act normal and go fuck your boyfriend or something.” Then, directed away from the phone: “Morning, Iwa-chan!”

“How am I supposed to act normal when all I can think about is how he’ll leave me if I tell him?”

“He’s not going to leave you, don’t worry so much,” Oikawa assured, breathier than he had before. “Iwa-chan, you brute. I just did my hair,” Oikawa giggled. “Oh, you’re so lewd, Iwa.”

Kuroo chuckled to himself. “Oikawa, you’re disgusting.”

Oikawa gave a breathy laugh. “My apologies, Kuroo. Dear Iwa-chan just woke up and I’m afraid he wants to say goodbye and ruin my hair before I go meet with Ushiwaka. Toodles!” And he hung up.

Only could Oikawa be referring to sex and say ‘toodles’ in the same sentence. Only Oikawa.

He was right though, right? Kuroo didn’t have to worry, as long as he didn’t let anything slip. That couldn’t be too difficult. He just needed to act as normal as possible. They had Bokuto and Akaashi’s party later, he couldn’t just start acting weird now.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and went back into his room. Tsukishima was asleep In his bed, blankets covering the majority of his body, hands clutching the blanket. Cute. Kuroo slid next to Tsukishima, lazily throwing his arm over the blond’s body and burying his face into the bed. Still asleep, the taller boy shifted closer to Kuroo, burying his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck and tangling their legs together. Yeah, he could stay like this for a while. That was no problem.

 

They were making out. Of course they were. They were in Kuroo’s car, outside of Bokuto’s party, kissing each other hard enough to make their lips tingle. It had started by Kuroo kissing Tsukishima before they got out of the car, so he wouldn’t have to subject his boyfriend to public affection. Tsukishima had parted his lips in the slightest, Kuroo instinctively sweeping his tongue inside of the taller boy’s mouth. So now they were making out, Kuroo already buzzed, and Tsukishima’s long fingers tangled in his messy hair.

“We should probably go inside,” Kuroo muttered against his boyfriend’s mouth, their lips wet with saliva.

Tsukishima exhaled through his nose, kissing Kuroo’s lips again. “Just a moment.” Kuroo couldn’t argue with that, especially with the way Tsukishima tugged his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. They kissed, hot and wet, the blond eventually moving his mouth down his boyfriend’s jawline and to his throat. He bit marks into the skin there, tongue sliding over the abused skin.

Kuroo breathed out a laugh, hands grabbing at Tsukishima’s waist. “We definitely should’ve fucked before going out.”

The taller boy gave a particularly hard bite to Kuroo’s neck. “Shut up,” he hissed. And Kuroo was half hard.

There was a loud knocking on the window behind Kuroo, pulling Tsukishima off of his boyfriend faster than Kuroo knew was possible. The darker haired boy wiped his mouth and turned around to see a grinning Lev towering over his car. Fantastic.

He rolled down his window, eyes looking boredly at the giant Russian. “Hi, Kuroo!” Lev nearly shouted, waving down at him.

Kuroo took a deep breath. “Hey, Lev.”

Lev literally crouched down to poke his head through the car window, smiling as if he’d seen the light of day for the first time. “Hi, Tsukki-san!”

Kuroo had never seen more colour drain out of his boyfriend’s face. “Sorry, what?”

That shit-eating grin didn’t leave Lev’s face. “I said—”

“Let’s get inside. This is going to be one hell of a party.” Also known as: his feeble attempt to steer Tsukki away from killing his coworker.

Tsukishima glared into the distance, gold eyes glinting boredly in the sunlight. “It better be.”

Kuroo laughed. “Babe, this is Bokuto and Akaashi we’re talking about. I’m already buzzed, you’re horny as hell, and I’ll bet you anything that Bokuto’s two drinks away from what should be blackout drunk.” Lev was bouncing next to him excitedly, Tsukishima looking at him expectantly.

“Your point?” the blond asked, lips pulled down in a pretty scowl.

Kuroo grinned his Cheshire grin, walking through the door, into the smell of weed and alcohol. “This is going to be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I am so excited to write about this party. Get ready, folks.  
> Feel free (encouraged) to leave kudos, comments, constructive criticism, and questions! Thank you all!


	27. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time, confession time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

Music pounded in Kuroo’s ears, the smell of alcohol and weed filling his nose. The lights were dim, a few strobe lights flashing around the house. Their place was already filled to the brim with dancing bodies, people in every corner of every room, talking loudly or making out. Lev had left them just as quickly as he had joined them, bouncing off to annoy Yaku.

Kuroo was currently trying to find his best friend and Akaashi, pushing through crowds of people. He was holding onto Tsukishima’s hand, much to his own surprise, leading him into the kitchen. “We should get a drink,” Kuroo shouted over the music, glancing at the blond.

Tsukishima nodded, raising his thin eyebrows. “You think?”

Kuroo smiled at Yamamoto, who just happened to be the bartender, leaning over the counter to grab a bottle of whiskey. “Back at it again, Kuroo?” he chuckled, shaking his head.

Kuroo took a swig from the bottle, winking at Yamamoto. “Nothing’s changed. Can you make Tsukki here a drink? Something real fruity and sweet.”

“Sure thing,” Yamamoto said, grabbing drinks and mixing them together.

Kuroo turned to look at Tsukishima. The blond was looking down at everyone around him, scanning the room like a condescending predator, looking for his prey so he could mock them to death. He wore a tight black shirt, the neckline low enough to perfectly display his prominent collar bones. His jeans were just as black and just as tight, hugging his long legs and making it hard for Kuroo to get any less hard after that brief makeout session of theirs.

“Here you go,” Yamamoto said from behind Kuroo, pushing Tsukki’s drink across the counter.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said, taking the drink off of the counter and sipping from the straw Yamamoto provided. “I’m going to be drunk before I even finish this drink,” he said, blinking down at the drink. “What’s in this?”

Yamamoto grinned. “Pineapple juice, pineapple Smirnoff, coconut rum, absolute mango vodka, heavy cream, and Grey Goose vodka.”

Kuroo snorted. “Jesus Christ, you’re going to kill him.”

Yamamoto shrugged. “Nah, he’ll just get super wasted really fast.”

“Thank god,” Tsukishima said, taking a long sip of a drink that was probably dangerous to consume.

Kuroo laughed. “Thanks for getting my boyfriend wasted for me, Taketora,” he said.

“Any time,” Yamamoto said, bumping fists with Kuroo. Tsukishima snorted.

“We better be off,” Kuroo said, “I want to find Bokuto and get shit-faced with him.” He held his bottle of whiskey in one hand, taking Tsukishima’s hand in the other. He led Tsukishima through the crowd again, bodies moving and grinding to the music.

“You get shit-faced with him anyway,” the blond pointed out from behind him. Kuroo spotted Kenma, so he started making his way towards him. He was with a bouncing orange-haired kid, who happened to be the shortest person he’d ever seen.

“Hi, Kuro,” Kenma said, sitting on one of the speakers, perched on it like a cat. He had a cup in his hand, probably filled with Sprite.

“Ooh, so this is Kuroo?” the redhead practically yelled, literally bouncing in place. He reminded Kuroo of someone, but he couldn’t quite figure out who. “Hi, Tsukishima.” His little face contorted into mild disgust at Tsukishima’s name.

“Hinata,” Tsukishima regarded, looking at him down the bridge of his nose. His mouth was pulled down into bitter distaste. He moved his eyes to the pretty boy next to Hinata. “Kageyama.”

The black haired kid didn’t look up at Tsukishima, just kept his eyes directed in front of him and made a huffing noise. “Tsukishima.” This Kageyama kid was attractive, but he looked so mean. He had pretty blue eyes and straight black hair, his features all straight, the air around him cold. Hinata, on the other hand, was a ball of energy and sunshine. Opposites attract, Kuroo supposed.

“I’m Kuroo,” he introduced, holding his hand out for the other to shake.

He took Kuroo’s hand, shaking it. “Kageyama Tobio.”

“Oh, you’re the kid Oikawa talks about so much,” Kuroo realized. He could practically feel Tsukishima’s scowl turn from casual distaste to absolute disgust. Kageyama frowned, his face turning red.

“Your hair is so cool,” Hinata said in awe, looking up at Kuroo with amazement.

“No it’s not,” Kenma and Tsukishima said in unison. They both gave small smiles at their words, glancing at each other. What a beautiful friendship.

“It’s okay, kid.” Kuroo said, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “I think it’s cool too.”

Hinata fucking beamed at him.

“We should go somewhere else,” Tsukishima cut in, tugging on Kuroo’s hand.

“Alright, alright,” Kuroo acquiesced. “We’ll see you kids later. Be safe.” He winked at them, flustering Kageyama and making Hinata bounce even faster.

They walked away, Tsukishimalacing his fingers with Kuroo’s. “We can’t go back until I’m wasted enough to be incomprehensible.”

Kuroo laughed obnoxiously. “You just hate everyone, don’t you?” He took another drink out of his whiskey bottle, still walking through the people in Bokuto and Akaashi’s house.

“I don’t hate you,” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo choked on his whiskey, nearly spilling it on himself. “Aw, Tsukki, you’re so cute.”

“Shut up, all I said is that I don’t hate you,” the blond grumbled. He and Kuroo stopped in the middle of Bokuto’s living room.

“That may just be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Kuroo said, grinning. Tsukishima gave an unfriendly huff, averting his eyes to the side. “Am I allowed to kiss you right now?” Kuroo leaned in closer, studying the way Tsukishima’s gold eyelashes brushed his cheeks as he looked down at Kuroo.

He sighed loudly, his breath sweeping over Kuroo’s face. “Go ahead.” He rolled his eyes, but leaned down to meet Kuroo’s lips anyway. He tasted like alcohol and tropical fruits. The darker haired man put his hands on either side of Tsukishima’s neck, pulling him closer. Tsukki wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, his drink balanced skillfully in his hand. The blond kissed him back, biting at his lower lip. Kuroo grinned into the kiss, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Hey, hey, hey!” a voice yelled over the music.

Kuroo broke away from the kiss, grinning at the taste of Tsukishima on his lips. “Hey, Bo!” he grinned, moving his hands off of Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima snapped his arms down to his sides, drink sloshing in the cup. “Hey, Akaashi.”

“Hi, Kuroo. Tsukishima,” Akaashi nodded. “Are you two enjoying the party?”

“Well, I’m drunk, and so is Tsukki, so yes,” Kuroo grinned, smacking his boyfriend on the ass. Tsukishima gave a short, forced laugh.

“Bro!” Bokuto cheered, grabbing the sides of Kuroo’s face and kissing him square on the mouth, his lips wet with what was probably Akaashi’s saliva. Kuroo was too drunk to be disgusted by his best friend. Kuroo kissed his back, smiling happily.

“Congratulations, bro!” Kuroo yelled, shaking Bokuto’s shoulders excitedly. “Congrats, Akaashi!” He turned back to the white haired man. “Does it feel good to be hitting that for the rest of your life?” he asked.

“Dude,” Bokuto grinned, looking shell shocked and putting his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders. “The sex has only gotten better since I proposed.” He leaned in to whisper in Kuroo’s ear. “I’d recommend doing it soon, if I were you. It works like magic, dude.”

Kuroo felt the colour drain from his face. “Yeah,” he swallowed, “I’ll put that on hold.” Just when he’d forgotten about his situation. He was drunk enough to not care about indirectly kissing two people when he kissed Bokuto, but he was not drunk enough to forget about his crippling fear of his own boyfriend. Now that he was drunk, anything could slip. He could giggle it out while talking to Tsukishima, or breathe it against his lips if they kissed. He was terrified half to death, and he didn’t know what to do. He supposed it was time to ignore his problems yet again.

Bokuto backed away, slapping Kuroo on the shoulder. “Your choice, man. Well, I’m going to go do shots off of my fiancé. Enjoy the party!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes teasingly. “I’ll see you two later, if Koutarou doesn’t kill me before then. Have fun and be safe.” He smiled at them, walking past them to follow Bokuto. Anyone who said perfect couples didn’t exist had obviously never met Bokuto and Akaashi. They were so compatible it made Kuroo want to set his eyeballs on fire. It was amazing, really.

Tsukishima leaned in close, his lips right against Kuroo’s ear. He placed his hand on the darker haired man’s back. “If you ever slap my ass again, I’ll beat you with your own limbs.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Hot.”

“And then I will never have sex with you again.”

“Not so hot. Come on, I want to see if Yaku has any weed on him.” Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s wrist to pull him through the crown again. The best way to completely diminish his feelings for a few hours? Get high as hell. “Who am I kidding, of course he does. Let’s find him.” Tsukki’s skin seemed to be burning his own, in the coldest way possible. His wrist felt like ice in Kuroo’s hand, numbing his skin painfully. Kuroo was doing his best to avoid processing the fact that he was in love with Tsukishima. He should’ve expected this really, with how well their relationship had been going. They’d had their rough start, and few fights (thanks, Oikawa), but they hadn’t gotten bored of each other like Kuroo always did. Kuroo had a hard time liking someone for more than a few fucks, but he had Tsukki had passed a few fucks before they even began their relationship.

Which Tsukishima was also wildly opposed to. For the exact reason Kuroo was so scared. He hadn’t wanted anyone ‘falling in love.’ Tsukki hated that shit, and Kuroo knew it. Tsukishima hadn’t wanted a serious relationship, but he’d gotten into one anyway. Kuroo hadn’t even wanted a serious relationship, because he didn’t want to deal with feelings and the problems every relationship had. And he still didn’t want to deal with any of that. He absolutely hated himself for falling in love with someone who despised all things affectionate and related to love. Tonight was the first night Kuroo had been allowed to kiss him in public. And what? Kuroo was just supposed to tell him that he was in love with him after being able to publicly kiss him for the first time? There was no doubt that Tsukishima would freak out and leave him. Possibly hate him. Kuroo knew for a fact that he wasn’t ready to drink himself to death, just yet. He wasn’t ready to deal with the painful ending of this relationship. Not after he’d realized he was in love. He couldn’t throw that away.

“Kuroo, wait.” Kuroo had hoped to god that he hadn’t said any of that out loud. Tsukishima stopped walking, tugging on the darker haired man’s wrist. “Why do you want to get high? Is something wrong?”

“Why would something be wrong?” he asked, looking at a couple grinding behind Tsukki. He could see the side of the blond’s perfectly sculpted, pale neck. Kuroo really did want to run away.

“The last time you smoked at a party it was because you liked me. I just want to make sure you’re not freaking out or anything.” Tsukishima tilted his head in Kuroo’s peripheral vision.

Kuroo could hardly breathe. Tsukishima was already suspecting something was wrong. Last time it had ended with him telling him he liked him. He couldn’t let this time end with him telling him he loved him. “Nah, I’m good. I just want to celebrate. Plus I’m super horny, thanks to you, so I’m distracting myself.”

“Come here for a minute,” he said, pulling Kuroo closer. Kuroo couldn’t Tsukishima figure him out. “Kiss me again.” Tsukishima shifted forward, so his lips were centimeters away from Kuroo’s. Kuroo placed his hands on the blond’s hips and closed the space between their faces. It felt good to kiss Tsukishima, it was as good as usual, but he felt so fucking guilty about it. The blond pressed into him harder, teeth pressing against his, lips tingling from the pressure. Fingers were in dark, messy hair, tugging and massaging. Kuroo was breathing his scent in, kissing Tsukishima as if nothing else mattered.

“This is truly a disgusting sight, Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo broke away from his boyfriend to find where the voice was coming from. “I don’t mean Tsukishima, by the way, I mean your hair. Has it gotten worse?”

Tsukishima found the figure that was speaking, and blinked slowly. “Daishou, you know Kuroo?”

The slender man was just as disgusting as Kuroo had remembered him. His hair was stupidly neat, gelled down with copious amounts of product, dark hair framing his thin features. He had narrow, beady eyes, looking condescendingly at Kuroo. His thin lips were curved into a stupid smirk, his nose as thin as the rest of his body. A small, skinny body that held every ounce of evil in the world, in Kuroo’s opinion. He hated everything about him, and the fact that he knew Tsukishima made him furious.

“You know Daishou?” Kuroo asked Tsukishima, tilting his head at his boyfriend. He was ignoring Daishou, to prevent a gruesome murder. A gruesome murder that wasn’t his own.

“Yeah, back in college we used to—”

“We used to have a lot of sex,” Daishou cut in. “Quite a bit, actually. Of course, it looks like you already know how he is in bed. You sure love your boy toys, don’t you, Kuroo?” His tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip, eyebrows knitted in mock interest.

Tsukishima stepped in. “Actually, Kuroo and I have been dating for a while, now.” Kuroo gently placed his hand on the small of Tsukishima’s back, rubbing small circles there. God, he loved this kid so, so much. Kuroo gave Daishou a grin.

The shorter man’s face contorted into disgust. “You have fun with that. You know, if you ever get bored of incompetence and alcoholism, you can give me a call. You know where I live.” He winked at the blond, starting to turn his back to the other two.

Kuroo gave a tight lipped smile, his eyes widening. “Suguru, I really don’t think it’s a good idea to be hitting on my boyfriend.”

The other turned back to face him, looking casual and mocking. “Why not? He’s cute, I’ve been with him before, and I’m not afraid of you, Kuroo. I can do whatever I want to do.” He shrugged. “In this case, it’s your boyfriend.”

Kuroo stepped closer, getting in Daishou’s face. He would’ve ripped his throat out with his teeth if Tsukki hadn’t been standing right there. First he had issues with the whole ‘love’ thing, and now Daishou shows up just to taunt him. Pent up anger could go a long way.

Tsukishima was behind him. “Kuroo, it’s not worth it.”

Daishou snorted. “You’ll fuck the relationship up anyway, I might as well give him an early invitation.” His thin eyebrows were raised in such a show of mock innocence, Kuroo wanted to rip them off. He was nearly shaking with anger, not just from Daishou’s comments, but from everything he’d been forced to go through in the past week. He wanted to let his anger out.

Kuroo swept forward to grab the collar of Daishou’s stupid button up shirt. “One more word and I’ll punch you in the face.”

“Kuroo, stop it.”

Daishou opened his mouth to say something, when a looming figure bumped into his back. “Ah, I wouldn’t do that, sweetie. Not tonight,” a breathy voice practically sang, the figure tall over his back. Kuroo grinned.

“Hey, Oikawa,” he said, letting go of Daishou’s shirt. “What’s up?”

Oikawa stood with his arms crossed, a hip jutted out, smiling down at Daishou. Always sleeveless Iwaizume stood next to him, crossing his arms. The dude wasn’t even flexing and his arms were as thick as Kuroo’s thighs. “Hey, Kuroo, ‘sup.” Iwaizume gave a shirt nod in Kuroo’s direction.

Lev turned quickly from where he was standing, an insane smile across his face. His eyes were wide, his mouth almost fully open with the smile he was giving. “Kuroo-san! Is this guy giving you trouble?” He bent down to look Daishou in the face, the smile and crazy eyes never wavering in his expression.

Daishou knit his eyebrows together. “I’m not afrai—”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Oikawa chided, shaking his head. His hair was bouncing around his face in perfectly styled curls. “Don’t speak.”

Daishou frowned, rolling his eyes. “Goodbye small man,” Lev smiled, waving excitedly. Daishou turned on his heel and walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

“Thanks guys,” Kuroo smiled. “I could’ve handled him myself, though. It’s been forever since I got into an actual fight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa said, waving him off. “We know you could’ve. But we were here, so you don’t have to.” He gave one of his sickeningly charming smiles, hair falling around his face as he tilted his head.

“Well, thank you. You too, Lev.” He slapped him on the back approvingly. He’d never seen Lev beam so much. He bounced off, through the crowd, beaming like he’d just seen the second coming of Christ.

“See you later, kids,” Oikawa smiled, turning and giving a little wave over his shoulder.

“See you around,” Iwaizume said, nodding. They walked off together, towards the bar.

Tsukishima stepped forward. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said, mouth turned down in a frown. “None of that was necessary and I hope you realize that.”

Kuroo shrugged, taking his eyes off of Tsukishima’s face. “Yeah.”

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Yeah what?”

Kuroo shrugged again, partially turning away. “Yeah, as in yeah, I realize that wasn’t necessarily necessary.”

Tsukishima pulled Kuroo back by his shoulder, so he could face him. He was shaking his head. “You don’t have to pick fights with everyone.”

“I most definitely do not pick fights with everyone. Daishou was being a dick.” Kuroo started walking through the crowd, back towards Yamamoto. He needed another drink.

“You didn’t have to try to fight him.”

Kuroo threw his hands up. “I literally cannot believe you’re siding with him. He was being such a dick, and somehow this is my fault? I don’t really get what you’re trying to say here, Tsukki.” He practically spat the nickname at him. Maybe it was better this way.

“I’m not siding with anyone! You were both being dicks, alright? Just don’t fight anyone.” Tsukishima was following him, taking long strides to close the distance between them. Kuroo honestly needed to get away from him for a second. Daishou had pissed him off, and now he was thinking about loving Tsukishima. It wasn’t healthy.

Tsukishima touched his shoulder, so Kuroo turned quickly. “I just have a lot of pent up anger, okay?” he yelled, snapping his shoulder away from Tsukishima’s touch.

“Okay, alright, that’s fine.” The blond tried to grab Kuroo’s wrist right now, but Kuroo needed away. He needed to run far, far away so he wouldn’t panic, and so he wouldn’t hurt anyone. He was unstable, and well aware of it.

“Please don’t touch me, Tsukki.”

His boyfriend threw his arm down, studying his face. “What is wrong, Kuroo?” he nearly yelled. “And don’t say nothing, because I’m not stupid, okay? I do know you, believe it or not. So don’t fucking lie to me anymore!”

Kuroo took a deep breath. No lying. This was it. “We need to talk.”

“Alright,” Tsukishima agreed. The music was pounding in Kuroo’s ears, and he was terrified. He was terrified because he knew—he _knew_ —that this wasn’t going to end well. His hands were shaking. He’d lost his bottle of whiskey a while back, and he wanted nothing more than to just chug it and forget he ever realized that he was in love with Tsukishima.

They moved to the wall, where it was relatively empty and quiet. Kuroo took another shaky, deep breath. “Look, I don’t know how to say this. Well, I do, I just don’t want to. And I’m sorry.” His palms were sweaty, his heartbeat pounding in his chest, and he kept tugging on his bangs out of nervousness.

Tsukishima sighed, his arms limp at his sides. “Kuroo, if you’re breaking up with me, just tell me.”

“ _What?_ ”

“If you’re leaving me for Oikawa tell me and I’ll go,” he said, looking straight at Kuroo. The darker haired man opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn’t understand how Tsukishima could be thinking that way. Didn’t he get it? “Ever since you and Oikawa talked on the phone, you’ve been acting different. I could tell something was off. You’ve been angry, and I know you’ve been lying to me, it wasn’t very hard to figure out. And I get it, it you’re leaving. I’m cold and distant, and I know I’m not great, and I know I don’t deserve you. So do me a favour and—”

“Kei, we’ve been over this before!” Kuroo shouted. God, if only he knew. Kuroo could never leave him, not for Oikawa, not for anyone. That’s how this whole _thing_ worked.

The blond flinched at the use of his given name. “Then why are you acting like this? For fuck’s sake, Kuroo, you won’t even look at me.”

Kuroo snapped his eyes up from the floor, back to Tsukishima’s face. His so often expressionless face looked hurt, and Kuroo hated himself for being the cause of it. He never wanted to see Tsukishima like this. He hated himself. “I’m looking at you right now.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips. “Not like you used to.” He took a step away from Kuroo.

Kuroo took a step forward. “You don’t understand.”

“If you’re leaving me, just tell me.” Kuroo hated the way his boyfriend’s voice broke.

Kuroo took a step forward, grabbing Tsukishima by the shoulders and slamming him back against the walls of Bokuto’s house. He didn’t care. “You’re not getting it, Kei! You’re not understanding what I’m trying to say, so would you just shut up for a second? This isn’t easy for me to say, so please.” He took a deep breath. “I could never leave you for Oikawa. Never. I’ve been acting different because I realized something and I had to talk to Oikawa about it. I don’t know what to do; this has never happened to me before. And I’m so, so sorry. I’m in love with you, Kei! I’m really fucking sorry, but I love you!”

#

Tsukishima felt his eyes get wide. He opened his mouth. “I—” No. No, no, _no_. He pushed Kuroo off of him, disregarding the expression on his face. This couldn’t be happening. Tsukishima almost said it. After being slammed against a wall and yelled at, Tsukishima almost said it. Tsukishima didn’t say anything, he didn’t move. Kuroo took a step forward, gaining the blond’s attention. He looked like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tsukishima just stood there with his back against Bokuto’s wall, eyes wide. This absolutely could not be happening. The whole reason he hadn’t wanted to be in a relationship with Kuroo, or even sleep with him more than once, was because of this exact moment. He had avoided it for as long as possible, and then he almost just came out and said it. Ridiculous. Something he had never felt, or never said back to someone in this manner, and here he was, practically throwing himself out there for the world on a silver platter.

He needed out before he suffocated. Why was Kuroo being so quiet? He started for the door. He should’ve been used to this, messing up everything he touched. It always happened. But he never seemed to care before, not like he did now. He couldn’t love anyone. “Kuroo, I’m breaking up with you.” It seemed logical to him, to get Kuroo away from him, and to get himself away from Kuroo. Something terrifying had almost happened, and it’d be better for the both of them this way. He didn’t want to hurt Kuroo anymore than he already had.

No response from Kuroo.

Okay, okay. This was for the best. They could forget about each other and stop throwing words around like they were. They could be happy separately.

Kuroo had his eyes closed, but Tsukishima could see wet streaks shining down his cheeks. He looked beautiful, really, with his head tilted slightly back, eyes shut and tears streaming down his face, the strobe lights and smoke surrounding him. He was so beautiful.

Tsukishima couldn’t breathe.

He turned away from Kuroo, pushing through the crowds of people, oblivious to his situation. He was going to be fine. Of course he was. He had to be. The both of them had to be. Tsukishima blinked and a liquid spilled from his eye. He didn’t stop walking, he just put his hand to his face, looking at the shining salt water gracing his skin.

Maybe it was raining.

The weather was fine, though.

#

Kuroo didn’t move for a few minutes. He listened to the music blasting over the speakers, felt the tears cool on his face. He had been right. He wasn’t surprised, no, not at all, he just wished he hadn’t been right. He hated being right about particular things.

He was shoving his way through people before he even realized what he was doing, looking for Kenma. He needed out. He needed his best friend to just sit there silently, so he didn’t have to try to be put together. He couldn’t remember a time where his hands had been shakier. He felt cold, but he was sweating. Fuck.

He bumped into someone, pushing past them with an apology. “Did your boyfriend finally realize who he was dating?” that voice said, taunting Kuroo’s ears. He didn’t turn his back. Not yet.

“Daishou, it’s really not the best time.” He clenched his jaw, looking forward, away from the other man.

There was a thoughtful hum. “I wonder how quickly I could get it in with Tsukishima again. He sure seemed to enjoy what we did last time.” Deep breath. “I’d sure love to get my mouth on him again…” Kuroo turned quickly, looking at Daishou with dry eyes. “I’m sure I’d be better than you, no matter what I did. I could have him screaming ‘daddy, I love you’ in no time.”

That’s when Kuroo swung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, but I love what I do. And I love angst. (Also sorry I made Daishou so mean, I love him I swear)
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think of this whole situation! Thank you all for reading!!!


	28. Warped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends talk sense into heartbroken babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter filled with emotions. Enjoy!

Punching Daishou in the face had probably not been the best idea. He’d gotten pulled off of the shorter man by Yamamoto and Yaku, getting a blurry glance at Daishou’s stunned face, blood running down his lips and chin, from his nose. Kuroo was yelling at him, crying, but he didn’t remember what he’d said. Kenma was called, quickly and silently escorting Kuroo out of Bokuto and Akaashi’s house. Kuroo threw up before getting in a car to go home. He didn’t remember clear events; only images. He remembered street lights, surrounded by darkness, and he remembered his shaky hands, clenched into fists in an attempt to control himself. He remembered Kenma’s small hands, and the pout of his lips, staying shut so he could take care of Kuroo.

Kuroo woke up in his own bed, knuckles sore, and eyes swollen from crying. The sunlight hurt his eyes, head pounding with a hangover. Kenma’s head popped into his doorway. “You’re awake.”

“Kenma—” his voice sounded hoarse. He was not doing well. “I need—”

The faux blond stepped closer to him, a hand covering Kuroo’s mouth. “Don’t talk. Just relax, Kuro. How’s your hand?”

Kuroo raised his hand, seeing that it was wrapped in bandages. He bent his fingers, wiggling them and wincing at the pain. “Hurts,” he grumbled, dropping his hand back onto the bed.

Kenma gave a small scowl. “You punched Daishou in the face.”

“You should’ve heard him. He deserved it.” Kuroo sat up in his bed, looking down at Kenma.

Kenma shook his head, hair falling gently around his face. “Whether he deserved it or not, you shouldn’t have done it. There are consequences for these types of things, you should know that.”

“I do.”

“Get up, there’s coffee.”

Kuroo smiled weakly. “You certainly know the way to my heart.”

=

All Kuroo could think of was Tsukishima. Unsurprisingly so. Tsukishima had left him, just like everyone said he wouldn’t, and just like Kuroo knew he would. He should have waited to tell him. He should have never told him at all. But since he did, he should’ve waited. Bokuto and Akaashi’s engagement party was not the best place to do things. For one, he had to leave their party early, without even saying goodbye. Secondly, everyone now knew that Tsukishima had dumped him. Everyone knew that Kuroo couldn’t control his stupid fucking emotions, and it made Tsukishima hate him.

He couldn't live with himself knowing he's upset the love of his life this much. 

Now that he'd confessed, it was really obvious to him how much he loved the blond. From his radiant smile, to his soft laugh, to the way he'd mocked Kuroo just to get a rise out of him. Kuroo was completely in love with him.

Several people had called him that morning, including Oikawa and Bokuto, knowing that Kuroo wasn't in the greatest place right now, but Kuroo had hung up on them before the first ring even finished. If he talked, he was going to cry again. He couldn't fit how many times he'd cried on one hand, but his eyes were starting to feel sore.

He only wanted to take back everything he'd said to Tsukishima, and let their relationship be good for five fucking seconds without him fucking it up again. It was always him who messed it up, usually by some slip of the tongue, and he really just wished he could have a good, stable relationship without wanting to abort everything.

Kenma had been helping him all day, making him food and forcing him to take care of himself, and shower. He'd told Kuroo to stop crying, but he'd let him go on anyway, hugging Kenma around the waist and silently sobbing into his narrow shoulder.

He was so in love with Tsukishima and it hurt, far worse than he could have ever imagined.

#

Tsukishima didn’t hate him. Not entirely. He hated what he let Kuroo do to him, letting him fall in love so easily and almost letting himself say it back to him. He hated himself for it, but he didn’t hate Kuroo. He wasn’t sure he could.

His phone was against his ear, the other end ringing. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Hey, Tsukki! What’s up?”

“Can I come over?”

“Are you okay, Tsukki? Sure you can!”

Tsukishima sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Not really. I’ll be over soon, Yamaguchi.” He hung up, dropping his phone in his pocket and sighing again. He’d really fucked up this time. He’d broken up with Kuroo at a moment’s notice, and left the party just like that. It was for the better. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. Breaking up with Kuroo was better for both of their emotions. He was afraid of loving someone back, so he’d shut down. And he didn’t want Kuroo getting any more hurt than he already had. They were better off separated. That was the logical explanation. He was a coward, and he cared about Kuroo. And he hated himself for it.

=

“Hi, Tsukki, what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked, smiling kindly even though he looked worried.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up on his head, closing his eyes. “I broke up with Kuroo last night.” He sat down on Yamaguchi’s couch, putting his head between his hands.

His best friend followed him, sitting next to him. “I thought things were going well between you two?” He was sitting with his legs drawn together tightly, hands clasped in his lap. He looked worried. He probably should’ve been.

The blond took a deep breath. “They were. They were going really well.” Yamaguchi just looked at him, waiting for an explanation. “Things were going too well. Kuroo told me he was in love with me.”

“Oh… Not good?”

“Not good at all, Yamaguchi.” His voice felt shaky. “You know I can’t deal with that sort of thing. And I almost said it back.” His eyes watered up, and he took a deep breath. “I feel so _stupid_ for letting myself do something like that.” He felt liquid spill down his cheeks. He was so frustrated with himself for being so vulnerable. This is why he hadn’t wanted to like Kuroo. This is why he broke up with him.

Yamaguchi shook his head. “You know, it’s completely normal to feel that way for someone after being with them for so long. Don’t beat yourself up for loving someone back.”

Tsukishima could’ve killed himself for the sobbing noise he let come up from his chest. “Not for me! It’s not normal for me to do any of this. I never should’ve slept with Kuroo in the first place. I knew it would end badly.”

“You took a risk, and that’s okay. You and Kuroo obviously care about each other.” Yamaguchi put a comforting hand on the blond’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to.”

“I know. But it’ll hurt worse if you don’t accept it. It hurts right now because you broke up with him. If you’d just let yourself say it back, both of you would be happy right now.”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with wet eyes. “Last night we ran into Daishou—you know, the one from a couple years ago—and they apparently hate each other. Kuroo tried to fight him for being a dick, and I got mad at him for it. He started yelling at me, and I—” He suppressed another sobbing noise, squeezing his eyes shut. “I _hate_ when he yells at me. And then I tried to calm him down, and he freaked out. He told me he loved me and I broke up with him and left. I couldn’t handle it so I called a cab home. I can’t fix this because I’m not sure I even want to.”

The brunet shook his head again. “You’re going to have to fix it, one way or another. I know you want to hate each other so you don’t have to deal with emotions, but you’re both going to beat yourselves up over this until it gets fixed, so stop avoiding it and fix it.”

Tsukishima glared at him, face wet with tears.

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows. “Tsukki, your glares stopped working on me years ago.”

He huffed. “I don’t want to fix anything with him. He can’t just throw things in my face like that.”

“You’ve never really understood regular human emotions, Tsukki. It’s not unnatural for someone to love another person after that long.” Yamaguchi stood up, smiling. “I’m making us some tea. You’re going to fix this with Kuroo.”

Tsukishima was pathetic. He hated himself for it, he truly did. Yamaguchi was telling him to fix things with Kuroo, and he was too afraid to. What if Kuroo didn't want him back, after everything Tsukishima had put him through? What if Kuroo hated Tsukishima just as much as he hated himself? He wouldn't blame him.

He had to admit his feelings for Kuroo. That was the hardest part, by far. He liked Kuroo. They'd already established that, months ago. That was hard enough to admit. But love? No, he didn't feel that. He was convinced of it. He was afraid of it. He never dealt with his problems, and he always ran away. It's who he was. The words “Kuroo, I love you,” seemed damn near impossible to even think, much less say aloud.

He had to deal with things. He needed to stop running away. Kuroo deserved to hear how he felt, and Tsukishima didn't have the right to keep that away from him.

He had to tell Kuroo he was sorry. That he felt the same.

Here he was, sitting on his best friends couch, crying while he made them some tea. Yamaguchi had talked sense into him, but Tsukishima was pushing it off for as long as he could.

He needed to fix everything he’d fucked up. He was a coward, afraid of conflict. He didn't want to fix things, he didn't want to hurt Kuroo. He thought it was better this way, then living their own lives, devoid of love and emotion.He didn't want to love anyone, or tell anyone how he felt. He didn't like feeling weak or emotional, or vulnerable, and he was feeling all of these things at this very moment. He wanted to avoid interaction with Kuroo until it was forced upon him. He didn't want to see his face, sculpted and undoubtedly hurt. He cared about Kuroo, and he didn't want to. He had to fix everything.

He didn't want to fix anything.

He was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a blast, I can tell you that.
> 
> Please comment telling me what you think, so on and so forth. I really hope you all enjoyed. Thank you!


	29. Closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding is full of three things: gold coloured everything, alcohol, and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.

Weeks passed. Kuroo hadn't been doing well, but he was… better. He was depressed as hell, but at least he wasn't crying anymore. He was fairly certain his tears had ran out and dried up. He was fine with it.

Today, he was happy. He had to be. It was the day of his best friend's wedding. He was really happy for them, and not even the crushing thought of Tsukishima could bring him down. Not for Bokuto and Akaashi.

He was currently standing in front of his bathroom mirror, hands clutching the inner hems of his suit jacket. It was one of the only times Kuroo would ever be going to a formal event in something nicer than a band t-shirt and a blazer. It was an odd experience, really.

His suit was picked especially to match the wedding colours, as he was Bokuto's and Akaashi's best man. His suit jacket was black, like his slacks, his shirt white, and tie gold. He was being forced by Bokuto to wear some god awful golden shoes that he couldn't help but to love. Bokuto’s fashion sense was never superb, but it was certainly unique. Luckily, Bokuto pulled it off flawlessly.

His hair was doing something moderately decent for once, looking more like he styled it than like he slept with his head smashed between two pillows for so long his hair started growing in that pattern. He looked exhausted still, from stress, but he didn't look bad. He'd definitely probably looked worse, at some point he couldn't remember. At least he was completely sober.

Kenma stepped into the bathroom, wearing an outfit almost identical, but with a vest instead of a jacket, and socially acceptable dress shoes. “You look nice,” he said to Kuroo, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Kuroo stuck his arm out so he could lace his fingers with Kenma’s. “As do you, kitten. You should really dress up more often.”

“I'm not going to dress up to play video games.”

Kuroo winked at the smaller boy, squeezing his hand briefly. “Then dress up so I can undress you.” He grinned at him.

Kenma rolled his eyes. “You really need to fix things with Tsukishima so you can stop hitting on me.”

Kuroo smiled. “Maybe I just want to get back in your pants, who knows?” He shrugged dramatically. “I've always thought you were cute, you know.”

Kenma pulled his hand away from Kuroo's. “I'm fairly certain that we've had so much sex in the past, we can never do it again. Get a boyfriend, Kuro.”

“So cruel, small Kenma. So cold.” Kuroo fixed a piece of his hair in the mirror. “Luckily, that's not a bad problem to have. Too much sex has never been an issue with me. We could always try, if you wanted to.”

“No thanks.”

“You're so mean to me,” Kuroo pouted. “You're lucky you're so cute.”

Kenma gave a small, condescending smile. “So I've heard.”

#

Tsukishima glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a regular black and white suit for Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding. He'd considered not coming, knowing that Kuroo would be there, but he couldn't miss something like this. He wasn't that bad of a person. Plus, they were his friends too.

He didn't look good. Sometimes he could look at himself and accept the fact that he cleaned up nicely, or looked decent, but today was not one of those days. He had bags under his eyes, hair messily strewn into unkempt curls that he'd attempted to put into place. His scowl had gotten impossibly deeper over the past few weeks, constantly worrying about Kuroo and whether he was beating himself up over it.

Instead of going to the wedding happily wrapped around Kuroo’s arm, he was going alone. Tsukishima knew that if he had gone with Kuroo, he would have enjoyed himself to no end. Kuroo was most likely really fun at weddings, and Tsukishima could've used some of that right about now. He missed how inexplicably obnoxious and fun Kuroo always was, just by being himself. Tsukishima had the personality of burnt toast. He missed Kuroo.

He hoped he could stay away from the other. He wasn't sure he could deal with seeing him, or being forced to interact with him. It hurt, but he didn't really have another choice. He had to grow up and stop being immature about everything. That's why they were in this mess in the first place, right?

#

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto yelled, bursting through the door of Kuroo’s apartment. “I'm going to hang with you for a while since Akaashi and I aren't supposed to see each other before we’re getting married.” He was wearing a suit similar to Kuroo’s, but with a gold jacket and slacks, black embroidery accenting the suit jacket, with a black tie. What the fuck, his shoes were also black. “Looking good, you two!” He grinned happily at Kuroo and Kenma, who were having a bowl of ice cream together at the table, and plopped down on the couch.

Kenma nodded. “Thank you, Koutarou. You too.”

“Yeah, congratulations, my dude!” Kuroo beamed, shoving a spoonful of icecream in his mouth. He turned to look down at Kenma. “I can't believe our little Koutarou is growing up so quickly.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo with gold eyes. “Why're you like this.”

“Our baby boy is getting married, shouldn't you be a little more sentimental, kitten?” Kuroo sighed dramatically, wiping an imaginary tear from his face.

“He isn't our son.”

Bokuto gasped loudly, putting a hand to his chest. “Are you trying to tell me you aren't my real mom?” he said, eyes wide. Kuroo snickered. Torturing one of his best friends with his other best friend really made this whole ‘life’ thing worth while.

Kenma frowned, lower lip jutting out in a pout. “Why am I the mother?”

Kuroo winked. He was feeling particularly obnoxious today. “It could be because of your preference for bottoming, and my preference for topping.” He shrugged innocently. “Or maybe it's because people love calling me daddy.”

Kenma was quick to respond. “You're disgusting.”

“You wound me.”

“Get over it.”

Bokuto jumped up decidedly. “Akaashi's suit is just like mine but the gold and black are switched.”

“Oh good, I'm not the only person wearing gold shoes,” Kuroo said. Bokuto looked like a million bucks in gold, really. Kuroo just wasn't sure he could pull it off the same way. “I love the colour scheme, by the way.”

“Thanks, Akaashi let me pick it! He says he likes it because it matches my eyes.” Bokuto was obviously very proud of himself for it.

“You convinced Akaashi to wear a gold suit? He must really love you,” Kuroo grinned, finishing his bowl of ice cream and setting it in the sink. Humour was often Kuroo's way to cover up how he was feeling.

“He's amazing,” Bokuto said dreamily, crossing his legs on the couch and looking into the distance.

Kuroo smiled at Bokuto's happiness, checking his hair in the reflection on his phone. He shoved his phone into his pocket. Kenma set his bowl in the sink, coming over to stand by Kuroo. The darker haired male set his forearm on top of his head, using him as an armrest. Kenma shot him a scowl, but didn't move him. Years of being Kuroo’s personal armrest really seemed to pay off, in the long run. That's what short people were for, was it not?

“We should go soon,” Kenma said from under Kuroo’s arm.

Bokuto stood up again, shooting up faster than should've been possible. “I'm so excited! Man, Akaashi's going to look so great. I can hardly wait.” His grin spread wider. “We are going to have so much sex tonight.”

Kuroo chuckled. “It's good to know that marriage hasn't changed you.”

=

The wedding was just as gold as Kuroo had expected it to be. Tablecloths, flowers, and banners were the same gold as Bokuto's suit. Overall, it was a really pretty wedding, and it must’ve cost them a fortune. Luckily they both had enough money to spare for all the extravagance that was their marriage. Bokuto was buzzing with nervous energy, excitement overtaking him. He left Kuroo and Kenma before they could even go through the front door, to prepare himself, or whatever. They decided to look around the wedding.There were plants on the walls and on the tables, tied together by gold and white ribbon. There were huge windows on every wall, fairy lights lining them, the walls, and pretty much on any surface visible. Kuroo suspected that that was Bokuto’s idea as well. He was as easily entertained as a toddler. Or a really weird bird who liked shiny things. Either one.

Everyone was there. Oikawa and Iwaizume were in matching colours, clearly having coordinated for Oikawa’s sake. Why else would they be wearing mint green?

Yaku and Lev were holding hands, talking to Yamamoto, probably about weed. Kuroo held himself back from asking Yaku if he was standing on his toes so he could reach Lev’s hand. He didn’t really feel like having the shit kicked out of him. He snickered to himself anyway. Kenma’s energetic orange-haired friend was there, arguing with the frowny, black haired kid. That was, until he saw Kenma and literally ran over and leapt to greet him. Kenma smiled at Kuroo apologetically and left to go stand with them.

Everyone was wearing suits, and Kuroo was reminded of how terribly attracted he was to everyone.

Tsukishima was there as well, of course. He was standing next to two very business-like looking men. One had thick muscles, obvious even under his suit, and black hair. The other man had silver hair and a cheerful face. Tsukishima didn’t seem to be talking, just standing there. Kuroo didn’t really look at his face, even from afar. He only glanced at before deciding that the other direction was the best route for him to take. He found a table adorned with fairy lights, and full of food, and decided to focus his energy on that instead.

He was stuffing a crab leg into his mouth when two people joined him. “The punch is spiked, by the way,” Oikawa hummed, delicately holding a glass of it in his model-like hand. “It’s good, but I wouldn’t have a lot of it until the after party, if I were you. Unless you want to forget your best man’s speech before then, of course.”

Kuroo laughed and shook his head, amused by his best friend’s odd antics. “Bokuto spiked it himself. God knows why he felt the need to do that, but it’s not like I mind.” He poured himself a glass of the punch and took a sip. “That is definitely more that seventy percent vodka.” He never really understood Bokuto’s intentions, but maybe that was why they were best friends.

Iwaizume shrugged. “It’s not bad, though.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizume’s muscular arm, resting his cheek on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He hummed happily as the darker haired man stroked at his hair.

“Not at all,” Kuroo agreed, “it’s just such a classic Bokuto move.”

Oikawa’s eyes were wide, looking around the room. “The rest of it looks great, though. A little bit too much gold for me, but it’s still pretty. When do you want to get married, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizume certainly picked the wrong time to take a drink of his punch-vodka concoction. He nearly spat it all out over the food table. That would’ve been a shame. Kuroo might have eaten it anyway. Iwaizume sent a glare to his boyfriend. “Never, Shittykawa.”

Kuroo laughed obnoxiously. “Shittykawa. That’s a good one.”

The brunet flipped Kuroo off and turned to his boyfriend. “Iwa-chan,” he warned, “I’ll have you know that we’re not having sex until you take it back.”

Kuroo snorted. “Oikawa, I hate to say it, but I don’t think you’re going to last that long.

Iwaizume looked at Kuroo with a smirk on his face. “He won’t. He never does.”

Kuroo tsked at Oikawa. “Sluttykawa.”

Iwaizume grinned. “Good one.”

Oikawa huffed loudly, all but stomping. “You two cannot be bodning over your love for bullying me.”

“Yet here we are,” Iwaiume taunted, leaning in close to his pouty boyfriend. “Hey, Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s lasted this long. If it comes down to it, do you just want to have sex?”

Oikawa’s mouth snapped open.

Kuroo grinned, nearly laughing at the brunet’s expression. “I’d be delighted.”

“I cannot even believe—”

“Calm down, dumbass,” Iwaizume chuckled. “We’re just joking around.” He poked his boyfriend in the stomach. “You know, if your reactions weren’t so damn hilarious, we wouldn’t bully you so much.” He rested his hand on the small of the taller man’s back. “We’re going to go find a place to sit. Feel free to join.” Iwaizume smiled kindly.

“Thanks, but I actually have to stand on stage since I’m the best man and all,” Kuroo said. Either way, he’d be far enough from Tsukishima to feel safe. “I’ll see you two later.”

“I’m still not having sex with you,” Oikawa said as they started to walk away.” Kuroo smiled at them.

There were so many happy couples at this wedding.

=

Kuroo sat next to Kenma instead of Oikawa and Iwaizume, since he was the best man and had a reserved seat next to Kenma, their ring bearer, and was supposed to get on stage before the wedding started. He was trying not to notice Tsukishima’s eyes on him from a few rows back and on the other side. He didn’t want to look at the blond. He was sure it would tear him apart if he saw him now. He’d gone weeks without seeing him or talking to him, and he didn’t want to face that grief just yet. He leaned his head on the faux blond’s shoulder, looking forward to where he’d be standing to support Bokuto and Akaashi’s marriage to the love of their life’s.

He closed his eyes, trying to shut all thoughts of Tsukishima out before the wedding began. He wouldn’t be able to focus on his best friends if his mind was filled with heartbreaking thoughts of the blond sitting in the audience. He wanted to ask him why he’d broken up with him, but in the end, Kuroo knew. Tsukishima hadn’t wanted this relationship with Kuroo because of the emotional attachment, yet here Kuroo was, fucking emotionally attached. He hated himself for everything that had happened. He hated himself for admitting that he would take Tsukishima back in less than a heartbeat, because he understood that shit happened. He especially hated the fact that that was never going to happen. That would just be too good to be true. His life couldn’t be that good.

A few minutes before the wedding was supposed to start, Kuroo and Kenma made their way up to the stage, standing in their spots. There was a girl standing on the opposite side of Kuroo and Kenma, wearing a pretty white and—no surprise—gold dress, smiling happily. Bokuto had said her name was Yukie Shurofuku, Kuroo thought. He was pretty sure that she was their maid of honour, but honestly, Kuroo didn’t really know a lot about weddings.

A man with blond hair and a black undercut walked down the aisle, throwing white flower petals as he did. He was wearing a nice suit, but he looked like the type of person who would be spray painting graffiti onto buildings, not throwing flower petals in a wedding. When he smiled, Kuroo could see the metal ball resting on his tongue. Kuroo laughed to himself. This kid seriously looked like bad news, but who was he to judge? So did he.

Bokuto walked out on stage to copious amounts of applause, with Yaku, who was wearing a nice-fitting tuxedo that had Lev practically vibrating in place. Kuroo couldn’t say he didn’t understand.

Double doors opened at the back of the room, cueing the music, and revealing Akaashi so he could be walked down the aisle by his parents. He looked truly fantastic, just as Bokuto said he was going to. He was wearing a suit reverse of Bokuto’s, with gold embroidery on his black suit jacket, a gold tie, and those god-awful gold shoes that Kuroo was also subject to. Kuroo smiled as Akaashi’s parents were seated, and Akaashi continued down the aisle to Bokuto. He stepped onto the stage, grabbing Bokuto’s hands with a pleased smile on his face. When they turned to the side to face each other, hands still linked together, Kuroo could see the tears streaking Bokuto’s face and running down his cheeks. But he was grinning—wider and more genuine than Kuroo had ever seen in their years of friendship. So was Akaashi. It was a smaller smile than Bokuto’s, no doubt, but it was real, and it was there.

“Dearly beloved,” Yaku started, giving Kuroo and Kenma their cue to sit in their reserved seats in the front row. “We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present, now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Of course Yaku had a marriage license, or whatever it was called. Once again, Kuroo knew close to nothing about weddings. Of course Bokuto and Akaashi were getting married by Yaku. It was a classic them move.

Bokuto cried all the way from when Akaashi entered the room, into their vows. Yaku took a step back, giving them enough space to give their vows. When they began their vows, Kuroo joined him in the sob-fest. He was in the first row at his best friend’s wedding, sobbing with happiness of their love.

Bokuto took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing so he could properly say his vows. Kuroo was one hundred percent not ready for how beautiful their vows were bound to be. Bokuto began.

“Akaashi Keiji, I remember the first day I noticed your beauty. It was the second year of high school, for me, and you were still a first year. From that moment, I knew I would always love you. I knew you would be the one person who would never, ever leave me, no matter how dramatic I was, or how much I got on your nerves. I’ve always liked you, and I can’t believe I’m getting to marry the love of my life.” His voice shook with the warning of more tears. “You have always been there for me, and so I promise I will always be there for you, no matter what we go through, or how we may be feeling. I promise I will never take what you do for me for granted. You do so much for me, and I don’t mean you buy me food when I’m being moody. You know exactly how I’m feeling, all the time, and you know just how to adapt to my mood in order to give me the best you possibly can. You calm me down and keep me under control, and I will never take that for granted, because I appreciate that so much, and I appreciate you staying in my life, so much. I promise I’ll do my best to tend to your needs just as much as you tend to mine. I can’t promise I’ll always know what you need, because god, I don’t have the same amazing clairvoyant powers you do when it comes to moods, but I promise I will always make sure you’re happy and comfortable in every situation we encounter, and if you aren’t I promise to make it so you are. I promise to love you for every second of every day, even if it’s one of my off days, and even if I haven’t eaten in a few hours.” Kuroo laughed through his tears. “I have a bad habit of pushing myself too hard when it comes to a lot of things, and I can’t promise I won’t have this bad habit when it comes to loving you. I can actually almost guarantee that I will push myself to love you more and more as every day passes.” By now, sobs were shaking him, happiness overtaking him. “I want you to be the most loved man in the world, Akaashi Keiji, and I will provide all of that love by myself. I will never be selfish when it comes to our love, and I will always love you more than you expect me to. You mean more to me than the sun matters to this earth, and more than oxygen means to our bodies. You mean so much to me, and I will never, ever let you forget that. No matter what. I love you, Keiji.”

Kuroo was sobbing silently, his shoulder shaking with sobs and hot tears streaming down his face. He was so incredibly happy for his best friends, and what Bokuto had just said was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard, much less from Bokuto. He knew their vows were going to be beautiful, but he had no idea how much of their heart and soul they were pouring into this very moment. It only made sense, though.

Akaashi wiped tears from his face, smiling at the white-haired man. “Bokuto Koutarou, our journey together has been a learning experience. At first, I thought you were just a goofy, overly excitable jock. And let’s be honest, you are that. But you are so much more. Sometimes you forget your worth, and that breaks my heart more than anything else ever could. You are the most brilliant man I’ve ever met, in so many ways. You’re an exceptional worker, in the office, and outside of it. Whenever you want anything done, you practice until it get done, and perfectly at that. You’re silly, and loud, and sometimes you’re a mess, but I wouldn’t have you any other way. All of these are what made me love you in the first place, and they’re only some of the millions of reasons I love you now. You’re always talking about how difficult you are, but to me, you never have been. Taking care of you is never a hassle to me, and loving you has never been work. I take care of you because I love to do so, and even though I don’t think I deserve to be repaid for it, you always repay me. I’ll never let you deal with any of your problems thinking you’re alone, and I’ll never let you think that you’re not worth enough. You are worth the entire world to me, and then more. I don’t think you’re difficult, because when you love someone this much, everything you do for them is a blessing.” Kuroo had hardly ever seen Akaashi cry, so he was practically stunned into the surprising beauty of everything happening in front of him. “ I’m blessed to even have you in my life, Bokuto, so don’t ever think I dislike being in yours.” Akaashi took a deep breath, wiping more tears from his cheeks. “I want to love you forever, and that won’t be a problem at all. No matter what happens in our loves, we were clearly made for each other, and nothing can separate us. I won’t take your love for granted. I know sometimes I’m quiet, and it’s hard to tell what I’m thinking, but I promise to always try to let you know what I need, if I ever need anything. You do so much for me, and I could never thank you enough. So let me promise to always be there for you, to make sure you know your importance in my life, and most of all, I promise to never let you think that you aren’t loved by me more than anything in this entire world.” He and Bokuto were sobbing together, gripping each other’s hands tightly, and staring into the other’s eyes. “You are so important to me, Bokuto Koutarou, and I will never let you forget that.” His voice broke during the last sentence, a sob making his shoulders quiver.

Kuroo was trying to sob silently, he really was. But every so often, a choked noise escaped from his throat, followed by a loud sniffle. His best friends were so in love, and he was proud of them for getting this far.

Kenma presented the couple with the rings, placed on a black pillow. Kuroo had seen the rings before. They were solid gold, the inside etched with promises the other planned on upholding in their marriage. It was a cute idea, really.

Bokuto took the ring and one of Akaashi’s hands, slipping the ring onto his slender finger, the biggest, most adoring smile on his face. “This ring is a token of my love, Akaashi. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.”

Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand in his own, smiling at him for a moment before taking the ring from  
Kenma and sliding the metal around Bokuto’s finger. “I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live.” They held each other’s hands, staring—beaming—at the other, wet tears streaking their smiling faces. Kuroo found himself grinning at his best friend’s happiness. They’d never been happier, and Kuroo had never been happier for them.

Yaku stepped forward, placing his hands on each of their shoulders. “I now pronounce you husband and husband,” he said gleefully. Bokuto and Akaashi leaned into each other reflexively, before stopping and looking at Yaku with side eyes. Yaku laughed amusedly. “Now, for the long awaited moment everyone’s been waiting for. You may kiss.”

The couple grabbed each other and pulled themselves together quickly, smashing their lips against the others’ with all the passion and love in the world. The audience cheered, including Kuroo, who was more excited than nearly anyone else in the room.

Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face in his hands and smiled. “I love you so much,” he said softly.

Akaashi put his hands on top of Bokuto’s. “I love you.”

#

Bokuto and Akaashi were getting their photos taken together, surrounded by plants and fairy lights. Tsukishima was sitting at a table alone, sipping at a water and watching the wedding events commence. He didn’t know where Kuroo was, but he wasn’t exactly looking for him. Mostly. He was keeping an eye out for him, but he wasn’t searching for him.

He was happy for Bokuto and Akaashi. It was an odd feeling for him, but he was. They seemed really happy to finally be married. The pictures they were taking captures their dynamic and their relationship down to the very last detail. They were so _them_. There were some really formal, regular photos—probably for family and distant friends—but most of the pictures being taken were of them making the other laugh and cry and smile. It looked so natural for them to be together. It was refreshing how in love they were. Bokuto was doing ridiculous poses and Akaashi was just going along with it and laughing at his husband.

Tsukishima knew quite a bit of the people at the wedding, but he still didn’t know any more than half. Bokuto and Akaashi sure knew a lot of people. Tsukishima didn’t even know if he could name any more than twenty people.

“Who’s ready for some shots?” Bokuto yelled to the crowd, quickly bolting away from the photographer and earning quite a bit of applause.

“Bo, we still have to cut the cake,” Akaashi reminded, motioning to their gold, oversized wedding cake.

“Aw, can’t we do shots first? It’ll be more fun that way!” Bokuto bounced up and down, motioning at a waiter to do something.

Akaashi sighed, smiling endearingly. “I suppose.”

Waiters brought circular trays of shots out, from jell-O shots to just plain vodka. Tsukishima took a few to join the rest of the crowd. He didn’t want to get wasted just yet, though. He had everything planned out.

After doing a few shots and kissing Akaashi on the mouth, Bokuto bounced over to their cake excitedly. He took the knife in his hand, Akaashi holding his hand over Bokuto’s. The audience was cheering and chanting for them to cut the cake. They laughed at each other gleefully, moving their hands together in order to slice the dessert in half. As they did, there was more cheering, causing Tsukishima to politely clap along. They certainly seemed happy together. Tsukishima was glad for them.

The newlyweds kissed again, followed by the sound of metal gently tapping against glass. Kuroo stood up from where the noise was coming from. “I just wanted to say a few things,” he said, smiling at his best friends. “I’ve known Bokuto and Akaashi for longer than anyone else here. Well, besides their parents.” There were a few chuckles from the audience. Tsukishima just watched Kuroo deliver his message, smiling and joking for his best friends. He looked great. Tsukishima hoped he was doing alright. Kuroo deserved to be as happy as he was acting. “But I’ve known both of them since high school. I remember the day Bokuto found out he liked his best friend, and I remember four years later when he finally asked him out, nervous as hell. I was never surprised that Bokuto liked him, and I’m not surprised that they ended up together. I am surprised it only took him another four years to marry the dude, though.” More chuckled from the audience. Kuroo was so charismatic, Tsukishima could tell why everyone liked him so much, just as a person. Of course Tsukishima could understand that. People liked him for the same reason Tsukishima hated himself for letting Kuroo go. “What I’m trying to say, is that I’ve watched their love grow for almost ten years, and it’s truly been amazing. I knew they were made for each other, I always did, but their love has gotten even stronger since they first started talking, at the very beginning. These two have always loved each other more than I thought was humanly realistic. There were several times in our friendship where I didn’t think it was possible for them to love each other more than they already did. But they always showed me how wrong I was on that standpoint. These two love each other more than I’ve ever seen anyone on this planet love another human being, and I’m glad I got to be on the journey with them in order to watch their love grow. I’m proud of both of you, and I’m so, so happy for you. I mean, why else would I sob throughout your entire reception?” He and the audience laughed together as he raised his vodka-filled shot glass. “To Bokuto and Akaashi,” he said, then taking a shot. The audience repeated him, doing the same.

God, Tsukishima was really missing out on a lot.

“I love you, bro!” Bokuto yelled to Kuroo.

“I love you too, bro,” Kuroo said, his smile turning into a glinting grin. He took another shot glass from a nearby waiter. “To honour the newlyweds: Let’s get this party started!”

#

Kuroo was sitting at a table alone, watching the crowd dance. He’d gotten the crowd riled up and ready to party, like he always did, but tonight he wanted no part in the crowd’s energetic and drunk antics. He watched Bokuto and Akaashi’s first dance, which was both ridiculous and beautiful, not unlike them. He was happy for them, and maybe a little buzzed, but the whole Tsukishima situation kept popping into his mind in attempts of ruining his night. It was bothering him. Of course it was bothering him; he’d just had his heart brutally broken a few weeks ago. At the time, he’d known it was going to happen, but that hadn’t made it hurt any less.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, dancing and whatnot. It was nearly dark outside, fairy lights lighting up the majority of the setting, giving everything a peaceful, warm glow. The DJ kept alternating between slow and fast songs, methodically giving the audience a break from both. Kuroo sort of missed his time as a DJ. Watching the crowd had always been a fun hobby for him. A lot of people were drunk, and the number was only increasing. A fast song was playing, one that had the beat pounding through all the surfaces and the people’s bodies, causing people to more or less drunkenly flail on the dance floor, in an attempt to match the beat.

Kuroo was at his table, sipping at a dirty martini and watching the crowd, when a tall, familiar figure stood in his line of sight. He tilted his eyes up, mouth still on his martini. At least he had priorities.

“Will you dance with me, Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, long fingers fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. He wasn’t wearing a suit jacket anymore, just the thin white button up and black tie that had apparently been loosened around his neck. Kuroo only let his eyes wander up to that long, pale neck of his.

Kuroo stood quickly. He felt like he was going to panic. “Actually, I uh. Have something to do.” He walked off towards the open bar, Tsukishima following him, much to his dislike.

“Can we at least talk, then?” he asked from behind him.

Kuroo had the bartender make him a drink strong enough to potentially make him go blind for life. “What, are you planning on breaking my heart again?” He chuckled to himself, looking at the array of drinks in front of him. He still hadn’t looked at Tsukishima, and he didn’t really plan on it. That was a lot more pain than his frail and broken being could take.

Tsukishima gave a wounded inhale that Kuroo wasn’t too proud of. He didn’t like hurting the one man he’d ever loved. “I want to explain myself to you.”

Kuroo gulped at his drink, seeking escape. “What is there to explain?” He shook his head, looking down at the blond’s trembling hands. “I made a mistake, I get it. It won’t happen again.” He winced at his own words, taking another drink.

“You’re not understanding—”

Kuroo pursed his lips. “Am I ever? That’s why this is all happening, isn’t it? I don’t understand how to control my emotions, clearly. You don’t have to tell me how stupid I am.”

Tsukishima raised his arm, like he was going to touch Kuroo, but it just hung in the air instead, halfway between himself and the darker haired man. “Please let me explain myself. You at least deserve an explanation.”

Kuroo sighed. “Fine.” He finished his drink in one go. It didn’t even taste good, he just cared about how strong it was. Even with the drink filling his body, he thought there was a whole lot more fueling the fire in his veins.

“Can we go on the dance floor?”

Kuroo stood, eyes looking anywhere but Tsukishima’s face. “I never took you for a dancer.”

Tsukishima was in front of him, leading the way. Apparently he had a particular spot in mind. “I’m not. I just think this will be a better place to talk, as opposed to somewhere secluded.”

“Odd choice.” Wasn’t the blond supposed to be all about seclusion? That was his whole thing; being afraid of public and anything that could possibly expose him as vulnerable.

Tsukishima turned around, stopping Kuroo, and rested his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo looked past his ear, placing his hands on the other’s slender hips, feeling like he could crush him with one wrong move. “Will you at least look at me, Kuroo?”

Kuroo guided his eyes down to the knot of Tsukishima’s tie. “I really don’t know if I can take something like that, Tsukishima.”

The blond put a cold hand against Kuroo’s cheek, guiding his face up so he could look him in the face. “Please do it for me, Kuroo.”

Fuck, being in love hurt like a bitch. Kuroo would not recommend it.

The darker haired man got the first look at the taller man’s face, and his eyes widened. Tsukishima looked… awful. He was still beautiful, of course. He still looked like an ice sculpture and the moon had combined themselves into one ethereal entity, creating this man before Kuroo. But he looked less put together than usual. He had dark bags under his honey-golden eyes, and his pale skin looked like it had stopped glowing, as if the stardust in his veins had turned to ash. The gold of his eyes had become dull, chipped away by something Kuroo couldn’t understand. His hair was the most beautiful shade of pale yellow, like the stars themselves, but it was disheveled and obviously not styled, letting loose curls tangle on the top of his head. The glistening water of the oceans in his eyes had turned to sand, making his eyes look sad and tired, as if he hadn’t been able to sleep for days. His skin was cold, like it always had been, but instead of being like the purest snow that had fallen softly from the sky, it was like liquid nitrogen was burning itself into Kuroo’s skin, freezing him from the inside out. Kuroo was being torn apart by this tidal wave, this hurricane that Tsukishima was, and always had been.

All of this, and Tsukishima was still the most beautiful being Kuroo had ever seen.

Tsukishima’s lips parted, their perfect pink turned lighter, drier. “Do you still love me, Kuroo?” The song played, almost on cue, slowing it down to a soft, swaying sound.

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, in hopes of warding off any tears. “Of course I do, Tsukishima. I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.”

Tsukishima took a deep, shaky inhale. “I haven’t been able to sleep lately. I’m sorry for what I did to you.”

Kuroo quickly corrected him. “No, I’m sorry. I knew it was a bad choice and I did it anyway. You were always right.”

“Don’t say that,” Tsukishima snapped. “Don’t apologize to me.”

Kuroo whimpered. “Tsukishima—”

Tsukishima started quickly. “In all honesty, I was afraid. I had been afraid from the very moment we first met. That’s why I only wanted to sleep with you once, and that’s why I don’t like affection. I knew there was a chance I was going to like you, and I couldn’t cope with that.” Kuroo watched his lips move as he talked, quickly forming over the rushed words. “I’m afraid of having feelings, and of other people having them for me, and even that’s hard for me to admit. I don’t like people knowing how I’m feeling, because I feel vulnerable.” He blinked, long golden lashes dusting over his cheeks. “I don’t like emotions because I can’t think my way through them, like I’m used to doing with everything else.” He looked scared, panicked even. “Emotions aren’t logical to me.” He took a deep, ragged breath, followed by the quick fluttering of his eyelashes. “So when you started saying ‘you love this,’ or ‘you love that’ I started getting freaked out.”

Kuroo’s breath was caught in his throat. “I know, I—”

“ _Don’t_ apologize for this,” he snapped. “I knew I liked you and I’m sorry I can’t handle regular couple things without getting uncomfortable.” A lone tear rolled down Tsukishima’s cheek, and he quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt. “I’ve never, _ever_ said ‘I love you’ back to _anyone_.” Tears started spilling over his pale cheeks, glistening in the light of the wedding and dripping onto the fabric of his suit. “When you told me you loved me, I almost said it back. Do you realize how terrifying that is for me? I’ve never said that to anyone, and then I almost blurted it to you without even thinking twice about it. I thought I was going insane, Kuroo.” He choked on a sob.

“You—”

“I never thought about loving someone because I figured that couldn’t happen to me. For fuck’s sake, I went twenty two years without it. But you came along and proved everything I ever knew about myself to be wrong. I thought I knew every aspect of myself, but I didn’t know I was capable of love. When I broke up with you, it wasn’t because I hated you, or whatever reason you wanted to blame yourself for. It was because I was scared I would tell you I loved you because I can’t properly handle regular human emotions. And I’m so fucking sorry I broke up with you, I really am. I’ve never regretted something as much as I regret doing that. I never wanted to leave you and I certainly never wanted to hurt you. If you hate me, that’s fine, and I understand. I’d hate me too. I never wanted to lose you, and I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take _you_ back and fix everything I’ve ever done to you. I fucking hate myself for causing you any pain. I’m so sorry, and no matter what happens, I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself for fucking up this bad.” Tsukishima was sobbing, hot tears running down his face like liquid crystals. His fingers shook and clutched the shoulders of Kuroo’s suit jacket, cold practically seeping through the fabric.

“You don’t have to—”

“I am just so fucking in love with you, Kuroo Tetsurou, and I don’t know what to do about it, but I love you, and I want you to know that!” His perfect face was wet with tears, lips shining from the tears rolling over their shape.

Kuroo’s lungs felt like they were seizing up inside of his body. His eyes were wide, lips parted in genuine surprise. “Okay,” he breathed.

Tsukishima blinked tears out of his eyes. “Okay?”

“If you’re asking me to take you back, done. I don’t hate you Tsukki. Nothing in the entire world could make me hate you. It hurt, but I was never mad at you. I get that shit happens sometimes, and I know stuff like this freaks you out. What I’m trying to say is that I understand where you’re coming from, and I don’t dislike even that.”

Tsukishima shook his head, not quite understanding. “But I’ve been awful to you, Kuroo. How can you want to take me back?”

Kuroo wiped tears from Tsukishima’s face with his thumb, marveling at his never faltering beauty. “Isn’t that what love is? Our relationship has never been easy. I’m not giving up because it’s harder now. I didn’t go through months of trying to woo you just to end things now.” Kuroo gave a weak smile. Their relationship had started out difficult, casually trying not to have casual sex. It continued with Kuroo liking him, and Tsukishima hating him, at the time, and then eventually falling for him. They both definitely had their own personal issues, from Kuroo liking alcohol more than it was safe to consume, and Tsukishima being afraid of emotions. It had always been hard for them. But they worked so well, and Kuroo loved him so much.

“I’m not good at emotions,” Tsukishima worried, cold hands still on Kuroo.

“You never have been,” Kuroo shrugged. “And I’ve never minded that about you. It’s one of the reasons I found you so intriguing in the first place. Just please try to stick around so I can show you why you at least shouldn’t be afraid.” Tsukishima was the most beautiful being Kuroo had ever seen. As exhausted and covered in tears as he was, he was still stunning. Kuroo could never explain how glad he was to be dating this moon goddess of a man. He was everything Kuroo had ever wanted, from his tall blond looks, to the intimidating dangerous intellect that he possessed. It was what drew Kuroo to him in the bar, the very first time they'd met, and it was what would continue to draw Kuroo to the man until his life was sapped away from his body by Tsukishima's perfection.

Tsukishima held back another sob and leaned into Kuroo until their lips were nearly touching. “I love you, Kuroo.” His already wet lips brushed against Kuroo’s with every word. He pulled Kuroo closer by the shoulders, kissing him so hard Kuroo thought his teeth were going to cut into his lips.

Kuroo smiled into the kiss, using Tsukishima’s hips as leverage to pull him closer. He pulled away, just far enough to form words. “I love you too, Tsukki. I really do.” Tsukishima kissed his lips again, softer this time, tongue gliding over the skin of Kuroo’s bottom lip. When they broke apart, Kuroo grinned his old, signature grin. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Literally anything.”

Kuroo took the blond’s hand in his own and kissed each of his individual fingers. “I never want you to spill your feelings like that again. I’m glad you did, but that’s not the Tsukishima Kei I know. That’s not my Tsukki.”

Tsukishima smirked, giving his head that little upwards tilt he always gave it when he wanted to look down on somebody. “Trust me, I’m never feeling another emotion after this, much less expressing any.”

Kuroo kissed his cheek. “Thank god. You know I love how bitter you are.”

Tsukishima looked around the room, eyes narrowing. “Lucky for you, I still hate everyone in this room.”

Kuroo sighed dramatically. “You’re so hot when you’re mean.”

The blond kissed Kuroo’s lips. “You’re so hot when you’re silent.”

Kuroo laughed obnoxiously, loud enough for people to send him questioning looks. “I think I might be hard.”

“You’re disgusting,” Tsukishima grimaced.

Kuroo laced his fingers with Tsukishima’s, the other resting on the small of his back. “If you keep talking like this, I might just pass out from being so hard. Hey, will you move in with me?"

“Ugh.” But Tsukishima smiled at him anyway. "Yes."

Kuroo grinned. “So bitter, Tsukki. You know you love me.”

The blond’s mouth curled up into a small smile. “Oh shut up.” He leaned in for another kiss.

The thing was, Kuroo wasn't even unhappy to begin with. Sure, he drank a lot and had a lot of seemingly unemotional sex, but he figure he was alright for someone who sometimes started drinking at twelve in the afternoon. But now, he was certain he was more than alright. As Tsukishima kissed him on the dancefloor and his best friend’s wedding, he realized that he may have been, for the first time in nearly forever, actually fucking happy.

_ End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly want to cry. This series has been so much fun for me to write, for well over a year, and I thank you all for taking this mess of a journey with me. I can't believe it's finally ending. All of you have been so supportive, whether through kudos, bookmarks, comments, or even just reading it. You all kept this story going for over a year, and I can't even begin to express how much that means to me.
> 
> Thank you all so much.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The well deserved happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may have taken five months, but here it is. I am extremely emotional about ending this piece, so thank you to everyone who has been reading this since the beginning, or halfway through, or even just got into it. It really means a lot to me, and I couldn't have done it without all of you. I can't believe it's over.

Tsukishima was laying on top of Kuroo, minutes after they had both woken up. The blond had his arms crossed on Kuroo’s chest, chin resting on his own arm. He was smiling at his boyfriend, who was telling about some dream he’d had.

“You’d never even believe it, though. We were all back in college, but we were cats. It was insane,” he breathed, looking up at the ceiling as if that dream had been a spiritual awakening.

Tsukishima nodded convincingly. “I’m sure it was,” he said amusedly, raising his eyebrows.

Kuroo laughed. “You just don’t understand because ice queens apparently don’t dream.” He grinned, leaning up to kiss Tsukishima on the mouth. The blond was smiling into the kiss, the corners of his mouth turning up.

He pulled away to smirk at Kuroo. “I dream.”

The darker haired man raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “Yeah? About what?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “I’ll never tell.” He decided to distract Kuroo by kissing him, lips moving against the other’s slowly. He dreamt, sure enough, about Kuroo. And he loved those dreams, as much as he loved his boyfriend, but he’d never tell him that. There was no fun in letting him know every aspect of how he felt. Kuroo’s hands were hot and heavy against his lower back. Tsukishima sucked at his lower lip, pulling at it with the flat edges of his teeth.

Kuroo quickly pushed Tsukishima off of him, eyes wide. “Woah,” he coughed. “It is way too early to turn me on that much.” The taller boy could feel his length pressing into his thigh, already more than half hard.

“Please, Kuroo. It’s just early enough.” Tsukishima kissed his again, rolling his tongue into Kuroo’s open mouth. His hands came up to tangle in soft black bedhead.

Kuroo moved his wet lips to Tsukishima’s jaw, pressing kisses there. “You,” he mumbled, “are going to be the death of me.

The blond smiled slowly. “Don’t you want to go take a shower?”

#

Living with Tsukishima definitely had it’s perks. For instance, they could make out literally whenever they wanted to, and constantly being around the love of your life was just nice in general. Also, morning blowjobs.

Tsukishima’s idea to shower was practically flawless, as was the blond kneeling at Kuroo’s feet. Water was streaming down from his golden curls, down his light eyelashes, over his high cheekbones, to where his lips met Kuroo’s skin, and then down his chin, onto the rest of his beautiful, pale body. He had the tips of his fingers on the base of Kuroo’s length, bobbing his head. His mouth was hot and wet, sucking him down his throat, only to pull back, cheeks hollowed. Kuroo’s hands were on his hips so he could properly observe Tsukki, without his hands getting in the way.

Gold eyes would occasionally glance up at hi, adoring, then look back down so he could blink the water out of his eyes.

Kuroo felt a tongue run along the under edge of the head of his cock, forcing air out of his lungs. He ran a hand through blond hair appreciatively. Tsukishima sucked on the head, lips wrapped tightly around it, tongue moving to lick at the slit.

“Fuck, Tsukki,” Kuroo groaned. “You really love sucking dick, don’t you?” He gave a breathy laugh, fingers tightening in wet curls.

The taller boy moaned deep in his throat, sliding his mouth all the way down Kuroo’s length, until his nose was pressed against the skin above his cock.

Kuroo groaned loudly, grabbing Tsukishima’s head so he could hold his mouth down on his cock. The blond seemed more than happy to oblige, moaning and moving his head from side to side to gibe Kuroo even more sensation. God, Kuroo loved him.

The darker haired boy let go of Tsukki’s head, allowing him to slowly pull off, sucking as hard as he could. His lips dragged over the head, slowly popping off with a wet noise. His lips were red and swollen, eyes half lidded with arousal. He inched closer on his knees, Kuroo’s cock pressed against his cheek. “Fuck my face,” he said, voice hoarse from taking Kuroo down his throat.

“In the morning? We just woke up, don’t hurt yourself, baby.” Kuroo slid his thumb over the blond’s cheekbone, only to get eyes narrowed at him.

“I’ll be fine. Just do what I say.”

Kuroo grinned. “Can I get you to beg?”

Tsukishima licked his raw lips and looked up at his boyfriend, desperation in his eyes. Kuroo’s cock was against his cheek, twitching with the need for stimulation. “Please, Kuroo?” Tsukishima all but whispered, that raspy voice and heavy breathed making the darker haired boy feel as if he was about to burst. “Please fuck my mouth, Tetsurou.” He bit his bottom lip, still looking up at Kuroo.

Not fair. Tsukishima so knew that Kuroo’s given name was a major weakness for him.

“Open your mouth,” Kuroo demanded, forcing his thumb past those pretty lips so he could hook it on Tsukki’s lower set of teeth. Tsukishima didn’t hesitate to comply, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Kuroo slid his cock into the other’s mouth, alongside his thumb. He thrust a few times, enjoying the looseness of the blond’s submissive mouth. “Stick your tongue out.” He moved his finger out of Tsukishima’s mouth, a tongue following its lead. The blond’s mouth tightened exponentially, now that his tongue was out.

Kuroo curled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair, pulling tight so he could slam his face down onto his cock, making sure that every inch was covered by his pretty mouth.

“Keep your tongue out,” he warned, holding him in place. “Good. Now lick my balls while my cock is down your throat.”

Tsukishima’s eyes were glued on Kuroo’s face as he moved his tongue across his balls, mouth suckling on his length.

He pulled out of his boyfriend’s mouth, so the only thing left in his mouth was his head resting on Tsukishima’s tongue. He ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “You really are a good little whore, aren’t you?” He chuckled, pushing himself back into the other’s mouth. He slid in and out of Tsukki’s mouth, gently, until he picked up the pace. His mouth felt unbearably wet and hot, his tongue slithering around in all the right places. Every time his cock slammed into the back of Tsukishima’s throat, he grunted with pleasure. Saliva was running down the blond’s chin, but he obviously didn’t mind, bobbing his head down with Kuroo’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Tsukki, I think I’m going to come,” Kuroo warned.

Tsukishima pulled his mouth off, wrapping a hand around Kuroo’s spit-slick cock. He started jerking him off at the same time he wrapped his lips around Kuroo’s head, sucking the come out of him, and onto his tongue. He leaned back to catch the rest of Kuroo’s come on his face, opening his mouth to catch as much of it on his tongue as he could. The darker haired boy’s cock twitched in Tsukishima’s hand, come squirting hot and white over Tsukishima’s pale face.

Kuroo dragged the tip of his own cock through some of the come on his boyfriend’s face, letting the head pop back between Tsukishima’s eager lips, oversensitivity making his sucks nearly painful.

Tsukishima pulled off, standing up so the come could get washed off of his face by the now cool water. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and kissed him, allowing the darker haired man to taste his own come. He pulled away with a small smile on his face.

“You really are amazing at giving head, Tsukki. I’ll never understand how you do it.” Kuroo kissed him on the mouth again, grinning into it.

“I sure seem to get enough practice at it, don’t I?” Tsukishima pointed out, messing with the hair at the back of Kuroo’s head.

“What can I say?” Kuroo chuckled, “I love your mouth.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

#

“Bokuto, you’d think with how often you stare at yourself in the mirror, you’d do something about that hair,” Kuroo teased, an arm thrown over Tsukishima’s shoulders.

They were all sitting around the couch, except for Bokuto, who was fixated with his reflection in the mirror hung on the wall.

Akaashi and Kenma smiled at the joke. Tsukishima snickered. “You’re the one to talk, Kuroo.” There were a few laughs, and Kuroo glared at the blond. Tsukishima did his best not to laugh at that hilarious expression.

“He has a point,” Akaashi admitted, a small smile on his lips.”

“Yeah, Kuroo, way to make fun of me,” Bokuto laughed, sticking his tongue out at the darker haired boy.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and grinned his Cheshire grin. “My hair is loved by many,” he said, pulling Tsukishima closer.

“By ‘many’ you mean Tsukishima, right?” Kenma said, looking at Kuroo with catlike eyes. Tsukishima smiled at the jokes his boyfriend was receiving.

“Well yeah,” Kuroo said, as if that were obvious. “Who else matters?” He gave the blond a wet kiss on the cheek, earning a grimace.

“I hate your hair,” Tsukishima said, doing his best to look disgusted. Even though he made fun of Kuroo’s hair, he didn’t really mind it. He used to not be able to stand looking at the mess, but it seemed to really grow on him. It fit him well, and it was a lot softer than it looked. Kuroo wouldn’t be the same without his comfortable bedhead.

Kuroo laughed loudly. “That’s why your hands always end up there, right Tsukki?” he teased, leaning his shoulder against the blond’s.

Well, Kuroo wasn’t incorrect. He did always find his fingers tangled in the black mess, stroking or pulling, or just resting there. It had turned into a habit. Tsukishima could feel his face turning red, and he looked to the side.

“Aw, Tsukki’s embarrassed,” Bokuto smiled, turning away from the mirror to jump on the couch next to his husband. He bounced right into place, crossing his legs and resting his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“I am not,” he denied, frowning.

Kuroo laughed. “You’re too cute, Tsukki.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Kuroo stood up, looking around the room and leaving Tsukishima of his body heat. “Does anyone want to smoke with me?” he asked.

Bokuto shrugged. “I’m down if you are.” Akaashi nodded in agreement.

“You two?” Kuroo asked, looking between Kenma and Tsukishima.

“I’m good,” Kenma said. He was curled up into a small ball on the couch, hoodie pulled over his small legs, hood covering the faux blond hair. “I’m going to see Hinata and Kageyama soon, and I don’t want to be high for that.”

Bokuto and Kuroo started a simultaneous collection of ‘ohohoho’s at Kenma’s words, causing Kenma to blush. “Stop that,” he scowled.

“How is that going, by the way?” Kuroo asked. Hinata and Kageyama had been in a relationship for a while, which Tsukishima knew _all too well_ , and were looking to take Kenma in, as the third member of their obnoxious connection.

“Fine,” Kenma flushed, slumping into the couch. His hood fell forward, covering the majority of his face. All Tsukishima could see were his pink lips, drawn down in an adorable pout.

Bokuto leaned across the couch, putting his face close to the faux blond’s. “Just fine?”

Kenma sighed. “Yes, just fine.”

Bokuto practically crawled on top of Kenma’s lap. “Are you three dating yet?”

Tsukishima squinted at Bokuto’s words. “I don’t know how you deal with those two all the time. They’re bad enough individually, much less when they’re together.” They really were two of the most obnoxious people Tsukishima had ever met. All he could see when they were around him was Hinata’s orange little head bobbing in Kageyama’s lap, and it’d almost been a ear since that incident. Tsukishima shuddered. Kenma shrugged in response. 

“You never answered Bo’s question,” Kuroo pressed, grinning. He had some sick need to antagonize anyone he came into contact with, for his own amusement. Tsukishima had a similar way of living. He supposed that was one thing that made them work so well together.

Kenma’s frown deepened. “I don’t want to answer questions about my personal life to you.” He crossed his arms.

“Fine, fine,” Kuroo sighed, turning to Bokuto. “I guess Kenma doesn’t value our never ending, never faltering friendship as much as we value him as a person, Bokuto.” His eyebrows were knit in mock hurt, a small smile still dancing across his lips.

Bokuto stood quickly, only to put his hand against his forehead and fall to the ground, giving an unconvincing yelp. “Kuroo…” he rasped, reaching a hand up towards the ceiling. “He killed me. Kenma shot me through the heart and let me bleed out.” Tsukishima wanted to comment on the fact that if he had gotten shot through the heart, he wouldn’t have time to bleed out before he was dead. Thankfully, he held back for the sake of not making matters more dramatic.

Akaashi stayed in the same spot, eyes bored with the matters in front of him. He and Tsukishima were far too used to Kuroo and Bokuto being overdramatic and loud. It was a never ending battle.

Kuroo dropped to the ground next to Bokuto, hugging him closely. “I know, Bokuto, I know,” he cried. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “He just ripped my heart out and threw it away.” The blond looked up to Akaashi, who silently shook his head in agreement. They were idiots, of the purest form. And they loved them all the same.

“I hope Kenma’s fine with us wasting away from the lack of friendship,” Bokuto said, voice muffled from the hug he was still giving Kuroo.

Kuroo gave a fake sob, and Tsukishima briefly wondered if he should apologize to the neighbors about the doings of his boyfriend. Then again, he didn’t want to acknowledge the constant moaning from when they had sex, so he figured it was better left untouched. “I can see the light,” Kuroo whispered. “At last, the sweet release of death has come to take me away from the cruelty of our small and vicious Kenma. Take me—”

“Fine, fine, yes. We’re dating, okay?” Kenma’s face turned an even darker red, and he was folding in on himself.

Bokuto and Kuroo shot up from the ground, grinning and hooting about their victory. “Yes!” the white haired man bounced, taking Kenma into his arms. “I knew it!” Kenma looked like he was about to be crushed.

“Good one, Kenma!” Kuroo grinned, ruffling his hair as soon as Bokuto set him down. “I’ll be back, I’m getting the weed.” He walked off into his room, Tsukishima’s eyes watching his back muscles shift under the thin fabric of his loose t-shirt. He couldn’t believe that they’d been seeing each other for close to a year. He couldn’t believe that at one point, and many more, Tsukishima hadn’t wanted anything to do with Kuroo. He’d thought he hated him. Tsukishima stood up to follow Kuroo. When he walked into Kuroo’s room, Kuroo was already holding a couple of joints and a lighter in his hand.

“What do you want?” Kuroo asked, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Tsukishima shook his head. “Nothing, I just felt like following you.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kuroo’s to give him a slow kiss. His hands came up to link behind Kuroo’s neck, drawing him closer.

Kuroo broke away to look at Tsukishima’s face. “What’s this about?” he asked, lips close to Tsukishima’s.

“Do you remember the night we met?”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Of course I do. Best sex of my life.” He chuckled at himself, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Tsukishima’s eyes never stopped studying Kuroo’s face. Not since he realized he loved him. He wanted to memorize every detail of Kuroo’s face— what he looked like when he was obnoxiously laughing at a joke Bokuto told him, or what he looked like when he was asleep. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Kuroo’s face, so even when he was at work, or when they couldn’t physically be together for any reason, Tsukishima wouldn’t forget his face. Not any part of it. “I can’t believe that a really good hook up has gotten us this far,” Tsukishima admitted. “I didn’t even want to sleep with you again, after the first time.”

Kuroo smiled. “I know,” he remembered. “You hated me. It looks like you’re stuck with me for a while, though.” He pecked Tsukishima on the lips, who just stood there. He couldn’t stop thinking about their entire relationship.

“Well, I haven’t slept with anyone else since that first night, so obviously I’m at least sort of alright with being stuck with you, Tsukishima pointed out.

Kuroo started leading him back into the living room, pulling him by one of his hands. “Do you remember when I was staying at Bokuto and Akaashi’s house, and you came over to apologize?” Kuroo smiled, sitting them on the couch. He handed a joint and the lighter to Bokuto.

“Of course I do, you hated me.” Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. “We had to use flavoured lube.”

Bokuto laughed loudly, and Akaashi gave a small smile. “Lube buddies, dude!” Bokuto grinned, earning a grimace from Tsukishima, and a cackle from Kuroo.

“That’s awful,” Kenma agreed. “Not as awful as when you called me while having sex with Tsukishima.”

“Honestly, it’s a wonder I even stayed with you for the rest of that night, after that,” Tsukishima snickered, laying down on the couch and resting his head in Kuroo’s lap.

Kuroo laughed loudly. “That was the time you swore wouldn’t happen, since you swore off sleeping with the same person more than once, right?” He put the joint to his lips and flicked the lighter on, inhaling smoke as soon as it lit.

“To be fair, there were several times I told you wouldn’t happen,” Tsukishima shrugged, taking the joint from Kuroo’s fingers. He blew smoke upwards, into Kuroo’s face, marveling at how good Kuroo looked, surrounded by smoke.

“When did you know you liked me?” Kuroo asked, taking the joint from Tsukishima, inhaling smoke. He leaned down to put his lips over Tsukishima’s, who parted them. Kuroo blew smoke into the blond’s mouth, finishing with a gentle brush of their lips.

As Tsukishima spoke, smoke left his mouth. “Right after I told you I hated you at your party.” He scowled at himself. He used to be such an asshole to Kuroo, he didn’t understand how Kuroo still wanted to be with him. “By some fucking miracle, you still liked me after that.”

“That’s what love is, dude,” Bokuto said, a happy grin on his face. “Keiji still got married to me after I bought three more versions of my ‘I EAT ASS shirt.’ He hates those shirts.” He gave Akaashi a quick peck on the cheek.

“I do hate them,” Akaashi agreed, although he had a sweet smile on his face.

Kuroo shrugged. “I just knew you were the one, or whatever.”

Tsukishima exhaled smoke. “When did you know you liked me?”

“After I lost my job as a DJ. It was some weird mental breakdown, epiphany thing,” Kuroo laughed, kissing Tsukishima on the lips again.

Tsukishima snickered. “We’re a really fucked up couple, you know that?”

Kuroo smiled down at Tsukishima, adoration obvious in his eyes, even to Tsukishima. “I love you, you know that?”

Tsukishima smiled too, pushing his glasses up in embarrassment. “I love you too, dumbass.”

#

They had just gotten back from a date. They went to a nice restaurant, had some really great food, and managed to go a few hours without ripping each other’s clothes off in a bathroom. It was a total success, in Kuroo’s book.

They were now ripping each other’s clothes off, not seconds before they had walked through the front door of their apartment. As soon as they passed the threshold, both of them caved into each other, removing ties and undoing the buttons of their shirts.

There was just something about Tsukishima dressed up that made Kuroo completely and totally animalistic, in the most sexual way possible.

They were kissing, lips against lops and tongues against teeth and tongue, hands working over the other’s body, removing as much clothing as possible, in that small amount of time. Kuroo broke away to breathe, eyes studying the flushed red of Tsukishima’s lips. “God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Tsukishima smiled, eyebrows raising into perfect arches. His voice was low, soft enough for only Kuroo to hear. “Do it.”

Those words went straight to Kuroo’s cock, blood surging through his veins. “Bedroom.”

Tsukishima did not hesitate to move quickly, walking in front of Kuroo, long legs and cute ass visible to the darker haired man. Kuroo shut the door behind them, turning to press a hand to the blond’s chest. He moved in, close to Tsukishima’s face, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before shoving him down onto their bed. The taller man gave a breathy laugh and a mischievous smile. “Are you going to be rougher with me than you have been lately?” he asked. He said it daringly, as if challenging Kuroo to give him his worst. When Kuroo looked down at those pretty gold eyes, blown dark with lust, he had no choice but to comply.

Kuroo threw his shirt onto the floor, slipping his shoes off and unbuckling his belt. He saw his boyfriend’s eyes following the movement of his hands, tongue wetting his lower lip. “It’s hard to say no to a face like that, baby.” He slipped his belt off and unbuttoned his pants, lowering himself so he could crawl on top of Tsukishima. He kissed him roughly, sucking and pulling at his lower lip.

Tsukishima ran his hands up Kuroo’s bare biceps, lacing them behind Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer. His legs were on either side of the darker haired man, giving Kuroo the perfect angle to grind down on him, earning a few breathy moans from the blond. Kuroo smiled against the kiss. He could feel how hard Tsukishima was, and he wasn’t too far behind. “You better hurry up and fuck me,” the blond murmured.

He slipped his hand past the waistband of Tsukishima’s pants and boxers, rubbing it against the sensitive flesh there. Tsukishima bucked up into his touch, lips slowing down to a stop against Kuroo’s. Tsukishima’s breaths were laboured, lips parted ever so slightly against Kuroo’s own, desperate for any touch. Kuroo sat up on his heels. “Take your clothes off. Now.” He stood to get the lube, glancing down at the condoms before remembering Tsukishima’s newfound hate for them. God, he loved his boyfriend.

Tsukishima was quickly undressing, tossing the fabric to the side, onto the floor. He set his glasses on the nightstand, watching Kuroo as he let his pants fall to his feet, kicking them to the side. “Let me blow you.”

God, Kuroo really, really loved his boyfriend.

“Hands and knees,” he ordered, cock twitching at the mere thought of being between those pretty, pink lips. He could see how wet Tsukishima’s mouth was, and he couldn’t wait to feel it. He stepped forward until he was standing at the foot of their bed, cock inches away from Tsukishima’s face. He grabbed the top of the blond’s head, tugging at the soft, pale hair there, and guided himself into his eagerly open mouth. Tsukishima’s mouth closed as soon as the head passed his lips, wrapping that hot little mouth around Kuroo’s girth. He sucked hard, tongue rubbing against the slit, then started bobbing his head quickly, taking in more with each movement. Soon he was sliding his mouth all the way down onto Kuroo’s cock, then all the way back up, sucking hard as he did. He moved his mouth all the way down to the base of Kuroo’s cock, completely enveloping him in wet heat. He looked up at the darker haired man, gold eyes desperate. “Fuck,” Kuroo groaned, holding Tsukishima’s head in place as he bucked into his mouth.

He let go of Tsukishima’s hair, allowing him to go back to bobbing his head. He uncapped the lube, hastily spilling some over his fingers, and started rubbing at the blond’s tight hole, cock still down his throat. He felt what was probably a moan as he slid the first finger in, wiggling it to loosen him up. Kuroo wasn’t in the mood for waiting, and it didn’t seem like Tsukishima was, either.

He began working his finger in and out of his boyfriend, soon adding the second finger. Tsukishima gasped, letting Kuroo’s cock slip out of his mouth. “Oh, Tsukki,” Kuroo cooed, twisting his fingers inside of the blond. “I didn’t say you could stop sucking, now did I?” He grabbed Tsukishima by the cheeks, forcing his mouth open, and shoved his cock completely into his mouth, groaning when the head of his cock hit the back of Tsukishima’s throat. He scissored his fingers inside of him, opening him up for what was to come. He pressed his fingers all the way in, hitting sensitive nerves and making the blond’s entire body shake. He could see the muscles in his perfect, pale back and shoulders tense up. He pulled his fingers and his cock out of Tsukishima, flipping him around, onto his back.

Tsukishima smiled. “Are you planning on actually fucking me, or are you just being a tease?”

Kuroo wrapped his fingers around his own cock, sliding his over the blond’s asshole. “I have to please my pretty little slut, now don’t I?” He said, voice low. Tsukishima inhaled sharply, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks.

“Please—” Tsukishima whimpered, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

Kuroo pressed forward, Tsukishima’s asshole immediately sucking the head of his cock in, then the shaft, until he was all the way inside of him, surrounded by a heat that felt so good, Kuroo had to still himself so he wouldn’t come before they even got started. “Holy fuck, I love you,” he blurted, hands moving the blond’s legs over his shoulders. He liked being able to see and touch Tsukishima’s legs, they were one of his favourite things about him. Then again, so was everything else.

The blond’s cheeks were tinted a light pink, and Kuroo couldn’t tell if it was from the arousal, or the display of affection. “I love you too. Now, please fuck my brains out.”

“Can do.” Kuroo pilled almost all the way out of him, until it was just the very tip, before slamming back into him. Hard.

Tsukishima moaned loudly, hands instantly coming up to scratch angry red lines over Kuroo’s shoulders, and down his arms. His eyelids fluttered, chest heaving with moans.

Kuroo was thrusting quickly, deeply, wanting to give Tsukishima as much pleasure as he possibly could. He bit at his throat, sucking mark after mark into the unblemished skin there. He wanted to see the imprint of his teeth on his body, see every hickey to its’ fullest glory. He was bending Tsukishima in half, legs over his shoulders, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He could feel Tsukishima’s asshole squeezing his cock, yearning for more. He wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock, pumping quickly.

Tsukishima was moaning loudly, nails digging mercilessly into Kuroo’s skin, fueling him to go harder. “Choke me,” Tsukishima practically begged, breathless. Kuroo grinned that signature grin, fucking into Tsukishima harder than he had in months, and he lifted his hand from the bed. Tsukishima’s eyes followed it’s every move. Kuroo pressed it down against the blond’s throat, and squeezed, savouring the way his boyfriend’s eyes practically rolled back with pleasure, his moan low and loud and just a little bit pained.

Kuroo rolled his hips into Tsukishima, hitting his prostate and earning another scream of pleasure. Hand still on his throat, Kuroo leaned down to kiss Tsukishima, air hot around them, lips slippery with saliva. He kissed Tsukishima slowly, unlike the pace he was fucking him, feeling out every detail of Tsukishima’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “my cock feels so good inside of you, Kei.” His boyfriend’s face was flushed, a light sheen of sweat covering his perfect, ethereal features. He removed his hand from Tsukki’s throat to rub at his bottom lip. Precome leaked out of the tip of Tsukishima’s cock, making Kuroo’s fast paces strokes easier.

Tsukishima gave a breathy laugh. “I think you actually got better at this, believe it or not.”

Kuroo chuckled, leaning down to give him another quick kiss. “You know I always have to be the best for you, Tsukki.” That’s the way it always had been, from day one. Since that first night Kuroo had miraculously taken the most beautiful man he’d ever seen home. He always had to be the best for him.

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima moaned, pulling him closer with those never-ending legs of his. “I’m definitely going to come soon.” Kuroo’s hand was pumping over his cock, slick in the darker haired male’s hand. Even with messy hair, and flushed skin, and sweat coating his body, he was still magnificent. He was still so beautiful, Kuroo couldn’t even believe it. He couldn’t believe, after everything they’d been through and experienced, they were still together.

“Me too, Kei,” he said, not slowing down for a second. If Tsukishima wanted it fast and hard, that’s the way he was going to get it.

Tsukishima’s hands tangled in black hair, tugging gently. “I love you so much,” he panted, arching his back as he came, hot white spilling over Kuroo’s fingers and his own chest. He whimpered and moaned, pulsing over the other’s cock, causing him to groan loudly as he came inside of him.

They both flopped down, onto the bed. “I love you too.”

A laugh. "Oh, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kurotskki.tumblr.com


End file.
